


Wicked Love

by potatomushroom



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), WenRene - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 91,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomushroom/pseuds/potatomushroom
Summary: Wendy Son has nothing to complain in her life, she is rich, young, beautiful and happy...but all that changes when Irene Bae enters the picture.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Myoui Mina/ Wendy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> THINGS TO KNOW:
> 
> Lots of mature and trigger warning stuff.  
> Not for the weak heart.  
> Read at your own risk.

** CHAPTER 1:  **

** W A R M T H  **

** SON’S MANSION, POOL  **

Wendy was floating around using her big pink flamingo inflatable in the pool. It was a very sunny hot afternoon but the girl didn’t care and even took off her sunglasses to stare directly at the sun.

She wondered how many times she has to do this in order for her eyes to die…yes die…the girl was obsesses with death for a few months now. 

The girl holds her own chest. 

_ “It’s already so hot…so why do I feel so cold? Is my body giving up now too?” _ She laughed at herself. 

“Wendy get out of the pool! Your brother and your new sister-in-law will be here any minute now!” Her mother dress in Prada from head to toe shouted at her daughter from the side. 

Wendy showed her middle finger at her own mother, who seems to be used now with her daughter's newfound attitude. 

“Can’t you at least welcome your brother and new sister-in-law, from their honeymoon? This will be the first time he’ll meet you after your embarrassing 2 month stint in rehab, you know?” Her mother whines.

“Shouldn’t you be out with your friends maxing out the credit cards your womanizing husband gave you?” The child hurled back an insult at her own mother and almost non-existent father. 

“Well I tried! I don’t know why your brother still insists that he wants someone shameful as you are, here.” She tries to sneak an insult at her own daughter. 

“ _Guilt…that’s why._ ” She thought. 

She took her glass of vodka cranberry and began to sip from the straw as she continued to sunbathe in the hot sun.

“Embarassing and shameful, huh?” Wendy talked to herself and smiled. 

Wendy wanted to sleep on the flamingo inflatable but forgot her airpods and finally decided on her own to get out of the pool to retrieve it. 

She swam out of the pool and now took the white robe by the plastic bench. 

** SON’S MANSION, KITCHEN  **

As she entered the grand kitchen she suddenly sees Suho and his new wife, he was placing kisses all over her neck, she seemed like she was either shy or hated what Suho was doing to her…either way Wendy rolled her eyes. 

_ “Disgusting…thanked God I got these sunglasses” _ Wendy thought to herself. 

She walks past them and shocks the two. 

“Y-Yah! Seungwan! Come here for a sec.” Suho tells her. 

Wendy sighed and now turns to them, she also takes off the sunglasses and places it on her head. 

She stared at the new beautiful wife, who seems to stare as well at Wendy unbothered. 

“You haven’t met Irene properly right? Irene this is my little sister, Seungwan but she prefers being called as Wendy.” Suho tells her. 

“H-Hi, Wendy…we met at your father’s company ad party-” Irene smiled politely. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Wendy waves her hand unenthusiastically. 

“Seungwan can you at least try?” Suho lectures her. 

She wanted to unleash a snicker of insults at Suho but held her tongue. 

“So…you that famous kpop idol that turned into an actress right?” Wendy asks her. 

Suho still had his arms on Irene’s waist like he was claiming ownership over her, he added a lustful stare at Irene. 

“Yes, I am…Suho said you’re still in college?” She tried to take Suho’s hands away from her but failed. 

“Kinda but I stopped because I had an accidental cocaine overdose 2 months-“ 

“Okay, I think that’s good enough.” Suho interrupts Wendy. 

He laughs and tries to diffuse the awkward tension. 

“Can I leave now?” She tells him. 

Suho notices Wendy had a drink in her hand. 

“Hey, you’re drinking early in the afternoon?” Suho pouts in concern. 

“Tsk, give me a break, at least it’s not drugs right?” She tells him. 

Wendy leaves the two alone in the kitchen. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S BEDROOM  **

Wendy still can’t accept it, seeing her brother so happy with his new wife….she wanted to slap him, burn the new wife…and scream. 

She missed her old sister-in-law. 

“Unnie, why did you have to give up so fast?” She cried as she closed the door to her bedroom. 

Wendy decided to plop on her bed for a while. 

She stared at her white ceiling, as her tears flowed on her bed, Wendy didn’t sobbed but let the water flow out from her eyes endlessly. 

The open window in her room made the cool wind enter and now Wendy slowly closed her eyes to sleep. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S BEDROOM  **

_ “Yah kid, eat well! Don’t let your mom get into your head!”  _

_ “Look how skinny you are! Seungwan do I have to shove this cupcake before you’ll eat properly!”  _

_ “Son Seungwan, what’s wrong in following what you want? Who cares what your father thinks! You might be even the next Steve Jobs in the future.” _

_ “Unnie will be always here for you! Fighting!”  _

Seungwan wakes up, a familiar woman is next to her. 

“Mina? W-What are you doing here?” 

“Your family let me in...I wanted to see you.” Mina frowned. 

“You looked good in blonde, **babe**.” Wendy smiled at her. 

“Your brother said you came back home last week, why didn’t you answer my calls…and texts? I was worried.” Mina fixes Wendy’s hair that got on the smaller woman’s face. 

“Well…technically, I didn’t need to answer them especially were not together anymore right?” Wendy rests her head on her own hand and smiles at the blonde haired Mina. 

“Wendy…we had a fight…and I don't want to say this but I was right...look what happened…you almost died.” She frowned again at Wendy. 

Mina controlled herself from bursting into tears. 

The two had a huge fight that ended in a messy break up after Mina got upset with Wendy’s sudden addiction problem. 

“That’s true.” The short haired girl smiled at her. 

“How are you?” Mina now caresses the heart of Wendy that almost gave up after her overdose. 

“Feeling like shit…but physically I am okay.” Wendy laughs. 

“You still think about-“

“No…for now…but I've gotten into drinking.” She smiles proudly. 

Mina frowns again in concern. 

“Occasionally!” Wendy now sat on her bed too and tried reasoning to Mina, like a sorry child. 

Mina embraces Wendy as if she didn’t want to let go of her. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you…I missed you so much.” She tells Wendy with so much pain. 

Wendy can’t understand it….Mina was warm but why didn’t she feel so happy or comforted by the hug at all?

She tried wrapping her hands around the blonde haired girl, but still she didn’t feel anything.

“Wendy?” Mina tries kissing Wendy who pulls away from her. 

“I-I think it’s best you and I take time away from each other for a while….I’m still not well Mina, but I do therapy…and I swear I have been clean for 2 months now, it’s just I don’t want you have this crappy version of me.” Wendy stares at her.

Mina stayed silent and pouted. 

“How about I promise I’ll be in touch with you? Promise…I won’t avoid your calls and texts now, also I’m gonna go back to school next week…so we will see each other often.” Wendy held her face with her hands. 

“Okay.” Mina takes Wendy’s hands away from her face and kisses them. 

Wendy faked a smile in return. 

** SON’S MANSION, ENTRANCE  **

Wendy says her farewell to Mina by the entrance. 

“Your promise, okay?” Mina tells her. 

“Yes.” Wendy laughed. 

Mina runs her thumb on Wendy’s eye bags, she realizes that the older girl was not getting any proper sleep. 

“If you’re feeling like doing drugs again…just remember I’m here, I can do anything you want…. _any_ thing.” Mina gently tells her and bites her lips as she stared at the smaller woman. 

Wendy’s eyes widens, she wasn’t used to Mina who was so classy and elegant to be this bold. 

“I guess you missed me too much, for you to be this bold now.” Wendy laughs. 

“I do.” Mina smiled. 

“Okay, I will keep that in mind.” Wendy winked at her. 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY **

It was in the middle of the night, and Wendy was thirsty and decided to have a glass of water…when she suddenly felt the urge to stop and stare as she heard noises in the kitchen. 

It was the newlyweds, who were having kitchen sex. 

Suho was thrusting inside Irene, both were moaning and panting, she had her nails gripping on the marbled counter as Suho thrusted back in and forth behind her. 

Wendy didn’t feel embarrassed at all and just stared, but finally stopped as she sees Irene staring at her. 

She walks backed up the stairs. 

Wendy didn’t know how to feel, but she knew she wanted throw all her frustration and anger at the woman after seeing her stare back at her. 

** SON’S MANSION, DINING ROOM  **

It was now morning, Wendy was all dressed up, in her ripped jeans, white shirt and paired with a leather jacket. 

Her brother had his hair gelled up, wearing a yellow cardigan, and white jeans contrast to the half-naked horny man that was humping his new wife like crazy last night. 

He was eating his jam on a toast, as he read his tablet for news today.

_ “Disgusting. “ _ She thought again to herself. 

“What do you want Seungwan? Need money?” Suho tells her. 

“Not really…I need to have the keys to my Porsche back.” She tells him. 

“I’ll give it back to you but in one condition.” He smiled. 

“What now?” She glared and sighed. 

“I have to go on a 2 week business trip, I wanted Irene to accompany me but her schedule does not permit it…take care of her please.” 

“Fuck that.” Wendy groaned. 

“Hey! Come on….Irene will be lonely here…also she’s trying for you, can’t you at least do it for her too? If you hang out with her, I promise to give your card back as well.” Suho tells her. 

Wendy suddenly remembered the sex act of the two last night and rolled her eyes again. 

“Fine!” She tells him. 

“Thanks, your car keys are in my top left drawer by our bedroom.” He tells her. 

_ “Our?” _ She can’t help but nitpick even her brother’s choice of words. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM  **

Wendy gently knocks by the door. 

She peeks at the bedroom, Irene was getting dressed, and she was only wearing her black silky underwear. 

Wendy realizes how sexy the woman even almost naked…she now understood why Suho must feel so horny around her all the time. 

She knocked again just to make sure. 

“Oh, just a minute.” Irene gently answers. 

She now dressed up in an off shoulder red dress, as she walks to the door.

Wendy pretended that she was not staring and steps a bit away from the entrance. 

Irene now opens the door. 

“Hey.” She smiled. 

Wendy realize how good of an actress this woman is to pretend that Wendy and her haven’t met eyes last night. 

“My brother said he has my car keys in his drawer.” Wendy tells her. 

“Oh, go ahead enter.” Irene answered and walked back to the mirror of her make up table.

Wendy actually assumed for Irene to retrieve it herself, but she guessed that Irene must not know where it is and finally follows the older woman. 

It was the first time she entered the room in 2 months….Irene has been living in the house for a month now and it was evident she has finally adjusted as she now had her own make up room built inside the room the two shared. 

Wendy gripped her hand, she was furious…at how fast this woman and Suho have adjusted to everything. 

But she decided to exhale her anger away and searched for her car keys. 

As she rummage to the drawer, she saw some condoms, lubes, and even sex toys. 

_ “Really disgusting.” _ Wendy thought to herself. 

Of course it was natural for two people who were in “love” and married to have this kind of shit, a matter of fact Wendy has her own collection too, but Wendy just didn’t like the idea of seeing this crap because it was _the_ Suho and Irene, she hates the most right now. 

She finally retrieves her car keys. 

Wendy stared unbothered at Irene, who was now applying her lipstick, she suddenly saw the older woman staring at her by the mirror. 

“You’re going back to school next week right?” Irene asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“What’s your major again?” 

“Computer Engineering.” Wendy answers. 

“Oh, so what’s your plan after school?” Irene now sprayed her expensive floral smelling perfume all over her body. 

_ “Does she really think fragrance will cover up her fucking mess?” _ Wendy’s hatred is even making her criticize the small things about the woman. 

“Look Irene-ssi, you don’t have to pretend you’re nice, there’s no one around.” Wendy tells her. 

“But I’m not pretending nor being nice.” She smiled at the younger woman. 

Wendy just stared coldly at her. 

“I’m older than you like 3 or 4 years right? Aren’t you supposed to address me as your elder sister by now?” Joohyun tells her as she looks again at Wendy through her mirror. 

It took all the control Wendy had to stay calm at the daring request of the older woman. 

“Addressing people who are older than you are for _respect_ , and I don’t respect you.” Wendy stares at her without changing her face’s serious expression at all. 

Irene’s gentle laugh felt like she already knew the reason behind the statement, was because of all the shit she caused for Wendy and her family, additionally because of what the younger girl saw last night in the kitchen. 

“I guess you’re right.” Irene now puts her golden earrings. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not that petty, I’ll pretend I respect you in front of other people.” Wendy tells her and exits the room. 

** SON’S MANSION, KITCHEN **

It has been two days since Suho left. 

Her mother went away to the Caribbean Islands with her friends, her father was not around too since he was practically living with his 4th mistress. 

Irene was not around much too, she would only come home at night since she was taping for her new drama. 

Wendy just woke up, and stared at her wrist watch, it was 10 am in the morning. 

She felt so at peace, since she can rest all alone in silence, she was drinking an orange juice by the kitchen which overlook the swimming pool. 

She realizes that Irene was actually home as she resurfaces from the swimming pool, she now gets out of it and rubs herself with the white towel placed on the plastic bench. 

Irene was wearing a yellow swimsuit, which expose her milky white skin, sexy petite body, and without any makeup on her bare face, she still afforded to look wonderful. 

Irene saw Wendy staring at her who didn’t even feel ashamed as she kept staring (with so much hate?) at the older woman, who smiled at Wendy as if telling her she was allowing her to look as long as she wants. 

Irene now enters the kitchen as well. 

“Can you pour one for me too?” She asks Wendy. 

Wendy stared at her and met her eyes now. 

She decided to follow the order of the woman and now poured her an orange juice drink. 

“Thanks.” Irene tells her. 

_ “At least she knows how to say thanks.” _ Wendy thought. 

“Can you keep me company for today?” Irene asks her. 

“Will this bring back my credit card?” She asks the older woman. 

She grins at the younger girl. 

“Depends, how long can you accompany me for today?” 

Wendy sighed as if trying to gather all her strength and patience. 

“4 hours at the max.” She tells the black long haired woman. 

“Oh I was expecting you to say it in, minutes.” Irene smiled. 

“Well as you said, the situation depends on it.” Wendy tells her. 

Irene drinks the orange juice in one go and now places it by the counter. 

“Bring your car, I don’t wanna drive today.” Irene commanded her and now went to the staircase. 

** INSIDE WENDY’S BLUE PORSCHE **

Joohyun was humming inside the car, as they wait for the go signal. 

Wendy sighs. 

“Does my humming bother you?” Irene asks. 

“Yes.” Wendy didn’t even bother staring at her. 

“Why?” 

“You’re existence annoys me, that’s all.” Wendy tells her. 

Irene smiled again and was even staring at the girl. 

It even annoyed Wendy that she keeps smiling and staring at her. 

_"It's gonna be a long 4 hours with this woman."_ She complained to herself. 

The sign was already green and Wendy hit the gas pedal. 

** MALL, 3RD FLOOR  **

It was 3 hours now since Wendy accompanied Irene around the mall to shop for her favorite brands of clothes and shoes, she even held some of the bags Irene shopped for. 

Wendy stared at her wrist watch. 

“ Just an hour to go and I’ll be free. ” Wendy whispered to herself. 

She was following behind the small woman, who swayed her little hips. 

Wendy can only think about the fucking Suho and Irene did a few nights ago, she sighed as she was disappointed of herself for not moving on from that event. 

“Wendy?” Irene was next to Wendy and moved her face closer to her. 

“W-What?” Wendy glared and stepped away from the woman who was trying to get close to her. 

“I said we still have an hour, I’ll treat you for accompanying me today.” Irene smiled at her. 

Wendy didn’t really feel like eating and pretending to have a conversation with Irene will be unbearable, so she just stared at the nearest booth she can find. 

“How about a milk tea?” She points to Irene. 

“Okay wait here.” Irene tells Wendy. 

Wendy decided to stare at the event below the ground floor of the mall. 

The mall was celebrating its 20th anniversary, and decided to hire a mini circus exhibition to celebrate. 

Clowns doing stunts, fire catcher blowing their breaths as the fire enlarges with the gas they emitted from their mouths. 

One talent caught Wendy’s attention, a woman dangling on the rope by the ceiling as she started circling the whole mall. 

Her next trick made Wendy freeze where she was standing. 

The woman hanged her neck on the rope she dangled onto, the crowd roared and clapped.

But not Wendy. 

A memory rushes to the girl.

_ Wendy entering a room.  _

_ Wendy shouting.  _

_ Wendy crying on the floor.  _

_ Wendy staring at the lifeless body of her sister-in-law hanging on the ceiling.  _

Irene walks back to her. 

“Wendy I just remembered I didn’t ask what flavor-“ 

Wendy glared at Irene with so much hatred, she goes by a corner and held her chest as she tries to breathe. 

“A-Are you okay?” Irene follows and tries to comfort her. 

Wendy can’t hold it any longer and slaps Irene’s right cheek. 

It was so painful and hard, that the black haired woman held her own cheek and stared in shock. 

Even the people walking by stood in shock as the two beautiful women caused a quite loud commotion in the 3rd floor. 

“I-I’m sorry that was uncalled for.” Wendy apologizes and leaves Irene.

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S BEDROOM  **

Wendy searches all over her room, she throws the jewelry box by her mirror, her drawers were all opened and ransacked. 

Her cabinets all exposed, her clothes are all over the floor. 

She was trying to find if there was still a stash of her drugs she must have hid, she regretted in flushing all of it in the toilet last week. 

“Fuck!” She shouted. 

She finally felt like she was relapsing, and now was trying to catch her breath as she felt an upcoming panic attack was going to take over her body. 

_ “Unnieeeee!!!!!!!!!”  _

She remembered herself shouting and crying as she stared eye to eye at the lifeless body of her sister-in-law. 

Wendy fell on the floor, her tears were flowing on her face. 

“Unnie….I’m sorry.” She cried and covered her face in shame. 

“I’m sorry…I hate them…I hate them all, I hate myself, for what we made you do with yourself.” Wendy cried again and laid on the carpeted floor. 

She felt so cold and tried embracing herself though she only felt nothing but chills. 

“Haaaaa!!!!!!!!” Wendy cried on the floor. 

Irene entered her room and suddenly approached her. 

“Wendy?” She now sat next to the woman who was suffering a panic attack. 

Wendy seems to have spaced out and now just stared at nothing as she keeps shaking on the floor. 

Irene puts her right hand on the younger woman’s back. 

It stopped Wendy from shaking, the woman she hates made her feel so comforted and warm, with just a simple touch. 

Wendy can’t believe it. 

“I hate you.” Wendy tells her. 

“I know…I’m sorry.” Irene apologizes as she kept rubbing the crying woman on the floor. 

“Y-Y ou fuc king disg ust me.” Wendy’s weak voice tells her as she kept crying on the floor. 

Irene finally lays next to her and wraps her with her embrace. 

“I know…I’m sorry for that too.” Irene tells her. 

It was true she hated how much Irene’s relationship with Suho destroyed the woman Wendy felt like a real sister and her only ally, but she can’t deny the comfort this woman was giving now to her. 

She didn’t break from Irene’s embrace and even felt herself falling asleep, all because of the woman she despised and disgusted.

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S BEDROOM  **

Wendy wakes up on her phone alarm it was the first day of school for her. 

She somehow felt relax and warm today, she realized that she fell asleep on the floor and was now covered by a bedsheet and even had a pillow on her head. 

Beside her was a plate of ham sandwich and seaweed soup, a letter was glued on the bowl also. 

Good thing the letter was visible enough for Wendy to read it while lying down. 

_ I have to leave early for my shoot. Please take care of yourself.  _

_ -Irene  _

“Tsk.” She clicked her tongue as she realizes that it was the same woman she despised who comforted and stayed with her the whole night. 

** UNIVERSITY, HALLWAY  **

First day of class for Wendy was just fine, not bad, not that eventful either. 

Which she liked. 

She was walking out of the classroom when Seulgi and Sooyoung approached her, she wasn’t able to meet Sooyoung’s eyes especially the last time they were talking was actually a shouting match as both Seulgi and Sooyoung tried intervening her drug downward spiral. 

“H-Hey…Wendy!” Seulgi tries to greet her. 

“Hi Seulgi…Hi Sooyoung.” Wendy tried smiling at them. 

“We missed you Wendy!” Seulgi now embraced her. 

“I missed you too Seulgi…how are you Sooyoung?” Wendy asks the indifferent tall girl. 

“I’m fine…I heard you got help…also fuck your brother.” She tells Wendy. 

They might have feuded with each other but Sooyoung and Seulgi knew Wendy's family very well...too well sometimes. 

“Yah Sooyoung!” Seulgi tries to stop Sooyoung. 

Wendy finally laughs. 

“Yeah…I’m doing my best…I’m sorry for being a bitch to the two of you.” Wendy apologizes and can’t seem to meet the eyes of the two women. 

“I’m sorry too…I missed you Wendy.” Sooyoung was trying not to cry and wipes her tears. 

“Me too…by the way did I miss anything while I was not around?” Wendy tries to change the topic now. 

“Not that much, you were just late for a week and a half, so good thing you had that drug bender during the spring break right?” Seulgi the innocent tried phrasing the statement optimistically but instead sounded so sarcastic. 

“Aigoo...Seulgi.” Sooyoung now shook her head and laughs. 

“I-I mean, you can have my notes! I’m not saying it was good to have an overdose during the spring break….or having an overdose at all!” Seulgi kept digging her own grave. 

“I missed this.” Wendy laughs. 

The three shared a laugh together. 

“Say wanna have dinner before we separate?” Seulgi asks as they walk together. 

“Um…can we do that tomorrow? I kinda want to study.” Wendy tells them. 

“Oh come on Wendyyy.” Joy asks. 

The students who were also walking by the hallway suddenly cleared the path for a blonde elegant woman walking fast straight to the trio. 

It was Mina, she was smiling as she approaches them. 

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you colored your hair blonde Mina!” Sooyoung spoke. 

“Hi, Sooyoung unnie and Seulgi unnie.” Mina bowed to them. 

Unlike the three, Mina was still a junior in college, she was also known as one of the most popular it girl of the Architecture Department and even in the whole university. 

Her love life which was also a legendary topic in the school as she became one of the few open lesbians in their university, made her even more popular. 

Added to the fact that the girl she dated was the car company chaebol heiress Wendy Son, not that her family wasn’t rich as well, but Wendy was getting more recognized after her near death experience, and also whose new sister-in-law is the famous former kpop idol and actress Irene Bae. 

But all of that didn’t matter to Mina, it was only Wendy’s existence that mattered and she was happy to see the smaller woman back at school and in her life again after the talk they had in Wendy's house. 

Her smile never left the smaller woman in the middle who was just staring at her. 

“Hi unnie, welcome back!” Mina tells Wendy excitedly. 

“Bye Wendy~” Sooyoung grabs Seulgi as they understood the two former lovers now needed some privacy. 

“Hi.” Wendy hesitated to smile.

“So wanna hang out now?” Mina asks her. 

“Ummm…I kinda want to study for a while.” 

“Okay, how about I accompany you?” 

“I didn’t bring my car Mina, I’m just gonna take a bus.” 

“Oh better, I brought mine.” Mina smiled at her. 

“Fine, but just drop me off, let’s hang out tomorrow.” Wendy firmly tells her. 

“Okay unnie.” Mina smiled and held the older woman’s hand. 

** INSIDE MINA’S SILVER MERCEDES BENZ **

Mina and Wendy now arrived at the Son’s mansion. 

“Okay thanks for dropping me off.” Wendy tells her. 

As she was about to exit, Mina held her hand. 

“Can I just hang out for a while?” Mina pouted. 

Wendy really just wanted to be alone for a while but finally gives in. 

“Fine, just a few minutes okay?” Wendy sighed. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S BEDROOM **

What was supposed to be a few minutes talk between the two women ended up as an hour of endless kissing session. 

Mina who was on top of Wendy, felt so aggressive that she didn’t even care that anyone can walk into Wendy’s open door any moment now.

She now took off her shirt, and was trying to take her bra off in a rush, Wendy, who stared, almost forgot how beautiful Mina’s body was too.

But she didn’t want to have sex with her at all, as a matter of fact she just wanted to wallow in her own thoughts, and Mina's irresistible charm was just annoying the short haired girl. 

“Mina stop.” Wendy now sat back up and held her hands 

“B-But I can’t control myself I missed you too much.” Mina now embraced her. 

_ “Cold.”  _ Wendy thought and sighed. 

“Do you really wanna fuck that much?” Wendy glared at the younger girl. 

Mina felt the words that came out of Wendy’s mouth was degrading her. 

“You don’t have to say it like that.” Mina stood up and now retrieve her shirt and wore it back. 

“I’m sorry.” Wendy tried holding her hand. 

“I know I'm kinda aggressive with you…but I miss you Wendy…I miss you so much…because I thought you’ll die…and I’ll miss you forever…because I didn’t support, helped and loved you enough.” Mina frowned, her eyes were tearing. 

“Come here.” Wendy tells her as she led her hand to reach for Mina again. 

The blonde girl followed Wendy’s hand and stood next to the sitting Wendy who wrapped Mina’s waist on her. 

“I missed you too.” Wendy tells her. 

“Really?” Mina asks. 

She stared at the beautiful girl who showed her gums and teeth, as she smiled. 

“I do…I missed you.” Wendy embraced her tighter. 

_ “Liar.” _ Wendy’s thought spoke. 

“But can we not have sex for a while? Let me gather myself…I’m a mess right now.” 

“Okay…I’m sorry.” Mina now kisses the top of Wendy’s head. 

** SON’S MANSION, FRONTYARD **

As Mina was about to enter her car she embraces Wendy again. 

“See you at school.” Mina tells her. 

Wendy forces a smile, which was now making her face sore. 

“Okay, you too.” She replies. 

Mina lands a quick kiss, she then repeats placing her lips on Wendy and now made Wendy open her mouth with her tongue and thumb. 

Wendy reciprocated and just let Mina have her way with her, the younger girl really missed her anyways so she needed to reward Mina’s patience. 

Mina stops as she saw a red car, park in the same front yard, it was Irene’s, the latest most expensive Tesla, painted in red. 

The woman exited and was in a black trench coat and black boots, with her hair down which seems to be part of the costume she had for her drama. 

“Hello.” She stared coldly at Mina. 

“Hello ma’am.” The younger girl bowed. 

Irene nodded back and stared at Wendy as she walked back to the house. 

“Unnie I have to leave.” She tells Wendy. 

“Okay.” Wendy answers.

Mina enters her silver Mercedes Benz and finally leaves. 

Wendy sighed. 

_ “Were you sighing out of relief now that Mina left?” _ Wendy’s thought laughs at her. 

** SON’S MANSION, POOL  **

Wendy stayed by the poolside in the middle of the night. 

She can’t study nor sleep at all. 

She embraces herself as she laid on the cold cemented floor by the pool. 

Wendy felt the water was calling for her and rolled herself into the water. 

She let herself drown in it. 

_ “I feel so alive…unnie is this why you did it too? _ ” She thought and smiled as she let herself drown harder. 

Wendy finally closes her eyes and felt her conscious self, sinking deeper away but it didn't scare her at all but instead loved every bit of it. 

** SON’S MANSION, POOL  **

“Wendy!” A familiar voice shouts. 

Wendy awakens by the poolside and now coughs the water she drank. 

Irene was wet and gasping. 

Wendy realizes this woman definitely jumped in the pool to retrieve her body and saved her. 

Irene was wearing a violet night gown similar to the pink one she saw the woman was wearing, as she was being fucked by her brother on the kitchen counter. 

Of all the things she can think about right now, that’s the memory she remembered. 

It made Wendy laugh. 

“You’re really crazy aren’t you?” She glared at the girl. 

“No…No, I’m sorry…I just remembered you had this similar nightgown…remember, that one night you and Suho hyung?” She smiled at Irene. 

Ironically the first real smile Wendy had in a while. 

Irene just stared silently and now avoided the girl’s eyes. 

“You should have let me drown.” Wendy smiled again. 

Irene suddenly stood and tries to push her back to the pool as they were just a few feet away from the pool that Wendy almost died from. 

“W-What are you doing!?” Wendy laughs hysterically. 

“Get back there fucker.” Irene was angry. 

She was angry because she genuinely felt so scared for Wendy and wanted to save the girl, but it seems like the short haired girl didn't appreciate it and even belittled her. 

Wendy stood as well and now embraced Irene. 

“I’m sorry…thank you….you didn’t have to…but thank you.” Wendy rubs her hands on Irene’s back. 

It was fucking crazy, she felt the warmth again, and now have to accept the fact that she loved the warmth Irene was giving to her. 

“I still hate you though.” Wendy tells her. 

“I know.” Irene responded. 

“And disgusted as fuck.” Wendy added.

“Okay.” Irene answered and now places her hands around Wendy too.

Wendy didn’t wanna let go and closes her eyes as she relishes the warmth of the despicable woman was giving her, and held her tighter than before and places her head by the other woman’s shoulder. 

_“I'm sorry unnie.”_ Wendy thought to herself as her tears now flowed as she betrayed the person who died because of the woman she was embracing. 


	2. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot…just wanna say…you’ve been warned.

CHAPTER 2:

** I R R E S I S T I B L E  **

** SUGGESTED SONG TO DOWLOAD BEFORE PROCEEDING:  **

  * A Winter Story – The One 



** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S ROOM **

5 a.m. 

Irene was preparing to leave, she was already getting dressed as the call time for her drama, “The Sun Always Rises”, is around 7am, it was the 2nd week of the shooting and it was already building hype as her partner for the drama was Park Seo Joon. 

Irene looks in her make up mirror to check if her face and eyes were swollen at all. 

She didn’t get enough sleep but she was used to it, after all she’s not Irene Bae for nothing if she lets a lack of sleep bother her over her busy thriving schedule. 

But today was just different she actually just wanted rest and stay on her bed…stay in this big house if she can.

Because she finally saw the same smile Wendy gave her when they first met….

In the Son’s Car World Ad party, where she served and still is, the brand’s Ambassador, because for obvious reasons, like her marriage to the president’s son. 

Suho and her were already having an affair a month before the ad party….

It was there where she also met his wife….before she….

Irene shook her head. 

_“Never mind those, Wendy finally showed her smile to you again, didn’t she?”_ Irene forces a smile to herself. 

_“She even embraced you Joohyun-ah.”_ She remembered. 

_“I’m sorry…thank you….you didn’t have to…but thank you.”_ Wendy’s words ringing in her head. 

Irene embraces herself again, attempting to recreate the hug the two shared, though the smile on her face disappears fast as she remembered suddenly what Wendy says to her after. 

_ “I still hate you though.”  _

_ “And disgusted as fuck.”  _

“It’s okay, It’s okay even if you hate me…and you’re disgusted in me…you showed that smile again…and I’m okay with that. ” Irene whispered to herself as if she was talking to Wendy and forcibly smiled again. 

She suddenly marveled at how beautiful Irene Bae was on the mirror. 

Thank God for Irene’s dermatologist miracle work! Her beautiful face that had only a 2 hour sleep still looks beautiful as ever. 

_“At least even if she is disgusted and hates you…Irene still has that face._ ” Her thought laughs at her. 

She exhaled and finally takes her phone and Hermes orange bag, she bought herself last week, to exit the room. 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY **

Irene opens the door, and sees a tray of hot coffee and tea, it had a letter too. 

_ This is for messing up your sleeping schedule, I didn’t know what your poison- _

“ Poison really? ” Irene whispered and laughs. 

_ This is for messing up your sleeping schedule, I didn’t know what your poison was, so I made coffee and tea.  
If you don’t like them just put them on the sink, leaving them there on the floor just makes you entitled and a diva tsk.  _

_ \- Wendy _

The younger girl’s room was about 20 feet away from the long and big hallway. 

Irene wanted to peek…

“ I just want to thank her that’s all. ” She whispered and reasons to her judgmental self. 

Irene peek into the open bedroom door of Wendy, the girl was deeply asleep. 

She decided to fix the asleep woman’s bedcover on her. 

“ No one’s around but you’re still being nice to me. ” Irene whispered to her and pouted. 

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE  **

“That’s it for the day! Good job Seo Joon and Irene! Have an early out the two of you.” The director shouts. 

Seo Joon bows to her and walks away, a few of the good men she can consider to be a real gentleman.

Irene was wearing a black evening dress by Stella McCartney for the party scene, she is playing a woman out for revenge from her ex-husband and new wife. 

“ _Ironic isn’t it?_ ” She tells herself. 

She was going to back to her trailer, and pretended that the men who lusted for her were not whispering how much they want to fuck her. 

Women whispered too, but it was a mix of adoration and hate. 

She was used to it and now flashes her “Irene Smile” at people who met eyes with her and nodded. 

Yeri her assistant walks over to her. 

“Unnie.” 

“Yes?” 

“Mr. Kai is inside your trailer.” 

Irene glared at Yeri. 

“I’m sorry unnie, he insisted.” She now pouted. 

“Next time don’t ever let him in, if that happens Kim Yerim, I won’t consider your working for 4 years now with me okay?” She tells her. 

“Y-Yes..unnie.” Yerim bowed. 

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE, IRENE’S TRAILER  **

As she opens it, she sees Kai sitting by the sofa bed. 

“Wanna fuck?” He smiled at her. 

Kai was a former sex partner she had, a rich handsome kid who wanted Irene’s time and body. 

But that was before, she was supposed to be free from this shit, since Suho- 

“Don’t you miss me?” Kai now approach her. 

He had to crouch as the trailer was too small for the tall Kai. 

“No.” Irene tells him coldly. 

“Still a bitch aren’t we?...Well it’s not like I can’t resist you even when you’re like this.” He now grabs her by the waist. 

Irene always hear men and even women tell her how much she makes them want and lust for her…how she’s so irresistible. 

That it was deafening now her tired ears. 

“I’m married.” Irene tells him coldly. 

“What? You used to fuck men…and even women before who had wedding rings, on their hands.” He laughs. 

“Aren’t you marrying Jennie?” She now slaps his hand away from her waist. 

“Yeah but your friend isn’t as good as you.” He bites his lip and smiles. 

He was too, of all the men she used to do it with, Kai was the best…which she kept coming back before…his only redeeming quality.

But Jennie Kim, a famous actress as well, that became Irene’s showbiz friend, was actually good to Irene and made her stop any contact from Kai because the younger actress is so in love with this shitty person. 

Kai now moves to slide his hand on Irene’s leg to go inside her. 

“Does your husband know that your weakness is pleasuring you first, so you can give it all?” He grinned at her. 

Irene is wavering but now takes his hand to stop. 

“That’s not your business to know.” She tells him. 

“You know Jennie doesn’t like sucking my dick, unlike you.” He pouts. 

“Well good for you.” Irene argues back. 

A knock ends the two’s talk. 

“Unnie, Ms. Jennie is here.” Yerim tells her. 

Irene opens the door. 

“Unnie! I’m getting married!” Jennie hugs her. 

“I know Kai even went here to tell me!” Irene tells Jennie, acting so innocent at the girl. 

Kai acted like a nice guy too and waves his hand to his girlfriend. 

“Yahhh, why didn’t you wait for me, just because you’re good friends too with unnie, doesn’t mean you can tell her first!” Jennie now goes to Kai. 

“I’m sorry, I was just so happy.” He kisses Jennie’s forehead.

“Wanna have the trailer for a while? I’m going home.” Irene tells them. 

“Really?” Jennie excitedly asks. 

“How about inviting us for lunch in your house noona!” Kai now intercepts. 

“Please unnie!” Jennie, the girl who now Irene can’t say no to, finally asks as well.

** TARGET RANGE **

6 knives all landed on the center of the target. 

“Good job Seungwan!” An older gentleman claps his hand. 

The older man gently pinches Wendy. 

“Hm...something happened with you? The color on your face is back. Have you gotten back with Mina?” He ask. 

“Can I leave now dad? I have to get back home to dress.” Wendy ignores his question and puts the knives down the counter. 

She and her father now took off their safety gears. 

“Why it’s just 11 am, let’s have lunch together.” Her father tells her. 

Ever since Wendy’s’ father had his 60th birthday he decided to step back a bit and enjoy life to the fullest even if it meant fucking around. He even started dating other women shamelessly and now he was on his 4th woman, his Miss Korea 2nd runner up mistress, who was even younger than Wendy, but because Wendy is his favorite he always make sure they hang out once a week as father and daughter. 

“I’m gonna have lunch and watch a movie with my friends.” She tells him. 

“Yah, are you still hanging out with those junkee you-“ 

“No, I’m not, it’s Seulgi and Sooyoung.” She tells him. 

“Good.” Her father now smiled. 

“Dad can I have my apartment back?” She asks him. 

“No, not until you proven you can stay clean…you’ll stay with your older brother until then.” He tells to Wendy as he drank his own poison, scotch on a glass while he puffs his cigar. 

Wendy thought of her father as the Ironic Ruler, he was cheating on his wife, he smokes, and he drinks but wants his children to be the best and good citizens of Korea. 

Wendy laughed at the thought. 

“Yah, you laughing again because you wanna say something smart like I’m lecturing you while doing what I want, don’t you?” He laughs at her. 

Wendy wasn’t afraid at all to lash her tongue out at even one of the most infamous scariest company presidents in South Korea, she knew she was his dad’s favorite and it even made Wendy brave in front him which he admired. 

“Yes.” Wendy laughs. 

“If you took the business course like I wanted you to, you would have been the next president of the company Seungwan…you know how I preferred and favored you, unlike your brother who only thinks with his dick.” He tells Wendy as he held her from his other arm that was holding his scotch glass. 

“He’s not that bad…the company’s stock has risen about 300 points and now made it one of the most profitable business in South Korea and even now worldwide…if you and him decide to take Son’s Car World in Europe or let’s say in America…it would even earn you more money.” She tells her father. 

“See how you should’ve been my successor? Aigoo.” His father kisses Wendy’s forehead. 

She smiled again, which was making her face sore. 

“You should be proud of Suho hyung too.” She tells him. 

“Tsk, your brother profited with how good he marries, your first sister in law knew how to work her charisma to the clients and even handled most of the work didn’t she?” Mr. Son tells Wendy. 

It was true, that woman work so hard because she loved Suho and even delayed her dream of having a child just for him. 

“And now because that Irene is so famous, her gazillions of fans and influence is making people trust our company to buy the cars they want from us.” He snickered. 

“You loved unnie too, didn’t you?” Wendy asks. 

“Of course, she was bossy but she was the one who made us better…shame…that….” His father didn’t expect to be this honest and now cuts himself and drinks.

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Wendy walks to the hallway and sees Irene with her friends they were drinking and laughing. 

She seems to recognize the younger woman, it was that famous romantic tragedy actress, the one where her character had cancer and died…it was the only thing Seulgi and Sooyoung was talking about last year….Jennie Kim! From the drama, “I’ll Love You Till The End”. 

She knew the other younger woman that was opening the wine bottle too, it was Yerim something, her secretary. 

Yerim accompanied Irene as well during the Son’s Car World Ad. 

The man was staring at Wendy…that man, she knew who that man was….he was very familiar with him….too familiar. 

He smiled at her, and Wendy left for the staircase. 

“Was that your sister in law? She’s pretty.” Jennie asks. 

“Yeah, she is.” Irene nodded.

Irene was staring at Kai who seems to be planning on something as he stared at that the empty hallway. 

“Okay Jennie you had your tour at the house now, when are you planning to leave me in peace?” Irene asks her. 

“Oh unnie, let’s see more of each other okay?” Jennie stood and Irene followed. 

“Okay.” She answered and now embraced the younger woman. 

“Just a minute, I have to go to the bathroom.” Kai tells them. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S BEDROOM  **

Wendy has already unbutton her top when a knock on the door makes her button it back again.

She opens the door and sees its Kai. 

“Hi.” He smiled at her. 

“What do you want?” She tells him. 

“Sejeong misses you.” Kai informs Wendy. 

“I don’t.” Wendy tries shutting the door, but Kai’s foot stops it. 

She stared at his hand that was handing her a sachet of a white powder. 

“No thanks.” Wendy now stared at Kai who was smiling. 

Kai runs his hand on the half buttoned top of Wendy and now puts the sachet on her breast pocket. 

“You were a lot of fun to hang out with…keep it, you might miss this…us too.” He smiled again. 

Kai finally leaves. 

Wendy shuts the door. 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Kai was walking back to the hallway when he notices Irene saw what he did. 

“Just what are you planning to do asshole?” Irene glared at him. 

“Nothing.” He laughs and shrugs his shoulders. 

Irene held his arm, she was surprisingly strong. 

“If you ever try to talk or approach Wendy again-“

“What? Don’t act so high and mighty Irene, you fucked her brother in order to get out of your contract, made his wife miscarry after learning your affair with him and finally took her own life after learning he was marrying you…which by the way makes me wonder with all the news and hate the public threw at you after discovering the start of your “perfect” relationship with the handsome chaebol Suho Son, how is your career still thriving like this? Did your husband pay for that too?” He laughs. 

Irene stayed silent and glared at him.

“Seriously, now you acting like you care for Wendy, makes me laugh.” Kai suddenly bursts into laughter. 

“I do care for her!” Irene shouted. 

“No…you just feel guilty that’s all…you feel sorry for her.” Kai now runs his hand again on Irene’s waist, ass and now back to her legs. 

“That’s our difference you see, I care for Wendy because I like her company, we share a common bond of hating the people around us, that’s why we became friends.” Kai now begins kissing Irene’s neck. 

He inserted his finger inside Irene who gasps. 

“Ha!” Irene moaned. 

“Unnie! Kai! Where are you?” Jennie from downstairs shouted.

Kai separates from Irene, and now walks to the staircase. 

“Here darling~ I’m coming down, I got lost in this really freaking big house! Good thing noona found me!” Kai laughs. 

Irene was recollecting herself, when she notices Wendy from a few feet away staring at her. 

Irene didn’t know how to say it, but it felt like Wendy was learning more how to make her stare at Irene become colder, every time she sees Irene sin. 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

As Irene said her farewell to her visitors, she was left alone with Wendy. 

She decided to run to the younger woman’s room again.

“Wendy?” She knocked. 

No answer. 

Irene bit her lip, she was agitated…

She remembered how Wendy stared at her…that cold stare…

It was the same stare when Wendy saw her and Suho fucking in his car in the parking lot…

In the kitchen….

And now Kai in hallway…

She kept knocking at her door. 

Irene will explain….

“ _How can you even explain that to her you fucking idiot?!_ ” She asks herself. 

“I’m kinda busy right now…I’m getting dress.” Wendy coldly tells her from the other side who didn’t bother to open the door. 

Irene was not satisfied, she wanted to see the younger woman again…

She wanted the cold stare to stop…

She wanted the smiles to stay….

She can’t lose what was slowly changing for the better of their relationship…

“I just…I just need some help, with my dress, I can’t get to the zipper to unzip.” She tries reasoning. 

There was no response. 

Irene stops knocking and finally starts walking away when Wendy opens the door. 

“Why are you walking away? I thought you needed help?” Wendy gave her a chilly stare again. 

Wendy walked to her and was trying to unzip it but it seems like it got stuck with Irene’s hair as she rushed to unzip the zipper for the older woman. 

“AH!” Irene cried in pain. 

“Tsk, I’m sorry.” The annoyed younger woman apologizes. 

She returns to her room but stops for a sec. 

“Wait here, I’ll get a comb.” Wendy tells her without looking at the black long haired woman at all. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM  **

Wendy entered her room and retrieves the comb when Irene enters as well. 

“You don’t follow instructions well do you?” The annoyed Wendy tells her. 

“I’m sorry.” Irene apologizes and can’t seem to meet the younger woman’s eyes. 

“Why are you apologizing?” She laughs. 

Irene didn’t answer. 

“Because I heard your talk with Kai? You moaning as he fingered you? Seriously Irene-ssi.” She laughs.

Wendy smiled…but it felt like it was daggers being hurled at Irene. 

Wendy didn’t care…or acted she didn’t …and now went to Irene’s back to comb her tangled black hair on the zipper. 

“You don’t have to apologize…I told you I’m disgusted by you already, so no harm done…also that’s your business, I have learned not to meddle in other’s business ever since unnie’s death.” Wendy says with so much happiness in her tone of voice. 

Irene turns around to meet the woman’s cold eyes. 

“But you see, I was mad at Kai for giving you that stash of-“ 

Wendy shakes her head. 

“Mad…fingering? That doesn’t equate to anything at all.” Wendy pouted. 

Irene can’t defend her own disgusting act, and now just looks down. 

Wendy lifts her face to her and stares. 

“You know this dress you’re wearing right now, it reminded me that dress you wore for the Company Ad Party…you know the one you were wearing when you went up and down in my married brother’s dick, inside his car?” Wendy tells her with such coldness and smiles. 

Irene knew it was the truth, but the facts that are coming out of Wendy’s mouth was hurting her. 

“You liked remembering all the sex I have don’t you?” Irene scoffs and takes her chin away from the younger woman’s hands. 

“I’m sure that’s not just the sex you are having, but it’s your fault for spreading your legs and showing your cunt so easy, at even the places normally people will feel the shame to do it….” Wendy tells her. 

“Normally? Your sex life must be not that entertaining Wendy. “She now tries to hurl an insult at the short haired woman. 

But Wendy just stared at her and now rubs her own lips as she stared quietly at the woman. 

“Can I ask something…has anyone resisted you before?” Wendy asks. 

She was puzzled with the woman’s question…but decides to answer, while trying to unzip herself and struggles. 

“No one can resist me ….even women.” She smiled confidently. 

Irene was speaking out of truth….even the most upright and classy people would beg her just to have a one night with her. 

“You know what’s the easiest target actually is?” She laughs and stops unzipping herself as she failed and now didn’t care anymore. 

Wendy just stared and waited for the answer. 

“Those people who think they can resist…those are the easiest to crack.” Irene stared at Wendy as if she was telling her the girl falls in that category. 

Wendy sighed and now moved closer to Irene, as she stared eye to eye with her, her hand ran on Irene’s back who felt some kind of tingling sensation but didn’t let Wendy know she did. 

Wendy finally unzips the dress for Irene. 

Wendy stopped halfway the unzipping and stared lovingly at Irene. 

“You really have the most beautiful face I’ve ever seen in my life, you really do.” Wendy stared at her with so much appreciation and now made the other woman’s heart beat so fast. 

“Shame you’re so dirty and tainted, your face just wanna make me vomit now.” Wendy smiled again. 

It was the last straw of insult Irene can take. 

She might have lowered herself so much…but she's still a human being and had feelings. 

She slapped Wendy that it felt like it was even much stronger with the slap Wendy did to her in the mall. 

Wendy didn’t even try comforting her own face. 

Irene in her panic, remembered the reason why she wanted to see Wendy and realized now that she made the situation worse. 

“I-I’m sor-“ 

“Hey! No apologies, it’s okay. We’re quits now right?” She referred to the slap she did to Irene, and smiles. 

“Still wanna slap me?” Wendy stood and stared at Irene as if waiting for her to do something shitty again. 

Irene walks out of the room. 

** CINEMA **

Sooyoung and Seulgi with Mina waves at Wendy who finally arrives. 

“What are you doing here?” Wendy asks Mina. 

“I wanted to come…the unnies told me you’ll be hanging out with them…you promised you’ll hang out with me too but you have been avoiding me.” Mina pouted. 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Wendy answered. 

She look very tired and the three girls knew Wendy had a problem. 

“Wendy you okay?” Sooyoung asks. 

“I’m just tired.” Wendy confesses. 

The three were still looking at her, she finally forces a smile to make them stop staring. 

“We get the food and drinks, you and Mina get the tickets okay?” Seulgi speaks. 

“Okay.” Wendy answers. 

** CINEMA **

Mina held hands with Wendy who stayed silent, she knew Wendy was still not well and wanted to help her in any way she can. 

“Oh unnie, look you’re taller than me today!” Mina jokes. 

“Hm?” Wendy asks. 

“See, because you’re wearing heels, and I’m wearing sneakers…so pretty and sexy tall unnie!” She smiled and tried cheering her up. 

Wendy realizes how this kind hearted pure girl was trying her best to understand her shitty behavior and finally rewards her effort with a laugh. 

“Thanks, but your still the prettiest and sexiest between us two….no, all of the people around here.” Wendy suddenly runs her fingers on Mina’s bare waist as she wore a crop top today. 

“No…it’s you.” Mina retorts and now pouts as she gets flustered with the sensation of Wendy’s touch. 

She was just staring at Wendy, when she suddenly spoke. 

“Damn Mina, the line for ZombiJombie4 is so long!” Wendy complained as she saw the long line. 

“Wanna watch something else?” Mina asks her, because Wendy is her priority. 

“No it’s okay, that’s your favorite right? Let’s just fall in line.” Wendy held her hand again. 

Which made Mina smile and locked her hands with Wendy. 

** INSIDE THE CINEMA  **

Mina and Wendy decided to separate from the duo as the sitting arrangements were a mess, thus proving how much the fame of ZombieJombie4 was so intense. 

The movie was around 20 minutes in, when Mina felt Wendy’s left hand slipping inside her lose pants. 

“U-Unnie.” She nervously asks. 

Wendy and her was sitting in the top row by the edge… it was dark and people were glued with the film, but it was still risky. 

_“I_ thought you’re gonna do anything for me?” Wendy whispered and smiled.

Mina finally lets her slip her hand deeper, and even sits in a relaxing manner to make Wendy have an easier time. 

Wendy now used her middle finger to play with Mina’s clit. 

“Haa…haa.” Mina was catching her breathe silently. 

Wendy was just staring at the younger girl not trying to make a noise for herself. 

She was enjoying making Mina moan.

“You’re so wet, you missed this didn’t you?” Wendy asks her. 

Mina bit her lip. 

“Unnie stop please.” She begs Wendy. 

Wendy ignored her plea as she suddenly went lower and slip her two fingers inside Mina who can’t help but shout. 

“AH!” Mina shouted and now people stared at her. 

In her embarrassment she finally stood and walked away inside the cinema. 

** CINEMA  **

Wendy followed Mina outside the cinema. 

“Mina.” She was walking coolly. 

“Leave me alone! I beg for you to stop and you didn’t!” Mina was crying and now walked away.

“You said you would do anything.” Wendy laughs. 

“But I thought you would at least respect me, when I ask you to stop!” Mina shouted and now left Wendy standing. 

Wendy decided to follow her wish of leaving her alone and stared as Mina got further away from her. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S ROOM  **

Irene wasn’t able to sleep, she can only remember the fight she had again with Wendy. 

The last person she swore never to hurt ever again…

She failed to do….

A ring on her phone suddenly ends her loathing. 

“Hello?” 

“Ma’am this is the security from the village entrance, a man named Kai Kim wants to enter, he said he forgot his phone in your residence?” The security asks. 

“Hold on.” She stands up. 

** SON’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM **

Irene sees the phone by the coffee table. 

“ Tsk, prick. ” She whispered. 

“Fine let him in.” Irene tells the guards. 

** SON’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM **

Irene hands the phone to him. 

“You got what you want, leave.” Irene glares at him. 

“Hm…I just saw Wendy’s car is not here, and that means we’re all alone right?” Kai now grins at her. 

“Get out, I don’t want you nor your company.” Irene now walks to the staircase. 

“I didn’t ask.” Kai now grab her and seems to plan something else with Irene. 

** SON’S MANSION, FRONTYARD  **

Wendy was really tired…and now the cold was creeping inside her body again. 

“ _Why don’t you ask the woman to give you a hug again?_ ” Her thought gave her a suggestion. 

“I’d rather slit my hands before I ask her!” She shouted at herself. 

The automated gate that only the family had control of with their phones, opened as Wendy now drives to the large front yard. 

She sees a familiar car parked, a green Ferrari…similar to Kai. 

_“What do you expect from her? Of course.”_ Wendy thought and laughs. 

** SON’S MANSION, ENTRANCE **

As Wendy walked in to the entrance she sees the whole hallway full of broken jars and other stuff that was thrown on the floor. 

She also heard screams which seems to belong to Irene. 

“Come on!” Kai shouted. 

“You fucking asshole! I told you stop touching me!’ She shouted again. 

** SON’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM **

Irene was fighting with her life, her night gown was half torn already, Kai had a lot of scratches on his face, but didn’t matter to him, and he liked how Irene resisted as he tries to fuck her. 

“Hello.” Wendy interrupts them and smiles at Kai. 

“What the- What do you want?! If you don’t want me to fuck you up too Wendy, I won’t meddle in our affair-“ 

Wendy bit her lip and showed the knife she had behind her. 

“What you gonna stab me with that?” Kai laughs. 

“No, not really.” Wendy smiled. 

She suddenly ran the knife’s blade on her own wrist, and makes it bleed and gush on the floor and her light blue sweater. 

“What the fuck!” Kai shouted who suddenly was scared. 

He realizes that this woman was crazy….even without the drugs. 

Wendy now ran the blood all over her face, she was holding her phone on the hand that she wounded herself and now dialed the bloody phone. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kai asks. 

“How about we forget this moment? Hm? In exchange for your silence, I won’t tell anyone about this attempted rape, and now even attempted murder.” She smiled at him. 

“What, murder?” He laughs.

“Hello? 911? A man is trying to rape my sister in law and now he slit my wrist too…yes, we live in the exclusive residence of-“ 

“Fine!” He shouted and stood. 

Wendy didn’t let go of the call but just covered the receiving end of the phone. 

“Get out now.” Wendy commanded him. 

** SON’S MANSION, ENTRANCE  **

He walks to the door, Wendy follows him, her blood was still flowing on her hand and fell on the floor. 

Which scared Kai as she seems to not care or be affected by her own blood flowing around the house. 

The knife suddenly flies by the cheek of Kai but thankfully lands on the wall. 

“If you ever lay your hand on her or even dare to step your foot on this house or even talk about this incident…I’ll make sure, the next knife I throw will end your life okay?” Wendy smiled. 

Kai didn’t know how the small woman can do it…but he knows Wendy wasn’t kidding and she WILL DEFINITELY do it.

His memory of the old drugged up crazy Wendy came rushing to him…and finally swallowed in his fear. 

“Y-Yes.” Kai nodded and exited the door. 

Wendy locks the door. 

Her phone drops on the floor, Wendy was losing a lot of blood. 

Irene followed her to the grand entrance. 

“Wendy!” She runs to her. 

Wendy’s jacket that was on the floor as she rush a while ago to Irene’s scream was picked up by the younger girl again. 

She walks over to Irene and now wraps her small body that was almost half naked from the torn nightgown, with the jacket. 

“Unnie can you open the gate for him?” Wendy asks Irene. 

** SON’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM  **

(AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC: A Winter Story – The One) 

Irene wanted to treat the girl’s wound but Wendy insisted on wrapping her wrist with a bandage. 

“Hey! We need to go to a hospital!” She tells in concern of Wendy. 

Wendy took her hand and now holds Irene by the wrist. 

“You feel my nail digging into your vein?” Wendy tells her. 

“The cut needs to be that deep for you to die or pass out.” She smiled proudly. 

Irene realized this girl must have studied or did it to herself to know. 

“You tried slitting yourself too?” Irene asks. 

“Uhuh…my first week in rehab I tried getting my family’s attention by slitting my hand, but my “charm” didn’t work for my father and they just let me recover inside…so I was finally force to get better.” Wendy responds and ends with a laugh, as she continued to wrap the bandage on her wrist. 

“Wait a minute, you were already here weren’t you?” Wendy tells her. 

Suho didn’t tell her that much…he was just busy with her…and the endless sex she needed to fulfill with him at that time.

Irene opted to be silent and didn’t answer, instead she finally takes the bandage from the younger woman. 

“Let me do that…then we go to a hospital.” 

“Seriously, I’m fine! Besides don’t you have those shitty scandals you’re still trying to recover from? My brother is an idiot too, he can get jealous of what happen between you and Kai here, because you allowed him to enter the house. Hyung will restrict your life if he gets dumber with you.” Wendy tells Irene as if warning her of what she signed up for. 

But Irene didn’t care about her scandals, Kai, or Suho for that matter…

It was Wendy who only she cared for… 

As she finished wrapping Wendy’s injured hand, she now wipes the dried blood from Wendy’s face with a clean cloth, and even her other hand’s fingers was wiping the girl’s face too. 

“This would be the best time to get your revenge on me you know.” She tells Wendy.

“Nah, this is too easy…besides, I don’t play that dirty…”

She stares at Irene who didn’t know if Wendy was being kind…so she waited. 

“…Like you.” Wendy smiled. 

“ _Yep there it is. Of course, her sharp comments would always pull me back in to reality_.” Irene laughs while thinking. 

Wendy held Irene’s face, she ran her hand on her cheek that she realizes had scratches too. 

She wondered how can Irene stay calm, yes the girl had her own opinions about the older woman, but she was almost rape in her own residence…and yet Irene calmly laughs and smiles at Wendy. 

It hurt Wendy’s chest for Irene, and she didn’t know why. 

“Your beautiful face, Irene-ssi.” Wendy frowned. 

“I thought it made you vomit?” She laughs. 

“Yeah, but still…a beautiful face like yours should be held gently…even if the owner of it makes you hurl.” Wendy tells her with a mixed of concern and insult. 

Irene smiled, at how the bloody girl can even insert such a cool funny praise for her. 

“Wow, is this how you impress the ladies, Casanova?” Irene praises her in a sarcastic manner. 

“You’re not a lady tho.” She shrugs her shoulder. 

“Then what I am?” Irene wondered. 

“Hmm…lifeguard?” 

“What?” 

“You saved me from drowning, right lifeguard?” Wendy raise her eyebrow at her. 

She stared at Wendy who now made sure her bandages was set properly. 

Irene poked the younger woman’s shoulder. 

“What? Don’t poke me again and try to be cute…that makes me want to puke more.” Wendy laughs. 

“At least let me do something for you…to thank you properly.” Irene pouted. 

“ _Well…you already slit one of your wrists, what can be worse than asking her for it?”_ Wendy asks herself. 

Wendy opened her hands to Irene and smiled. 

“I want your warm hug.” Wendy suddenly asks. 

Irene waited…she might say something harsh again at the older woman. 

But Wendy just stared at her, as if she was waiting as well for Irene…her hands still open…

Irene swallowed in her nervousness. 

“Okay.” Irene answered. 

She embraced the woman in the couch they shared in the big lonely mansion. 

Irene felt the younger woman’s body exhaling, her breathe passing through her clothes and skin. 

“Does this comfort you?” She asks Wendy. 

“Yes.” Wendy answers with her eyes was close as she relishes the moment. 

“You still hate me?” She asks the younger woman. 

“Yes.” The younger woman responded. 

“Disgusted by me?” Irene asks. 

“Still do.” Wendy answered. 

“Of course.” Irene accepted and laughs. 

“But what’s the point of asking about it anymore?” Wendy laughs and asks. 

“What do you mean?” Irene asks. 

Wendy pulls a bit away from the hug to stare at the beautiful vile woman. 

Wendy smiled at her. 

“You already won, I can’t resist you anymore.” Wendy tells her, she was referring to the fight they had in the bedroom. 

Irene felt her heart was melting…the one of the only few people she cared for…finally told her she can’t resist her. 

And it was like honey to Irene’s ears.

“W-What?!” Irene laughs in her disbelief. 

Wendy ignored her, and held her again and closes her eyes. 

“You heard me, you’re not deaf, besides I lose a lot of blood don’t make me repeat things.” Wendy tells her. 

“Okay….I’m sorry.” Irene smiled….

A smile she didn’t force at all….

Because of Wendy….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUS NOTE:
> 
> If these scenarios ever happen in your real life please don’t hesitate to report it to the police or a trusted authority figure.
> 
> Also, get to a hospital.
> 
> Remember this is just a fanfic guys.
> 
> Take care.


	3. Ache

CHAPTER 3: 

** A C H E **

** SUGGESTED SONG TO DOWNLOAD BEFORE PROCEEDING:  **

  * Love In Winter   
_[In Youtube it has the photo of Song Hye Kyo and Jo Ing Sung you'll need to play this in the end scenes I swear]_



** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE  **

“Let me go!” 

“No! Not until you say it!” 

“What do you even mean?” 

“Admit to me that you just used me! You never loved me!” 

“You’re the one who left me! Now your trying to pass the blame of the failure of our marriage to me!” 

“ My god, what’s gotten with Irene-ssi? She’s just oozing such different drama vibes…like drama actress definitely will win all awards vibes! ” The director whispers to his assistant. 

Irene was acting out a scene with her love interest Park Seo Joon. 

The crew and other staff have gathered and were in awe of how much she radiated such beautiful energy throughout the set.

It was like a different Irene Bae has sprung in the world…for the better. 

“Irene-ssi that was great but can we try with some more drama?” The director now asks. 

“What do you mean?” Irene asks. 

“How about Seo Joon, try grabbing Irene with so much more force as you drag her by the staircase.”

“Is that okay for you Irene?” Seo Joon asks. 

“Okay.” She smiled. 

The smile she showed was not an Irene Smile and made the whole crew and Park Seo Joon awestruck and infatuated with her. 

“Okay let’s do that again…in 1..2..3!” 

Seo Joon grabs her by the staircase…but the force was too much. 

“AH!” Irene shouted. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Her male co-star apologizes. 

“Oh…I think I sprained my ankle...I’m sorry can you just give me minute?” She was in pain but still smiled. 

The crew was so shock, an old Irene would have complained and glared already….but she didn’t and even apologizes. 

“I supposed matrimony has made her calmed down.” The assistant whispered back to the director. 

** UNIVERSITY, LIBRARY  **

Sooyoung and Seulgi were just staring at Wendy as she hummed to herself. 

They wanted to be happy for the new color Wendy has on her face now…

But it troubled them that she had a bandage wrapped in her left hand. 

Also Mina and her fought again.

So there were no sane explanation why Wendy was so happy today. 

“Yah Wendy Son, you on drugs again?” Sooyoung finally asks and staring seriously at her. 

“What? No.” Wendy laughs. 

Which felt stranger for the two, and made them stare at each other. 

“Then what happened? You drinking because you fought with Mina again?” Seulgi sobs. 

“No I’m not!” The old innocent Wendy who gets embarrassed fast returns. 

Sooyoung holds Wendy’s hand. 

“What happen with this then? Your bitch of a sister in law did this to you?” Sooyoung asks as if she’s going to kill Irene if Wendy said her injury was caused by her. 

Which was technically caused by Irene…

But it’s not like she can say it to them.

“N-No! I was cooking the knife-“

“Hey guys I’m sorry, have you discussed anything we will be doing for our thesis?” Jisoo the partner of the three in their final thesis finally arrives. 

The beautiful black long haired girl looked so tired, Jisoo was a scholar student and on top of that was working as a student assistant around the school, basically the epitome of a hardworking smart student. 

Wendy thanked Jisoo in her mind, because this finally removes the attention she was receiving. 

“Umm we decided that the next process is making an app for the program, so we can-“ Seulgi spoke but was cut off by Jisoo herself. 

“Oh Wendy your back!” Jisoo finally notices Wendy. 

“Hey what happened with your arm?” Jisoo was now rubbing the smaller woman’s hand as if she was really concern. 

Wendy takes her hand away and sighs for she was back to being grilled with her issues.

“Hey it’s lunch time, let’s eat first!” Wendy stood and announces. 

“Shhh!” The librarian shushes Wendy. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Wendy whispered and bowed. 

The three were trying not to laugh because of the smallest woman of the foursome. 

** UNIVERSITY, CAFETERIA **

The four were ordering their lunch in the loud and crowded biggest cafeteria of the school. 

“I’m gonna have the mixed vegetables and pork.” Sooyoung announces. 

“Hmm….me too.” Seulgi agrees.

“Yah order something different so we can have two meals!” Sooyoung asks her.

“Aw but I don’t like the others.” Seulgi argued. 

“Okay, what do you want Sooyoung? I’ll order something else.” Wendy the selfless ask. 

“Chicken?” Sooyoung now smiles at her friend who so considerate of her. 

“Okay.” Wendy laughs. 

“I had lunch already at the student office, I’ll just get some drink..maybe milktea.” Jisoo tells them. 

She was walking when she turns around back to them. 

“Hey, Seungwan do you want a milktea too? The same order you always have?” Jisoo asks. 

Seulgi and Sooyoung were shock…

Jisoo and Wendy didn’t seem close, especially the two don’t even talk that much…or hangout for that matter, the black long haired girl even called Wendy, Seungwan…the two who have known Wendy longer were not even allowed to call her that. 

Wendy glared at Jisoo, as if the two were hiding something. 

“Oh I’m sorry, Wendy! Hahaha.’ Jisoo and her husky laugh made the three stare. 

“Yah..how come Jisoo can call you Seungwan…she even knows your confusing milktea order!?” Seulgi now felt jealous and pouted. 

“W-What? We hang out one time, during the first semester! Remember we had to do proof reading for our thesis?” Wendy reasons. 

“Wendy you’re such a womanizing friend!” Sooyoung now embraced Wendy and now put her weight on her, while frowning. 

“Yah! Sooyoung you’re heavy!!!!” Wendy complained to the taller girl. 

The crowd in the cafeteria which included the four stopped with their loud voices, as Wendy saw Mina, the college queen, with her friends…she was extra sexy today.

She was wearing a rainbow tube top, her shoulders which was Wendy’s weakness, were showing too, with almost her chest only being covered by the tube top, Mina still afforded to look classy and not cheap at all, she paired it with a flared jeans and wooden retro heels, lastly her blonde hair completed the ethereal look. 

She stared at Wendy, with so much coldness and finally walks away. 

Wendy was not being honest if Mina’s appearance didn’t make her swallow in excitement. 

“Hey no plans to repair your relationship with Mina?” Sooyoung tells in concern to Wendy. 

“I don’t know.” Wendy looks down. 

“Yah! What made that beautiful kind girl so crazy about you! If I look like that I wouldn’t waste my time with someone as fucked up as you!” Sooyoung tells Wendy. 

“S-Sooyoung!” Seulgi now tries to be the referee between the two, as she expected an argument was about to erupt. 

“I know.” Wendy concedes and fakes a smile. 

Truth is even if she saw Mina and was so attracted with her, it seemed like she was happier that Mina walked away, because Wendy felt she was too pure and innocent. Wendy didn’t want Mina to be next to her anymore…because Wendy knew…she was choosing a path that will taint her more….and if there’s anything she can do, it’s not to involve the innocent and kindhearted younger girl. 

** SON’S MANSION, KITCHEN  **

Wendy arrives home, she takes a glass of water by the chiller when she suddenly gets a shock of her life as Yeri, Irene’s assistant appears as the older girl shuts the door of the refrigerator. 

“Aish!” Wendy shouted. 

She held on to her chest in shock. 

“Hey, Ms. Son.” Yerim laughs.

“Oh hey…Yerim-ssi?” Wendy asks. 

“Oh you remembered my name? You’re really amazing.” She claps her hand. 

Wendy was flustered and now steps away to drink. 

“Um…so, Joo…Irene-unnie is upstairs…can you please try to assist her if she needs anything? She had a minor injury she sprained her ankle.” Yerim tells her. 

Wendy just stared at Yerim, which somehow made the younger girl uncomfortable. 

“Okay.” Wendy nodded. 

“Also Ms. Son…can you open the gate I’m leaving.” Yerim asks with such shyness. 

“Hey, just call me Wendy.” Wendy laughs.

Yerim suddenly pauses and just glued her gaze on the older girl who was just smiling at her. 

“She’s right your smile is really healing.” Yerim suddenly tells Wendy. 

The short haired girl suddenly wondered what Yerim meant. 

“W-What?” Wendy now asks. 

“I said resting is healing, also Yeri is fine~” Yeri suddenly changes her tone to divert Wendy’s question. 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Wendy’s room was near the staircase unlike the 20 feet away room of the couple, so she had no reason to walk by that room. 

But she wanted to check on the older woman, and now chose to visit her. 

Irene had her eyes close, her right foot was resting on a pillow, and Wendy just felt staring at her.

_ “She really has a beautiful face.” _ Wendy thought to herself.

“If you keep staring at me you might emit lasers in your eyes, and poke holes at me.” Irene spoke, still had her eyes close. 

“I was trying not to be notice.” Wendy tells her. 

“Well you failed.” Irene laughs. 

“Hm…so you noticed me staring too, when I came here to retrieved my car keys, before?” 

“What?” Irene laughs.

“You need anything?” Wendy ignored it and now asks Irene while still on the doorway. 

“I forgot my phone downstairs…” Irene asks. 

“That all? I need to study the whole night…I don’t want any disturbances.” Wendy tells her. 

“Yeah that’s all.”

“You don’t need to eat? You might get hungry.” 

“I thought you said you need to study?” Irene laughs. 

“Tsk, I know patients like you…saying that’s all then they get hungry, act so pitiful and beg.” Wendy raises her eyebrow at her. 

“Yah! I can still walk you know…it’s just a bit painful whenever I stand or walk too long…besides Yerim already cooked for me, I’m full.” Irene smiled at Wendy. 

Wendy felt that her smiles were becoming more honest…she has never seen this kind of smile from Irene…Irene’s new smile was better. 

** SON’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM **

Wendy walks around the big living room, she suddenly bumps on the white piano she used to play, it’s been months since she played a song on this white shiny piano, she wondered if she can still play the tunes she used to-

“Need to focus, where’s the phone.” She asks herself. 

The short haired girl finally sees the phone by the bookshelf, she didn’t wanna look but the phone notifications turns on the screen. 

She sees the wallpaper of a little girl, and a message that came through. 

UNKNOWN NUMBER 

** 7:33 PM ** : How did you even get my number again? I don’t wanna have lunch with you Joohyun unnie…also stop texting me please.

“ _Joohyun unnie?_ ” Wendy wondered. 

She wondered if that was Irene’s real name, she can check in her wiki page, but that meant Wendy is beginning to be curious of her and didn’t want to. 

“ Curious of her? Never. ” Wendy whispered and scoffs. 

She walks away from the living room. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S ROOM  **

Wendy returns with her phone and a tray of water with a plate of sliced green little melons. 

“I said phone only.” Irene laughs. 

“Tsk, you think this is yours? This is mine…” Wendy now takes the tray as she was about to exit the room. 

“H-Hey….Can I have some…of those slice melons please?” Irene now begs. 

Wendy lays the tray by the night desk, and now sat next to Irene on the bed to share the plate of the melons with her. 

“You said this is yours, why did you bring two forks?” Irene coyness shows. 

“Just eat geez.” Wendy continued to chew. 

Irene followed and as she chewed, she stared at Wendy and smiled. 

Wendy was staring too, and the two didn’t break the gazing from each other as they ate together. 

A silence that should have been awkward for both people who have a strange relationship, but felt nothing like that at all. 

“How’s your hand?” The older woman asks. 

“It’s okay…” Wendy shows her a new bandage wrap on her left wrist. 

Wendy stands up to get some water. 

“Want some?” Wendy asks. 

Irene notices she took two glasses too, and laughs to herself at the touching gesture of the girl. 

“Tsk, if you think this is sweet, I took two glasses because I don’t wanna share glasses…especially with you.” The girl tells the woman who was laying on the bed. 

“I know…and yes I want some water.” Irene commented and continued to eat another melon slice. 

Wendy now sat back and gave her the glass of water. 

“Thanks.” Irene held the glass as she chewed. 

“I didn’t mean to see…but is that your hidden love child daughter, you have in your phone’s wallpaper?” Wendy asks. 

Irene’s eyes widen and now she laughs loudly. 

_ “Her laugh’s not that bad to hear.” _ Wendy thought. 

“Smart mouth that’s my niece…I have a younger sister, she’s a pastry chef, you might know that famous bake shop in Gangnam…FlourFlower? She owns that.” Irene tells her. 

“Your sister is the pastry chef and owner of that!?” Wendy in her disbelief shouts. 

“Yeah…why? Don’t try to be a smart ass, my sister and niece are the only thing I care in this world…”

“ _And you_.” Irene told in her thoughts. 

“If you even try to make a comment about them I’ll slit your other wrist.” Irene now holds the fork and stares at Wendy’s hand. 

Wendy laughs because she was really gonna make a wise cracking comment but now opted to eat the melon again. 

“How did you even assume that wallpaper, is a child I know? It might be me.” Irene drank her water. 

“Tsk, stop it! Don’t make me laugh!” Wendy laughs which turned into a high pitch laugh. 

“W-What?!” Irene gets shock with Wendy’s sudden laughter. 

Irene wipes herself as the water spilled on her chin. 

“The picture is too recent like it was taken 3 or 4 years ago! If it’s your childhood photo, it’s has to be in black and white!” Wendy quips and wipes her tears from laughter. 

“Yah! Fucker you’re just 3 years younger than me! Stop laughing like I’m from the 1930s!” Irene glared jokingly. 

Wendy stops laughing, and now just stared at Irene who was drinking again. 

“It’s my niece birthday today you know? That reminds me, what are kids interested this days?” She asks Wendy. 

“I don’t know…how about the latest PlayStation?” Wendy suggests. 

Wendy had her feet up and was using her knees to rest her chin. 

“She’s a girl!” Irene laughs.

“When I was a kid I loved my Xbox and PlayStation you know…there are games there that are for girls too! Tsk…you must have not been enjoying your childhood.” Wendy teases. 

“I didn’t…I was already working…” Irene suddenly confesses with a faint smile. 

Wendy felt concerned for her….but didn’t want to empathize so she decides to change the topic. 

“So…how old is she now?” Wendy asks. 

“She’s 8 years old...time flies so fast.” Irene sighs at the thought of the little girl. 

“Yeah…take photos of her 8 years age now…update the photo on your phone too…you need to document everything while she’s young.” Wendy shockingly agreed and tells Irene. 

Irene’s smile disappeared and now just stayed silent, again it felt like she needed some empathy but Wendy chose to change the topic. 

“Um soo…wanna keep the water and slices of melon? I have to study now.” Wendy asks her. 

“No…I wanna sleep….if it’s not an added bother.” Irene politely asks. 

“It is a bother.” Wendy tells her and now retrieves the plate and glass.

Irene felt that’s Wendy way of showing her care and just let out a small laugh for her. 

She now walks to the door, when Irene stops her by calling her. 

“Wendy?”

“What now?” Wendy sighs. 

“Thank you.” Irene smiled. 

Wendy can’t help but really see a difference in the older woman’s smile that she forgot for a moment all her negative feelings for Irene. 

“Yeah whatever.” Wendy’s serious face didn’t change. 

“Let’s have a meal together tomorrow…my treat for the wrist…for this.” Irene laughs. 

“Okay…I’m assuming I have to pick you up because of that sprain?” 

“Yeah…around 5pm will that be okay?” 

“Okay.” Wendy agrees. 

“How are you going to go to work-“ 

“Yerim will pick me up…why you wanna be nice to me even when no one’s around?” Irene answers already. 

“The situation depends.” Wendy smiles and finally leaves Irene in the room. 

Irene laid back on her pillow and remembered Wendy’s smile before she walked out of the room. 

“Can’t my days and nights be just like this?” She asks herself as she smiled too and finally closes her eyes to sleep. 

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE  **

Irene was rehearsing her lines in the trailer when Yeri knocks. 

“Unnie? Your sister is here to see you.” 

“Let her in.” Irene excitedly stood in her trailer. 

Her sister now entered, she was carrying a huge box wrapped in colored paper. 

“Hello unnie.” She nodded seriously. 

“Oh happy birthday to-“ 

“My daughter doesn’t need this.” She tells Irene. 

“Oh…I’m sorry, I can replace that, what do you want me to get for her birthday?” Irene looked as if she wanted to please her little sister. 

“Stop giving her gifts, stop texting me when I told you I don’t want you to…just stop.” She glares at Irene. 

“Yah, why are acting like this…I just wanna hang out with you because-“ 

“Unnie…dad has a family of his own now…mom’s dead too…so you don’t have to force anymore connection between us.” 

Irene was so hurt by the statement but tries again and forces a smile. 

“Hey so what’s does your daughter want? I have a lot to catch up with my niece since-“ 

“You’re not her auntie! Do you understand!? I don’t want to be associated with you! Stop trying to build a connection with me, with my daughter…please!” 

Her shouting shocked the older woman, Irene wanted to burst into tears but clench her hand in the fight for her to stay calm. 

“You still believe mom don’t you? Even if it she’s the reason why I turn into this path…so she can indulge her own vices?” Irene laughs. 

“Stop talking about mom like that…it’s been 4 years, you’re already an adult…respect her death…at least.” The immovable woman, called Irene’s sibling, glared again at her. 

But Joohyun didn’t care, she loves this girl and just wants to be treated like family too. 

“You know… Joohyun is different from Irene….Joohyun loves you and your daughter.” She tells her sister, her mouth was shaking as she forces a smile. 

Her sister places the gift on the table, and now takes out, a check from her bag. 

“Adjusted inflation that’s the cost of all the tuition and other things I needed in school before, you know all the things you paid for me? Take that…so you have nothing to bind yourself to me ever again.” Her sister hands her the check.

Irene’s sister handing the check felt like a stab to her heart. 

“When?” Irene suddenly blurts out.

“When? The check? You can claim that right now-“ 

“No, I’m asking when? When did I say that? When did I make you feel that because I supported your passion and education, you are binded to me!?” Joohyun’s eyes were now tearing as she shouted in anger. 

Her sister doesn’t answer. 

“I just wanna be a sister to you.” Irene cries. 

“Well I don’t want you to be my sister….I’m ashame of you, Joohyun unnie.” She tells her without breaking eye contact with Joohyun. 

She places the check on the table too.

“Just focus where you’re good at…acting, pretending…also you’re married now right? Congrats.” The girl tells her older sister. 

She exits the trailer. 

Irene was already used being shunned by countless men…women, she gave her heart and body to, but this was just different. 

Joohyun loved her sister so much, the reason she vowed to work hard in order for her not to suffer the same thing she suffered growing up, being treated like a cow to be milk for money since she started in commercials at age 5, being sold by her mother to different people the moment she turned 16, at 18 years old forcing her own daughter to a heartless company to turn into a kpop singer and actress by day, high class prostitute by night. 

But that was Irene…

Joohyun was different…

The judgemental stare of her sister as she left Joohyun was too painful..

“Stop staring at Joohyun like that..please” She talks to herself as if she was talking to her sister, as her tears kept flowing on her face while she stared emptily onto space without moving from where she was standing. 

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE  **

Wendy arrives 30 minutes earlier than expected, she was always punctual and didn’t want people to wait on her….

_ “Are you sure it’s just about punctuality?”  _ She asks herself. 

Wendy ignores her thoughts, she walks to the trailer to pick up Irene, she sees Yeri outside of the trailer throwing some stuff.

“Aigoo, her sister is really a bitch.” Yeri comments to herself. 

She threw the large gift wrapped box on the trash bin and now rips a paper which seems to be the check Irene's sister gave to her. 

“Hey..Yeri.” Wendy walks and stares. 

“Oh hey Wendy….oh! I forgot to text you, Irene unnie can’t make it to your dinner together…I’m sorry.” Yeri bows to her. 

“Okay…did she at least have a reason?” Wendy asks. 

“Extended shooting and all…also-“ 

“Yerim did you throw them already? Tell the director I can re-shoot the scenes they want to reshoot.” Irene comes out of her trailer. 

“Yes unnie, just making sure I ripped this check!” Yerim replies. 

Wendy stared at her, Irene’s eyes were so red…her nose seems to be clogged up by how she spoke in a different manner. 

Irene ignores her and goes back to her trailer. 

“She forced herself to reshoot? What really happened?” Wendy asks with a cold stare. 

The Wendy that was so polite a while ago seemed so different and made Yerim a bit scared. 

“Umm…hahaha…let’s just say whenever Irene unnie is hurt…she’d rather work than dwell with it...bye Wendy!” Yeri laughs uncomfortably and now walks away from Wendy. 

Wendy decides to look at the trash Yeri threw in the bin. 

_ Happy Birthday to my one and only favorite niece!  _

_ I don’t know what 8 year olds wants but someone told me this game stations are popular…  
But just in case you don’t want them auntie will buy you something else...because we have a lot  
catching up to do! _

_ -Auntie Joohyun  _

Wendy put the pieces together… 

_ The text… _

_ The reason why Irene only had the photo of the kid 4 years at age… _

_ Yerim’s comment about her sister… _

_ Now the thrashed gift…. _

_ Irene’s red eyes…. _

Wendy didn’t even know if Irene was in the right or wrong in the situation especially it’s not her business to know. 

But Wendy didn’t understand it, she didn’t like seeing the older woman seeing so hurt…just like the time her face had scratches all over…it made Wendy’s chest ache. 

** INSIDE FLOURFLOWER  **

Wendy changed her outfit, the usually chill girl who likes to wear a simple jeans and shirt, wore a pink Valentino knee length dress, donned in simple golden jewelries, and even wore her Manolo Blahnik silver heels. 

She now looked the part of a real Chaebol Heiress, which she is. 

“Hello ma’am, what do you need?” The employee asks the beautiful woman. 

“Where’s the owner of this store?” She asks. 

Irene’s sister was actually inside the store sitting in one of the tables, doing her paperworks. 

“Yes? What can I do for you?” She asks and now stares Wendy from head to toe. 

She looked similarly to Irene, but was a bit taller and had short hair...also Irene was more beautiful. 

“How much for all the cakes inside this shop?” Wendy asks. 

“Wh-What?” 

“You heard me how much?” Wendy asks again. 

Wendy sees her employee calculating the total. 

“Fine count for a while, now ma’am can we talk?” Wendy smiled at the owner and sister of Irene. 

“Yes?” 

“How much is it for you to personally deliver all of this, to the person I want to give this cakes to?” 

“What?” 

“You do personal deliveries?” Wendy asks. 

Wendy walks around the store as the woman she asks was just staring at her. 

“Miss…this lemon cake, pack it now I’m taking it home.” Wendy tells the other employee. 

“Yes, ma’am.” She nodded. 

“So? You do personal deliveries?” She stared back again to the owner. 

Wendy’s stare felt so cold, as if she was judging her, telling her that whatever she earns will not reach what Wendy’s status is, in the world. 

“I don’t ma’am…I’m sorry.” 

“How about I double the payment for the cakes?” Wendy smiled. 

“What?” She now glared at the beautiful fancy short haired woman. 

“Okay triple?” Wendy asks again. 

** INSIDE FLOURFLOWER  **

Wendy’s black card was handed back to her by the nervous employee, her hand was shaking as she handed it back to the creepy smiling staring beautiful short haired woman. 

“You can keep the receipt, also where’s the lemon cake?” Wendy asks.

“Here you go ma’am.” The other employee hands the cake box to her and even bows. 

“Oh by the way! Can you please put this on every cake?” Wendy hands the letter to the owner who finally agreed on delivering the cakes because Wendy paid triple the price of the cakes. 

As the woman read the letter her eyes suddenly widen. 

_ Hey unnie, I hate and despise you most of the time…but I can’t deny how much you help me through a lot.  
Thank you, Joohyun unnie .  _

_ Your sister-in-law, Wendy Son.  _

Irene’s sister suddenly glared at Wendy, she kept smiling at her. 

“Oh, address is in the back okay? Make sure you deliver it personally, I’ll be upset if you didn’t…like so upset I’ll tell my dad to close this store upset.” Wendy pouted, and made it like she was not threatening the woman, but she was.

Wendy walks to the door to exit, the woman was still glaring at her. 

“Bye~” Wendy waves and now walks away. 

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE  **

Irene was about to go home when the staff suddenly crowd the entrance. 

“What’s happening?” Irene asks Yerim who was walking with her. 

The crowd of staff suddenly claps and thanks Irene. 

“Yah! There’s our cake giver!” The staff shouts at Irene. 

“Irene-ssi thanks for the cake!” Park Seo Joon waves the box he got. 

The cakes still were being handed to the staff by some employees from the cake shop, she suddenly sees her sister walking towards her with a cake in a box too. 

“Hello, unnie.” She bowed to Irene. 

“W-What are you doing here?” A shock Irene asks. 

“Your sister-in-law…ordered all of this.” She glared at her own sister. 

“M-Ms.Son!?” Yerim asks. 

“Gotta hand it to you…you’re really a great actress to make the family of the husband you stole, love you too.” She smiles and now gives the cake to Yerim. 

Irene just stared at her without any more expression, as she was about to walk away from her, she turns back to Irene. 

“Keep it up.” Irene’s sister smiled and leaves. 

** SON’S MANSION, POOL  **

( **AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC** : Love in Winter) 

Irene marches to the house, she was looking for Wendy, she was furious. 

She finally sees Wendy, now in a blue swimsuit, eating a lemon cake slice, while dipping her feet as she sat by the pool. 

Wendy hears her footsteps by the kitchen and sees Irene making her way to her by the poolside. 

“Hm! Irene-ssi! This lemon cake is delicious you should-“ 

“Stand.” She commanded. 

“What?” 

“ Stand! Right now !” Irene shouted. 

Wendy puts the plate by the side and finally stood.

Irene walks to her with such anger. 

“You feel sorry for me?” Irene gritted her teeth. 

“What?” Wendy now laughs. 

“You feel pity for me?” 

“I don’t get what-“ 

“ Who told you to meddle in my affairs? ” Irene shouted again. 

“I don’t-“ 

“Why would you go to my sister's store and buy all the fucking cakes!" Irene bit her lip. 

Wendy sighs, she knew it was wrong to meddle in this woman business and predicted Irene would be mad at her. 

“I'm sorry…but I can help it, didn't I tell you? A beautiful face like yours should be handled gently….even if YOU’RE the one who owns it…Irene-ssi.” Wendy smiled at her. 

Irene didn't know how to feel at all too, she knew she loves the smile Wendy was giving her...but for her to go this far...it's making Irene panic. 

How can Wendy, a woman who was open and honest about her hate and disgust, with her look at her with much more understanding and less judgement?

“ Joohyun is different from Irene!”

Irene’s tears now was flowing from her face. 

“Joohyun is different.” She cries. 

“Joohyun never hurt you.” 

“So how dare you reject Joohyun when the only thing she showed you was kindness and love!” 

Wendy now understood Irene was mad not with her…but Joohyun’s sister. 

Irene puts her forehead on Wendy and cries some more.

“I never asked for anything in return but to be your sister…that’s all….why don’t you want me?” 

Wendy hesitated to comfort the woman she was having a strange relationship with but finally hugs her and taps repeatedly the woman’s back to comfort her. 

“What made you so ashame of Joohyun?” She was crying again. 

Wendy wanted to do more in order to stop the woman who was crying endlessly, but she never was the greatest person to comfort someone…

The last person she comforted ended up killing herself….

Good way to put how good Wendy was good at comforting someone… 

But she really wanted to comfort this woman…her heart was aching again because she didn’t like seeing this despicable woman cry. 

Wendy exhaled. 

“Prepare yourself.” Wendy tells her. 

“What?” 

Wendy embraced her tightly and now made her back fall, Irene realizes that she was being taken by Wendy inside the pool. 

The older girl can only shriek. 

“AHH!!!!!” 

The two finally resurface inside the pool. 

“The fuck’s wrong with you! Ugh!” Irene now was trying to regain her composure as she drank some of the water and was now coughing. 

Wendy was just laughing as she swam around Irene. 

“You cool now?” Wendy asks.

“WHAT?” Irene glared. 

“I don’t know how to comfort someone I disgustingly hate….but you were so warm…too warm…so I thought you needed to cool down.” Wendy smiled. 

“Whatever.” Irene glared again now and was making her way to the staircase of the pool. 

Wendy rushes to her and now grabs her hand, she started slapping Irene with the water. 

“YAHHh!!!!’ Irene shouted again. 

“This is for not thanking me! Those cakes were fucking expensive! My family might be rich, but still…I don’t have a job! I spent half of my card’s limit just for those cakes!’ Wendy whined. 

Irene now didn’t complain but just stood as if waiting for the younger girl to finish her water splashing.

Wendy realizes this and got scared, she now jumps out of the pool. 

“Come back here!” Irene now jumps out too. 

“No, you fucking ingrate! Didn’t even thank me for those uber expensive cakes!” Wendy whined and pouted. 

“Thank you!!!!!!” Irene shouted while still following Wendy in circles. 

“Now take responsibility for my card!” Wendy was running. 

“I will! Go back to the pool first!” Irene shouted. 

Irene's foot hit the lemon cake plate and now fell on the swimming pool, the lemon cake was floating. 

"My lemon cake!" Wendy pouted and cried. 

The two finally stopped and now stared at each other as they smiled. 

Wendy didn’t stare at Irene with judgement at all in that moment, while Irene was smiling genuinely only for Wendy again.

Irene and Wendy started laughing with each other. 

_ If only they can stay like that... _

_ Even for a little while longer… _

_ Not thinking about their reality… _

_ If only… _

A familiar man suddenly bursts into laughter, it was Suho. 

“So…you like each other now?” Suho tells them. 

The smile on the two’s faces disappear, Suho must have been staring at them for a while now.

Suho came back early.

Wendy suddenly realizes now Suho’s back that this pair was brought up by sin and her judgmental stare was back. 

Irene on the other hand, realizes that she has to pretend again. 

Suho lands a kiss on his wife, she forces a smile. 

“I got you a present honey…you too Seungwan.” He smiled at the both of them. 

“No thanks, I gotta sleep now…early class tomorrow.” Wendy tells them and leaves the two alone. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM  **

It was morning already. 

Wendy awakens, 20 feet away from her bedroom, her door was even closed but she was able to hear clearly, of the couple…fucking. 

Irene was extremely loud in moaning today. 

“Fuck I miss this.” Suho tells her. 

_ “Of course…they’re married to each other….that’s what married couples do…after all he must have missed her…Irene  _ _ must  _ _ have…miss him too.”  _ She thought. 

_ “Irene’s playtime with you is done Wendy, go back now to being disgusted and hating her.” _ She whispered to herself. 

But even if she did hate her and was disgusted…a new emotion entered Wendy’s body. 

The sounds they made that disgusted Wendy before…. 

Now made the young woman’s heart ache. 

_ “What? Why are you like this?” _ She touches her chest and tries to breathe as she felt the ache won’t go away. 

She tried rubbing it but that didn’t solve anything. 

_ “Last time this happened was when unnie and Suho hyung _ \- _No!”_ Wendy stops herself from thinking about the past. 

She stood up, her hands were shaking. 

Suho’s body was slapping loud on Irene’s, she even moaned so hard. 

_ “Irene must love being fucked by Suho hyung right?”  _ Her own mind tried fueling more the new emotion that was making Wendy's chest ache. 

Wendy tried walking back and forth in her attempt to find out why is she feeling like this, but her hands shook harder....she tried rubbing her chest again…it became more painful as she tried comforting herself. 

Wendy looked in her mirror, she was surprise to see her eyes so wet from tears. 

“Why are you crying?” She asks herself. 

“Seungwan!” She slaps her face from both sides. 

She needed to leave fast, Wendy finally grabs her car keys and rushes downstairs. 

** INSIDE WENDY’S BLUE PORSCHE **

( **AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC** : Love in Winter) 

The sun didn’t even fully rose from the sky, but Wendy drove as if she was chasing for the sunrise. 

She didn’t even know where she wanted to go. 

She didn’t even have the time to take her slippers and was barefoot, as she kept hitting the gas pedal to make her car faster.

“Yah! Why are you crying you idiot!” She shouts at herself and laughs. 

Her tears endlessly flowed. 

“Yah! You stupid bitch! Why won’t you answer me!” She asks herself. 

“ WHY ARE YOU CRYING!!!!! ” She shouts and finally stops her car. 

Wendy finally cries her heart out, still not knowing why her tears were flowing hard and makes her heart ache with so much pain. 

“Why are you fucking crying?” She cries again. 

Wendy covered her face in her shame as she cried in the empty highway. 

Yes shame…she was covering her face in shame. 

Wendy might ask herself repeatedly…why she was crying…but she knew already why she drove in the early morning in her pajamas, shouting at herself inside her car as she kept hitting the gas pedal to make the car faster and faster before. 

“Taeyeon unnie...I’m sorry….I’m sorry.” Wendy bit her lip.

Wendy was so ashamed. 

“I betrayed you…I’m sorry.” 

Seungwan didn’t have to say or think about it anymore. 

She knew the answer already.

It was the woman she disgusted and hate…

The woman was making Seungwan’s heart ache...

Out of concern…

Out of jealousy…

Out of of all of it…

_ “Great job Seungwan.” _ Wendy thought as she was smiling at herself ironically.

She was sniffing and wiping her tears on her pajama blouse.

"I'm sorry Taeyeon unnie...” Seungwan has now spaced out as her tears continued to flow endlessly from her face inside her car. 


	4. Difference

CHAPTER 4:

** D I F F E R E N C E  **

** SMALL APARTMENT COMPLEX SOMEWHERE IN SEOUL, HALLWAY  **

A black haired woman took out the trash for the morning. 

She was already tired from the late shift she had in the convenience store, but woke up early to clean her house. 

“Jisoo yah! It’s okay…one more sem, and you don’t have to live like this!” She shouted. 

She walks out the apartment’s entrance. 

** OUTSIDE THE SMALL APARTMENT COMPLEX SOMEWHERE IN SEOUL  **

Jisoo stood in quite shock as she sees a familiar blue sports car. 

Of course, it was Wendy, her classmate …a classmate she shared some _benefits_ with, a few times. 

Jisoo walks by the driver’s window. 

Wendy was asleep, she knocks on the window. 

It awakens Wendy, and now slides her window down. 

“Morning.” Wendy smiled. 

“Aren’t you back with Mina Myoui?” She asks. 

“Not officially, so I’m technically single.” Wendy tells her. 

Jisoo stared at Wendy who looked like all the color she had yesterday was gone again. 

“Tsk you only know me, when you have a problem that you don’t want to solve through drugs.” She snickered at Wendy. 

“Is that bad…when I get a high from you?” Wendy grins. 

“We can’t have sex, I’m going to do my assignments.” Jisoo tells her with a lot of frankness. 

“Okay, can I just stay here for a while?” 

“Fine…just remember my apartment is small and a mess Wendy.” She tells the rich girl. 

“Have I ever complained?” Wendy smiled. 

** SMALL APARTMENT COMPLEX SOMEWHERE IN SEOUL  **

Jisoo was moaning hard.

She didn’t even know how it started but she can’t look back now. 

Wendy was licking her clit so aggressively, the girl was really talented. 

She missed this, and even made the tiredness of her back arching worth it. 

“AH! Fuck, W-Wendy….” She bit her lip.

Wendy stopped and now crawled to Jisoo’s head, she was staring at the sweaty flustering long haired girl and smiled, and she suddenly inserted her right hand’s middle and ring finger inside Jisoo and now used her thumb to play on her clit. 

“Haa..ha.” Jisoo was moaning harder than before. 

Wendy continued with the pacing until she sees that any minute if she goes faster, the girl she’s pleasuring will reach her orgasm. 

She suddenly went slower and felt Wendy is stalling. 

“Faster p-please.” Jisoo beg. 

“Get louder then.” Wendy grinned. 

Jisoo followed and moaned hard. 

“Ah...” Wendy now moved a bit faster. 

“AH.” Her fingers was now even faster. 

“ AH! ” She rewarded the black haired woman by becoming faster than before. 

“ Yah! Quiet down! ” Her next door neighbor banged the wall. 

But Jisoo ignored it and continued to express her pleasure. 

She finally climax. 

“AHH!!!!!!! Ha..haaaa..you’re still really good at this.” Jisoo who spaced out plops to her pillow. 

Wendy just smiled at seeing Jisoo so red and sweaty. 

Jisoo now started to kiss Wendy’s neck. 

The girl never permitted Jisoo to kiss her above her neck, which always annoyed the long haired girl, but she guessed it was to put a distance between them especially they were just fuck buddies. 

“Kiss this too.” Wendy tells her to kiss the fingers she used to make Jisoo hit her orgasm. 

“Licked them clean.” Wendy commanded her. 

Jisoo followed and now suck the fingers inside her mouth. 

The two stared at each other. 

Wendy was smiling….

Jisoo can’t believe how great this girl can act so timid and serious at school, but turns into a sadistic sex Goddess whenever the doors are locked. 

“Can I use your phone?” Wendy asks. 

Jisoo stops sucking. 

“Why?” 

“Well I kinda run off the house in a hurry.” 

“Okay, but you need to let me go down on you after.”Jisoo asks. 

Wendy had flings before, but Jisoo was different from all of them, unlike the others who she fucked with, Jisoo likes pleasuring Wendy as well…sometimes it can proved to be too much but hey, at least she’s getting high from this instead of drugs. 

“You know I kinda think you’re obsesses with my cunt.” Wendy’s cheap vocabulary was activated. 

“I like seeing you cum.” Jisoo tells her with a serious face. 

“This is why I like you.” Wendy smiled and pinches her face. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM, BATHROOM  **

Irene was in the bathtub, this was her routine after having sex with people she had to please. 

Her _attempt_ on trying to clean herself at least.

She has been in the bathtub for 30 minutes now and sighed. 

Suho came a lot inside her today, which she hated but hid from him, good thing she’s on birth control, because the guy likes cumming a lot. 

It’s not like Suho is that bad, he’s handsome, nice to her but sometimes too possessive. 

Truth is she knew Suho was supposed to come home after one week more, but after seeing the interview she did with her co-star Park Seo Joon, he barraged Irene with texts and calls which almost felt so threatening as he shouted at her on the phone. 

That’s why she went overboard with pretending she loved Suho fucking her, because she needed to convince him at least that 3 minutes thrusting and ejaculating is heaven for her in order for his immature jealousy to stop. 

After all she owes him that much for buying out her messy debt contract. 

She suddenly remembered Wendy warning her about Suho’s jealousy, the talk in the living room a few nights ago…and even in the basement parking lot during the Son’s Carworld Ad party-

“ _Wendy!_ ” She thought to herself in shock. 

Now the only person she cares for so much…

Wendy who was so loving and sweet to her last night, who even cheered up the woman she disgustingly hate. 

She knew Wendy awakened and drove off, she heard footsteps rushing to the staircase, and then the noise of her car. 

_ “She must have been fed up with the disgusting noises we made.” _ Irene thought as she held her chest that began to ache. 

Irene didn’t know why her chest was aching now at the thought of Wendy. 

_ “Is it pity? Is it concern? Am I sorry for making the girl see and hear my disgusting acts again?”  _ She asks again. 

Kai was right…

She pitied her and was sorry for Wendy before…

Because she caused her downward spiral…

Because she made her lose the innocent trusting smile she gave to her before she even began to see the real Irene…

But now…

Irene feels that something was causing her more pain…

But didn’t know the answer to it yet…

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM **

Irene enters the room, she sees Suho sitting on the bed still naked, she stared at his good sized dick…

Suho was the living proof not every men who have this kind of genitalia, will be good in bed. 

“Yeah, sure…just make sure you come home tonight, dad will freak out if you don’t…and he’ll bust my balls again, Seungwan.” Suho says on the phone. 

Irene understood, it was Wendy on the other line. 

_ “Of course, she hates me…she disgusts me…Irene acting like a whore that she is…it’s not like she denied it…so why am I so bothered now?” _ Irene thought while her face didn’t even twitch. 

“Honey, go back to bed…it’s just us in the house…so we can make love more.” Suho commanded and smiled. 

“ _Make love? Is that what you wanna call it?”_ Irene thought to herself. 

She didn’t like hearing it from Suho…after all she was not in love with him. 

She got her debts paid and in return he got her body. 

That’s all. 

So she flashes the Irene smile and obeyed what her husband asks her to do. 

** SMALL APARTMENT COMPLEX SOMEWHERE IN SEOUL  **

Wendy was getting dress, she borrowed some shirt and jeans from Jisoo, who was eating her noodles and rushes to make her assignments. 

“Ah…my back aches.” Jisoo pouts and now massages her own back.

“Want me to grab you some stuff for your back?” Wendy asks her. 

“Tsk, just go to school you have early classes right?” Jisoo slurps her noodles while she writes her assignment in a rush. 

Wendy was humming to herself, as she folded the jeans that was a bit longer than her, while Jisoo now just stared at her. 

“So what is it time? Your brother making you mad again? Is it your new sister-in-law? What’s up with you and your sister in law fetish? Tsk really the difference we haveeeee…To be rich and only care about love problems, unlike me who’s born poor so I have to concern myself about studies and bills.” Jisoo pouted and complained. 

The two didn’t know each other that well, but since Wendy and her, had been hanging out due to their college thesis, the two became curious with each other, Wendy who wanted unrestrained sex, and Jisoo who just wanted to have fun since she vowed not to date anyone until she graduates. 

So the short haired girl and her since last semester had this routine, Wendy would show up in her apartment complex usually messed up needing sex with Jisoo, who would gladly participate as Wendy relieves the stress with her. After that, they go back to being ordinary classmates until another cycle needs to be repeated. 

Jisoo had to admit to herself that she missed this and Wendy, since they stopped few months ago, after the smaller girl became a druggie…she kinda was happy that Wendy is back to this instead of hanging out with her junkee friends, though it’s not like, it’s the ideal lifestyle for two, strangers having meaningless superb sex. 

“You know I can take you out for a fancy lunch if you want.” Wendy ignored her question but instead invites her for a meal and smiles. 

“Yah! I’m not a prostitute that you need to pay!” Jisoo glared as she kept slurping her noodles. 

Wendy sits next to her and now pinches her face. 

“I didn’t say that tho…but since you don’t want lunch with me, I gotta go, got classes, see ya later at school…will return your clothes tomorrow.” Wendy smiled. 

“Yah, how can you act like this, you’re so calm and collected…but the truth is you’re so wild and aggressive when it comes to sex.” Jisoo asks her. 

Wendy was retrieving her keys into her pocket, when Jisoo’s comment made her scoff. 

“Everyone pretends, just like how you said you needed to prioritize your assignments but jumped on me as we got inside your apartment.” Wendy bit her lip and now ran her hand on her hair while smiling coolly at Jisoo. 

_ “So sexy.” _ Jisoo thought that made her wanna jump on Wendy again, but shakes her head. 

“Yah! I was…I was just gonna hug you cuz I miss you Seungwannnn~” Jisoo teases her by calling her Korean name. 

Wendy’s smile disappeared suddenly.

“Why do you keep saying that name, when I told you to stop?” She asks the long haired girl with a cold voice. 

“I-I’m sorry…Wendy.” Jisoo got scared and now apologized. 

Wendy’s smile returns after her apology and now crouches to Jisoo to pinched her again. 

“AHHH!” Jisoo whined. 

“Bye.” Wendy stood and exits the door. 

“ Seriously! ” Jisoo shouts. 

The neighbor bangs the thin wall again. 

“Yah! I’m just eating now! Shut up!” Jisoo shouts. 

** UNIVERSITY, ARCHITECTURE DEPARTMENT, MINA’S CLASSROOM  **

Mina was sitting by the corner end of the classroom, it was raining heavily and thunderstorms even made sounds. 

She likes it, and was observing the thunderstorms as it continuously banged and made lights flash. 

Her friends Sana, Jihyo and Dahyun were all shouting and embracing themselves at the sounds of the rainstorms made, and it made her laugh a bit. 

Dahyun suddenly claps her hands at the sight of Mina’s gums. 

“Oh wow! Mina finally smiled!” Dahyun announces. 

Mina suddenly frowned back and stared at her window again. 

“You still hang up on her?” Sana asks while pouting. 

“She has a name.” Mina sighed. 

“Shitty girl.” Jihyo inserted. 

“Yah…she’s not.” Mina pouted. 

“What happened yesterday? You said you were gonna watch a movie with her?” Sana asks. 

Mina remembered the embarrassing moment she had because Wendy wouldn’t stop at the cinema, her friends were staring and waiting for her answer. 

“Nothing.” Mina sighed. 

“Honestly Mina, our classroom and even the whole school, has a lot of handsome boys and much taller, prettier, and kinder girls, who are lining up for you, why did you have to pick Wendy as your first ever partner!” Jihyo whined. 

“You know Wendy was fine before…and we liked her, but can’t you just move on?” Dahyun now asks.

Mina ignored them, and continued to look at the window that kept rumbling as the thunderstorm gotten stronger. 

“Yah Mina! A cute short haired woman is looking for you.” Her male classmate shouts by the door. 

Mina knew exactly who her classmate was talking about, she finally smiled excitedly and now stood, when Jihyo grabs her to sit again. 

“At least play hard to get, if you’re gonna get back with her.” Jihyo glared. 

“B-But-“ Mina didn’t even finish. 

“Yah Sana talk to Wendy, asks her what she wants, tell her Mina doesn’t want to see her now.” Dahyun tells Sana. 

“Hey! Wendy unnie might think I don’t really wanna see her-“ A worried Mina now tries to interrupt. 

“That’s the point, make her miss you, idiot!” Jihyo gritted her teeth like a mom at Mina. 

Mina tried standing again, when Dahyun finally took her other half as well in order to make the blonde haired girl sit. 

“Yah hhh !!!!” The loudest voice Mina ever made in her life made the girls shocked but held her still, while she whined. 

“Sana go!” Dahyun shouted to her. 

Sana made her way to the door, running. 

** UNIVERSITY, ARCHITECTURE DEPARTMENT, HALLWAY  **

Sana came out of the room, and saw Wendy was so wet from the rain, she had her pink jacket on but now hanged it on her shoulder as she was drying herself. 

Her white shirt was all messy too, and made her small tone white arms appear. 

Wendy had a bouquet of sunflowers, and now smiled but frowned back as she saw Sana instead of the girl she was waiting for. 

“I’m sorry for not being Mina…but she doesn’t wanna see you right now, unnie.” Sana bowed to her. 

_ “Of course…you violated her…even if she agreed at first because it’s you….trash, you still violated her…and now she hates you.” _ Wendy tells herself, and now frowned as she spaced out. 

Somehow a very serious and wet haired, Wendy, which Sana never saw before, made her stare in awe. 

“Can you at least tell her I wanna talk and apologize for yesterday?” Wendy with such cold voice again asks. 

It felt so sad, and made Sana almost tell her Mina actually was excited to see her….but she held on strong. 

“Our classes will almost start, so I don’t think she can come out, but I’ll go tell her…also is the flowers…for her?” Sana points at Wendy’s hand. 

“Oh yeah….can you give them to her too?” Wendy flashes her polite irresistible smile. 

_ “Damn this must be the reason why Mina can’t move on…why am I only seeing this side of Wendy unnie now?” _ Sana asks herself. 

** UNIVERSITY, BASEMENT CAFETERIA  **

This cafeteria was in the basement of the Engineering Department, usually this will get full when the rain won’t stop outside, and it was. 

Wendy and the three members of her thesis group were supposed to meet here, and now she scanned to find her teammates…she sees Jisoo all alone in the table. 

She approaches the girl, and sees Sooyoung and Seulgi’s bags on the table. 

“Where’s Seulgi and Sooyoung?” A still wet Wendy asks Jisoo, who just stared at the short haired girl who look more angsty this afternoon than the morning. 

“They made copies of the report, while they left us to proofread again….by the way…what happened with you?” Jisoo laughs while she highlighted the paper she was proofreading. 

“Nothing…oh here.” Wendy hands Jisoo some newly bought rubbing medicine for her back and a fancy sandwich take out. 

“Hey thanks…you didn’t have to.” Jisoo now smiled. 

“Nah, I made you hurt your back, that’s the least I can do, plus that sandwich is so famous they only make 500 of that every day, so make sure you eat it.” Wendy laughs. 

“ Yah this is too much, well I repaid you already with how I made you cum too right? Was it 3 or 4 if you counted the- ” Jisoo whispered and winks. 

“Yahh!” The short haired girl was flustered. 

“Honestly Wendy, you’re such a hypocrite.” Jisoo laughs. 

Wendy suddenly pinches her nose. 

“Me a hypocrite? Huh? Ms. “I’ll be doing my homework”, hmm?” Wendy was laughing. 

Jisoo didn’t laugh but just stared at the blonde woman who stood behind Wendy, it made her look too and realized it was Mina who even was holding the sunflowers bouquet she gave her but now she began to walk away as she tried not to be jealous of this two women. 

“M-Mina wait!” Wendy now followed Mina exiting the cafeteria. 

Jisoo stared and pouted. 

“Of course, we’re just a bunch of people who have flings with no strings attached.” She tells herself and now went back highlighting the paper she was reading. 

** UNIVERSITY, OUTSIDE THE BASEMENT CAFETERIA , HALLWAY  **

Mina was trying to not burst into tears as she made her way fast to the staircase, Wendy grab her hand in her fight to explain. 

“Mina please…wait let me explain!” Wendy asks her. 

Mina finally stops and now turns her face to the smaller woman. 

“What are you gonna explain? How you quickly move on?” Mina asks. 

Wendy now realized Mina heard the sex talk she and Jisoo had. 

But it’s not like they have started dating again officially…but still Wendy knew she was really trash to have sex with Jisoo…to have messed up feelings towards that _woman_ that made her have another meaningless sex with someone…to make Mina hurt again. 

“ _Just trash_.” Wendy criticizes herself. 

“No…I don’t move on quickly…that’s not…” Wendy sighed.

She clears her throat and now stared at Mina, who was obviously so hurt by her. 

“I’m sorry…for yesterday…I violated your rights and embarrassed you too, with the Jisoo thing too…I’m sorry.” Wendy now stared at Mina. 

Mina stayed silent as if waiting for more explanation. 

“I’m trash…I’m not really the best person to have a relationship with Mina…so I’ve finally realized…that maybe it’s for the best we permanently separate. You’re really pure and innocent, I don’t wanna fucked you up again…I’m shit Mina and you’re gold, don’t involve yourself with shitty people.” Wendy tells Mina and now squeezes her arm gently as she seems like she is saying her goodbye now to her. 

Mina didn’t answer at all and stayed silent. 

“Did you skip class just for shitty me? I’m sorry for that too, go back now, I know how you work hard for your grades…I hope you find someone who won’t make you cry like me again...because you deserve the best, pure and innocent Mina.” Wendy rubs Mina’s hand and now begins to walk back to the door of the cafeteria. 

“Fuck you.” Mina suddenly utters in the empty hallway. 

“Okay I deserve that.” Wendy took it in and politely smiled. 

“Fuck you.” Mina says again, her tears were flowing on her face. 

Wendy never liked seeing Mina’s tears, especially when she saw Mina tear because of her stupid shitty actions, she rushes to Mina’s side again and now wipes her face with her handkerchief.

“Yah…stop crying, you don’t deserve to cry for this shitt-“ 

“Shut up, stop saying you’re shit…you’re not shit Seungwan.” She calls her name, which surprises Wendy. 

“I know you don’t like that name, but that’s the name you have…the name of the person I love and need.” Mina spoke as she cried. 

_ “Love and Need?”  _ Wendy asks herself. 

“Yah, stop it, don’t tell me that! DO NOT love and need me okay? You deserve better!” Wendy tries rejecting Mina again. 

Mina finally fumes and now slaps Wendy with the bouquet. 

“Yahhh!!! You’re ruining the bouquet.” Wendy shouts. 

“You think you’re so cool for breaking up with me? Who gave you the right to walk away? Aren’t WE in a relationship?! It means I CAN decide too! And if you’re cutting ties with me just because you think I deserve better, I won’t accept it!” Mina shouts as she slaps the bouquet that became bald as she kept slapping it at Wendy.

The yellow petals were all over the floor. 

Wendy was so shock and just stared at Mina who’s tears were flowing on her trusting and beautiful face. 

“B-Because I don’t want better with someone else! I want better with YOU! Wendy! Seungwannnn! Whatever you wanna fucking call yourself!’ Mina shouts and bites her lips in order to stop herself from crying some more. 

_ “She’s really beautiful, her mole in her nose is just so adorable….such an adorable, beautiful woman…that you shitty fucked up woman keeps hurting….even when you’re letting her go…you keep hurting her.”  _ Wendy thought. 

“ _You really can’t do anything right_.” She again wallowed in her thought. 

Wendy suddenly laughs.

“S-Seriously.” She bit her lip. 

Wendy was laughing hard but it felt like she was laughing out her pain and now collapsed on the floor. 

“S e riou sl y…” Wendy’s voice finally breaks and now cries. 

Mina didn’t know how to react, when Wendy suddenly cried and now covered her face as she kept crying. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Mina now kneeled on the tiled floor to comfort and embrace the crying older woman. 

“Don’t you APOLOGIZE! You never did anything wrong…It’s me….it’s me…” Wendy’s voice felt she was in pain.

“Unnie I don’t-“ 

“Yah, I-I’m giving you a chance…last chance to walk away…because if you don’t I’ll hug you too and whatever happens after that, I can’t promise anymore…because I don’t even know if I can be better…what if I become worse?” Wendy cuts her off and asks.

“What if you get better?” The blonde haired girl ask while smiling, as she kept rubbing Wendy’s back. 

Wendy can’t answer. 

“How about we find out, together?” Mina laughs and smiles, her gummy teeth smile which is so trusting and loving flashes at Wendy. 

_ “You don’t really deserve her trash.” _ She tells herself. 

“Why are you like this?” Wendy tries to search for a reason behind Mina’s adorable, trusting smile. 

“I told you…I love you…I need you.” Mina gently answered. 

_ “This is the woman you should be loving and needing too, totally different from that despicable woman.” _ Wendy tells herself. 

** SON’S MANSION, MOVIE ROOM  **

Mina and Wendy decided to skip classes and now watch in the private movie room of the Son’s and the older girl even ordered ZombieJombie4 for Mina, because the younger one wasn’t able to watch it due to shitty Wendy yesterday. 

They finally made up and officially got back together. 

They’re halfway in the movie when a climactic scene makes Mina shout and now held Wendy’s arm. 

Wendy laughs and stares at her. 

She suddenly remembered how they started to date almost a year and a half ago. 

Mina Myoui, she has heard of her before, the known Campus Silent Queen, known for her riches, looks and talents and with her ballerina background. 

But she injured herself during her first year in college that she decided to focus on her studies and the always on top Mina, became known for her amazing academic abilities too, other than her looks. 

They say if you make her even say more than 5 words during a conversation, it meant that she really has trusted you. 

But before they dated, Wendy didn’t even attempt to say hi or met eyes with this popular adorable girl. 

Wendy laughs again, Mina now stared at her again. 

“W-Why are you laughing?” Mina gently asks. 

“Do you remember how you asked me out in the cafeteria?” Wendy asks her. 

“Yeah I do, one of my proudest and bravest moment…why?” Mina gummy smile shows again. 

“Mina, what do you even see in me?” Wendy asks her.

Mina suddenly stopped smiling and seems to be finding the words she want to say. 

“Do you know the architectural building by the 3rd floor? We hang out there sometimes right?” Mina tells her. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well there is a window near there, you can see the cafeteria our departments shared…I used to see you there. Sometimes with your classmates, Seulgi unnie, Sooyoung unnie…Sometimes you were just alone, and would just work on your plates…made me look forward to hang out by that window.” Mina smiled at the thought of the past. 

“So you asked me out because I made you look forward to staring?” Wendy laughs. 

“Yeah, because I was staring at you unnie, your pout, your smile, your laugh…your humming sometimes is so loud I can hear it by the window and oh! Even when you’re frowning…made me stare.” The blonde haired girl excitedly tells her.

The two suddenly laughs together. 

“Then you suddenly stopped hanging out there…and made me realize how you were already a big part of my small life.” Mina frowns.

“I wish I talked to you, introduce myself, or at least made eye contact with you because the moment you stopped hanging out there…made my days so sad…I wanted to find you…but I was afraid…that I was gonna appear like a stalker…so I decided…if I met you again…by chance…then it meant I should talk to you.”

Wendy just stared and listened to Mina while fixing the blonde hair that was blocking her eyes to view adorable Mina. 

“So…so when I saw you there again…I knew I can’t let it pass…Should I ask for your name? Should I introduce myself? Shall I tell you my cute slash creepy story of me staring by the window just to see you? And then I realized this was THE ONLY CHANCE so I need to take a risk…I asked you out…and you accepted it.” Mina laughs. 

“I wasn’t actually expecting…but hoped…and I was right that you would be so lovely…so kind…so beautiful inside out…and I just fell and fell…even now I’m still falling.” Mina tells her and plops on the head of the movie chair as she stared at Wendy. 

Mina’s staring felt that she was aching as she looked at Wendy. 

Wendy frowned and made Mina worry. 

“Why are you frowning? Is my love story not that deep for you? Yah Wendy! Should I have more fucked up reason to love someone like you?” Mina now glared jokingly at her. 

“No…no…it’s just…what you said…about me being so lovely, kind and beautiful inside and out...That’s a lie though, I always make you cry because of my own selfish reasons.” Wendy tells her. 

“Even your selfish side is beautiful.” Mina tells her. 

“Really Mina, don’t glorify this side…remember I’m the girl who even had feelings for my own sister-in law.” Wendy scoffs at her….but felt so nervous and touch how Mina can respond so fast. 

“I don’t know honestly how to feel, that you used to like Taeyeon unnie…but as I got to hang out with her I understand how you fell in love with her…how it hurt you to have someone you love be taken away from you, and her marrying your despicable brother…you weren’t able to stop it because you know she loves him right?” Mina asks. 

Wendy’s face that was staring on Mina now avoids her but Mina takes her face back to stare at her. 

“That’s why you became like this right? Because you tried protecting her…you tried…but she ended up in the wrong path and took her own life.” Mina tells her. 

“It’s my fault…I told her about the affair…she miscarried so bad…that she was declared barren by the doctors…Suho hyung used it as a way to get out of the marriage…so it broke her heart…I killed her.” Wendy now tries to control her tears and now smiled at Mina. 

“You didn’t kill her…stop saying that…” 

“But it’s the truth! Because I thought being there for her meant being honest and truthful for her sake!” Wendy now cried. 

“But your honest and truthful self makes me stay.” Mina tells her. 

“Mina I’m not honest with you…truthful too? No.” Wendy laughs. 

“See? You’re being honest and truthful that you hide things.” Mina laughs. 

“That’s fucked up.” Wendy tells her. 

“Fine…why don’t you start being more honest and truthful to me?” Mina asks. 

“I had sex with Jisoo…” 

“Okay…” 

“You know that mini cool offs we have before?” Wendy tells her. 

“Yeah?” 

“Sometimes I do that…because I wanna have sex with Jisoo without any ties with you…” 

“Okay.” She now fumes. 

“That time I was on my hell bent drug addiction? Where we had a messy breakup? I had a drugsex relationship with the niece of the famous phone company, Kim Sejeong.” Wendy now confesses. 

“Is there more sex confessions I need to know?” Mina suddenly now gets angry but control herself in the urge to slap Wendy. 

“No…that’s all…but you see this is the Wendy I was telling you, Mina I’m giving you a chance to leave because I’m not the girl you think I am.” 

“Hi I’m Mina Myoui, I like listening to thunderstorms, I used to study ballet, I’m 22 years old and I’m currently in my 3rd year in Architecture!” She offers her hand to shake to Wendy. 

“Wh-What?” Wendy was surprised and suddenly laughs. 

“Let’s start again, a different but more honest and truthful Mina and Wendy.” Mina asks her. 

Wendy was touched to hear it from someone as pure and innocent as Mina, to say it to her. 

_ “This is the woman you should be loving and needing too, totally different from that despicable woman.” _ Wendy’s thought spoke to her again. 

The two weren’t even watching the movie anymore. 

Jisoo was right, Wendy was so into her head and her rich girl problems that she had the privilege to wallow into.

She was lucky and Wendy was now understanding it…

She’s even luckier that this girl loves her, Mina made her happy for a long time too, kept her distracted from her unrequited love for Taeyeon. 

How can she chase someone so problematic when this perfect woman was giving her all to Wendy?

“23, ex druggie, tried killing myself a few times, I play the guitar sometimes…I had an unrequited love with my senior in college who became my sister-in law after, also a 4th year in Computer Engineering, one day I hope to create an O.S that can beat Apple and Microsoft… I’m Son Seungwan.” Wendy gives her hand to Mina and shakes it. 

“Am I now able to call you that unnie?” Mina felt so touch and asks to confirm she has not gone crazy. 

“Yeah…you can now.” Wendy tells her. 

Mina felt a door that was unlock for such a long time was finally opened for her. 

“Thank you Seungwan.” Mina shakes her hand again. 

The two shared giggles and now was just staring at each other. 

“Wanna hang out in my bedroom now?” Wendy asks Mina.

“Aw…but we’re halfway the movie…”Mina pouted. 

“I was gonna make love to you but I guess that can wait.” Wendy laughs.

“W-What!?” Mina shouts. 

“No go ahead, you love this movie right?” Wendy raises her eyebrows. 

“B-But I love you more.” Mina now grabs Wendy gently by her collar. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.”

_ “This is the woman you should be loving and needing too, totally different from that despicable woman.” _ The thought appeared on her mind again. 

“I can kiss you right? No one is here but us.” Wendy now asks for Mina’s approval. 

“Of course.” Mina smiled. 

Wendy finally leaned and shared a kiss with the pure and innocent girl. 

** SON’S MANSION, FRONTYARD  **

Irene comes home from her drama shooting quite early because the sun was still setting unlike her usual time where it involved crickets and darkness. 

She was parking her Tesla, Suho’s car was still not there, but something made her eyes widen. 

Irene finally realizes that Wendy’s blue Porsche was already park in the front yard.

_ “She’s finally back.” _ Irene can’t help but genuinely smile. 

She exited her car, her heart was beating fast, and was now unconsciously running in her heels to the front door. 

Irene bit her lip, she didn’t even know what she will say to Wendy, but she knew she wanted to see her face again…

_ “Her face, her smile, her eyes, her touch…whatever it takes even if she’s disgusted at me…or hates me….I’ll work hard to have it again and again.” _ She tells herself as she opens the door fast. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM  **

Wendy was lying on her bed already naked, and waits for Mina to undress…she was removing her lacey white underwear, she started to remove her bra while facing her back on Wendy as she stood by the bed. 

“Mina I wanna look.” Wendy tells her. 

“U-Unnie…I-“ 

“Hey…I told you, you can call me Seungwan now right?” She pouts. 

“S-Seungwan….I just..I’m shy to get naked with you staring.” Mina struggled to speak, she still had her back turn. 

“Yah, we already did it many times why are you being shy now!” Wendy laughs and even clapped her hands. 

Mina turns around flustered and now pouts at Wendy.

“This is different! You even made me call you Seungwan! So how can I not be shy!?” Mina whined cutely. 

“Okay, I’m sorry…will this help?” Wendy now closes the lamp light she had by her night desk and now only the dark afternoon window’s light is serving them some light. 

“Still feel shy **babe**?” Wendy asks again. 

“Take them off for me.” Mina walks to her side and now sat next to Wendy. 

Wendy gladly complied, she started with her bra which she took off fast, she kissed Mina’s shoulders, then removes Mina’s panty. 

“I’ve seen your naked body many times now, but really…I just wanna say how much your breasts and vagina are so cute.” Wendy tells her confidently. 

“Don’t say the v-word!” Mina gets flustered and covers her face. 

“You’re really soooo pure and innocent aigooo.” Wendy embraces the shy Mina. 

“You keep saying that…it feels like your mocking me now.” The blonde haired girl pouts. 

“What? I’m not mocking you…I love that side of you….I love it so much that’s why I kept refusing your love…because I know I don’t deserve you.” Wendy’s eyes became serious as she stared at her. 

“And me?” Mina asks. 

“What do you mean me?” Wendy tilts her head. 

“Do you love me?” Mina now questions her. 

“ _Do I?”_ Wendy asks herself. 

She kept staring at Mina, who stared at her and waited for an answer. 

“I….” Wendy felt herself struggling to say it. 

Her face didn’t feel like smiling but Wendy smiled. 

_ “This is the woman you should be loving and needing too, totally different from that despicable woman.” _ Wendy tells herself again. 

“I love you…my pure and innocent Mina.” Wendy tells Mina finally.

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** Love in Winter) 

Irene was just leaning on the locked closed door of Wendy and heard it all. 

How Wendy loves pure and innocent Mina… 

The beautiful girl she saw in the front yard kissing Wendy in that one evening… 

The beautiful girl who is the total difference of Irene… 

From the mouth of the short haired woman now Irene only cares for… 

“ Pure and Innocent. ” Irene whispered. 

Irene forces a smile on her face, she had her left hand on her aching chest. 

“ Pure and Innocent .” She repeatedly whispered. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BATHROOM  **

Irene rushes to her bathroom, she took off her high heeled pale colored shoes and toss them on the opposite wall of her bathroom. 

Her tears were flowing. 

She was staring at the beautiful reflection in the mirror, she wondered why she was crying at the words she heard from Wendy’s mouth. 

Was she insulted?

Was she jealous? 

Was she hurt? 

“ Y-Yes .” She whispered to herself. 

“ _Why?_ ” She asks herself. 

_ “Didn’t you just pity her before?” _

“ Yes. ” She whispered to herself.

_ “Felt sorry because she lost the smile she trusted to give you? And destroyed her life?” _

“Yes .” She whispered to herself again. 

“ _Then why are you crying?”_ She asks again to herself. 

It hit Irene differently. 

Hearing Wendy confessing to someone as pure and innocent as that girl she shared the bed with…

Wendy’s words that didn’t bother her at all before, other than the time she slapped Wendy, suddenly made her remember and now began haunting Irene, the woman, who tried and hoped for a new beginning... 

_ “I still hate you though…”  _

_ “And disgusted as fuck…”  _

_ “Spreading your legs and your cunt so easy...”  _

_ “You’re so dirty and tainted…”  _

_ “Your face makes me wanna vomit now…”  _

_ “I don’t know how to comfort someone I disgustingly hate…”  _

Wendy… 

Might judge her less… 

Might protect her… 

Might smile at her… 

Might embrace her… 

But she will still hate her… 

She will still be disgusted by her…

Irene exhaled…and finally admitted why she was crying so hard. 

“Becau se I love and ne ed her.” Irene uttered with a breaking voice while staring at her beautiful disgusting self. 

But Wendy will never love and need her like that girl… 

Irene didn’t seem to bother to remove her clothes anymore. 

She turns on the shower and now wets herself. 

_ “Pure.”  _ Wendy’s beautiful cold voice rings again in Irene’s mind. 

“Not clean enough.” Irene gritted her teeth. 

Irene takes the expensive soap bar and now rubs it on her body. 

_ “Innocent.”  _ And again. 

“Irene…Joohyun…not clean enough…to be pure and innocent!” She spoke and laughs mockingly at herself. 

But the truth is, those two words made Irene hurt more than any kind of emotional or physical pain. 

The cold water was not even comforting her, as she felt her heart pained more and her warm tears kept exiting her red eyes. 

She gritted her teeth as she kept rubbing the expensive bar soap on herself. 

_ “I love you…my pure and innocent Mina.”  _ And again. 

“Ha…ha….NOT CL EAN ENOUG H!” Irene throws the soap bar. 

She now sat on the tiled floor, as the water kept flowing on her head and body. 

“Not cle an en ough.” Irene repeated with a broken voice and now cried. 

She covered her head by her knees that she folded as she tried hiding her disgusting self….

“ I’ll never be clean enough. ” She cried quietly. 

Alone, cold, and disgusted by herself, Irene can only let the shower head flow endlessly as she cried and repeated to herself the two words Wendy uttered that she can never become anymore. 

“ Pure…and Innocent… ” Irene whispered. 


	5. Use

CHAPTER 5: 

** U S E  **

** SUGGESTED SONG TO DOWNLOAD BEFORE PROCEEDING:  **

  * **Foxy – Yawang Ost**



** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S BEDROOM  **

It was already the Saturday morning, the sun was shining and now hitting Wendy’s face with its light rays, Mina was already awake as well, but wanted to cuddle so Wendy complied and now had the younger girl by her chest. 

A woman who loves her and the sunrays were supposed to keep her warm now…

But she felt the coldness creeping again inside her. 

Wendy had her eyes opened and now kept looking at the ceiling silently, Mina opens her eyes and now stared at the silent short haired woman. 

“What are you thinking?” Mina asks gently.

Wendy exhaled and stared at the woman who loves her. 

“Oh…just how I have you and the sunlight but I still feel cold.” Wendy stared at her with such dead eyes that Mina suddenly felt hurt. 

Much hurt when Wendy told her a few weeks ago…

_ “Do you really wanna fuck that much?” _ Mina even remembered the glare but Wendy’s dead eyes even hurt her more. 

Wendy suddenly forced a smile and laughs. 

“Got you for a sec there didn’t I?” She kisses Mina’s cheek. 

“Seungwannnn….don’t joke like that I almost cried!” Mina pouted. 

“I’m sorryyyy!!!” Wendy forced her laughter. 

Mina’s stomach suddenly growled. 

“You hungry?”” Wendy asks as she rubbed Mina’s stomach. 

“Oh no! What time is it! My mom will get mad if-“ 

“Yah, don’t leave until you eat your breakfast.” Wendy pouted. 

Mina was the type of girl who eats one meal a day, but Wendy never liked it and always made sure this adorable woman eats three times at least on her watch. 

“Unnie I can’t my mom will-“ 

“Tsk, wanna have a fight again with me?” Wendy tells her. 

The younger woman felt touch by the concern of her girlfriend. 

“Okay…I’ll eat…for you~” Mina cutely tells her. 

“So cuteeeee.” Wendy now lands her kisses on her cheek again. 

The older girl remembered how good Mina smells even in the morning, and made Wendy kiss Mina’s neck. 

“By the way do you eat with your brother and his wife?” She asks it in such an insulting manner towards Suho and Irene. 

Wendy stared and now rubs Mina’s naked thigh inside the bedsheet, she then lowers her hand inside Mina’s crotch, which made her gasped silently. 

“You know what…I realized I haven’t eaten with them…might as well do it while I have you here, let’s suffer together.” Wendy jokes as she now fingered Mina who has closed her eyes in pleasure. 

“S-Seungwan…I thought….you want me to eat?” She whispered while gasping again. 

“Yeah, but you’re so warm and wet here.” Wendy frowned. 

“My mom will get mad, she t-thinks I’m doing my project with Jihyo…I told her I’ll be home by 10 am…it’s already…11.20am.” She was moaning hard. 

“Feel good then worry next.” Wendy now led her head to kiss the out of breath mouth of Mina. 

She used her tongue inside Mina and made her moan while still kissing, as Wendy inserted another finger which totaled into three inside her. 

“Ha!” Mina’s eyes widen. 

She arched her back, and now Wendy licked her ear, and kissed her shoulders, which already had hickeys all over from Wendy’s aggressive kisses last night. 

“ I love your shoulders Mina…I just wanna bite it. ” Wendy whispers to her. 

“I love you.” Mina tells suddenly, while her eyes were rolling from the rotation of Wendy’s fingers inside her. 

Which made Wendy twitch…. 

“I love you too.” She smiled at Mina. 

** SON’S MANSION, DINING ROOM  **

The breakfast was already prepared.

The Son’s have a personal staff that caters to them, from 7am to 5pm, ~~four~~ make that three maids, the 4th maid passed out and hasn’t returned yet after Wendy’s blood on the living room and entrance, incident. 

No one really cared around the house, so no explanation was given, the other maids just cleaned it, and another day passed by. 

The other staff consists of a personal chef, gardener, pool boy, Suho’s own driver and whatever you can think an uber rich family staff has, name it. 

Today the personal chef cooked pancakes, toasted bread, sausages, eggs and everything what a normal breakfast would consist of if you have the money. He also manages Irene’s own requested food which consist of two sunny side eggs and bakes her own wheat bread with a banana celery spinach cleansing juice, Irene hates her own cleansing juice….but that’s the price she needs to pay in order to keep herself fit and beautiful, other than exercising, her makeup artist, stylist and her dermatology team. 

Suho, her husband was busy on the phone, he was arguing with someone…something about the Aston Martin team that keeps delaying the partnership they promised with Son’s Carworld. 

He was frowning but held on to his wife’s arm, she was startled still not use to Suho’s loving touch, he smiled and Irene showed a smile as well. 

“What do you mean….So why didn’t you do it?” Suho glared as he talked. 

Irene was eating and staring at him, he finally stood. 

“Honey, I’m sorry I’ll take this phone call in the office.” He walks to her and rubs her shoulder. 

She flashes her Irene smile and he finally leaves. 

Irene closed her eyes. 

The memories of what happened yesterday comes rushing to her, after her breakdown…

_ The wet and red eyed Irene walked, soaking in water that dripped around the carpeted floor to her own dressing room inside the bedroom.  _

_ Irene took a night gown to change, but even if she was inside it, she can hear Mina moaning crazy….  _

_ She realized that the two must have thought they were all alone in the house…  _

_ Irene got dressed and continued to listen.  _

_ She thought it was either Mina was faking it…or Wendy was really good in fucking… _

_ She listened and realized it was not fucking…but making love…  _

_ Because instead of wanting to put her hands on her ears in disgust… _

_ She just wanted to listen…  _

_ Making love was different from fucking…  _

_ It wasn’t disgusting at all….  _

Irene opened her eyes again and now drank her celery juice. 

“ _Have I ever fucked someone with love?_ ” She thought to herself. 

She suddenly heard two women laughing as they approach the dining room. 

It was Wendy and Mina. 

“I swear, this pajama is too tight for me, my navel is even appearing Seungwan unnie!” Mina tells her. 

“ _Seungwan?”_ Irene wondered. 

“Hey! You’re only taller than me about 2-3 inches stop over exaggerating!” Wendy pouted. 

As they entered they saw Irene staring at them. 

She had her hair in a bun, bare face with her homely look that consisted of a white blouse and gray pajamas. 

“ She’s so beautiful and scary at the same time, unnie. ” Mina whispered. 

Mina saw Irene before… but this Irene looks like all her walls are down and any moment she can explode or act crazy. 

Wendy felt the same thing. 

“Irene unnie morning.” Wendy bowed. 

“Hello.” Irene didn’t stray away her eyes as she saw Mina hold Wendy’s hand. 

“This is Mina…my girlfriend…Mina…my sister-in-law, Irene unnie.” 

“Hello Ma’am.” Mina bowed to her, Irene nodded. 

She went back to drinking her celery juice, and now Mina looked at her phone. 

“Unnie I really have to go, my mom have sent me 10 _“where are you?”_ texts and missed her calls for 2 times now…” Mina frowned. 

“Okay, but take this…” Wendy took a sandwich plastic with a seal and put the newly baked bread goods from the white counter, for Mina. 

“Call or text me as you get home okay?” Wendy now asks in concern. 

“Okay.” Mina answered and now leans her cheek to Wendy. 

“What?” Wendy the innocent asks. 

“I need a kiss before I change, my clothes.” Mina asks. 

“Yah….” The embarrassed Wendy whined.

“Okay, I’ll do it myself!” Mina surprises Wendy on the lips with a kiss and runs back upstairs to change. 

“Seriously.” Wendy laughs. 

Wendy walks to the dining table, she picks a sheet of the ham and pierces it with a fork, to eat. 

She chews it while standing next to the despicable woman next to her. 

Irene was just staring at her, Wendy continued to chew the ham inside her mouth. 

She really was kinda hungry, after all Mina wanted to go all night long last night and Wendy’s lust went along with it. 

The room was so silent with the two of them that anyone can only hear Wendy chewing. 

Wendy now walks away but Irene’s hand grabs her other hand. 

_ “That fucking warmth...it’s really her.” _ Wendy thought and sighed in anger to herself. 

Wendy flashes her polite smile and even made her eyes disappear. 

“What are you doing unnie?” She gently asks. 

“ _Unnie?”_ Irene wondered. 

She preferred it somehow when Wendy called her Irene-ssi. 

“Please let go of my hand.” Wendy tells her. 

“No.” 

“Why?” Wendy acted so nice. 

“I don’t know.” Irene told her. 

“Then stop holding me.” Wendy told her. 

“Are you going to do anything this afternoon?” Irene asks. 

“Um…just my assignments and requirements…other than that nothing…why unnie?” Wendy asks. 

Irene didn’t really like how she address her, it felt like Wendy was putting a wall and her added stare at the older woman felt so fake….

The only person who was so honest to her….

Was now becoming fake too… 

“I still owe you that meal right? How about we do that today?” Irene asks with such seriousness in her eyes. 

“Will that make you let go of me?” 

“Depends.” Irene tells her. 

“Fine….unnie.” Wendy smiled again and now Irene lets go. 

** SOME FANCY RESTAURANT  **

Wendy was showing a generic smile at Irene as she read her menu, while the older woman only stared at her while wondering why she’s being like this. 

Irene suddenly remembered Wendy telling her something about her irresistible charm.

_ “You already won, I can’t resist you anymore.”  _

Irene felt so dumb. 

It was not about pure and innocence that is making this woman fake to her, it was Irene’s hateful and disgusting side… 

She finally realize that Wendy must have felt the same thing already for Irene. 

_ “Love and Need.”  _ Irene thought. 

But Wendy promising not to like her at all must have freaked out with the emotions she felt for despicable Irene. 

_ “After all those actions she did, the embrace, the slitting of her hand, the buying of my sister’s cake store, the hug and playing in the pool, and even the way Wendy changed after hearing me and Suho fuck _ … _only a crazy person would do that if they don’t love or need you.”_ She thought again. 

“Unnie what will you order?” Wendy politely stared at Irene. 

“Did you know how I met Suho?” Irene suddenly asks her. 

“Unnie I’m not really interested-“ Wendy didn’t even finish when Irene cuts her off. 

“I was already the ambassador of Tesla, they were looking to expand the car’s influence in South Korea, but they needed the backing of the biggest imported car distributor here, so I was asked to accompany the president along to meet the representatives of the company…it was your unnie, Taeyeon…along with her husband, Suho.” She tells the younger girl. 

Wendy faked a smile again. 

“Unnie why don’t we order-“ 

“Suho really made me laugh, in front of his wife who seemed to have only her eyes for him, he was drooling as he stared at me and seemed like he wanted to undress me already as-“ 

“I told you I’m not interested, why do you keep bringing this up?” Wendy’s fake smile disappeared and now stared at Irene. 

“I just wanted to rile you up, because I was getting sick of the stupid fake smile you keep showing at me.” Irene laughed and finally opened the menu to browse what she wanted to eat. 

** INSIDE IRENE’S CAR  **

It really made Wendy mad at herself to not take her own car, and was now forcibly stucked with Irene inside her car. 

“You can just drop me off by the nearest bus stop I have to meet-“ 

“Your mother has asked me to pick up the Prada gown for her and your father’s 40th anniversary, she wanted to come but it seems like she’s stuck in Aruba…since you and her have the same built, she asks me to take you there.” Irene tells her as she continued to focus on the road.

“I don’t want to.” Wendy said coldly. 

“Are you a child? This won’t take long…about 10-15 minutes should do it, then we can separate.” Irene laughs. 

** PRADA’S BOUTIQUE  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** Foxy – Yawang Ost) 

Wendy finally tried on the dress, it was really beautiful. 

Normally people are not even allowed to see nor buy the collection…not until they have decided for its official release or to the public through celebrities…and Irene Bae was one of the exception. 

After just being launch as the Prada’s new ambassador, it even gave her brownie points for Suho and Wendy’s mother who’s favorite brand was Prada. 

So she asked Irene if she can pull off her celebrity card, which she did successfully. 

And finally got the gown she wanted, Irene was even in awe how beautiful Wendy was as she tried it on, she really looked the part of the Chaebol Heiress who had the money and class to back it up. 

Wendy was getting dress now to finally separate from Irene, when the older woman suddenly entered. 

She stared while Wendy only had her pants on and lacey bra, the younger girl didn’t even freak out and stared back, using the whole body mirror. 

Irene realized how toned Wendy’s fair skinned body is, and kept looking at her back and now front side from the reflection on the mirror. 

Irene suddenly slid her hands on Wendy’s waist and now back hugged the younger girl. 

Wendy didn’t freak out or stop Irene from the back hug but stared at Irene’s reflection as she hugged her. 

It was almost she didn’t want to end the hug…because the fucking warmness of Irene’s body was making her body feel the comfort she needed all over again.

“What are you doing?” Wendy asks coolly. 

“I need you.” Irene blurts out with such an aching pain. 

Wendy’s heart suddenly felt like an ache…a great ache she liked, this time. 

“Stop fucking around.” Wendy smiled at her while staring at Irene in the mirror who was staring as well at her. 

“I’m not fucking around.” Irene tells her with so much seriousness. 

Wendy scoffed. 

“Didn’t you say you can’t resist me? What did you really mean by that? Is this it? You can’t resist me hugging you? Why did you suddenly call me unnie, when it was just us in the room? I thought you don’t respect me? Why did you run away in the early of the morning when you heard Suho fucking me?” Irene asks. 

Wendy suddenly laughs. 

“Be honest, are you dating Mina because your trying to resist the feeling of needing me too?” Irene bit her lip. 

Wendy took off Irene’s hands and turn around to face her. 

Wendy was still holding her hands and now put them on her almost bare chest, and she stared seriously at Irene. 

“Yes…because this fucking heart needs you too, and I refuse to acknowledge it….not until my hate and disgust for you runs out.” Wendy smiled at her. 

It was ironic that the two women’s real side, real emotions, real smiles only appear when they insult or try to hurt each other with their banters. 

“Then don’t acknowledge it….just use me.” 

Wendy can’t believe what this older woman was saying.

“Use?” She laughs. 

“Yes, use me…use me in everyway you want…because I don’t want to go back to pretending we’re just strangers that lives in the same shitty house, I want this…this hateful disgusting lovely world we share…even if it’s fucked up.” Irene smiled. 

Wendy’s arrogant smile disappears and now just stared coldly at Irene. 

“I love Mina….don’t you love Suho hyung?” Wendy she stared at Irene as if she wants her to answer, yes. 

“I don’t love Suho…and in your case, are you sure that your love is enough?” Irene scoffed at her. 

“Is this how you operate around the men and women you wanna play with?” Wendy asks. 

“No, usually…I just kneel or spread my legs instantly when I wanna play with them…” Irene says with such confidence that it made Wendy realize Irene’s soooo use to this. 

“But in your case, I will only do it if you ask…because….I need you…the only one I need.” Irene smiled again…the only smile she gives Wendy. 

Wendy started laughing again, the woman must be really so courageous or thick skinned now to acknowledge that she’s digging a very vile road. 

“You’re a woman who’s living but slowly dying…do you know that?” Wendy tells her. 

“And you’re a woman who’s trying to die…but still lives.” Irene hurls back at her. 

Irene now leads her left hand’s index finger to draw a heart symbol on Wendy’s chest.

“That’s why we are the perfect combination.” Irene now pats Wendy’s fair skinned chest. 

Wendy suddenly grabs the hand that was drawing and patting on her skin. 

She stared at Irene who got shock but liked the grabbing. 

“I don’t want to go down in that road with you.” Wendy gritted her teeth. 

Irene knew Wendy wanted her too, but the girl was still trying to be a normal person, which in Irene’s dictionary is the largest hypocrite of them all, because this people end up hurting a lot more people. 

“Why are you denying yourself of this wicked pleasure I’m offering you? Isn’t it more hypocritical to try and use someone because you wanna act normal in this society?” Irene tells her. 

She stared at Wendy who didn’t answer and just blink at the thought. 

“Wendy, you can actually fulfill the need you want with me. After that we can go back to our both respective partners and pretend everything’s fine again…it’ll make me better for Suho….make _you_ better for Mina.” Irene asks with such seriousness. 

“That is no reason to use each other at all….you hate inspiring disgusting woman.” Wendy glares at her. 

Irene was not getting used to the glaring and now was feeling hurt. 

Wendy finally lets go of the arm she was holding and now walks out of the dressing room, she still had her top unbutton and now decides to button herself as she walk outside, and leaves Irene inside the dressing room. 

_ “That is no reason to use each other at all….you hate inspiring disgusting woman.”  _

She smiled and now her tears flowed on her face from the insult she received again. 

_ “ _ Hypocrite.” Irene laughs to herself. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM  **

It was already midnight and Wendy can’t fall asleep, so she decided to do her assignments and has been typing crazy the Monday report she wanted to finish in the midnight. 

She was trying hard to concentrate and but can only remember Irene. 

Irene. 

Irene in the dressing room. 

Irene embracing her. 

Irene’s warmth. 

Irene’s smile. 

_ “Why are you denying yourself of this wicked pleasure I’m offering you? Isn’t it more hypocritical to try and use someone because you wanna act normal in this society?”  _

_ “Wendy, you can actually fulfill the need you want with me. After that we can go back to our both respective partners and pretend everything’s fine again…it’ll make me better for Suho….make you better for Mina.” _

Wendy leaned her back on her chair, and now sighed as she kept repeating Irene’s devilish tempting words. 

** SON’S CARWORLD, THE C.E.O.’s OFFICE **

“AH!” A young man falls down on the floor and coughs. 

“Get up.” The older man who punched him asks him to stand up. 

“Get up, I told you.” 

“Dad…I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for? You were supposed to stay in London for two weeks, and because of your dumb dick who can’t be separated from your fucking wife, we lost the Aston Martin account. Do you think apologizing will make the Aston Martin people sign up with us again?” 

Suho was trying to stand properly as he struggled to stand from the pain. 

“Honestly you’re so dumb, Taeyeon was the only thing that made you smart, and now you made her kill herself because of a whore.” His father now went to light his cigar by his desk and stared at the whimpering Suho. 

“Irene is not a whore dad.” 

“She is, beautiful women like that, are to be fucked, not to be married.” His father laughs. 

“She IS  NOT A WHORE !” Suho shouted. 

His father was speechless, the only time his son stood to shout and defend someone, was for a whore. 

It made the father sad for his son. 

“This is the reason why I like punching you in the gut, because you only stand up for yourself when it’s wrong...honestly you got lucky that your sister wants you to shine, and messed up her life.” His father stared at him with such disappointment. 

Suho felt much worse from the words than the punch he receive and now started to cry. 

“Get out of my office, if you’re gonna cry.” Suho’s father tells his weeping son. 

“I’m your son, you should comfort me, not insult me…how come….how come you hate me and always favor Seungwan even when she’s already messing up!” Suho cries again. 

Suho stayed on the center of the room still weeping, his father stared as he drank and puffs his cigar. 

“You were 8 years old, Seungwan was 5 then…at that age I already felt she had the tendency to like boyish things. So I bought the two of you this remote controlled cars, it was in color blue and red…she wanted the red one…but you threw a fit because you liked it too. Finally Seungwan smiled and said “ _Suho oppa can have it….it’s fine_ …” she smiled…that lovely trusting smile that kid only has. Then the next day, I saw her play with a red car of her own! A bit dirty but still I thought you let her borrow your red remote control car.” Suho’s father pointed at him. 

His father suddenly stopped and smiled so proudly at the thought of Seungwan. 

“When I ask your little sister where did she get it? She said, she painted the blue car herself! How can you not melt and be proud of the little smart, innovative selfless, Seungwan?” He smiled again at how proud of he is of his daughter. 

Mr. Son drank his scotch to take a break from talking. 

“So you see it’s hard for me to comfort you, because you always had been comforted by others even by your little sister that YOU should be protecting. Unlike you, she tries her best to find the good in the life that has been handed to her.” The father tells his son. 

Suho felt so insulted and now bit his lip in anger. 

“Seungwan became a drug addict and even tried killing herself dad.” Suho laughs. 

His father puffs his cigar and stared at Suho who was still not getting the lesson of the story. 

“That’s why it’s time for you to give her the red car, and paint your own, instead of comparing yourself to her, why don’t you live your life and work hard to be better?” His father stared at him. 

** SON’S CARWORLD, OUTSIDE THE C.E.O.’s OFFICE **

Suho came out of the door, and saw Wendy sitting in the waiting chairs of their father’s office. 

“Hello hyung.” Wendy stood and bowed. 

“Hi…you out for your Sunday Lunch with dad?” He asks without changing the serious look on his face. 

“Yes.” The girl answered. 

“Ms. Son, your father says you can enter now.” Their father’s secretary tells her. 

“Okay thanks.” Wendy’s no expression face changes and flashes a polite smile at the secretary. 

Which made Suho snicker as Wendy entered the office. 

_ “She can politely smile at a secretary but not me?”  _ He thought to himself. 

“Seungwannnnn!!!! Daddy is so happy for you!” He shouted and can be heard outside of the office’s expensive wooden antique walls. 

“Yah dad don’t lift me in the air! I’m not a baby anymoreeeeeee!” Wendy whined. 

“How can I not! You’re back with Mina! Marry her now! Give your father some grandchildren too!” His father shouted. 

“Dad we can’t even have children we’re both women!” Wendy laughs. 

“You can! I’ll pay for it, we will use your Son egg! And for the father…let’s get well known sports athlete! Or an astronaut! Or how about royal blood-“ 

“Dadddd stoppp!!!! This is weird!” Wendy interrupts her father. 

“Yah, this is not weird! These are changing times! Son’s CarWorld will be the first ever to have a test tube baby heir!” He tells Wendy. 

“Hey don’t even try to force my future test tube baby to take the company from you! What if he or she doesn’t want it!?” Wendy tells him. 

“Seungwannnn why do you like making your old father cryyyyie~” He now acts cute. 

“Dad please don’t make lose my appetite.” Wendy jokes. 

The father and daughter laughs inside. 

Suho still listened by the door and now grip his hand in anger while he finally walks away. 

** SON’S MANSION, KITCHEN **

Wendy finally made it home, it was already evening. 

Sunday lunch with her father turned into a whole day surfing practice…

He wanted to practice because his Miss Korea mistress and him were going to take a vacation next week, and wanted to impress her with his surfing skills. 

Wendy was tired and now just wanted to get a water to drink so she can then collapse on her bed, when she suddenly sees by the glass door going to the pool her brother drinking on his own while sitting on one of the benches. 

“Seungwan yoush der?” He asks in gibberish. 

“Yeah.” 

“Come here for a shec.” Suho tells her. 

** SON’S MANSION, POOL **

Wendy walked to him, he looked like a little boy that took all the bottles from daddy’s alcohol cabinet and went in a drinking spree. 

Which what was Suho doing, as he seems to be on his 3rd bottle of scotch, while the other two bottles were scattered by the grassy pavement. 

“Aren’t you supposed to go with your wife in one of her events tonight?” Wendy asks. 

Suho was supposed to help Irene in her Lancome appearance, as they open a new store in Seoul which she is the advertiser for as well. 

“Theres my favorite father…I meant…ny…my father’sh favoriteeeee.” He laughs and stares at the unbothered Wendy from where he wobbling while he sat. 

“Hyung you’re drunk.” She tells him. 

“Hye…hey! Why won’t you call me oppa hmm?...Remember how you use to glue to my like g-glue? Oppa look at me I can shwim by my ownnn now…owpppa look I made…dis shitty…thing…oppa let’s play the new Assahins Creed…” Suho spilled his drink but continued to pour his drink. 

He laughs at Wendy who didn’t want to respond while he drinks his scotch. 

“I…It’s okay….if you don’t want to call me oppa….Seungwan….I pre-prefer it..that way, because when you called me oppa you always had that trusting smile, you would flash at me….and I hated it...” He tells her. 

“Yeah whatever.” Wendy tells him. 

Wendy was about to leave the poolside, when Suho suddenly makes a shocking confession. 

“I’ve never….loved Taeyeon…..”

Drunk Suho’s sudden confession made the girl’s eyes widen. 

“I only fucked with her….because I know she likes me….and you loved her….and it felt so good to finally make you change your trusting smiling expression at me….yeah…I feel guilty that she killed herself….and you became an addict trying to cope….I feel very guilty….but when I saw….how dad still feel so proud of his lesbian addict daughter even when I eclipse all the achievements you did….I can’t help but feel the anger again at you…” Suho snickered at Wendy. 

Wendy didn’t even hear the other things her jerk of a brother said, because the only thing that made her respect Suho still, in some degree, and never tried anything to mess his life…was the love, Wendy thought, he had for Taeyeon, at least before he met Irene. 

Taeyeon, the woman Wendy only loved without any malice nor hate. 

_ “I’ve never….loved Taeyeon…..””  _

_ “I’ve never….” _

_ “Loved…” _

_ “Taeyeon…..””  _

_ “I’ve never….loved Taeyeon…..”  _

Her brother’s voice kept repeating in her head. 

“But that’s okay….I won’t ruin your happiness anymore……I’m in love….I love Irene……she makes me a better person….she makes me feel better….not only with fucking Seungwan….though she’s really good at it…her pussy is soo good….I just wanna fuck her all day and night long…you hear us fucking right? But….she’s really good….all of her….my heart never felt this way before and I love her…she’s the only one I love….only one I need Seungwan.” Suho smiles at his sister. 

Wendy suddenly clenched her hand. 

Suho stood and wobbled, he taps his small sister’s petite shoulder. 

“I-I’ll go to selleepp now Seungwan…goodnight.” He wobbled to the door. 

Suho finally enters the kitchen and walks to hallway to go upstairs and sleep. 

Wendy’s eyes were watering as she bit her lip in the fight to control herself from bursting to tears.

Suho was drunk… 

He would always ramble shit…

This was old news…

But what came out of his fucking mouth was new information, 

_ She remembered the 4 years ago…  _

_ How she met Taeyeon, a 4th year graduating computer engineering.  _

_ The freshmen had a meet and greet with the other seniors, Taeyeon was one of the kindest seniors out there.  _

_ They bonded through music, and even had an impromptu performance Taeyeon singing while Seungwan was on the guitar.  _

_ The next few weeks, the two would bond over this and even spent time together in the Computer Engineering Club, Taeyeon would even help her with the lessons, gave her tips and tricks…she was really cool.  _

_ Taeyeon was really kind, so loving, she even found out that Seungwan was a bulimic, because of the pressure and bullying of her own vain mother to be a size 0 and instead of judging her, she help the younger girl through it and finally made her go back into a healthy lifestyle.  _

_ They became so close, that Taeyeon would visit Seungwan in this very fucking mansion, she got close with her dad too, as the two bantered like she was already another daughter of the man.  _

_ Even convinced Seungwan’s dad that the course Seungwan chose was “lit” as the young kids would say. _

_ Seungwan finally realize her love for Taeyeon, she was gonna confess…. _

_ Then one day….  _

_ Seungwan had late classes, so Taeyeon, who was already so welcomed in the mansion, decided to wait for the younger girl in the Son’s Residence… _

_ Seungwan walked in to the living room, Suho and Taeyeon were kissing so passionately….  _

_ Taeyeon really seemed to love receiving the kisses Suho was giving her… _

_ The younger girl’s heart broke…. _

_ She knew she didn’t have the right at all…but still her heart broke into pieces…  _

_ Suho saw his little sister standing by the living room but didn’t stop kissing Taeyeon… _

Wendy finally realize why he didn’t stop at all or felt ashamed, because as he said… 

_ “….It felt so good to finally make you change your trusting smiling expression at me…. **”** _

** LANCOME STORE LAUNCH **

Irene was drinking her champagne as the press kept taking photos of the store and the other celebrities Lancome has signed for their brand. 

Normally only one or two celebrities are needed, but because this is a huge major store they needed the star power in order to make sure the launch was going to be talked about and successful. 

Irene was already tired, as the people and press kept talking to her and she had to comply, she was accompanied by Yeri by their corner, and now kept the other press who still wanted Irene for an interview at bay. 

She suddenly remembered Wendy, even remembering the younger woman was enough to boost Irene. 

_ “You really love and need her don’t you?” _ Her mind teases her. 

But it made her remember too, the glare Wendy had in the Prada Boutique and made Irene sad. 

She decided to drink her champagne again, in order to wash away her sadness. 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

It was already an hour before midnight, when Irene got home, she was force to go to the after party launch, and was now very tired than ever. 

She just wanted to plop on the bed, when suddenly a voice called for her. 

“Irene-ssi?” A familiar cold voice in the living room called for her. 

Irene peeked, it was Wendy, who was sitting comfortably by the white piano. 

She has not changed her clothes, since the morning she saw Wendy before she left for the Sunday Lunch with her dad. 

** SON’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** Foxy – Yawang Ost) 

This Wendy looked as if she was going to kill someone, Irene got nervous…but she wanted to approach her…especially when she called her to the more familiar pet name she had for Irene. 

“Why haven’t you slept? Don’t you have school tomorrow?” A concern Irene asks.

“Please sit by my side.” Wendy deeply stared while commanding her, as she made a space on the small piano white wooden leather seat. 

Irene obeyed and now was just staring at now the seemed mysterious familiar woman. 

She wondered if Wendy was drunk. 

_ “But how does she act if she’s drunk?” _ Irene wondered. 

But it seemed like the younger woman wasn’t drunk at all, though something has really change since the last time they talk since yesterday. 

“How’s the event?” Wendy asks. 

“It’s okay.” Irene tells her. 

“Oh that’s good...you look really tired, but still beautiful.” Wendy seems to almost be spacing out as she praised Irene. 

Irene didn’t know if she’d be touch with the comment or be concern for the change in Wendy’s face… 

“Irene-ssi what made you need me?” The young woman suddenly blurts out. 

“Oh that…why are you asking me now?” The long haired beautiful woman now asks. 

“You know already mine…but it seems like I don’t know yours.” Wendy stared at her. 

This Wendy seems to different from the older Wendy’s she’s used to.

Irene thought for a sec. 

“Do you remember the Son’s CarWorld Ad launch party of me becoming the ambassador for it?” She tells Wendy. 

“Yeah you seem to become an ambassador for a lot of fucking products…we met there…why?” Wendy laughs. 

She began fixing Irene’s hair that was getting on her face. 

“You smiled at me….as I was being introduced by….Suho…you know the real smile you really have which ironically appears whenever you express you’re hatred and disgust to me now….at that time it wasn’t because of those both….it seems like you were so happy back then…purely happy.” 

“Yeah I was happy.” Wendy admitted and laughs. 

“Well…do you remember what happened next?” Irene asks her. 

“No.” Wendy tried not thinking. 

“Come on you do know, you were supposed to go home weren’t you? Because you plan to study early…back then you were already so studious too.” Irene laughs. 

Irene now held Wendy’s hand that was playing around her face. 

“So you went to the basement parking lot, where conveniently your Porsche and Suho’s Mercedes SUV was parked next to each other…you know where I went up and down on your brother’s dick.” Irene stared at her eye to eye. 

“I still remember the surprised and horror on your face.” Irene suddenly can’t meet Wendy’s face. 

“You ran back to the party, and we met again in the bathroom, I even acted like nothing happened in the basement parking lot, and was putting on my perfume my attempt to cover my shitty self….then you held my hand…I thought you were going to slap or hurt me…because I saw how you innocently adored Taeyeon, his lovely wife, with your eyes…but you didn’t…you held me and smiled….not the polite smile…your trusting smile and look me in the eyes without any hatred and disgust.” 

Irene squeezed Wendy’s hand, she was holding. 

“Then you said, _Please…don’t do this to yourself, you deserve better, you’re a beautiful woman who deserves someone that can think in their right mind, a person whose not out to use you for cheating…and fucking._ ” Irene smiled at her. 

Wendy just stared as she waited for Irene who seems to want to tell more of the story. 

“No one has stared me back like that even after seeing the ugliness of me, yet you did…and in exchange, I made you lose it because of my own selfish reasons.” Irene expresses a sarcastic laugh. 

“So I vowed to be there for you….because of guilt, pity….I was sorry for you.” She tells Wendy. 

“But then….as I got to know more of you….I realize it was more than that….I began needing you…and again…my selfish reasons are now pushing me to want you….to be used by you even for something like cheating and fucking….because….I need you….I need all of you.” Irene weakly smiles. 

Wendy stared at her. 

“Is this the same with my brother? Are you now passing the selfish needs you had for him to me?” Wendy asks with such cold voice. 

“No.” Irene firmly tells her. 

“How do I know you’re not just playing me? You already said it yourself, selfish reasons made you marry my brother…now selfish reasons are now begging you to be use by me in order to keep me in your fucked up world.” Wendy asks again. 

“Suho bought out the messy debt contract I had with my former company, MS Entertainment….it was a slave contract that involved getting 80% of my earnings and even becoming a high class prostitute for all the wealthy people that wanted Irene Bae.” She says with such shame on her face. 

Wendy began rubbing her two fingers on her lips as she stared at Irene. 

“So Suho hyung paid your debt in exchange, he was able to have you?” Wendy summarizes for Irene. 

“No….not me…my body.” Irene stares at Wendy as if she’s trying to tell the younger woman, that other than her body that Suho bought, her everything can be Wendy’s, if the younger woman wanted to. 

Wendy’s hands reaches out to Irene. 

“Can you hug me please?” Wendy asks. 

Irene quickly complies, she felt the younger girl felt particularly colder than before, but exhaled as Irene began wrapping her body on her. 

Irene like making Wendy exhale out of relief from her embrace. 

“Irene-ssi… I finally have a reason.” Wendy plays with her hair again. 

“W-What?” Irene gently pulls away to stare and ask the woman. 

Wendy suddenly had her eyes only on Irene, the moon’s light which was the only thing that made them see, because the lights inside the living room were all turned off, made the scenery more alluring and attractive. 

Wendy leaned to get closer to her face, she runs her hand on the beautiful woman’s face again. 

Irene felt Wendy’s breathe on her skin, and wondered if Wendy was gonna place her lips on her, but instead she used her right thumb and now gently ran her thumb on the upper lip and now lower lip, she moved to the side of her mouth and made Irene opened her mouth gently thinking Wendy would insert her thumb inside….but the girl just teased the older woman, and now pulled her hand away while smiling at her again. 

Wendy’s teasing proved to be lethal for Irene, because it made her heartbeat so fast already other than any man or woman who tried seducing her with their words and bodies. 

“I finally have a reason to use you now.” Wendy real smile appeared again as she stared at Irene. 


	6. Proof

** CHAPTER 6:  **

** P R O O F  **

** SUGGESTED SONG TO DOWNLOAD BEFORE PROCEEDING:  **

  * Two Words – Wendy
  * Foxy - Yawang Ost 



** SON’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM **

“A reason to use me?” Irene asks the younger woman who was smiling at her. 

Wendy gently nodded. 

“What’s the reason then?” The black haired woman was determine to know. 

“Didn’t we clarify that already? I can’t resist who you are…I wanna have you warmth…in every way possible.” Wendy answered. 

But Irene was not totally convinced at all, and needed to get to the deeper meaning why Wendy is being so accepting of her now. After all Irene notice a change on how Wendy was talking to her….as if she was full of rage and vengeance.

“I need the real reason that you changed your mind.” The older woman stared again. 

“Isn’t that not enough to convince you?” The short haired girl laughs. 

“No…because you acted so cold and even insulted me when I was making my case to you inside the dressing room, and now you’ve suddenly changed your mind?” Irene raised her eyebrow. 

Wendy sighed, and finally reveals her reason for using Irene. 

“You said you needed me right? I’ll give you what you want…anything from me…in exchange I want you to divorce my brother.” She finally admitted. 

The long haired woman was taken aback with what the younger woman just uttered, from the piano chair they are sharing. 

“What?” Irene asks. 

“Divorce him.” Wendy firmly tells her. 

Irene didn’t like what Wendy wanted from her, for it was the only thing she firmly told Wendy she can’t give. 

Her body which is tied down in the marriage she agreed with Suho.

She just told Wendy the reason of her marrying Suho and now she wants her to divorce him…Wendy didn’t seem to understand this condition and Irene, the hateful and disgusting woman, can’t help but feel insulted all over again. 

“Didn’t I tell you…he owns my body?” She didn’t bother asking why Wendy wanted her to divorce Suho, because she was getting irritated now. 

“If you won’t do it, then I won’t give what you need.” Wendy suddenly glared. 

“Wendy…I want to have you…I really do…but that’s the only thing I can’t do for you…I owe Suho a lot…literally…I’m sorry.” Irene finally stood and now was about to leave the living room. 

When Wendy suddenly stood too, her hand even hit the keyboard of the white grand piano as she rushes to stand. 

“Don’t you feel miserable? Jumping from affair to another affair?” Wendy tells her. 

Irene scoffs and now turns her head back to Wendy who was still glaring at the rejection and denial of her request of the older woman. 

“I don’t feel miserable.” Her real smiled appeared and now represented her genuine reply. 

Irene stared eye to eye with the short haired woman. 

“I may feel the guilt it entails…but I have never felt miserable….it’s because I’m not a hypocrite, unlike you.” Irene now glared deeply that made her eyes shine with the light from the moon outside. 

“You’re saying I’m a hypocrite because I don’t wanna fuck you while we our still bind to each of our partners?” Wendy ends her statement with a sarcastic laughter. 

“No, you’re a hypocrite because you lack the courage to do what you WANT, always trying to play it safe, that’s why you are becoming miserable minute by minute…which makes even the people who surround you miserable too.” Irene tells her.

Wendy got suddenly mad at her, 

“ _The nerve of this woman who wants to engage in an affair, to try and insult me!”_ Wendy thought. 

“Didn’t you make Taeyeon unnie miserable because of what you did to her?” The short haired woman argued. 

“Her reaction and what she did to herself is not in my control…, but when she decided to marry Suho, don’t you think she didn’t weigh in and think about the good and bad Suho has?” Irene asks. 

Wendy’s ears rang with anger at Irene again, and was now determine to fight her. 

“Don’t talk about Taeyeon unnie-“But Irene cut off the younger woman. 

“She was in love, so she took courage…no one wins because they kept standing in the background…they take courage in life not knowing if they’ll lose or win…only hypocrites who stay in the background think, that people who take risks, are miserable. ” Irene finishes. 

Irene now exits the living room and now has walked to the hallway, when she stops as Wendy suddenly spoke again. 

“I’m not a  HYPOCRITE! ” Wendy suddenly shouted as if not caring Suho can wake up from the echo of the anger she voiced out. 

Irene smiled and now turns her gaze for one last time on the younger woman. 

“Prove it.” Irene waited. 

But Wendy didn’t seem to have the courage to back her statement yet again. 

“If you can provide me with some proof…then maybe I’ll change my mind and have the courage as well to surrender _ALL_ to you, Wendy.” Irene stared at the short haired girl and now finally went up the stairs. 

** AMBER’S BOUTIQUE  **

It was the day after, Irene headed to her current stylist and also ex-lover’s boutique.

Amber was preparing the clothes Irene was gonna try on. 

Irene was sitting on a comfy sofa chair while reminiscing the talk she had with the younger woman last night. 

_ “You said you needed me right? I’ll give you what you want…anything from me…in exchange I want you to divorce my brother.” _

Irene clicked her tongue. 

“Do you really think it’s that easy?” She whispered to herself. 

_ She remembered how Suho begged for her…  _

_ Irene’s job was just to make him fall for him in order for the car company she advertised, Tesla, have the backing of the major foreign car distributor in South Korea and even some parts of Asia , which was Son’s CarWorld…  _

_ Irene successfully did…  _

_ But Suho wanted more…  _

_ Suho wanted her…  _

_ Irene didn’t really like or even want him…  _

_ For her, Suho was just another man that got addicted by her charms…  _

_ But simple minded Suho told her that he will do everything for her….  _

_ He’ll prove to her that he loves her and can take care of her…  _

_ The chaebol heir wanted to marry her…  _

_ When she tried scaring him of how vile and dirty Irene was…  _

_ Suho didn’t care…  _

_ Suho even told her he’ll pay whatever she owed…  _

_ In order to free her…  _

_ Which ironically now tied her to him… _

_ But still, compare from the life she had before…  _

_ Irene now had a bit of freedom…  _

_ She saw how lovely his first wife was… _

_ So beautiful and even kindhearted for a tough successful businesswoman… _

_ The guilt suddenly kicked in…  _

_ But Suho fell hard for her…  _

_ Of course she was not dumb…  _

_ Suho loves Irene for her beautiful outer appearance…  _

_ That’s all…  _

_ But she decided to give want he wants…  _

_ Her body in exchange of huge debt she owed…  _

_ After all, it was better than giving her body to countless people who wanted to fuck her…  _

_ But now she can’t help to compare how Wendy has it easy…  _

_ Irene felt so insulted that Wendy didn’t respect the only thing that made her free…  _

_ But it was Irene’s fault…  _

_ She made it too easy for the younger woman… _

_ Because she admitted most of the true feelings she had…  _

_ If only the younger woman had the courage to prove it… _

_ Then maybe she will surrender her ALL… _

Amber disrupts Irene’s spacing out with a clap. 

“Hey! What’s making you stare at nothing there Ireneeeee.” Amber tells her and laughs. 

“Nothing, where are the outfits that I need to try on?” Irene asks her. 

Amber who crouched to stare at Irene suddenly spoke again. 

“You look good…it’s like you’re getting a lot of sleep….your nightmares not keeping you up? Not even interrupting you’re new husband’s sleep?” She asks Irene. 

Irene sighed and stood. 

“No.” She coldly answered. 

“Woah, I guess matrimony is what healed it huh? But if those nightmares ever comeback just remember I’m open.” Amber held her hand. 

Irene rolled her eyes and now took her hand away from Amber, and walked away to go to the clothes. 

“I’m married, stop flirting with me, or I will hire another stylist.” The long haired woman replied. 

“Yah, you’re such heartbreaker.” Amber frowned and now followed Irene. 

** SEULGI’S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM  **

Wendy was too tired… 

Studies… 

Her brother… 

Irene… 

So she decided to pass the time in Seulgi’s house, they were friends since high school and this has been always one of the place the two girls hang out whenever they are too bored to get out. 

Wendy was sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone, social media accounts that involve the superficial lives of her friends ranging from school mates, junkies and rich kids too, but she still half-heartedly likes the posts. 

“Wendy come here!” Seulgi’s mom shouts to her to the kitchen. 

** SEULGI’S HOUSE, KITCHEN  **

Wendy entered the kitchen and stared at the mother and daughter, they were laughing as they were shouting as the live crabs they were trying to put on the pot to boil were fighting back. 

Wendy liked visiting this house since she was a teenager, because she liked seeing how a loving family looks like, this scenario would be even lovelier most of the times when Seulgi’s dad comes home from work with some pizza or chicken bucket sometimes. 

_ “Nothing has changed at all, still a lovely family _ .” Wendy thought. 

The only reason she wasn’t able to visit because when she had a falling out with Seulgi and was too ashame of how far she has fallen in her drug spiral life.

If there’s a thing she regretted when she almost wrecked her life, other than missing her luxuries, real friends and Taeyeon…was losing this…. 

Even if Wendy was just a bystander…. 

The ability to stare and somehow feel how warm a loving family is… 

But somehow it can’t be compared to the despicable woman’s warmth… 

_ “Why?” _ She asks herself. 

“Yahhh Wendy! I Told you to taste the crab that is already cooked, you look like you haven’t been eating properly again…aigoo!” Mrs. Kang tells her. 

Other than Taeyeon, Mrs. Kang was actually the first one to express her worry and concern for Wendy….just like a real mother to this lonely child. 

Wendy might have her father’s love, but since she was a child her father was not always around due to his busy schedule and trips around Asia….

Her mother who had only her attention for Suho, would only take notice of Wendy most of the time when she was making a mistake, failing or was just annoyed with her own daughter’s existence… 

Wendy didn’t really understand why her mother was like that to her since she was a kid…

But Wendy realize at a young age, when she got lost inside the mall and it was her nanny who looked for her but not her mother who was shopping for a new expensive leather shoes for Suho…

Wendy’s mother won’t really care if she really disappeared…. 

“Oh…is it okay? Ma’am?” Wendy asks. 

“Seulgi why is Wendy now like this? She use to call me auntie now! Did I lose my auntie card? Did I do something wrong Wendyyyy?” Seulgi’s mom pouts. 

“Mom stoppp!” Seulgi laughs at her own mother’s attempt at cuteness. 

“I’m sorry auntie…I just thought-“ 

“Tsk that kind of attitude is the reason why you became thinner! You always force yourself in the background and can’t get the best harvest of life! You should strike fast and hot! Here comes the crab meat Wendyyy!” Seulgi’s mom now feeds Wendy. 

“Mom me too!!!!” Seulgi asks. 

“Go feed yourself, you’re almost 24 now Kang Seulgi.” Her mother scolds her. 

Seulgi pouted. 

“Tsk, okay…here you goo my beautiful daughter~” Her mother feeds her too. 

She now stared at Wendy who stopped chewing and just stared at them. 

“What’s wrong? Is the meat bad?” Mrs. Kang asks. 

Wendy shook her head. 

“N-No! It’s just….” 

“ _I wish I can have that kind of warmth too….not just from that woman…but my own mom too.”_ Wendy confessed to herself. 

“Wendy what’s wrong?” Seulgi and her mom stared at Wendy whose tears were flowing on her face. 

“Um…I want more! This is too good and now I’m crying!” Wendy fakes a laugh. 

The three finally share a laugh as they continued to eat. 

** DRAMA SHOOTING SOMEWHERE  **

The director was waiting for Irene as she had to shoot her scenes, they were running a bit late and now made the director irritated. 

“Ms. Kim! What’s taking Irene-ssi long? We have been waiting for her, for 20 minutes now.” The assistant director now asks Yeri. 

“Um…can you give her 15 minutes more? Her husband visited her Sunbaenim…I’m really sorry.” She bowed to apologize to the assistant director. 

** DRAMA SHOOTING SOMEWHERE, IRENE’S TRAILER  **

They’ve already had sex three times now inside the trailer, which involve Suho thrusting for a few minutes and cumming inside Irene, who pretended she was satisfied, repeatedly. 

Now Suho had to go, but wanted a blowjob from Irene so the good wife she is, I rene kneeled and now was sucking Suho’s dick, as he sat on the couch inside Irene’s trailer.

Suho was exceptionally horny today, because he had a flight in a few hours. 

His father told him to fix the Aston Martin account, so he has to spend a week in London again, because if he fails this time, he will be demoted from his position as the general manager of Son’s CarWorld. 

“Fuck, even your mouth’s so good!” Suho smiled at Irene who continued to swallow his dick and stared at him, she smiled. 

Suho came finally inside Irene’s mouth, he held Irene’s mouth that was filled with his ejaculated liquid. 

“Swallow.” He commanded her. 

Irene was used to this, but somehow didn’t like Suho commanding her…. 

But she pretended as she smiled again, and finally swallowed. 

“You feel good?” Suho asks her. 

“No.” Irene suddenly answered seriously, which somehow put the man on his toes. 

"You disgust me." Irene tells him. 

Suho in his anger pulls her hair from where he sat.

"What did you just fucking say to me!?" Suho gritted his teeth in his anger. 

Irene suddenly laughs and now grabs him by the collar to kiss her mouth that was filled with his cum a while ago, and now pulls away and stood. 

“I was kidding honey.” Irene faked a giggle. 

“Do-don't joke about that." Suho pouted while zipping his pants. 

He stood as well and now embrace Irene. 

"I`m gonna miss you honey” He closed his eyes as he embrace her not knowing Irene who he was hugging kept her eyes open and now stopped pretending to smile. 

“I’m….gonna miss you too.” Irene, the actress, answered with such a sweet voice and a serious cold face. 

** DRAMA SHOOTING SOMEWHERE  **

Irene who was now clean (physically atleast) finally walked into the set. 

“Director I’m really sorry, my husband had to say his goodbyes because he’ll be gone for a week and-“ 

The scene that supposed to be shoot as a prison cell was now changed into an underground basement cellar. 

She stopped walking and suddenly remembered a familiar voice. 

_ “If you don’t wanna do what I say, then you ought to just stay here!” A woman shouted.  _

_ She drags her own daughter inside the basement and now locks the door as she exited and left the little girl crying and begging all alone in the dark.  _

“Irene-ssi? Did you understand what I just said?” The director asks now, a spaced out Irene.

“W-Why is the cell, now a dark basement?” Irene who was nervous now asks. 

“Oh that, well me and the writer decided to change the setting because we thought that it would be better to show that your husband’s new girlfriend is really evil that she locks you inside her own basement cellar as she wants to force…” 

_ “Force.” _ Irene was triggered by the word. 

“…You to sign the papers to finalize your divorce.” The director finishes his explanation. 

** DRAMA SHOOTING SOMEWHERE  **

“Let me out! Let me out now!” Irene, the actress, kept banging the door. 

“No! Not until you do what I say!” The other actress shouted. 

Irene suddenly pause… 

_ “Not until you do what your mother says you to do!”  _ Irene remembered. 

“You heard me? I’m gonna force you to sign that divorce papers!” 

_ “You’re already 16 now Joohyun! Why do you keep thinking you can get away with throwing a tantrum! If you don’t wanna be force to go to that dinner with the head of the shampoo brand, then don’t come out there!”  _ Her mother’s shouting by the basement door she kept Joohyun locked. 

_ She suddenly remembered the darkness…  _

_ The days she didn’t eat at all…  _

_ The days she had to pee and shit in the same basement…  _

_ All because Joohyun didn’t wanna work…  _

_ She wanted to be a child who enjoyed life too…  _

_ But her mom didn’t like that for her…  _

_ So she kept Joohyun in the basement…  _

_ Until she does what her mother forces her to do…  _

_ She wish that her father at least did something to save her and her little sister…  _

_ But her dad already left his wife and two daughters since Joohyun was 5 and her little sister was 4…  _

_ Joohyun was the breadwinner of her mother and sister…  _

_ Since she started doing commercials since she was 4 years old…  _

_ Joohyun was love by the commercial heads, because even at that age she was already beautiful…  _

_ That same beauty that force her to fuck that shampoo president at age 16…  _

_ He took her virginity… _

_ She cried and was traumatized by this…  _

_ But it was fine… _

_ Because of that her mother was able to buy the house of her dreams and her mother was able to hold her parties for her friends there…  _

_ A moment Joohyun thought was fine because her mother won’t be forcing her anymore…  _

_ But she proved Joohyun wrong, and started her set of real life worst nightmares onward….  _

Irene had a panic attack after remembering bits and parts of her past that was triggered by the scene, but the staff and crew were not aware of this. 

The director thought Irene the method actress was acting on camera. 

“Please….I don’t wanna be here anymore…stop forcing me….please….I don’t wanna do this anymore….” Irene was crying as she hug her knees and kept shaking by the door. 

“ St op…pleas e…..stop…I a lready did wha t you  want ed….. ” Irene kept muttering. 

“ Damn, if Irene-ssi doesn’t win an award for the “The Sun Always Rises”…I just don’t know what the critics are still looking for. ” The director whispered to his assistant. 

** SON’S MANSION, KITCHEN  **

Wendy went home already, she had a lot of worry in her mind…especially her endless bickering push and pull with Irene. 

But for a moment Wendy was just a 23 years old, child at heart, who was so happy as she got to bring home the crab meat and now made herself a kimbap crab meat. 

She decided to text Seulgi. 

🐻DEULGI🐻

** 9:43 PM: ** Seul, thanks for the crab meat..please tell auntie I missed her…thanks again. <3 

Wendy sat on the counter when Seulgi replied fast.

🐻DEULGI🐻  
 **9:44PM:** No probs, eat well! Remember you are going to head the thesis proposal tomorrow hehehee. Fighting Wanny!

She smiled at the text and now was eating her ramyun noodles and kimbap by the counter of the kitchen, when she heard Irene enter the hallway. 

Irene looked so empty and tired, Wendy felt the despicable woman has not eaten yet and tried inviting her for dinner.

“Irene-ssi I have crab meat kimbap-“Wendy didn’t even finish. 

Irene kept walking and ignored her to go upstairs. 

“Really…I know we argue a lot! But food is food! That woman really!” Wendy whined and now slurp her noodles with anger. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM  **

Wendy fell asleep by her desk, she was reviewing and preparing for the thesis proposal tomorrow when she heard a set of shouting and crying sounds coming from Suho and Irene’s room. 

Wendy ignored it at first, and decided to check the time on her phone. 

2:32 A.M. 

The girl was stretching her arms when she heard Irene scream again. 

“LET M E OUT!!!!!!!!!! !!” Irene shouted. 

Wendy finally stood and ran to Irene’s room. 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

(SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC: Two Words – Wendy) 

Wendy knocked on the door. 

“Irene-ssi?” She asks by the entrance. 

“It’s dark, please…I’m scared! Please! I already did what you wanted me to do!” The older woman was crying as she shouted again. 

Wendy finally checks the doorknob…which thankfully wasn’t locked. 

She open the door to find Irene crying and shouting while lying on the bed… 

She seemed to be experiencing a sleep paralysis… 

Wendy rushes to her. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S ROOM  **

Wendy runs to her and now sat beside her. 

“Irene-ssi!” Wendy now taps her face gently. 

Irene seems to be too freaked out and was hallucinating that she can't notice Wendy attempting to calm her down. 

Wendy sat her up, but Irene just kept crying and shaking. 

“Mom please stoppp, please stoppp…let me out…I promise to be good…please…let me out…” Irene keeps crying. 

“It’s okay…It’s okay, you don’t need to cry Irene-ssi…” Wendy finally embraces her in her attempt to comfort Irene. 

“Joohyun will be good please, don’t lock me here…It’s dark! I’m scared! I’ll be good.” The woman who kept shaking, held on to Wendy’s pink shirt. 

“Unnie-“

“Please I’ m scared!!!!!! Joohy un will be good!” Her voice breaking and pleading made Irene look so mentally troubled. 

But Wendy didn’t feel scared at all, she was now understanding bit by bit why Irene must feel so in debt to her brother…. 

If she got her facts right… 

Irene who told her she has never enjoyed her childhood… 

_ “I was already working.”  _ Wendy remembered Irene telling her. 

Now her freaking out calling to her mother… 

She must have been forced to work since she was a child… 

That maybe this mother was the reason why she had the large debt… 

That Suho paid for her… 

And why Irene, can’t just turn her back on Wendy’s brother… 

“Joohyun it’s okay….no one’s gonna lock you now.” Wendy finally tells her and embraces her. 

Somehow as Wendy tells her those words, she finally stops crying and but she was still shaking, she even dug her nails on Wendy’s back. 

“Please…. I’l l be good…don’t  lock me up.” She begs again with a broken voice. 

“No need to be good Joohyun….I won’t lock you up” Wendy repeats her name. 

Somehow it finally calmed the woman and now has stop herself from crying and shaking. 

“Promise?” Irene buried her face on Wendy’s chest. 

Wendy didn’t understand if Irene was just hallucinating or not.

But the woman needed reassurance, which Wendy finally does for her. 

“P-Promise.” Wendy assures her. 

Wendy kept rubbing her back as they didn’t break from the embrace in the dark bedroom where Wendy was the only one who was able to comfort and make Irene calm, finally. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S ROOM  **

The sun has finally rose, since Irene’s shouting and crying from her nightmare. 

She has already fallen asleep. 

Wendy who didn’t leave her side until she calmed down now tucked her to sleep. 

She had to leave early, for she had school today.

But as Wendy finishes tucking the bedsheet on Irene’s body, she realized why Irene wants Wendy to prove herself to her… 

Wendy realized she made a mistake in her approach… 

The short haired woman thought because Irene was willingly offering herself to be use… 

That it included fulfilling whatever Wendy requested… 

But she was wrong… 

Suho fell in love with Irene… 

The woman she was presenting to the world… 

Irene may might not know it yet… 

Maybe she’s hiding?

Maybe she’s pretending? 

But Wendy already knew and realized… 

Irene was not just offering what's left of Irene...but Joohyun as well to her...

Of course Wendy who was asking her to rush and surrender everything...

Made Irene and Joohyun feel insulted...

When she has not proven herself to her and that she was courageous enough to take responsibility of her… 

Hypocrite Wendy was forcing… 

Irene…

And… 

Joohyun… 

On a decision she didn’t want to make… 

As if locking her up… 

All over again… 

Wendy’s guilt increased and now bit her lip as she caresses the asleep woman’s forehead. 

“Why can’t you just need me, as Irene?” The guilt ridden, revenge seeking Wendy painfully whispers to her. 

** UNIVERSITY, CLASSROOM  **

Wendy along with her thesis mates, Jisoo, Seulgi and Sooyoung, were presenting their thesis proposal to their professor. 

The short haired lost the rock, paper scissor they did before the discussion yesterday, so Wendy has now to present their thesis proposal. 

She was at the center of the classroom as she discussed what she and her groupmates have decided to do as the last part of the thesis they’ve presented last semester. 

“Our group has decided that we will create an app, which we will be calling as Lingo, for our application part in our thesis pertaining to programming….” Wendy who had her small clicker to move the next slide, has now changed the slide on the screen. 

“Lingo…will be a travel language translator app programmed by us…the goal here is to be different from other travel language translator apps that are offered in the Google Play and Apple Store…” 

Their professor raises his hand. 

“What do you mean by different, Ms. Son?” The professor asks her. 

“Well in our beta phase we will be focusing in English and Korean language translation, vice versa…but the difference we are, mainly discussing here, is that unlike the other apps…you can use Lingo offline, how? Whatever you translated for example Korean to English…you will have an option to store that offline…plus in case of emergency the app will have an access on the nearest phone’s satellite in the country you are visiting, in order to connect it for internet or emergency calls.” Wendy explains. 

“Hmm…that’s quite impressive Ms. Son, but you have only two months to create an app, and make sure that the goals you have discussed will succeed, because if you don’t I may have to fail all of you in your thesis…are you sure you want to proceed with that?” Her professor asks. 

Wendy looks at her team mates who seem to be wavering. 

“Yes.” Wendy finally answers. 

“Oh, you don’t wanna consult your team mates? What if they fail too because you answered for them? Can you take responsibility for that risk?” The professor asks again. 

_ “No, you’re a hypocrite because you lack the courage to do what you WANT, always trying to play it safe, that’s why you are becoming miserable minute by minute…which makes even the people who surround you miserable too.” _

Wendy finally realize, and laughs… 

If she wants to achieve what she wants… 

She has to risk everything… 

There’s no safe path at all… 

Anyone can get hurt… 

Wendy had already tried staying in the background… 

But she still ended up losing and hurting… 

So she needs to stop being a hypocrite who’s trying to play it safe…. 

Wendy finally decides to take responsibility and be courageous to risk it all… 

So she can get what she wants and succeeds… 

Wendy realize her laughing to herself made all the people in the room stare at her as if she was being crazy and odd. 

She cleared her throat and now spoke. 

“They chose me…and trust that I can give what they need from me…so I will finally be brave and take responsibility….” Wendy seems to be speaking about Irene as well as she spoke. 

She continued and stared at her professor who was now glued to Wendy’s statement.

“…For whatever happens during this time sir.” Wendy real smile flashes.

Her confidence somehow felt newfound, and made her professor and classmates speechless. 

Wendy was always known as the shy and quiet type student, before becoming the druggie went wild student. 

So seeing this side of her, surprise all of them, even the thesis trio, who were just standing on the side now, whispered in their amazement how Wendy can intricately explain and defend everything. 

“Woah…I guess she’s really a businessman’s daughter…with how good she speaks.” Jisoo whispered.

“That must be why she kept yawning…she didn’t sleep just to get this right.” Sooyoung nodded. 

“No, Wendy’s just really smart.” Seulgi argued. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM  **

Wendy rushed back home it was still 4pm in the late afternoon, she ran around the house checking if Irene was already home. 

She wasn’t. 

Wendy laughed at herself, as she collapsed on her bed. 

She was about to enter a forbidden wrong relationship and the only thing she was feeling in the rush of her emotions…was excitement. 

_ “Is this what that despicable woman meant? Not being miserable…because you have the courage to do what you want?” _ She asks herself. 

Wendy was laughing and smiling crazy, and suddenly felt so tired so she closed her eyes to rest for a while. 

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM  **

Wendy awakens it was already dark, Irene was beside her. 

“Oh you’re home already? How’s work?” Wendy who was yawning asks. 

“Thank you for comforting me last night.” Irene tells her. 

“Oh…well…I’m just giving back what you did when I had a similar situation…” Wendy tells her. 

Irene smiled and stood to exit Wendy’s room but stops. 

“Wendy…my offer still stands, I won’t require you to break up with Mina or see other people at all, in exchange you won’t force me to divorce Suho.” Irene bit her lip. 

“But if you want to change that…I’ll wait for you…to have the courage to prove to me why I should divorce him.”

The younger woman sat on her bed. 

“How long will I need to prove myself then?” Wendy asks her. 

“I don’t know…maybe seconds, minutes, days…years.” Irene laughs. 

Wendy joins the laughter. 

“But you won’t know until you have the courage to do so right?” Irene smiled and finally leaves Wendy’s room. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S ROOM  **

(SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC: Foxy – Yawang Ost) 

Irene was preparing to go to sleep, she already change into her white nightgown and was just about to put her night cream before she plops to her bed. 

When she saw Wendy’s reflection by the bedroom door on her mirror, the young girl look so serious and determined. 

“Oh…hi…if you’re worrying that I might have another nightmare-” Irene who was reasoning to Wendy while she opens her night cream as she talked was cut off by the woman. 

“Irene-ssi…I’m sorry for trying to force you on something you were not willing to do.” Wendy apologized. 

“What’s this? You already apologizing and backing down?” Irene grins. 

“No…I’m just saying now I understand why I need to prove myself to you…even if you already admitted you need me.” The younger woman tells her. 

Irene stares at her mirror where Wendy was staring to see her face too. 

“I won’t force you ever again to do that…I’m sorry.” Wendy tells her. 

“Are you telling me, you now understand me? Or just pretending, in order to get what you want from me?” Irene was now confuse. 

Wendy entered the room and now closed the door. 

Irene stopped whatever she was doing and now just stared to wonder what Wendy has decided to do tonight. 

She turns around to look better at the younger woman.

“I’m not pretending…I never pretended especially when it’s the two of us…” Wendy continued to walk to her.

“You were right….I always wanna play when it’s only safe to do so…which makes myself and the people around me…even you, miserable.” Wendy finally reached her, and now offered her hand to Irene. 

“What’s that?” Irene asks. 

“I’m finally being courageous.” Wendy answered. 

Irene gently laughs, and now took Wendy’s arm, as soon as she handed her arm, Wendy grabs her with such force. 

“Ah!” Irene gasps, and now was force to stand and fell on Wendy’s arms. 

“I’m sorry…I can’t control how courageous I am now.” The short haired girl smiled. 

Irene was shocked and swallowed. 

A pull and a confession with a smile, was enough for her to weaken all because of Wendy. 

Wendy fixes Irene’s hair that got into her face, because of her shocking pull to her, and now was smiling and staring at Irene. 

“You will regret telling me to prove to you, that I’m not a hypocrite.” Wendy smiled again. 

Irene only stared and waited…she wanted Wendy to show her what she meant through actions, and somehow Wendy understood. 

She finally leans to Irene and now places her lips on Irene, a polite kiss, which involved their set of lips. 

It was okay, for a start….but Wendy quickly wanted to change that, as she uses her right thumb to make Irene lower her chin and now open her mouth to Wendy, the younger woman stared for a bit and smiled as she licked her own lips. 

Irene realize how Wendy seemed to tell her she’s confident with her kissing…and her talented tongue. 

Wendy finally leads her tongue inside Irene, the two were finally kissing passionately, and Irene at last tasted what it’s like to have a courageous Wendy inside her mouth. 

And it was great… 

She wanted more…

So Irene pushed Wendy’s head to hers, and somehow realized the short haired woman had the talent of making her tongue reach even deeper, and Irene can only open her mouth to relax as Wendy was exploring what’s inside of her. 

The younger woman made her arms… 

That was on Irene’s waist play...

The hands were slipping to her lower back… 

Upper back… 

To Irene’s shoulders… 

And now lead her hands to Irene’s neck… 

It was enough for Irene and made her moan because of the new wonderful sensation of kissing the only person she needed; exceeded her expectations.

“Mmm.” Irene stopped from the kisses and silently moaned. 

Wendy smiled. 

Wendy slaps the countless make up bottles, fragrances, brushes what nots on Irene’s make up table, Irene didn’t feel annoyed that most of her makeup was on the floor she can replace that. 

If Wendy wanted to burn or throw away her whole dresser that would be fine too, it’s just she wondered why Wendy did it. 

“There’s a bed if you want-“ Irene didn’t even finish. 

Wendy’s toned body was the proof that even if she was small, she can be strong if she wanted too. 

“Ah!” Irene shriek again. 

Wendy lifted her by the makeup table and now made her sit, Wendy’s smile was gone. 

She looked like she was searching more ways to satisfy her everything. 

“I know, but that can wait…I wanna taste you more, with all of what you can give to me.” Wendy tells her with such seriousness in her tone of voice and stare. 

Wendy places her hands on the mirror and now leaned to kiss more. 

Irene now held her and wrap her around her own arms. 

The kisses were becoming more torrid and messy. 

Wendy thought of Mina on the back of her mind, but she can’t deny that she didn’t like the woman in front of her who was allowing her to do anything she wanted. 

Wendy suddenly stopped, and Irene stared at her. 

“Why did you stop?” Irene wondered if the courage Wendy spoke of was short live. 

“I’m just….I feel guilty…but you were right…I don’t feel miserable at all...in fact I’m feeling better...” Wendy says staring at her with a serious face. 

Irene smiled at her. 

Wendy now lowered her lips and now began kissing and licking Irene’s neck. 

Irene can only roll her eyes, she didn’t really expect this. 

Getting a high on just kissing? 

This action was always lustful for her but somehow this younger woman made it romantic now for Irene in a just a span of few minutes already. 

Wendy now ran her hand on Irene’s leg, she seems to wanna take it now on another level. 

“Let’s fuck.” Wendy’s choice of poor lusty words sounded so romantic for Irene. 

Irene didn’t know if it’s because of the younger woman’s now deep husky voice….

Or just because it was Wendy who was saying it to her… 

Wendy stood back but still held Irene’s hand as she stepped down the makeup table. 

Irene led the way to exit the bedroom but Wendy didn’t move. 

“Where are you going?” Wendy laughs. 

“To your room?” Irene asks.

“Oh, I was actually thinking of doing it here.” Wendy grinned devilishly. 

The mixed of Wendy who likes fucking around and a new courageous one were now in play… 

Even Wendy didn’t seem to know she can get bolder and riskier… 

Irene laughs. 

“You wanna fuck on the bed Suho fucks me…and your former sister-in-law?” Irene who was used to the most twisted needs of people she slept with asks. 

“Yes.” Wendy smiled. 

Irene finally complied, she was taking off her nightgown when Wendy held her other hand. 

“I wanna undress you.” Wendy asks. 

Irene stared and let Wendy undress her, who first touched the shoulders, the skin that held onto the nightgown. 

Wendy placed some playful kisses to the woman’s shoulder. 

Wendy finally takes it off, for her and now Irene stood in her naked glory as Wendy stared at her. 

Wendy runs each of her thumbs on Irene’s light brown nipples.

“You know….I can only think that many men and as you said even…women fucked this despicable wonderful body, but somehow…it even makes me wanna use you more….to have you…even if you say my brother owns it now.” Wendy was still staring at her body. 

“Why do you think so?” Irene who was just allowing Wendy to rub her breast, stared and asks. 

“Because you told me I’m the only one you need, and I wanna keep it that way.” Wendy tells her. 

Irene leads Wendy’s face to her, who continued to rub her chest. 

“Then fuck me, so I can decide if that would be enough proof for me to give everything to you….even this despicable wonderful body I have.” Irene told her. 

Wendy smiled and hold hands with her, and now she sat on the bed still being followed by the beautiful naked woman. 

As the glorious naked beautiful Irene sat on Wendy’s lap, the younger woman began caressing her thigh she began using her right hand to pat the outer surface of Irene crotch. 

“Even your cunt’s warm…I want it.” Wendy smiled…her genuine smile. 

Irene smiled back, she began to unbutton the black top Wendy had, when the younger girl suddenly took her hand and kisses it too. 

“Lay down.” Wendy asks her. 

Irene followed and now laid her body in the middle of the bed. 

Wendy was now taking her pants off when her phone suddenly rang.

The older woman was staring at her. 

“Answer it.” Irene laughs. 

It was Mina’s number. 

“Mina?” Wendy now answered. 

“Unnie! I’m sorry , this is Jihyo…I can’t explain everything…but we are here in the Genesis Club, Mina’s drunk and fighting with some woman here about you…and we have tried to take Mina, but she and the woman won’t backed down, and now locked themselves in the bathroom….Sana is inside as well, but she tells us that she can’t keep refereeing between the two women!” Jihyo shouts on the phone. 

Wendy rushes to zip her pants back, Irene who was still naked was just staring at now the panic woman. 

“I have to go, Mina….she’s…I don’t know what fucking happened but she’s drunk…and chaos….this and that.” Wendy tells her. 

Irene suddenly kneeled on the bed and now crawled to Wendy, who was still buttoning her black top back, she put her arms on Wendy and now placed a kiss that seems to say she wants more of Wendy but understands her. 

Wendy tosses her phone by the bed, and now pushed Irene’s body and head on her. 

“Ah!” Irene shriek but laughs. 

“I’m going to omit any insults I want to throw at you and just say….you look very beautiful…just really beautiful…” Wendy smiled at her. 

Irene bit her lip and smiled at Wendy too. 

Wendy stared at her, and swallowed before proceeding to share deep tongue kisses with Irene all over again. 

She kept moving her tongue inside Irene, who relaxed her mouth and tongue to let Wendy continue exploring her mouth, Wendy seems to be so high from her but feels like she wasn’t getting enough as she now kept shoving her tongue inside her, Irene happily complied with Wendy’s thirst. 

Wendy finally stopped, she was so red…so high…so out of breath, but she enjoyed it. 

“Thank you.” Wendy suddenly blurts out and stared deep to Irene, who felt so wonderful with Wendy’s appreciation of her. 

“Remember you said you’re being courageous now, so you can’t back out ever again, do you understand?” Irene tells Wendy, with such conviction. 

Wendy’s hand that she was still holding, suddenly went to her lips and started to rub on it again, Wendy kisses Irene again. 

Irene can’t help but feel Wendy was finally getting addicted with her, and she was happy for the first time…she was happy Wendy needs her…Wendy can’t resist her…Wendy is not forcing her. 

Her continued kisses was so good that it made Irene so excited and wet, she wanted to pull Wendy selfishly on the bed and stop her from going to Mina. 

Wendy suddenly did something extraordinary that made Irene lose her mind. 

The short haired woman played with her clit, as they kiss where she stood and Irene was kneeling. 

Irene stops from kissing Wendy, who was just staring at her coolly as if she wasn’t fingering the naked beautiful Irene. 

“Ha…ha…w-what are you doing?” Irene now was moaning while embracing Wendy as she can’t believe this younger woman she wanted was now making her so excited…with playing with her when she was supposed to rush to her girlfriend’s side. 

Wendy stared at her, she stopped touching Irene and now licked her right hand that was wet as she used it to tease the older woman by sliding it on her wet cunt. 

“I’m just showing you that I understand…that I won’t back down…that I’ll prove myself to you…and wait until you’re the one who tells me you wanna do what I want you to do.” Wendy’s real smile flashed. 

Wendy finally leaves Irene alone in the room. 

Irene collapsed on the bed still naked. 

She realized that from that point on, Wendy was right. 

Irene will regret whatever happens now between them, because she was enjoying this…

But that will be fine for her… 

Irene and Joohyun was happy with this….

It’s the price she needs to pay… 

Because she chose to be courageous… 


	7. Pretend

CHAPTER 7: 

**P R E T E N D**

**_Minari Myoui_ **

A Japanese girl born in South Korea, her parents moved here since her father decided to start his Architectural Firm in South Korea 25 years ago, her father is a well-known architect in the world now and her mother was a famous ballerina in Europe two decades ago.

In the rich social circle they hang out, the two are also adored for their 25 years of perfect marriage.

Their family are also one of the greatest contributors for their Christian Church which the couple religiously follow since they believe this was the reason after the 3 years struggle of having a child, they’ve had Minari.

They vowed to raise her under Christian beliefs, and made sure she becomes the epitome of an elegant, pure, and innocent Christian girl in the 21st century.

But Minari, herself, felt so entrapped by this idea that she started to rebel, at first it was just the casual partying, then drinking, hooking up with boys and even girls, who wanted the beautiful girl, she was really smart and made sure before she goes home that she covers her tracks well, since her mother was really good in disciplining Minari.

Good thing Daddy and Mommy Myoui, was not that adept in social media that they don’t know how wild their daughter really is.

But after that she found it too boring as well and went back to being the elegant, classy, pure and innocent Minari, the only thing that kept her curiosity was the girl she would always see by the 3rd floor window she hanged out on when she wanted to be alone and do her assignments.

She didn’t know what that short haired girl had, but she felt so attach and almost obsesses by just staring at her by the window.

What started as curiosity, became an addiction to the girl as they hanged out together, she found how lovely, honest, kind and beautiful she is, and made her more determine to have her since she always look like she was not even that into Minari…unlike the other boys and girls who wants and was crazy for her.

Minari became more in love with the short haired girl since she admitted that she has a secret unrequited love with her own sister-in-law, deep inside she was thankful that it was unrequited for it means she still has a chance to make the girl, hers.

Plus the sex with her is so good, make you die out of pleasure good, which made Minari realize that she needs to maintain her pure and innocent persona to the girl in order to keep her…because she was deeply in love with perfect Wendy.

Minari became what her parents wanted her to be, mainly because she wanted to meet Wendy’s standards, she fix her ways and aimed to be successful to make sure she and her idea of perfect Wendy won’t separate, but it broke down when Wendy spiraled as the only woman Wendy loved ended her own life.

The now pure and innocent Minari wanted to protect Wendy herself, but she denied Minari’s help and continued to spiral deeper, she tried and tried but Wendy became worst and even became addicted to illegal drugs…

It was the last straw and Minari told her to choose, fix herself with Minari’s help or break up with her as she destroys herself, Wendy’s nonchalance with breaking up with her almost made Minari break.

She went back to her partying ways, and even dyed her hair blonde to try to make a change, tried sleeping with this certain handsome popular college boy too, but she didn’t go through with it since…

It was really just Wendy she only love and needed.

She vowed to make Wendy hers again, and won’t ever let her go if something or someone tries taking the only person she loves and needs.

** GENESIS CLUB  **

_This vow was put into test…_

_When Jihyo broke off with her boyfriend..._

_She wanted to go into a bar to drink her problems away…_

_Minari along with Dahyun and Sana went with her…_

_Minari didn’t expect to get drunk too…_

_In the bathroom she help Sana vomit the drunkenness away…_

_She saw the woman who made Wendy a drug addict…_

_Sejeong talking to her friends…_

_How she misses Wendy who have been ignoring her calls and texts…_

_Sejeong even told them she asked Kai oppa to give Wendy some stash…_

_But it seems like that didn’t work…._

_That Wendy somehow even made Kai oppa scared…_

_Since he didn’t wanna talk about Wendy at all…_

_Sejeong asks if she should just pay Wendy a visit?...._

_After all she remembers how Wendy was so crazy for her too…_

_"Maybe I just have to open this legs for her again so unnie’s eyes would open back too" The girl told her friends._

Minari couldn’t hold it in and as Sejeong is the last to walk away from the bathroom with her group.

She held on to Sejeong’s hair and locked the bathroom.

Minari was mad, telling her to stay away from her girlfriend, who was doing better already away from her, Sejeong the witty girl she is, asks her if she’s so confident Wendy won’t return to this path…

“Why are you then so mad at me? Didn’t you just tell me Wendy unnie was getting better?” Sejeong laughs.

“Stay away from her.” Mina tells her firmly again.

“Mina…what’s h-happening?” Sana the dizzy girl comes out of the cubicle and now staring at the two women having a head to head.

“I remember you, you like to party before with Nayeon, that Instagram socialite’s group right?” Sejeong asks.

“That is none of your business, like how Wendy unnie doesn’t want you in her business too.” Mina tells her.

“You think I didn’t know you broke up already before? If you were not able to keep her before what makes you think it will be different now?” Sejeong glares at the blonde woman.

“Because I can do this!” Mina now takes her hair again.

The brown haired long hair girl started shouting, Sana tried getting in between but Mina pushes her away.

Sejeong fights back and now was pulling the blonde girl’s hair.

Sana called for Jihyo and Dahyun, who asks the security for help…

But the exclusive club didn’t have any keys to unlock the bathroom and the people now gathered at the endless shouting and fighting sounds the two girls were making, as they fight for Wendy. 

This only stopped when it was Wendy, who was “busy” with Irene, knocks on the door and talks.

“Mina? You there? **B-B** **abe** please open the door.” Wendy asks.

The door finally opens, Sana asks Wendy to enter because the two girls didn’t want to come out unless Wendy enters it first.

** GENESIS CLUB, BATHROOM  **

Wendy enters and sees another familiar face, Sejeong, her hair was all mess and now she was on the mirror combing her hair, and reapplying her makeup…while Mina with her hair all tangled and messy, with her make up almost erased too but still Messy Mina was beautiful.

“Wh-What happened with-“

Sejeong turns around and waves at Wendy.

“Hi unnie~ How are you? I missed you a lot.”

Mina was glaring at her, as she catches her breath.

This is the first time Wendy saw Mina glare like that, and now took Mina’s hand to exit the bathroom.

“U-Unnie!” Sejeong shouts at her.

Wendy lets go of Mina.

“Just wait for me in the hallway please-“

“Unnie!” Mina now was mad as she thought whatever Wendy was gonna do, it meant she’s coming back to Sejeong.

“Just stay there, take Sana too, and fix your hair.” Wendy now wipes some of the lipstick that went on Mina’s chin.

Mina finally complied and took the now less drunk but shocked Sana outside the bathroom.

Wendy closes the bathroom door, and Sejeong smiled as she runs to the smaller girl to embrace.

“Unnie I miss you!” She smiled and now hugs her.

Wendy didn’t move at all, Sejeong tries to kiss her but the older girl moves away.

“Still don’t like kisses aren’t we?” Sejeong laughs it off.

The short haired girl was just staring at her.

“You know that bitch of a girlfriend you have is tough…she’s acting as if she doesn’t want me to taint you, when that girl’s not so pure and innocent as you think, she likes to get drunk and party too you know…a friend of mine knows her as your girlfriend used to hang out with that Instafamous sociliate, Lim Nayeon...but I think she stopped hanging out with them since Nayeon was busted by her parents when she started playing with narcotics too.” Sejeong finishes.

Wendy fixes Sejeong’s hair that was still not tucked on her ears, she then runs her hand on Sejeong’s neck.

“I know! Why don’t we just make your beautiful blonde hair girlfriend try drugs maybe then she’ll stop acting so uptight and-“

Wendy now choked Sejeong, this makes her fall on her knees as Wendy didn’t stop choking the life out of her.

“Do you remember how mad I was with Sehun when he tried slipping a date drug on my drink, to try to fuck me without my consent….so I slit his ankles and then dipped his head in the pool so he can wash away his sins?” Wendy was laughing as she continued to choke Sejeong.

She finally let go.

“Y-You’re still fucking crazy unnie…I missed this.” Sejeong laughs.

“I was always crazy Sejeong…I can get crazy too when someone I don’t like tries to hurt the people I care about.” Wendy now claps her hands together as if removing the scent of Sejeong away from her.

“You don’t like me?” Sejeong who was still on the floor pouts.

“Yeah, I never liked you…you’re so easy…I got bored…in fact you maybe one of the reasons why I overdose…because I always remember how boring you are that even when I was high….I was feeling down.” Wendy frowns.

The girl on the floor felt so insulted and rejected that she was now glaring at Wendy as she nurses her own neck.

“Fuck you.” Sejeong tells her.

Wendy laughs and shows her real smile.

“God bless you too, hope you live 10 years from now.” Wendy salutes to her as she exits the bathroom.

** GENESIS CLUB, HALLWAY  **

Wendy exits the bathroom and walks to the hallway to see Mina waiting for her, she embraces Wendy.

“Unnie I’m sorry.” Mina now cries.

Mina smelled like alcohol mix with watermelon expensive perfume.

“Why did you even let her touch you? That woman is nothing but bad news Mina.” Wendy pouts.

“Because I want to protect you.” Mina now frowned.

“You don’t have to.” Wendy laughs.

“I have to! Even if you don’t want me to, I have to! Because the last time….last time I didn’t you almost died.” Mina stared at her with so much pain.

Wendy’s real smile shows to Mina…

“Oh unnie…I love that smile…you rarely let me see that.” Mina now bit her lip and laughs.

She suddenly remembered all the things she and Irene did in the bedroom…

Wendy felt the guilt again…

But because of that…

She’s becoming slowly real with Mina now…

So how bad is it that she gets better because of someone else for Mina?

“Oh…maybe because I…feel better…” Wendy laughs.

Mina who was smiling suddenly rolled her eyes, and now vomited on Wendy’s black blouse, and passes out.

** JIHYO AND SANA’S SHARED APARTMENT  **

Mina can’t come home in her drunken state.

Wendy can’t come home smelling like a sour disgusting oatmeal.

Jihyo knew it was her fault.

So she insisted Wendy to borrow her clothes and shower in their apartment, while Mina falls asleep in Jihyo’s room.

** JIHYO AND SANA’S SHARED APARTMENT, JIHYO’S BEDROOM  **

Wendy was wiping Mina’s tired face.

At this moment Wendy can’t help but smile again, at how thoughtful this woman is, Mina maybe not that pure and innocent but still she IS in her own way.

 _“I have to! Even if you don’t want me to, I have to! Because the last time….last time I didn’t you almost died.”_ Mina’s courageous declaration made Wendy feel so guilty again…

“I’ll work harder to be better…so that I won’t love and need anyone but you…after.” Wendy whispered.

 _“Until when do you need to work harder to be better, in order for Mina to be the only one you love and need?”_ She asks herself.

Mina finally awakens and stares at the beautiful short haired woman nursing her hang over.

“U-Unnie?” Mina covers her mouth.

“Yah, why are you covering your mouth!” Wendy laughs.

Mina realizes she vomited and passed out on Wendy, and now they are in Jihyo’s bedroom.

“I’m embarrassed Seungwan unnie! I’m sorry…” She cried.

Wendy takes away her hand and now kisses the woman that was sleeping a while ago on her thigh.

“You taste like sour oatmeal mix with meat Mina.” Wendy twitch.

“Who told you to kiss me! That’s why I was covering my mouthhhh.” She whines again.

Wendy lays on the bed too and stares at Mina.

“But I like it, I like your taste.” Wendy whispered and now kisses Mina again.

They stop kissing and now Wendy uses her pointy nose to rub on Mina’s forehead.

“S-Seungwan?” She shyly removes the honorifics.

“Hmmm?” Wendy was still runs her nose on her forehead.

“Do you still keep a strap on in your car?” Mina asks.

** JIHYO AND SANA’S SHARED APARTMENT, JIHYO’S BEDROOM  **

Mina’s question was met with a yes, as now Wendy rub the strap on with some lube after pleasuring each other with some oral sex.

“I bought a new one…this is kinda big…I was supposed to return this yesterday but I forgot to-“

“It’s okay…I’ll try as long you’re the one who does it to me Seungwan.” Mina smiled and stared at Wendy with so much trust.

Wendy’s guilt kicks in again…but again…she justifies her guilt with her newfound betterment.

She thought of Irene…

Will she be doing this with her too?

“What are you thinking? Did I kill the mood?” Mina now wondered.

“N-No…it’s just…I realized this is the first time we will have sex like this after the breakup.” Wendy told her.

“Oh yeah.” Mina now laughs.

Wendy finally moved closer to Mina and now used the tip of the strap on to play with Mina’s clit.

Mina bit her lip and now was starting to express her pleasure.

“I’m gonna put it in now.”

“O-Okay.” Mina agrees.

Wendy entered slowly, but it was really too much for Mina and now gasps.

“Ahh…wait...” Mina closed her eyes in pain.

“Should I stop?” Wendy was now worried.

“No…j-just give me a sec…” Mina was breathing.

Wendy pulled out, and now slowly entered again.

“How about that?” Wendy asks.

“O-Okay…that’s a bit better…” Mina now smiled.

The smile made Wendy want to rush inside but controlled herself.

They continued with the pace for a few minutes, until Wendy was finally able to enter as a whole to Mina.

“Uhgnn…unnie…” She dug her short nails on Wendy’s smooth skin.

Wendy stared at her, Mina was shaking she felt it, but the girl was enjoying it.

Mina’s eyes widens as the short haired woman pulled away, the dick strap was rubbing on her tight walls.

Of course she had a few men in her life, but somehow she didn’t understand why Wendy’s movement is the only one that’s making her repeatedly love this.

Mina realize…

 _“Of course it’s her…because she’s the only one I love and need.”_ She tells herself and laughs.

“What’s funny?” Wendy now pouts as she thinks this act is making Mina laugh.

“Seungwan we’ve never talk about much how many men or women I had in my life right? Like you know you’re the first official relationship I had…but…I slept with other people before.” Mina tells her.

“Should I care?” Wendy who pulled away asks.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t go into a relationship with you to ask about the past tho….so I never ask…unless it’s something that we really need to discuss.” Wendy was going to a dangerous territory especially, she herself was now having an affair.

“Does it bother you some guy or girl fuck me already?” Mina now held her face to her.

“I don’t know…but I’m much happier right now here…with you.” Wendy tells her.

“Really?” Mina now smiled again.

“Really.” Wendy’s real smile that contains her teeth and dimples on her cheek shows again.

Mina loved how she was seeing more of this Wendy/ Seungwan.

“Go hard.” Mina now let’s Wendy do want she wants. 

“W-What?” The short haired girl asks.

“Go hard, I don’t care…I’ll stand the pain.” Mina tells her.

Wendy swallowed.

“I won’t stop, do you understand? I won’t stop until I’m satisfied with the look on your face.” Wendy tells her.

“Okay.” Mina smiled again.

Wendy finally forces the strap on inside Mina.

It made Mina shout, but Wendy the sub-man top she is, was true to her words and didn’t care as she trusted on Mina’s vagina.

“AHhhh! Hahhha….Ha!!!” Mina moaned hard, she was in pain but she wanted it.

She wanted what Wendy was giving her, and the older girl wanted the pain and pleasure she was seeing on her girlfriend’s face.

Wendy places her hands on Mina’s waist, her weight, her push and pull, the dick that was thrusting inside Mina was too much.

Mina surrendered, it was hell of a pain to be fuck by that big strap on but because Wendy knew how to thrust like a man who had a great talented dick.

Mina didn’t want to stop, even the ballerina in her, opened her legs more and laid her other leg on Wendy’s back.

It was enough for Wendy to feel the high, of fucking Mina who was rolling her eyes and her continuous moan as she thrusted hard, that she leaned to kiss the girl again, and even played and pinch twist her nipples as she continued to thrust.

“Mhhhaahh!!!” Mina was being deep kissed by Wendy when she stop the kisses, because she needed to shout how good she was feeling from the pain fucking, Wendy was doing to her.

Wendy went back to kneeling as she thrusted hard again at the now surrendered pussy, she was loving to hit deep and hard.

Jihyo’s bed was quaking so hard as they continued to fuck all night.

** JIHYO AND SANA’S SHARED APARTMENT, SANA’S BEDROOM  **

Jihyo and Sana were sleeping in the same bed just in the next room.

The two were now staring at each other.

Both realize in the sounds the two were making…

Most especially Mina’s loud pain and loud moans….

That Wendy is really great in bed…

That’s why other than the feelings of love Minari has for Wendy…

She is not able to let go of the older woman….

Which most probably why the other pretty girl inside the bathroom Genesis Club, also fought with Mina….

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S ROOM  **

Irene wanted to wait for Wendy to come back, but felt so tired, she finally wore her nightgown again and doze off.

She suddenly felt a hand caressing her, when she woke up to see Suho sitting next to her.

She got surprised but calmed down.

“S-Suho?” She asks.

“Hi, Irene…honey…” Suho looked like a helpless child.

“Why are you here so early? I thought you won’t be coming back until next week?”

“Um….just…”

A knock on the door interrupts the married couple.

“Sir Suho, your father wants to talk to you.” A deep voiced man knocks on the door.

He suddenly squeezes Irene’s hand in his nervousness.

“I-I don’t wanna!” The man child whines.

Shouting outside the hallway makes the scenario worst.

“Yah! I told you to stop bullying your son!” 

Irene knew that voice, it was the matriarch of the Son’s shouting.

“Open the damn door or I’ll ask my bodyguards to kick you in the guts repeatedly!” Suho’s father shouted.

Suho suddenly panic and now stood to walk back and forth the bedroom.

“Irene p-please…open the door.” He beg.

Irene took her cardigan to cover herself up and now walk to the door to open it.

As she opened it she saw the parents of Suho and Wendy, and their father’s bodyguards.

His mother pushes the bodyguards away from the door and now goes to her son, who tries to protect him from the father who was hellbent on punishing him.

Irene went to the side, as Suho’s father with his guards entered the room.

“Mrs. Son, please step aside.” The bodyguard asks the matriarch.

“Just try!” She dared them.

Her husband started to laugh at her trying to provoke him.

“Why do you only come home whenever Suho needs someone to protect him from his own stupid mistakes? You should have this energy to correct him too.” Suho’s father asks.

“It was not his fault!” She tells him.

“He punched the owner of the Aston Martin! Do you really think it was not his fault?” The patriarch of the Son’s shouted back.

“Suho said he was laughing at how he talk! You’re son felt insulted! Do you really think he should be a wimp in front of a racist jerk!?” The woman replied back again.

“I know the guy personally, he’s not racist, of course he wanted to act like a jerk at Suho after wasting his time, and leaving him in London with no explanation just for this whore!” He pointed at Irene.

Irene bowed her head, as Suho and Wendy’s father shouted at her.

“Don’t talk to Irene l-like that!” Suho now shouted.

“Oh now you can talk!?” His father mocks him with a laugh.

Suho suddenly stop talking again.

“Go ahead hide away behind your mother’s back, I don’t care…just remember this…after what you did with the Aston Martin account don’t expect I will give my company to you.” His father stared with hate at him.

Suho’s mother suddenly glared at her own husband.

“Don’t you even dare tell me you would let that bastard of yours have the company-“She didn’t finish talking when her face met the hand of her own husband.

She almost fell if not for her son who catched her.

Irene felt so shock with what she just heard, but her head stayed down as she knew she didn’t have the right to react or stare at all.

“Who gave you the right to call my Seungwan a bastard?” He glared back at her.

The mother was sarcastically smiling.

“But she is, is she not?” She asks.

Another slap was supposed to land on her face but her husband controlled his hand.

“I was supposed to finally get away from you and marry her mother….When you suddenly fucking interfered!” He shouted in anger at her.

She glared back again at her husband, who now laughs.

“Don’t stare at me like that, or I’ll really divorce you and stop whatever support I’m giving you and this motherfucker called my son have right now.” He laughs again.

He fixes his cufflink.

“Seungwan is the only one I will trust with my company now, if she doesn’t want it, might as well sell it and give her all the fortune I have.”

He now walked to the door but stops, he looks at Irene, and now the mother and son.

“If the three of you ever tell my daughter that she is an illegitimate child ever again…and she hears about it…I’ll make sure you never set foot in South Korea ever again…do you understand?” He tells them, but doesn’t wait for them to answer.

** JIHYO AND SANA’S SHARED APARTMENT, JIHYO’S BEDROOM  **

It was already morning, Wendy awakens to someone blowing on her face it’s Mina.

“Ugh.” Wendy joked and now pinched her nose.

“Seungwannnnnn I brushed my teeth already, don’t kid!” Mina pouted.

Wendy laughs and now held the girl’s hand to sit next to her while she laid on the bed.

“Why did you get dress already?”

“I have to return home…I told my mom another Jihyo project reason again…I think she’s getting suspicious so I might not be able to go for overnight stays with you.” Mina frowns.

“That sucks, you’re 22 already…is your mom really that strict?” Wendy asks.

“I told you…they are devout Christians….” Mina frowns.

“I like Christians…I met a lot of Christians who are kind and accepting.” Wendy tells her.

“They aren’t….wanna try and change that?” The blonde girl who removes the morning bit on Wendy’s eye asks.

Wendy suddenly froze, Mina was already asking her to meet her parents.

“You don’t wanna meet my parents? You already introduced me to your dad right? He even gave me some expensive ginseng Seugnwan, when he heard we got back…he said I should already prepare for marriage and kids.” Mina laughs.

“D-Dad did that!?” She asks.

“Uhuh...can you tell him the ginseng’s good, I like it.” Mina laughs.

“Yahhh..don’t kid like that…my dad will be thinking you are agreeing to the kids and marriage already.” Wendy pouted.

“But what if I am?” She retorted to Wendy.

Wendy was taken aback.

“Minari Myoui!” The older girl now sat up on the bed, she was still naked.

Mina just bit her lip and seeing the sexy Wendy in the morning made her want to make love all over again, she touch Wendy’s pink nipple and now ran her thumb on it.

“Don’t you want to get married and have kids too? We can have yours first…then mine.” Mina asks as she kept rubbing Wendy’s chest.

Wendy takes her hand and now kisses it.

“How about we go on a date first?...I miss taking you out on fancy dinners.” Wendy tells her.

“When?” Mina asks.

“Tonight? Tomorrow?”

“Let’s see, it’s Tuesday…can we do it on tomorrow night? I have a lot of quizzes to prepare for.” The younger woman asks.

“Okay.” Wendy smiled again.

Her real smile brought by the better treatment she was getting from the despicable woman.

** SON’S MANSION, KITCHEN  **

Wendy enters the hallway and walks by the kitchen when her mom calls for her.

“W-Seungwan! Come did you have your breakfast yet?” She calls for Wendy.

Wendy played with her keys as she stared at her odd mother who was now being affectionate, she seems to have cooked the food today….

By the same counter was the woman she almost fucked last night, Irene, who had the day off today.

Her nightgown was changed into long violet blouse and pajamas, she was sipping her celery banana cleansing juice as she stared at Wendy as if teasing and seducing her with her eyes and now went back to her wheat bread and eggs.

“Come on Seungwan, eat with us! I cooked your favorite ham and some eggs too.” Her mother tried again.

Wendy was lying if she didn’t like the seemed change nice attention she was getting from this woman named, mother.

“No thanks, I’ve got classes.” Wendy tells her.

She sees her phone ring, her dad seems to be calling her a lot since last night…

Her mother runs to her and holds her hand.

“Skip class for today please…” Her mother begs.

Wendy scoffs.

“What’s wrong with you? Acting like my mom suddenly.” She tells her, and now walks away from the kitchen.

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM  **

Wendy enters her bedroom, she hears the loud snoring of Suho…

 _“Drunk again.”_ Wendy thought.

Suho usually drank and sleeps the whole day if he snores that hard.

Wendy was getting her set of clothes for today, when her mother knocks on the door.

“How’s school?” Her mother asks.

“Ok.” She responds with the shortest word she can find.

“Did I ever tell you how proud I am you don’t wanna live under the shadows of your father and you seeking your own path because-“

“Please stop fucking bothering me!” Wendy shouts.

She felt so irritated with how lovely, the woman who ignores her, now acts around her.

Her mother was taken aback and now started to cry.

The first time Wendy has seen her like this ever.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry…I know this apology is not enough…but I just wanna try to be a mother to you Seungwan…..” She cried by the door.

Wendy finally approaches her, not knowing how to comfort her….

She holds the woman’s hand.

“Fine…I’ll skip class today.” Wendy tells her.

Her mother stops crying and now sniffs.

“R-Really?” She asks.

“Yeah, whatever.” Wendy now took her hand away from her.

Her mom held her face between her hands.

“I’m sorry Seungwan.” She tells her again.

“Stop apologizing, I’m getting sick of it already.” Wendy tries taking her face away from the woman.

“But I am…look how beautiful you turn out….I was so harsh to you….so I am sorry.” She stared with a pain on her face at Wendy. 

Wendy wanted to embrace her as she felt how wonderful it was to finally gain the attention and apology she didn’t ask from her mother...but controlled herself.

** FANCY MALL, RESTAURANT  **

Wendy’s mom wanted to take her out to lunch and invited Irene who had her day off too.

Wendy only ordered a salad which Irene notices.

Her mother suddenly leaves them for a while as she saw her friends, and now decided to go to their table to talk.

Irene was staring at Wendy who was suddenly smiling…as if she was a little girl who was really happy.

“You won’t get full with salad Wendy.” She tells her.

“It’s okay.” Wendy was smiling…her real smile.

It hurt Irene because she deduced that the matriarch was successfully manipulating the innocent, kind hearted woman in Wendy.

Irene knew if she didn’t act fast, Wendy will lose a part of her all over again.

“Did you go to this lunches before with my mom?” Wendy asks without any malice. 

“I do…even when Taeyeon-ssi was alive already.” Irene replied.

She was trying to rile up Wendy, to make her subtly realize that her mom was aware of the affair already and how welcoming she was of despicable Irene, while Taeyeon was already breaking down.

“Oh…then my mom must really like you.” Wendy nodded.

“Come on order something else...” Irene tries now to make the girl eat healthily.

“Irene-ssi…can you accompany me?” Wendy asks.

“Where?”

** FANCY MALL, JEWELRY STORE  **

The two were browsing around the store when Wendy suddenly spoke.

“Did you know it was my mom’s birthday 2 weeks ago? That’s why she actually went to an all-around cruise with her friends.” The younger woman informs Irene.

“And?” Irene was trying to be unenthusiastic around the happy Wendy.

“Well…I kinda want to give her a gift…and I hope that you can help me since…you already told me you and my mom hanged out before.” Wendy suddenly become shy as she stared at Irene.

Irene remembered herself from Wendy…

How with all the shitty things her mother did to her…

She still wanted to shower her own mother with love and gifts…

She wanted to protect Wendy from that pain…disappointment all over again…

“Wendy we should just continue where we left off last night.” Irene holds her hand.

“Yah…can’t we just be ordinary people for a sec?” She pouted at Irene and laughs.

“Why are you even giving her a gift? Do you even like your mom?” Irene tells her.

“I guess my mom already told you during your hang outs that I’m an ass around her?” Wendy now laughs.

_Suho’s mom did tell her…_

_How proud she was of Suho…_

_How she finally felt having a daughter…_

_Because of Irene…_

_She would always refer Wendy as Suho’s sister…_

_And now realize why Suho’s mother would always address her like that…_

“She doesn’t deserve Wendy at all.” Irene whispered.

“Hm?” Wendy asks.

The beautiful older woman finally points at the diamond earrings.

“She likes diamonds….you can get the diamonds earrings if you want.” Irene tells her.

** SON’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM  **

The three women have finally arrived home, Wendy was upstairs…

But now decided to come down to give her gift to her mother, she sees by the hallway entrance, Suho and their mom in the living room.

“You stop drinking for a while do you understand! If you want your father to make you head of the company, fix your act for a sec!” She pinches his face.

“Thanks mom.” He laughs.

Wendy was in the entrance of the living room, Suho greets her.

“Hey Seungwan, gotta go~” He waves at her.

Wendy nodded, she still was hating on Suho…but maybe that will change…

Now that their mother was changing her tune too....

“Seungwan…you be good too okay? I’m leaving for France tomorrow! My girlfriends and I will be visiting Paris Fashion Week.” She excitedly tells her.

“Oh okay, mom…” Wendy walks to her and finally hands the small jewelry box to her.

“What’s this?”

“I know you have a lot of jewelries already…but I wanted to give you a gift…happy belated birthday.” Wendy smiles.

“Seungwan you didn’t have to.” She frowned.

“But I wanted to.” Wendy’s real smile flashes again.

Her mother embraces her.

 _“Not warm at all.”_ She tells herself.

But Wendy shook her head…she was happy…it’s her mother after all. 

“I promise I’ll wear this during Fashion Week.” She tell Wendy.

“Okay.” Wendy nodded.

She receives a text suddenly.

DADDY

Seungwan are you doing anything after school? Meet daddy for some golf this afternoon. Pleaseeeeee?

Wendy closes her phone and sees her mother staring at the text too.

“Your father?” She laughs.

“Yeah…he wants to play golf.” Wendy answered.

As Wendy was about to leave the room her mother holds her hand.

“Seungwan….remember whatever your father tells you…follow your dreams like what your Taeyeon unnie tells you okay?” Her mother tells her.

“Okay.” Wendy laughs.

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Irene who was now in her bathrobe as she went for a swim, sees the act Suho’s mom just played with Wendy by the living room.

“Oh you went for a swim?” Suho’s mom asks.

“Yes…” Irene gently nods. 

** GOLF COURSE  **

Wendy’s dad and her have spent the whole day playing and now sat to drink some cocktails in the afternoon.

“How’s life kid?” He asks.

“It’s good…I’m liking it.” Wendy laughs.

“Your new sister-in-law not being a bitch to you?” Her father now asks.

“She’s not that bad…why…you don’t like her?” Wendy now asks her father.

“Yeah, I don’t…if you ever encounter a woman like that, never take them seriously…fuck them but never fall in love…they’ll make you miserable.” He tells Wendy.

Wendy can’t help but argue…

Her father was wrong…

Irene has made her feel better…

“Is mom like that?” Wendy now asks.

Her father almost chokes and now laughs as he wipes himself from the spilled alcohol on his face.

“Exactly…a miserable woman…who gave me a miserable son.” Wendy’s father suddenly spoke.

“Still your wife and son though dad…” She now pouted.

Her father didn’t like Wendy was somehow coming to their defense.

“And you’re my daughter…Seungwan, that's why I want you and only you to take over the company.” He now declares to Wendy.

Who was shock with her father’s declaration.

“Dad I already told you-“

“Seungwan..pleaase…you haven’t even try it…try to just intern for the company…a month? A week? A day?” Her father now pleads.

“Dad-“

“No think about it, give it few days, then talk to me.” Her father now orders her to do.

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM  **

It was the day after, Wendy was still thinking about what her father told her yesterday…

It was an opportunity that was presenting itself…

If she decides to finally take her revenge…

She had the ball rolling with Irene…

Now it would make the ball fly if she decides to take the internship for her father…

The only person other than Irene, that Suho wanted to impress…

She was alone in the house getting dress for a fancy date with Mina.

Suho was now becoming a workaholic, because he seems to be really wanting to make a change for himself, and only comes home around 2am.

Irene was off to shooting again, because her drama series was going to premiere next week already.

While her mom already went to Paris.

Wendy stared at her window, the rain started to pour.

So she decided to dash to the mirror and finally apply her lipstick as she rushes to finally exit the door, since she will be picking up Mina in her house.

** SON’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM  **

(SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC: Love In Winter)

Wendy was supposed to leave when she forgot she toss her bag in the living room, she finally sees her bag and now was walking to the door when a familiar jewelry small box she notice by the shelf, makes her stop.

She walks to it and finds the diamond earrings she gave her mother.

Wendy thought her mother must have just forgot and she laughed…or at least tried to.

_Wendy knew it was all a lie…_

_Her mother was always careful with her jewelry…_

_She remembered how a maid of 10 years was kicked out…_

_As her mother’s pearl earrings she didn’t even like was missing from her jewelry box…_

_The maid turns out stole it…_

_Because she thought her mother wouldn’t notice…_

_But Wendy’s mom notice…_

_So she never forgets every little thing at all…_

But Wendy shouldn’t cry right?...

After all mommy’s nice now…

She even apologized… 

But Wendy behind the denial was smart…

_“Did I ever tell you how proud I am you don’t wanna live under the shadows of your father and you seeking your own path…”_

_“You stop drinking for a while do you understand! If you want your father to make you head of the company, fix your act for a sec!”_

_“Seungwan….remember whatever your father tells you…follow your dreams like what your Taeyeon unnie tells you okay?”_

The love her mother attempted to give to her…

How Suho was working hard to impress their father more than ever…

Wendy’s mom even using Taeyeon (who she extremely dislike before), Taeyeon’s words to pursue her own dreams…

All the bullshit act, because her father was now pleading to her to take over the company in the future.

Wendy laughs.

“Of course.” Wendy tells herself.

** SON’S MANSION, FRONT YARD  **

Wendy didn’t even care that she was getting wet from the rain and entered her car.

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE  **

Irene was now preparing her lines as they continue the halted shoot because of the rain, which now has stopped.

Irene was sitting on her chair, when Yeri approaches her.

“Unnie?”

“Hm?” Irene was reading her lines.

“Unnie…Um…Wendy is here.” She whispered to Irene.

“Oh…can you tell her to wait for me inside the trailer? Shooting will commence any minute now.” Irene now asks Yeri.

But it seems like Yeri didn’t want to tell that to Wendy, and now just stood silently.

“What’s wrong?” Irene who sensed it asks.

“Unnie….she um…she looks odd…Wendy is wet from the rain…and she seems like she can explode any minute now.”

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE, OUTSIDE IRENE’S TRAILER  **

(SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC: Love In Winter)

Irene rushes to her, she sees Wendy staring emptily at nothing.

“Wendy.” She now walks to her.

Wendy didn’t respond.

“Hey, why are you so wet? Come on inside the trailer.” Irene holds her hand thinking the girl will follow but she didn’t.

Wendy just stood as she spoke.

“No.” She tells Irene.

“If you wanna talk…you have to enter the trailer to dry yourself.” Irene argues.

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE, IRENE’S TRAILER  **

Wendy just stood inside the trailer silently.

Irene who was in her high heels and trench coat costume didn’t seem to mind rushing around the small trailer to find a towel to dry the younger woman.

“Why are you so wet in the rain? Did something happen?” Irene asks while now getting the towel.

She now walked back to Wendy to dry her, when the younger woman took her hand to stop and now was just staring at Irene.

“You lied to me.” Wendy’s cold eyes and cold voice stared and spoke.

“What?” Irene was puzzled.

“You lied to me.”

“What did I lie about-“ The older woman was cut off.

“You said she’ll like it.”

Wendy’s single tear flowed on her face.

“You said my mom will like that shitty diamond earrings and she didn’t even bother to open it, she left it in the house.”

Wendy swallowed in her fight not to break down again and cry.

“She left it.”

“Wendy…maybe she forgot-“ Irene again was cut off for Wendy seems to be now just talking away her frustration.

She let go of Irene’s hand and now wipes the tear on her wet face.

“One time a maid stole her smallest pearl earrings in her jewelry box, my mom didn’t even like pearls, and but she knew that she stole them…because she never ever forgets her stuff….so you lied.” Wendy painfully smiled.

“Wendy.” Irene now didn’t know how to react or comfort Wendy.

She tried embracing her, but Wendy step back a bit and spoke again. 

“Why does she hate me? What did I do? Ever since I was a child I only followed what she wanted, but she never smiled at me…like how she smiles at Suho…she would only talk to me to either express how unsatisfied she was with my body, my face, my clothes…even the way I laugh was criticized by her….why?” Wendy laughs.

“Why?” Wendy spaces out.

“I always try my best…but it’s always met with silence….Suho does something stupid and my mother’s so proud of him….it’s unfair.” Wendy’s voice breaks.

“They’re so unfair…” Wendy tells again.

“Should I have been, not born at all?” She asks Irene who only listened and stared at her.

“No, don’t say that….please.” Irene embraces Wendy and the younger woman finally lets her.

Wendy giggled, her laughter seems to stem from the fact she was tired of crying, as her tears kept flowing on her face.

“I’m sorry…I got tired of crying…” Wendy now wipes her tears.

Irene failed to protect Wendy’s smile again…

“No…I’m the one who should apologize.” Irene tells her.

Wendy was too puzzled with Irene’s statement that she just stared at the beautiful woman in the trench coat.

Irene leans to Wendy and finally kisses her.

Irene stops and now leans her forehead to the younger woman.

“I’m sorry.” Irene tells her with her eyes close.

Wendy lifts her head and they kiss again.

The two weren’t planning to break from the kissing when Yeri knocks on the trailer’s door.

“Unnie the shoot will start, they’re just waiting for you.” Yeri informs her from outside.

Irene broke off the kiss and hug, but Wendy held her hand again.

“Stay with me…let’s go home and continue where we left off.” She now tells Irene.

“But Wendy…” Irene wanted to but she had obligations.

Wendy suddenly laughs and now let go off her hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m forcing you aren’t I? No worries…thank you for lending your time Irene-ssi.” Wendy faked a smile.

Wendy opened the trailer and greets Yeri.

“Hi Yerimmm!” Wendy now was faking a smile to Yeri.

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE, OUTSIDE IRENE’S TRAILER  **

Irene exits the trailer too and now sees Wendy walking away.

“Unnie, the director said-“

“Tell him I had to go home.”

“What?”

“Take my car, Yerim, I’ll go with Wendy.” She tosses her keys to Yeri.

“Why?”

“Wendy needs me right now.” Irene spoke seriously to Yeri as if it was a matter of life and death, if she lets Wendy walk away tonight.

** MYOUI’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Mina was waiting for Wendy…

She was already 30 minutes late but maybe that’s because of the rain…

So Mina still waited…

Her mother enters the hallway where Mina was sitting by a chair.

“I thought you’re special friend will arrive any minute now?” She asks.

Special friend…

Mina wanted to introduce Wendy as a special friend first, then as she gets to know her parents, then maybe she and Wendy can come out.

But Wendy is not around…

No text nor call…

“I’m gonna try to call her.” Mina now dialed on her phone.

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S ROOM  **

Wendy’s phone that was already on the floor kept ringing.

It was Mina…

But she ignored it, as she was kissing a despicable woman named…

Irene…

The one Wendy only needed tonight….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters here are not meant to be holy, all of them have their flaws, if you don't root or agree with them because of this, that's where I'm actually going for.
> 
> But it ain't bad too if you still root for them especially toxic Wenrene right??? 😅 
> 
> Also remember the title is Wicked Love, I actually chose that because all their reasons to LOVE at some point will be WICKED (bad, sick, evil etc) 😅
> 
>   
> Stay Healthy and Safe as always mwahhh...


	8. Hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a LOT of Mature Scenes as well…just so you know…skip if you’re uncomfortable.

** CHAPTER 8:  **

** H O P E F U L L Y  **

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM  **

_ “I can’t lie, at all…  _

_ I might hate her… _

_ Disgusted by her… _

_ But she’s really beautiful… _

_ Even the way she’s catching her breathe as I kept smothering her with my greedy thirst with this lips… _

_ Just beautiful…. _

_ Her eyes that seems to tell me that she needs more too… _

_ Tonight… _

_ Tonight where I felt so rejected and fooled…  _

_ This woman is making me feel needed… _

_ Lov-“  _

Wendy blinked her eyes.

She was on top of Irene in the bed, she and Suho fuck each other.

Irene just threw all her obligations tonight for the younger woman. 

Irene was staring at her, as if wondering what she’s thinking about, but never talks or asks, she just waited for Wendy while running her hand on the younger woman’s now a bit dried hair. 

Wendy can’t help but feel happy that this despicable irresistible woman who seemed to be so busy and needed by others, has now made it her priority to be with her. 

An oozing warmth inside her chest is now making Wendy calm down and comforted, all because of this despicable woman below her, chose her for tonight. Wendy suddenly wraps her in an embrace, to which the older woman makes it, that her hands wraps the younger woman too, who painfully cried inside her trailer a while ago. 

Finally Irene speaks. 

“What would you have done if I didn’t follow you?” She gently asks. 

Wendy began closing the small gap, and now went to Irene’s neck to kiss gently, she was not a fool to be rough on Irene’s skin… 

After all she was still married, and her husband might notice before they even officially begin an affair. 

“I don’t know…get drunk, get high…get sex from others.” Wendy answered and continued to kiss her. 

“Others?” Irene asks. 

“Yes others…” Wendy replied and now went back to staring at Irene. 

Her hands that she used to embrace her are now on the bed, she kept looking at the beautiful eyes that had their attention glued only to her. 

Irene wondered what she meant by others. 

It’s not like she didn’t think Wendy had former girlfriends or women she fooled with, after in a span of few months she got to know Wendy even before they really spoke to each other, Irene got to see how wild she became, especially with her drug phase. 

_ It was almost about 5 months since the Ad Party….  _

_ Taeyeon already miscarried….  _

_ A month after, Suho divorced his wife…  _

_ Taeyeon hanged herself….  _

_ The next month….  _

_ Wendy was already rebelling and using drugs…  _

_ Irene and her never talked after the Ad party….  _

_ But she heard the stories from Suho and their parents who would express their varying feelings about her… _

_ Their mother who felt so ashamed to be linked to Wendy….  _

_ Suho who somehow felt so guilty but his annoyance with Wendy trumped over him, with being the one blamed every time by his father…  _

_ Her father, who Suho told her, cried so hard when Wendy overdosed… _

_ But she just never thought Wendy would be the type to use sex as a tool to make herself feel high…  _

“What? You’re wondering who the others are?” Wendy laughs. 

“Yes.” Irene coolly answered. 

“You’re weird…you’re getting curious when I just told you other than sex, I might get drunk or high.” Wendy’s real smile appeared again to her. 

Irene suddenly wondered about Wendy overdosing…and wanted to ask her, herself.

“How did it feel to almost die?” Irene asks. 

“You have to be specific, I tried killing myself many times Irene-ssi.” The girl above her was laughing. 

“The overdose.” She asks. 

“Happy.” Wendy tells her with such an empty stare. 

Wendy kept laughing. 

“I meant….the feeling of dying was happy because of the euphoria…Cocaine makes you feel like you are on cloud nine…no trouble in eating too because I didn’t feel hungry at all…it was heaven…well at least I felt that… I was able to control my addiction most of the time…but that day…that day was so particularly hard…it was really fucking hard…” Wendy was spacing out. 

She looked at Irene with such nonchalance on her face. 

“Because…I saw a photo of you and Suho, in this event he tagged along… it was trending in Naver for about 24 hours already, talking about you and him being this perfect good looking couple, how you found your real Seo-Jun…”

Wendy was referring to Irene’s highest rating tv drama where she played a down on her luck makeup artist and falls in love with the makeup brand chaebol Seo Jun played by Lee Seung Gi. 

The young woman bit her lip. 

“I felt so angry….because for the first time after washing the fucking events that led to Taeyon unnie’s death with cocaine…all the memories rushed to me…how I told unnie about your affair, how she got mad with me because I only told her after the 5 months I saw you fucking in the basement parking lot….how the next day, we found her in the bathroom floor unconscious, bleeding since that last night…which ultimately made her miscarry her 3 month baby…how Suho…instead of comforting his wife, finally admitted that he loves you and wants to marry you…how Taeyeon unnie tried and beg by kneeling before him to reconsider…how he shouted at her…that she was useless because she can’t bear him anymore children.” Wendy laughs at Irene. 

As if she was blaming Irene for all of it. 

“If that anger you have for me will never-” Irene now can’t meet her eyes.

“Oh! I wasn’t angry with you there… though I AM ANGRY with you…I was angry at myself…because for me…I greatly contributed to Taeyeon unnie’s death…the only person who loved and needed me….for me…for being Wendy…for being Seungwan...” Wendy smiled. 

A smile that seems to be so painful, she now returns to the topic of dying and overdosing. 

“So…going back, that’s why I overdosed…because I wanted to wash away all the anger…even the guilt that was seeping through my body…the cold that somehow won’t melt with any kind of material heat I tried applying it to…I took a hit…didn’t work…another one…but it felt like it wasn’t doing anything….so hit after hit…by the 8th time, I realized that I took too much…that when I looked in the mirror my nose was bleeding…but I didn’t feel panicking at all, because for a moment all the anger and guilt finally was erased again…it even made my world that was so gray and cold, so warm and so colorful ever than before…I was even flying …” The young woman giggled. 

“That’s how I felt…I felt happy, that I was almost dying.” Wendy finished. 

Irene felt the pity and sorry again, as she now rubs Wendy’s cold cheek. 

“Why didn’t you go back to doing it, after you got out of rehab?” The older woman now asks out of curiosity. 

Wendy was thinking about her choice not to do drugs so casually as if she was just being asked a simple question. 

“I don’t know…because maybe…I wanted to try to live again? Because I felt bad for the people I will disappoint with my death? My family…yeah my family that includes my mom and brother, two people I hate most of the time….but especially when my dad cried to me, kneeling…asking me to try to live…But even he, goes away when I need him…” The short haired girl was spacing out again and was frowning. 

“I guess the real answer is I didn’t really know what’s the next step was for me…so I’m just waiting…if I have a reason to end it or continue with my life.” Wendy smiled at Irene. 

Irene plays with Wendy’s lip with her fingers. 

Wendy opens her mouth and now slowly sucked Irene’s beautiful fingers inside her, and now stopped to hold the hand she just sucked. 

“Have you decided now?” Irene wondered for her decision. 

Wendy now looked back to stare at Irene. 

“Yeah…I kinda want to live…for Mina…for my dad…for hating and being disgusted while needing you…is it insulting if I somehow admit…you’re the replacement for the drugs, I wanna take?” She asks her. 

“I don’t know…but I think it’s better…than harming yourself.” Irene answered. 

“But I am still harming myself…not just me, I’m harming Mina,my dad, to the extent my _kind_ mother, Suho, and you.” Wendy tells her. 

“But you don’t feel miserable now don’t you?” Irene tells her. 

Wendy smiled…the teeth and dimple smile at Irene. 

“Yes, I feel guilty…but I don’t feel miserable because of you.” She tells her. 

Irene gave genuine smile in exchange, somehow she felt relieve that Wendy honestly confess she was the reason why she is now liking to live, which the older woman feels too with Wendy. 

Wendy removes the built in belt of Irene’s light brown trench coat, to reveal a dress within it. 

As she stared down she realize she was in a hurry to fuck Irene that she was still wearing her silver colored high heels on her milky skinned legs, when she pushed Irene onto the bed. 

Wendy runs her right hand on the despicable woman’s skin that was now expose because of the open trench coat.

“Suho will arrive by 2am, so we still got about 3 more hours to spare…Irene-ssi…how do you want to be fucked?” Wendy asks. 

Irene who was keeping a serious face suddenly laughs, a laughter that almost was so creepy but Wendy didn’t even bother being troubled but just waited and stared at the despicable irresistible woman she wanted to fuck. 

“I’m sorry…I’m really sorry.” Irene now wipes her tears that was brought out by her laughter. 

Wendy smiled at her, as if she was getting more turned on by the laughter the hate inspiring disgusting woman was doing. 

“It’s just…from all the people I had sex with…I just realize…no one has asked me what I wanted…” Irene’s honesty made her stop laughing from herself. 

“No one?” Wendy can’t believe it at all and pouted.

Irene thought deeply trying to check if she forgot of a person who did ask her…

“No one.” She replied as if realizing how sad it was for the irresistible woman that men and woman kept chasing for, was never asked what she wanted at all. 

Wendy kept looking at her. 

“I can’t believe it…is this also an act…to make your endless adoring fuck partners hooked to you?” The younger woman asks. 

Irene’s real smile too now appeared to Wendy. 

“If I was acting, I would have already opened my legs…and rushed you to get naked….s-so you can fuck me already…please.” Irene’s cute voice with some pleading has now appeared to Wendy. 

“Please don’t do that! I won’t fuck you if you do that!” Wendy now started laughing too. 

The two women suddenly laugh together, as if realizing how odd their conversation has taken, but it was already odd right? 

Odd to lust for Irene… 

Odd to want Wendy… 

Since they were sisters-in-law…

Since Wendy hated and disgusted by her… 

Since Irene felt pity and sorry for her… 

But the two continued… 

For they needed each other tonight… 

She stopped laughing, and now asks Irene a question. 

“Do they really fall for that?” She asks. 

“They do, sometimes I don’t really even speak…they just need to see me moaning as they enter inside me…and they say that’s the best sex they ever had.” Irene answered. 

It kinda hurt Wendy to see her answer like that…as if she was used to it already….but she didn’t wanna empathize with Irene. 

After all she greedily requested Irene too, to leave her responsibilities…to use her. 

“You? What do you want?” Irene now asks her. 

Wendy now used her fingers to run all over Irene’s beautiful face. 

“I wanna see the real you right now…that’s all…no need to act…no need to be good…if you don’t like what I’m doing say it to me…so I can do better.” Wendy stared at her. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM **

Wendy was standing as she was just left with removing her jewelries and now only had her underwear on her skin, while Irene was sitting down who now was just wearing her white dress and was removing her high heeled shoes. 

As soon Wendy hears Irene place the shoes on the carpeted floor, Wendy suddenly felt nervous. 

Like first time sex, nervous. 

She suddenly remembered her first time…

She shook her head and wondered why she got nervous?

It hit her suddenly that she was just not fucking her own sister-in-law.

She was about to fuck the internationally famous Irene Bae.

_ Yes Irene Bae…  _

_ Irene Bae who never had a flop movie or drama…  _

_ Well except the one with Kim Soo Hyun…  _

_ That bombed so hard…  _

_ But still it now became a cult hit especially in Europe…  _

_ Where the movie was praised for its take on dark cinematography and the characters…  _

_ Especially Irene Bae’s character, who wore so many beautiful fashionable clothes there that it became a trend….  _

_ Even now women would copy Irene Bae…  _

_ Irene Bae…  _

_ Who would even trend for an 8 second clip of her flipping her hair in the red carpet…  _

_ Irene Bae who is always part of the top 5 actress brand reputation rank…  _

_ Irene Bae who is the top ambassador of 18 international and national brands…  _

_ Irene Bae who was link to different actors, athletes, Kpop Idols…  _

Her marriage became a surprised for all, but since they saw who she was marrying, Suho even trended as _“that handsome chaebol heir that looks like a KDRAMA PRINCE”_. 

But when it was revealed that their dating period was too shady and fishy since Suho had just recently lost his wife to suicide, people started speculating. 

_ Irene Bae engaged in an affair… _

_ Irene Bae jumped on the opportunity since the handsome chaebol heir that looks like a KDRAMA PRINCE, was recently single...  _

_ Irene Bae must be pregnant that’s why…  _

Good thing since she moved into a new label to manage her, her P.R. team made sure that false accusations (well not all of them for it was true she engaged in an affair, but still she has a good team now who can cover her up) made sure no one accuses her anymore. 

So Irene Bae lived another day as the perfect former Kpop idol turned successful Hallyu Wave Actress she is. 

_ And Irene Bae will be fuck by Wendy now….  _

Wendy approaches her to the bed, Irene had her hand on her back as she removes the zipper of her dress. 

She suddenly felt Wendy helping her. 

“Why do you like wearing difficult zipping dress?” Wendy laughs. 

Irene now allowed her to unzip it for her. 

“So you can do it for me.” Irene tells her. 

“What if I’m not around?” 

“I’ll wait…because you’re the only one I need.” Irene proudly answers. 

Wendy stops for a sec since she was taken aback with the woman’s answer. 

Her heart was oozing with the warmness Irene was providing…that now she realized can even come from Irene just uttering simple words to Wendy. 

She now unzips her dress completely, as soon as she finishes opening the white dress, a fragrance emitted from Irene. 

She smelled like an expensive 27 year old woman that she is. 

Irene was removing her arms from the sleeves of the dress when she felt Wendy running her thumb on her spine. 

Wendy imagined how many times this spine has supported Irene through all of it, her work, her life, and countless men and women using her…

Wendy somehow felt so tired for Irene, it was like Wendy wanted to take all the woman's tiredness away….

But she knows she can’t because of her hatred and disgust… 

Wendy didn’t understand why she wanted to cry right now of all times… 

Wendy bit her lip and now asks Irene a question. 

“Don’t you get tired? Suho now can provide for you, why not just rest?” Wendy asks. 

Irene laughs. 

“Are you now feeling a bit of concern or worry for me?” She asks the younger woman. 

“What if I do?” Wendy retorts. 

The older woman takes off the dress from her arms completely. 

“I like acting Wendy…I know I told you things I had to do… things I hate and didn’t want to do at all…but I really like acting…the KPOP phase too, I really liked it, I really wanted to sing and dance…I really do.” Irene smiled proudly. 

It was true, before she became tainted by her mother’s force prostitution figuratively and literally… 

Irene loved acting on camera, dancing, singing, and all the other kinds of things she can pretend to be…

_ “But now you pretend even off camera.” _ Irene’s self tells her. 

_ “But not with her.” _ Irene answered herself, and genuinely smiled again. 

Wendy now used her hands to massage Irene’s shoulder and back. 

“Do you like this?” The short haired girl asks. 

“I do.” Irene gently answered. 

Wendy placed Irene’s long hair on the side, and now placed kisses on Irene’s back, and now embraced Irene. 

The two didn’t realize that both of them closed their eyes and were cherishing the moment only the two of them shared. 

Wendy finally stopped and now laid on the bed, Irene and Suho shared. 

“Take your dress off please.” Wendy asks her. 

Irene stood and now followed what the younger woman asked of her, she was wearing a violet lace underwear in contrast of the woman staring at her who was wearing a black lace set. 

Irene suddenly removed even the underwear, since she didn’t want anything to bother her on the enjoyment of having Wendy tonight. 

“Don’t you wanna remove yours too?” Irene asks her. 

Wendy smiled and complied. 

The two now only had their nude bodies, Irene crawled to Wendy. 

She realized that compared to her, Wendy’s breast were a bit bigger and somehow Irene wanted to suck them. 

Wendy stared at her. 

“Wanna suck them?” Wendy asks. 

“Even your chest reeks with richness.” Irene tells her as she now rubs the left breast’s pink nipple, she now leaned to suck on Wendy’s tit. 

The younger woman exhaled out of pleasure, she liked it and now was rubbing Irene’s head with her hand.

Irene now grab the right boob to squeeze. 

The short haired girl allowed her to suck for a few more minutes and now began speaking. 

“Irene-ssi, can I now taste you too?” She asks. 

Irene didn’t want to stop at all, but she stopped because Wendy asks. 

She stared at the younger woman, she was so red, which made Wendy smile. 

“You seem to like that too?” She asks Irene. 

“I do…I do, I like sucking your breasts.” Irene admitted. 

“Okay, you can suck them later, but now I wanna know how you taste too.” Wendy tells her. 

Irene scooted to the bed to lie down, she sees Wendy crawling below her. 

“Open your legs.” Wendy tells her. 

She followed and now Wendy moved closer. 

Wendy used her right hand, and now massage Irene’s vaginal outer folds, she wondered how beautiful and somehow Irene’s vagina looks so ironically untouched. 

Irene was already turned on just by the simple massage Wendy was doing on her crotch, that she began moving her back to go nearer Wendy. 

Wendy used her thumbs to massage her, and now inserted them inside the folds. 

“Ha…aa…” Irene moaned and now bit her lip. 

Irene’s warmness in her center, made Wendy want to play with her more. 

So she now moved closer to use her tongue to taste the inner walls surrounding Irene’s clit, her tongue proved to be an exciting thing Irene was lusting for as she now moaned again. 

“Ah….haa…” Irene now closed her eyes and bent her head to go deeper the pillow she was resting on. 

Wendy now started licking her clit. 

Just pleasure… 

Fucking pleasure… 

Irene felt… 

Wendy now held her waist to lick aggressively, Irene held the hands on her waist to squeeze and express her good feelings from Wendy’s tongue. 

Wendy stared at her as she was doing her tasting from below and saw how Irene was so turned on from the simple licking… 

She can’t help but feel so good as the three times she saw Irene being fucked with her own eyes, this is the first time she saw Irene so red, so helpless…so weak…from the pleasure. 

Irene moaned harder as she realized Wendy now inserted her middle finger and now index finger as well. 

“Ha…W-Wendy…” She bit her lip and squeezed the other hand Wendy was still holding her waist with. 

“You don’t like this?” Wendy now asks. 

“No…I do…I just…..a…a…haa…fuck…it’s so good.” She finally was able to say. 

Wendy kept licking her clit and inserting her two fingers inside Irene, which was making a lot of squishing sounds, Irene was too wet… 

Which sounds nasty, but for the two people who needed each other it was a sign of good giver and receiver in fucking. 

Wendy stopped licking Irene, who seemed to be almost coming from the way her stomach was arching, her legs were shaking and her voice getting more painful. 

Irene knew Wendy was edging her and she liked it, she realized how thankful she was that Wendy fucked those others to make the younger woman reach this kind of expertise. 

Wendy now focus on fingering Irene, her long thick fingers were enough… 

Enough to play around Irene’s wet and warm vaginal walls… 

As she kept going back and forth involving a rigorous circular motion inside Irene… 

Irene can only moan in exchange… 

Which was enough for the younger woman who likes getting a high from seeing someone so beautiful and sexy as her to be so paralyzed from the fucking she’s giving… 

Wendy moves to Irene’s head, she still was fucking her with her fingers but wanted to kiss the despicable woman. 

But she stopped in her attempt to kiss, as she realized she wanted to relish looking at the face of the despicable woman she was pleasuring.

Wendy felt the high for herself… 

Seeing face to face Irene’s flustered face that was trying to breathe.

Was her high… 

Wendy’s free hand now caressed Irene to comfort her. 

“Kiss me.” Irene asks her. 

Wendy complied and now began lip locking with her, her fingers that kept making a squishing sound as she kept going inside Irene’s wet and warm cunt was still in play. 

Her thumb now began rubbing Irene’s clit again, she wanted to shout with all she got, but the older woman didn’t wanna let go of the kisses too. So she expressed it to her muffled moans as she kept exhaling her breath towards Wendy’s skin, and now dug her fingers on Wendy’s back. 

It was too good, too good… 

Irene wanted to cry…

Her needs was being satisfied… 

By the woman she wants to confess her love to… 

But she knew she can’t… 

Or Wendy will think she’s easy again… 

She just have to be satisfied with this for a while… 

Until it’s Wendy who tells her she loves her…

Irene hopes…. 

“Ah!!! W-wait!” Irene now finally let go of the kiss she was sharing with Wendy. 

She finally came from the fingering inside, Wendy releases her hands and now just stared at Irene who was still moaning hard and was digging her nails to embrace Wendy as she was still feeling the great unexplainable sensation from Wendy’s great fucking. 

Irene finally calms down, she was catching her breathe… 

Wendy now massages her thigh and now stomach… 

Irene loved how considerate this person was, the aftercare she was receiving from Wendy was too much… 

She finally breaks down… 

To cry… 

“What’s wrong?” Wendy whispered. 

“This is too good…too good.” Irene cried. 

Wendy kisses her warm forehead, and now wipes the tears from Irene’s face. 

“From now on you’re gonna experience a lot of that…even better and more I hope.” Wendy smile was so assuring for Irene. 

“What do you mean?” Irene who had her eyes close as Wendy had her lips on her forehead asks. 

“I told you didn’t I? I understand, I’m not backing down…I’ll wait…and now you’re able to see and feel how good it is….for me to wait.” Wendy tells her. 

Irene opened her eyes to see Wendy smiling at her. 

Irene felt scared… 

She knew Wendy was waiting… 

But Irene knew… 

She has to wait too… 

Until Wendy’s tells her she loves her…

Before she gives in…. 

Hopefully… 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM **

The two went for two more rounds…and now Irene was laying on her bed, and stared at the naked glorious body of Wendy, who was sitting on the edge of the bed as she apologizes to Mina through a text. 

** MINARI 🐧💙 **

** 1: 12 AM:  ** I’m sorry…I fell asleep…I didn’t feel so good…it must be because of the thesis I’m working on. 

Wendy sees the replies that speedily arrived on her phone. 

** MINARI 🐧💙 **   
**1: 13 AM:** You should’ve told me…

** 1: 13 AM:  ** I was waiting 

** 1: 13 AM:  ** But do you feel better now? 

** 1: 13 AM:  ** Drink a lot of water unnie

** 1: 13 AM:  ** Take some meds too  
 **1: 14 AM:** I hoped you told me earlier so I could have dripped by T.T 

** 1: 14 AM:  ** *dropped by 

Wendy laughs at the typo Mina sent, Irene suddenly embraces her from behind. 

“Don’t go back to your room…stay for a few more minutes please.” Irene tells her. 

Wendy exhales, she turns around to rub the older woman’s tired back, which she just fucked with. 

“Do you feel better now?” Irene asks her. 

“I do, so better…thank you.” Wendy's real smile that she seems to be giving a lot to Irene now more often, flashes.

“How about you?” Wendy now asks. 

“I do too.” Irene’s genuine smile too showed and now she kisses Wendy’s lips. 

“Stay here just a few more sec.” Irene now asks again, her eyes was pleading. 

The younger woman knew Irene was somehow pleading to her, but she fought to resist. 

“You do remember why we are doing this right? To make each other feel better. Suho will also come home in about 30 minutes now and I have to go back to Mina now.” Wendy’s full in fact statement, made Irene let go from the embrace. 

Wendy kisses her forehead again. 

“Until the next time you need me, or I do.” Wendy tells her and now took her clothes and jewelries. 

She stood by the door as she plans to exit, the two still naked, stared at each other. 

“Goodnight Irene-ssi.” Wendy tells her and now exits the dark lit room. 

The older woman was left alone in her bed, and now plops on her pillow. 

“ Until she tells it to me….hopefully. ” Irene whispered. 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Wendy was still standing by the door that separated her from Irene. 

She was holding her bare chest with her hand, while staring emptily alone in the hallway. 

_ “Don’t run out of hatred and disgust please _ .” Her thought pleaded to her. 

“ Hopefully .” She whispered to herself as she clenched her bare chest. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi rated T.W. for language and semi-graphic detail of violence and harmful acts.  
> M scenes as well are a lot in this chapter.  
> So you know if you’re reading Wicked Love at this point and still have reservations…  
> I really suggest to skip.

** CHAPTER 9:  **

** S A T I S F A C T I O N  **

** SON’S MANSION, WENDY’S ROOM **

It was around 5 am, Wendy had early classes today but didn’t feel like getting up at all, the temptation of her bed was just too strong today that she realize she can’t fight it. 

So it was a blessing that her thesis professor cancelled the classes. 

He was the only subject the girl had for the whole day. 

But since he felt he didn’t have to discuss anything to them now, he just told the graduating students to pass an online assignment in his email that they had until the afternoon to do. 

“Thank you professor.” Wendy uttered while still half asleep on her pillow. 

The girl who was feeling so tired from last night, now had more time to sleep. 

But this is interrupted as Wendy realize somethings she never notice before…while sober…. 

The sky was so bright that she can even describe it like she was staring at the reflection of the warm ocean… 

The birds in the garden that were chirping she heard in her open window, seems to have compose a wonderful song that they all sang together like a choir bird group… 

The morning wind that was now visiting her that she always felt so cold, was so warm now…

She knew the answer to it… 

But she didn’t want to admit it and now sighed. 

Wendy grabbed her soft pillow to embrace and exhaled since she planned on sleeping some more, when her phone rang unexpectedly. 

She wanted to avoid the call and put it on silent but changed her mind when she saw the caller… 

Mina… 

** SON’S MANSION, KITCHEN  **

Wendy was walking with Mina, who visited with her hair tie in a blue bow and partnered it with a red dress that stops to her knees. 

They finally entered the kitchen. 

Mina skip her morning classes to bring some home cooked mushroom soup and milk tea to her girlfriend who wasn’t able to make it to their date because Wendy said she was “sick”. 

Wendy sat on the counter’s bar stool, while staring at Mina who kept talking as she reheated the soup for her. 

The short haired girl realized for the first time… 

She cheated on Mina while they are still in a relationship… 

The way Mina smiled so trustingly was making Wendy feel some cold liquid ooze in her gut and chest… 

But again…. 

Wendy was guilty but not miserable… 

She enjoyed last night… 

The way Irene was moaning, controlling herself not to shout louder as Wendy made her cum so many times last night… 

Wendy was relieving how good her high was…

In just….

Witnessing…

Seeing…

Feeling…. 

The despicable woman surrendering to the pleasure the younger woman was giving all to her… 

She wanted more of that face Irene gave her… 

But she feared what came next after the sex they had… 

Wendy bit her own finger in her fight to not make herself think of anything other than the physical act last night… 

Mina handed the soup now that she placed in a cute ceramic red bowl. 

“Unnie eat.” Mina sat next to her and smiled. 

Wendy just stared. 

“Okay let me feed you then.” Her girlfriend took the spoon, blew it for her and now handed the spoon that contained the mushroom soup to Wendy. 

Wendy took a sip. 

Mina seems to be excited to what Wendy would say about the soup. 

“It’s good…did you make this?” Wendy now smiled at her. 

“Our cook helped me…b-but most of it I did!...I mixed the ingredients, stirred the pot and tasted it too…until it was delicious for my liking.” Mina proudly confessed. 

Wendy smiled at her with so much love... 

“Thank you, my stomach ache is better.” The older girl tells the blonde girl with a smile. 

Mina was happy that she made Wendy smile, and now stood to get the millk tea she brought, from the chiller. 

“Unnie so I was thinking, this Saturday are you doing anything?” The younger girl asks, as she walk to the refrigerator. 

Wendy stood as well and now followed her. 

“Nothing really, why?” 

“Well, because I had this-“She stopped. 

Mina felt Wendy hugging her from the back and now held her tighter. 

“What’s wrong?” The blonde haired girl who was not used to Wendy being the affectionate one now asks. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Wendy weakly answered. 

The short haired girl who was so messed up finally admitted… 

The despicable woman was really right…

Using each other…. 

Made her feel better…. 

So now… 

She can embrace her girlfriend with so much joy… 

The cheating woman Mina loves…

Justified the act she did with the despicable woman… 

Since it satisfied the void she would always wonder why no alcohol, drugs nor women can provide…

By Irene… 

That’s all… 

Other than that… 

Wendy will not think more of Irene… 

“I’m feeling better.” Wendy tells her. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S ROOM  **

Irene was already awake, she has to leave early for a meeting with the owner of her new talent agency. 

But she wanted to relish the feeling of all the emotions she felt last night. 

She kept remembering the things she and Wendy did in this very same bed. 

Where Suho, was sleeping next to her now. 

Snoring. 

He was really tired when he came home, that he just plopped to the bed to sleep. 

Ironically her husband’s loud snoring didn’t bother her at all… 

For she was busy thinking of something else… 

The woman she loves and needs… 

But somehow Irene wanted more… 

She wanted to shout more… 

Moan more… 

But because she was being careful that anyone can walk into her and Wendy fucking last night… 

She kept in check of her moans and voice…

She sighed as she rolled in her bed… 

She needed more… 

She carefully sat on the bed to make sure Suho does not wake up.

The long haired woman went to her mirror to check herself out. 

Irene unconsciously ran her own hands on her own body… 

Irene remembered how Wendy did all the pleasurable things for her….

Irene then embrace herself… 

_ “You’re acting so desperate now.” _ She told herself. 

Irene looked at herself in the mirror… 

Irene was smiling at her desperate self. 

_ “I have to, since I love and need her.” _ Irene answered herself in her own unsatisfied thoughts.

Irene turns around to walk gently to the door…. 

Irene’s nightgown even dramatically flowed as she exited the bedroom…. 

** SON’S MANSION, OUTSIDE WENDY’S ROOM  **

The sun has not fully rose yet and birds kept chirping when Irene went to Wendy’s room. 

She was surprise to see the door opened. 

She thought Wendy must have gone out, but saw the younger woman’s phone and car keys on the night desk by her bed.

So Irene realized that Wendy must be downstairs. 

She laugh to herself for a sec. 

Irene was walking to this woman’s room she won’t admit to love and need until, the younger woman herself does. 

To satisfy her… 

How disgusting it was… 

Desperate of her… 

But still… 

She went downstairs… 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Irene descended from the staircase, and surveyed the hallway to check for voices or sounds to know, where she needs to walk in order to reach the woman she knows will satisfy her morning. 

She was about to go to the kitchen when she heard noises… 

The creaking of the antique sofa in the living room…

Moaning in the living room… 

No… 

Loud moaning in the living room… 

“AHHH!!!!” 

“HAaAaAA!” 

“M-More…Seungwan!”

Irene walks to the living room. 

Two women were naked… 

It was Wendy and Mina. 

Mina was on top of Wendy, by the couch they both occupied. 

She went up and down Wendy’s three fingers that she was using to insert inside the blonde girl, who seems to be so entranced by the act they were making… 

Mina kept shouting… 

Moaning… 

It was as if she didn’t care at all if anyone can hear her… 

Her glorious sexy soft body was also moving so carefree… 

She now stops moving to kiss Wendy, who kept shoving her fingers inside her. 

“Hmm...” Mina kept moaning while still kissing Wendy deep. 

Mina didn’t notice that someone was staring at them since her back was turn, not that the blonde girl cared…

But if you sat where Wendy was, you can see Irene standing by the arch door. 

Wendy and Irene made eye contact, two people who used each other last night. 

Wendy just continued with the tongue kissing and fingering of the girl who kept doing muffled moans, while Mina arches her body to the beat of the hand that was half inside the blonde girl. 

Wendy was maintaining eye contact with the woman who was standing by the door. 

Irene was used to being... 

The other woman. 

The mistress. 

The fuck buddy.

But at this point. 

She didn’t know why her heart was aching terribly…

Irene stopped staring at the woman who didn’t remove her gaze from her, and finally walked out of the hallway to return to her bedroom. 

Mina suddenly stops the kissing and held Wendy’s face. 

“What are you looking at?” Mina who was catching her breathe asks. 

“Nothing…I was staring at nothing.” She gently tells her. 

The younger girl decides to be playful and now led her fingers to Wendy’s clit. 

The short haired woman bit her lip and exhaled. 

“You know anyone can walk in right now I won’t care.” Mina who still pleasuring Wendy confesses. 

“Why?” The older girl asks.

“Because I love what we are doing right now, I don’t feel miserable, so why care at all?” She bravely answered and laughs. 

“As long as you don’t feel miserable, I won’t care too.” Wendy responded. 

Mina smiled and now kiss her older girlfriend on her neck, making harsh kisses that would leave heavy markings on it.

Wendy allowed her since Mina is the girlfriend. 

She kept the pace for a minute when she suddenly called for Wendy’s name. 

“Seungwan.” She tells her. 

“Hmm?” The girl she was pleasuring from below responded. 

“I would die if you ever leave me.” Mina suddenly tells her. 

Wendy just stared at her and swallowed. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM **

Irene kept walking back and forth… 

_ “Jealousy?”  _

_ “Anger?”  _

_ “Feeling insulted? _

_ “Is it because you can’t understand why Wendy can fuck someone so easily after you?”  _

_ “But you do know that girl is not just someone else.”  _

_ “That’s her girlfriend.”  _

Irene was mad… 

She knows her limit… 

But she didn’t like it anymore… 

She didn’t like the limit being imposed to her… 

By Wendy herself as she stared at her…

She crawled into the bed where Suho was sleeping. 

“Suho.” She wakes him up. 

Suho awakens. 

“W-What is it?” Her husband asks. 

Irene removes the bedcover covering her husband, and now undresses his bottom half. 

Suho was shock to see a more aggressive Irene. 

“What are you doing?” He asks. 

His wife didn’t speak and just started giving him a hand job, to which he didn’t stop her from doing. 

A few minutes he was already hard, Irene now went on top of him. 

She inserted his dick in her. 

“H-Honey.” Suho can only say as Irene went full in. 

She started riding Suho, and in a few minutes, the man came. 

“T-That…was good…fuck…” He smiles at Irene. 

She suddenly bursts into tears and Suho didn’t know what to do. 

Irene cried and cried. 

Finally Suho sat as well, and now embraced his wife who cried without any explanation at all. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM, IRENE’S DRESSING ROOM **

It was hours after. 

Mina already left. 

Wendy too had things to do and went out. 

So it was Irene and Suho again all alone in the house. 

Irene was getting dressed when Suho embraces her from behind. 

“Hey, Irene honey, wanna cancel your meeting and drama shooting…and let’s just have a date?” Her now concern husband tells her. 

Suho might be more physically attracted in what the woman was presenting… 

But he was indeed in love… 

He didn’t like how she cried a while ago… 

When he asks her for an explanation to better understand… 

Irene said it was just something at work… 

But still he was worried… 

After all… 

Irene now was his everything… 

The reason he was trying to be better… 

To be responsible… 

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." She laughs. 

“Seungwan’s treating you good?” Suho asks without any malice. 

But guilty Irene stared for a few seconds without any answer, her husband was waiting for answer. 

She finally gets back to Irene Bae mode and answered. 

“Yes, she’s nice.” The woman who married Suho, answered. 

“That’s good, you know she and I might not be always in the same foot, but I still trust her. Seungwan is one of the nicest people you can meet, and if you do her good, she won’t make your life miserable.” He proudly tells her. 

Irene nodded. 

A nod that spoke many volumes. 

** PANDA ARTISTS AGENCY, OWNER’S OFFICE  **

Irene was sitting on the couch, just crossing her hands as she stared at the owner of her new agency who was so stressed with Irene. 

“Yahhh, do you know what you did last night?” Chorong her friend and now owner of her own talent agency asks. 

Irene stayed unbothered. 

“People thought you were acting like a diva now, you even trended! I had to spend my whole night and day, calling each rep for the press in order for them to stop spreading the rumors, even the lawyers we hired for you are so tired.” She now shouts at Irene. 

Chorong and Irene knew each other for many years now…. 

Chorong was already part of the staff in MS Entertainment…. 

She and Irene became close…. 

At one point she even became Irene’s manager for a year… 

But as Irene left and heard Chorong was leaving too… 

They decided to create their own Talent Agency… 

Which proved to be successful….

Jennie Kim even signed her new contract with them… 

Chorong was even the one who was able to secure her new successful action movie that made her break her stereotypical tragic heroine roles… 

But the success would never happen without Irene… 

Who with her fame attracted other top tier stars… 

So she now used this advantage at Chorong. 

“That’s your job, I mess up, you fix it, I bring you more money.” Irene who was not in the mood to apologize now vents her frustration at Chorong. 

Who though agreed and respected Irene’s point of view, was surprised with the new attitude her major talent and friend of almost a decade, is showing. 

“Yah…what happened now? Did Jackson contact you again?” She now asks the top star. 

Irene was caught off guard with this, and now was even angrier than before. 

“No it’s not.” She scoffs. 

“Then what happened? Yeri said you went out suddenly with your sister-in-law.” The owner of the Talent Agency now sat next to her. 

Yeri is never the gossip type. 

But the three of them, Yeri who also was part of MS Entertainment but chose to join the two older women, Chorong and Irene always shared confidential things together, since the three have an unbreakable, unexplainable bond. 

Irene stayed silent. 

“You having an affair with your sister-in-law?” She now asks. 

“What if I am?” Irene tells her. 

“Aishhh, Joohyun I thought you said the last sin you were gonna make was marry that Chaebol Heir!” Chorong now was lecturing her own actress friend. 

“Well I guess, I wasn’t able to fulfill that promise.” Irene now sighed. 

** SOME EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT AROUND GANGNAM **

*Fancy Music Playing in The Background*

Minari skipped school today. 

But Minari didn’t tell her mother that at all.

Since they were having their mother-daughter lunch that they always did at least 3-4 times a week. 

Minari’s mother was the primmest and proper woman, who wears Chanel for lunch, you can ever see. 

The woman just looked like Minari, but with a few age wrinkles and smaller body. 

But seeing her, you can definitely tell she was born out of pure elegance and class, which she would proudly say her lovely daughter, Minari have inherited. 

“How’s school darling?” Minari’s mother asks, while she cut her lunch which was a $100 rare steak. 

Minari was slouching, as she felt a bit tired. 

“I-It’s fine.” Minari answered. 

“Minari, sit straight.” Her mother tells her. 

The blonde Minari followed and now ate her salad properly too. 

She was having a hard time to pretend since the whole morning Wendy and her just spend it…

Having sex… 

In the kitchen… 

In the living room… 

In the staircase… 

In the woman’s bedroom… 

They did a lot of things that Minari was not even sure how…. 

How she was able to stand and drive to this early lunch with her mother…. 

Minari yawned suddenly without any care, she remembered that it was not prim and proper. 

So Minari covered her mouth. 

“Are you tired? What happened?” Minari’s mother asks.

_ “I skipped school today.”  _

_ “I had sex.”  _

_ “A lot of it.”  _

_ “With the woman, I love.”  _

_ “I’m a lesbian.”  _

Things Minari wanted to say, but would have probably give her prim and proper, beautiful, Christian Values centric, mother a heart attack. 

“N-Nothing…I stayed all night studying.” Minari’s favorite lie that makes the questions stops being asked by her mother and father. 

** STILL AT SOME EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT AROUND GANGNAM **

Minari’s mother waves for the waiter since they finished eating already. 

“Yes ma’am?” 

“Bill please.” She asks. 

“Okay, one sec ma’am.” The waiter nodded and leaves. 

Minari saw her mother who usually has one expression that is so….

Prim and proper… 

Suddenly looked like a giddy school girl. 

“Minari!” She held her own daughter’s hand and her other hand to point. 

Minari turned around and saw why her mother was so excited. 

Irene Bae. 

Minari saw her before in person, she saw her in the Son’s Mansion eating wheat bread and eggs partnered with that green icky cleansing juice. 

But this Irene Bae was different. 

With her expensive coat that she took off, and revealed herself wearing an expensive white blouse with jeans partnered with knee length boots. 

She looked like the reincarnated Korean Aphrodite, herself. 

“You know her?” Minari laughs at her mother who assumed, that her mother didn’t seem to know this type of stuff, since she was more into books. 

So into books… 

That she has her own personal library in the house, Minari’s father made, just for her. 

“Of course! You know I never like watching T.V. shows but I recently watch her drama that….that one with Lee Seung Gi!...Ummm..” 

“Until You and I Met?” Minari answered. 

The drama aired 2 years ago already, but because of its phenomenal impact in the whole world only people living under a rock would not know about it. 

It was even considered the #1 Kdrama in 24 countries that included Canada, China, France, Japan, Mexico, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore, Thailand and U.S.A. to name a few, during it aired. 

The North Koreans even became so in love with the drama, that Irene became the Friendly Ambassador for Arts, to North Korea. 

So Minari’s mother’s reaction, since she is seeing a Top A tier celebrity was acceptable.

“Minari help me I want to take a photo with her!!!” Her mother was nervous and takes her latest IPhone that had only 2 apps that consists of her Christian Music app and Bible App, out of her bag. 

** STILL AT SOME EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT AROUND GANGNAM **

Irene decided to treat her friend and owner of her label for lunch for the stress she has put Chorong. 

They were looking at the menu. 

When two beautiful elegant women, who most probably were mother and daughter approaches them. 

Irene recognizes the younger woman, it was Mina…

The girlfriend of the woman who satisfies Irene’s love and need…. 

Unaware of herself, she clenched her right hand as the two approached her.

“Hello, umm I don’t mean to bother…I know it’s a bother…but you see I’m not really into dramas, but your drama Until You and I Met, is just spectacular that I just wanna say you’re great and keep up the good work.” The classy older woman smiled and spoke to Irene. 

Irene was used to this. 

So she stood and smiled. 

“Thank you ma’am, it’s really great to see you enjoyed the drama, especially when people mention that they never watch dramas before but finally did because of me, that’s the best praise I can get more than awards really.” Irene was genuinely touched and smiled again. 

Minari’s mother was so star struck that she froze. 

Even Minari just stared in awe. 

“Ma’am?” The famous actress now stared at her too. 

“Um, I’m…I’m sorry…you’re just really beautiful.” The older female Myoui tells her.

“Oh no! You’re daughter, Mina, is more beautiful.” Irene told her. 

“You know my Minari?” The mother was shock. 

Minari got nervous, she might be outed as a lesbian, in one stupid meet and greet with her mother’s favorite celebrity. 

“Yes, my sister-in-law and her are da-“The famous actress stopped. 

Irene saw Minari avoiding her stare, and was breathing hard like she was panicking. 

The Korean Aphrodite understood, that this girl with those nervous gestures only, how her mother’s bag had a Bible quote keychain on her expensive Hermes Bag, and her IPhone’s screensaver that she seems to be not an expert with, had a family photo of Minari and her parents in what seems to be inside a church… 

That Minari has not come out yet… 

She smiled… 

Irene always like seeing this little clues… 

It’s the reason why she became so successful at seducing men and women… 

Because she knows how to pay attention to small details… 

But right now was not the time for seduction… 

She had the choice to ruin Mina’s life, indirectly…. 

Which if she did would make Wendy hers…. 

She just have to work hard until Wendy finally… 

Won’t hate her… 

And… 

Be disgusted by her…. 

But Irene was not like that… 

After all… 

Wendy loves this woman… 

Or she claims to be… 

So Irene exhaled and smiled again. 

“Yes, I know your daughter, she and my sister-in-law are close friends, right Mina?” Irene now smiled. 

Minari who didn’t expect such kindness from the despicable woman who indirectly cause Wendy’s downfall before, was now touched. 

“Ah y-yes.” Minari nodded and smiled. 

“You are close with Irene Bae and you didn’t even tell me?” Her mother pouted. 

“Mom…please you’re embarrassing.” She tried whispering to her mother. 

Irene laughs. 

“It’s okay, Mina…by the way ma’am would you like to have a photo together?” Irene now asks. 

The mother was so happy Irene asked it for her that she giddily accepts. 

They even took a photo with Minari, as Chorong held the phone to shoot. 

They said their goodbyes and now Irene and Chorong went back to their menus, when the beautiful blonde girl went back to her. 

“Miss Irene can I talk to you for a sec?” Minari asks. 

** STILL AT SOME EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT AROUND GANGNAM, HALLWAY  **

Irene was waiting for the younger woman to speak. 

This is the first time they saw each other face to face. 

Irene realize that the girl really did look very pure and innocent, unlike her. 

But as she remembered what the girl was doing in the living room it made her judge the girl… 

Granted she was being bias since she was being pleasured by the same woman Irene selfishly loves and needs….

“Um…thank you.” Mina finally looked into the other woman’s eyes and smiled. 

“Is that all?” Irene asks coldly. 

“I’m sorry also.”

This…Irene didn’t expect and was caught off guard for the apology. 

“Why are you apologizing?” She laughs at the blonde haired girl. 

“Because I judged you already….” 

“I always thought you were this witch who just came into the Sons’ lives to ruin them.” Mina admits. 

The older woman laughs. 

“But I did ruin lives Mina-ssi.” She told with such nonchalance. 

“You might have…but that kindness a while ago, you spared me…it meant you didn’t wanna ruin me right?” Mina tells her. 

Irene can’t help but stare at the girl… 

She bit her lip… 

With just what Mina uttered…

Irene finally understood…

Why Wendy will never admit any love for her… 

Why it was so easy for Wendy to fuck this girl in the living room… 

The girl was really pure and innocent… 

That’s why Wendy was working hard to be better for Mina… 

“No need to thank me, I just don’t feel it’s my story to tell, that’s why I did it, Mina-ssi.” She tells the younger woman and now was walking away from the pure and innocent girl. 

But stops as Mina spoke again. 

“Miss Irene.” She ran to her. 

Mina smiled and offered her hand to shake to the actress. 

“Mina…just call me Mina.” She tells the elder girl. 

“Okay, Mina.” Irene smiled. 

The other woman and the girlfriend finally shook each other’s hands. 

“Then Miss Irene, can I call you unnie now?” Mina now asks. 

Irene didn’t want this kind of closeness, since she was part of the guilty party who was going behind Mina’s back. 

But somehow can’t help but feel so elated at this girl’s acceptance of her… 

“Okay sure, Mina.” She answered. 

“Thank you unnie.” The blonde haired girl laughs. 

** GOLF COURSE, PRIVATE RESTING AREA **

Wendy spent her time again with her father, the two were playing golf when they stopped to take a break, since the wind was too strong. 

Her father broke up with his 4th mistress because she was forcing him to divorce his wife for her, since he vowed never to marry a whore, instead kicked the mistress out of the condo he bought for her, cancelled their surfing trip and now went golfing with his favorite child. 

“Can you believe it!? She is even suing me! That bitch! I swore to God, I will never date a Miss Korea candidate again!” He shouted as he and Wendy sat in their chairs to rest. 

Wendy was just laughing at her vulgar father. 

“All whores are the same…that’s why I shouldn’t have never made her feel so welcome…should have fucked her until I was satisfied and then tossed her after.” He lights his cigar. 

His daughter was just looking at her. 

“So you’ve decided…we will start your internship next week?” Her father now asks. 

The purpose of this golf match today too, was because Wendy called her father a while ago to finally decide about the internship. 

She finally agreed, and told her father she wants to start next week, since she only comes to school to edit her final thesis. 

“Yes, I will.” Wendy who also never forgot her goals for revenge, answered. 

Her father was so happy and now taps Wendy’s back. 

“That’s good, soon you can then take over the company.” 

She smiled at her father. 

“By the way, I know you’ve been treating this as a joke…but I really would want you to marry Mina as soon as possible.” 

“Dad, her family won’t accept me…her parents are Christians who consider being gay or lesbian a sin.”

“So what? Minari is welcome in the Son’s, I bet if you propose to her she’ll accept it and won’t care about her family, I would even pay her family to accept you.” Her father replies coolly. 

“Why would you do that?” Wendy laughs. 

“Minari is great for you, she’s pure, innocent at times, beautiful and kind. She comes from a very rich family too though were richer than them, but most of all she loves you.” 

Wendy can only reply with another half-hearted laughter. 

“Geez Seungwan, I myself, even wonder why she stood time and time again for you even when you acted like a jerk to her….Did you know that girl of yours even spent her nights just staying next to you when you were unconscious for a week, after your overdose?” Her father puffs his cigar and now confesses. 

Wendy didn’t even know this information until now. 

“S-She did?” The daughter of Mr. Son asks. 

“Mina didn’t tell you?” He laughs. 

“No…” Her guilt of cheating is now eating her up. 

Wendy’s father shakes his head. 

“Well, I guess she didn’t wanna say since she kept crying to me, apologizing as if it was her fault you overdose because she didn’t support and help you.” 

The daughter now hang her head in shame. 

“I don’t deserve her dad.” She tells him. 

“You really don’t, but she’s there…so if I were you I would straighten up my act and wife her up.” Her father tells her. 

“Wife her up?” Wendy laughs at her old father using a younger slang. 

“What? Don’t tell me you aren’t satisfied with Mina, and want a whore like Irene?” He now glared at his own daughter. 

The daughter who was an expert liar didn’t even flinch and smiled at him. 

“Why don’t you like Irene?” She asks. 

The father who was glaring took a deep inhale of his cigar and exhaled a large smoke that was wash away since a strong wind passes in the golf course. 

“Seungwan….I’m sorry.” Her father apologizes while staring at the windy golf course. 

“What are you sorry for?” Wendy laughs while she now was taking her lemon juice by the desk. 

“You’re mother….the one who is a bitch to you…she’s not your mother.” He looks at Wendy with so much heartbreak. 

But Wendy who handled more shocking news before just can’t help but scoff. 

“Oh is that why she’s a bitch to me?” Wendy now understood and continued with the laughter. 

Somehow it broke her father to see Wendy casually laughing at this, instead of crying or getting angry at him. 

“So, who’s my mom then? Am I the illegitimate child?” She asks while playing with the straw on her glass. 

“No, you’re not the illegitimate…you’re always the legitimate one Seungwan…even if I didn’t marry your mother.” He continued to puff his cigar. 

The child now gave her father a puzzled look. 

“You see, I met Suho’s mom when I was still a bit on the wild side…I admit I was thinking with my dick then…she was one of the car model for the exhibit Son’s CarWorld did, when my father was still the president. Her cunt was good for fucking, that’s all, I forgot about her after.”

“Years later came a serious marriage arrangement…that’s where I met your beautiful and kind mother…she came from a rich family too, who were known to supply make up materials for brands like Chanel, Loreal , M.A.C, all that shit, women and even men use now…she had the same height as you…had the same smile…whenever we talk or have lunch she made me feel so warm in my chest Seungwan…I fell in love...she did too, to lucky dummy me.” He laughs and smile. 

Wendy somehow felt she was staring at a mid 20’s version of her father as he smiled at her. 

“We were set to marry that next year, but since we were already in love each other, we consummated the relationship earlier than expected. The wedding was put on hold since she had a difficult pregnancy with you, as you know South Korea is so serious with our conservative values, so we hid the pregnancy in one of the Son’s Provincial Country houses.” 

The father reminiscing look somehow regretful of this decision. 

“Do you know how difficult her pregnancy was? It even took a toll on her mental health, she would have episodes of her just crying and accusing I left her there in the country house, to rot….So I would always go straight after work to her, travel the 6 hour drive to her every day, to make sure she doesn’t feel alone...then drive the 6 hours back to Seoul again since my father died and I took over the company that year…every day.” Her father bit his finger on his lip.

It made Wendy stare because he seems to be in pain in relieving these set of memories. 

“One day Suho’s mom visited me, told me that I had a son with her, which was Suho, who was 3 years old that time, which was 3 years after also the last time we fucked each other….I told her I can’t marry her but will support her and Suho…she accepted it.” 

“So going back.” 

“One day, I was still in Seoul...” 

“Your mother who was, 8 months pregnant already, which as I said was still in the country house, fell in the staircase and bled.” 

“Bled so hard, that the in house doctor we paid for told us, she had to go a hospital because they can’t stop the bleeding and was becoming worse.” 

“I really wish I was there with her.” 

Her father felt he was breaking but held back to talk properly. 

“The nearby hospital was a 3 hour drive Seungwan…” 

“But she endured for you…” 

“She endured and gave birth to you.” 

“But..” 

“But both of you were hanging by a thread…” 

“She lost too much blood…” 

“She died Seungwan…” 

“But you live...”

His father looked at Seungwan with so much love and relief. 

“I figured since Suho’s mom was already someone I know and D.N.A. tests results already confirmed he was my son…she was the perfect motherly figure who can suffice the things I lack for you….so we got married.” 

“But it all came to light after so many years of betrayal, when a maid we had for 10 years already told me that Suho’s mom actually spoke to my pregnant fiancé, your mother.” 

“One day she said, she saw this very chic fashionable woman enter the country house, who your real mother welcomed since she told her that she was “my good friend”…they had tea by the garden.”

“Suho’s mom finally blurted to your fragile mother, that we have an affair…” 

“Still HAD an affair…”

“She even told her that I was so happy to know she and I have already a son, that I bought her a house in Seoul.” 

“Which I really did, because as I said I promise to support her and Suho, as long as she keeps quiet.” 

“Stupid me, didn’t know she will use it, to ruin my happiness I found with your mother.” 

“She added that I was planning to marry her instead of your mom, Seungwan.” 

“That the real reason I hid her, the woman I truly love, to the public, was because I was gonna abandon her there.” 

“Your mother who had a very fragile physical and mental health…” He laughs in order to try not to cry. 

“Your mother…believed it all…and tried ending her life by deliberately falling down the staircase.”

Wendy was not able to react properly as everything that is coming to light was so fast. 

Her father looks at her like a lost little boy. 

“I love your mother Seungwan…I really did.” 

“I wish I can even turn back time, to run to her…to assure her every day of my love.” 

He glared as he stared on the golf course again.

“I hate that despicable lying bitch, I married.” 

“But I hate myself too.” He laughs. 

“Because while I was away and work hard to give you the best future…” 

“I trusted her that she’ll take care of you and instead she made your life a living hell too.” 

Wendy who didn’t wanna cry avoided this and now sips her lemon drink. 

“So...why not divorce her now dad?” She asks. 

Her father stared at Wendy that felt so tired of all the revelations. 

“Because I want to make her miserable with me…until to my last dying breath.” He says with a lot of conviction. 

The two stared together and shared a laughter, between a father and daughter that can only understand dark humor would have. 

“But you Seungwan…you have a lot of years to enjoy life.” 

“Be satisfied with a Mina and don’t get an Irene…because women like her, just like Suho’s mom…” 

“They grab the opportunity to be with someone rich and powerful even if it means ruining you…ruining the person you love.” 

Wendy just smiled… 

She wondered… 

Was her father right about Mina?

About Irene? 

** GOLF COURSE, PARKING LOT, INSIDE WENDY’S BLUE PORSCHE  **

Wendy and her father ate dinner in the Exclusive Club where they played Golf and now the sky has turned dark. 

She realizes that Mina has sent her some messages, 8 hours ago. 

** MINARI🐧💙 **

** 11:34 AM: ** *Sent a photo. 

It was a photo of her and Irene along with Mina’s mom. 

** MINARI🐧💙 **   
**11:36 AM:** Unnie, I think we should stop hating Irene unnie, she did something cool for me today. 😭

** 11:37 AM: ** I’ll tell you when we meet tomorrow. 

** 11:38 AM: ** Also she and I even exchange numbers, is that okay with you? 

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE, IRENE’S TRAILER  **

Irene had to do a lot of shooting today, since she needed to make up the lost time and budget she cost the production. 

She shot all of her scenes without taking any break for 8 hours now, ever since she arrive at noon a while ago. 

She was really tired. 

But she can’t fall asleep because of the annoying noises of the construction the staff were doing in the set, for they are rushing to end the shooting next week. 

Irene was resting on her trailer’s bed and now wished Wendy was with her tonight. 

A knock on her trailer makes her stand up on the bed, she assumed it was a random staff or Yeri, who had her dinner outside, who must be now returning. 

But lo behold, it was the woman she was longing for. 

Wendy. 

“Can I come in?” The serious Wendy asks her. 

Irene can’t help but smile. 

“Okay.” She tells the younger girl. 

She entered and Irene locked the door as she entered. 

“Why are you here?” She gently asks Wendy. 

The short haired woman now stared at her with so much hate. 

Irene suddenly notices in yellow checkered long sleeves Wendy opted to use today, that there were a lot of hickeys on her chest and neck. 

Mina made her mark known. 

Irene, the other woman who had no right, can’t help but to feel jealous and angry all over again. 

“Don’t talk to Mina.” She suddenly blurts out. 

Irene didn’t know what came over her, but she was getting more riled up, after realizing that the woman only came here to order her not to talk to her stupid, lovable, pure and innocent girlfriend…she can’t hate at all. 

“What?” Irene now pretends to laugh. 

“Just don’t talk to her.” Wendy tells her again. 

“I didn’t talk to her, she was the one who asked for my number Wendy.” Irene now tells her the truth just in case Wendy was thinking she was attempting to manipulate Mina to her advantage. 

“Okay, then just don’t talk to her.” Her sister-in-law she just fucked yesterday tells her again. 

Irene now scoffs at glaring Wendy. 

“You know Mina was the one who ask to talk to me, she even told me to call her now as Mina, and in exchange if she can call me unnie…so I don’t think I deserve the glaring Wendy because-“ 

“JUST DON’T TALK TO HER!” Wendy shouted. 

Irene felt so hurt. 

Irene who always had her emotions in control, lost it finally. 

So she fought back. 

“Why are you acting like this? Are you afraid that you’re actually similar to Suho?” She tried riling up Wendy. 

Irene proved to be successful as the woman took Irene’s hair to shove closer to her. 

“Ah!” Irene shriek but didn’t fought. 

Wendy gave her deep kisses enough to make both of their lipsticks a mess, and Irene breathless. 

She stops kissing Irene, but still had her hair by her hand, she now wipes the older woman’s lips, since her lipstick got mixed with Irene’s. 

Wendy stared at her now without any contempt, but somehow as if with honesty that she was ready to spill at the woman she still had her hair on her hand. 

“You wanna know why I keep doing this with you? Even when I’m disgusted by you…even when I hate you?” Wendy smiled. 

Irene just waited. 

“I wanted Taeyeon.” 

The first time Wendy says her name without any formalities.

“Not just innocent love or need…I WANTED her…” Wendy bit her own lip enthusiastically. 

Irene was surprised to hear it from Wendy’s mouth….

“Suho took her away from me, even when he knew she’s the only one I love and need but she didn’t feel the same, and actually love and needed Suho. So I stood back, then he fucked up her life…along with you…” 

“One night, you were not around, shooting I guess…oh no, It was the Lancome Launch party, he was drunk and confessed that he never loved Taeyeon…he just fucked her because he knew how much she made me happy….and for me to lose the trusting smile I always flaunt at him…was just the icing on the cake.” 

“But guess what? He confessed too that drunken night, that the only woman he fell in love was you…how you made him feel so good, even told me how good your pussy is…you can really count Suho, to be the Shakespearian that he is…” Wendy laughs and now was wiping Irene’s mouth. 

“So I finally realized…as I said before…a reason to use you…because I wanna make Suho lose the smile on his fucking face too…” She now stops to stare again at the woman who became submissive with her hair gripping. 

“Does that make me similar to him? I guess so…But unlike him…I know I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.” Wendy stops pulling her hair. 

She kisses Irene again, but now uses her hands to feel her up from her back to her neck which made Irene let go from the kisses and now moaned from the simple touch Wendy did. 

She grip Wendy’s back with her nails and places her head on the girl’s shoulder. 

“I won’t talk to her.” Irene finally concedes. 

Wendy stared at her. 

“Just fuck me please.” Irene begs now. 

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE, STILL AT IRENE’S TRAILER  **

Wendy was already naked and was waiting for Irene who just had to remove her last piece of underwear, while she sat comfortably on the mini bed Irene had on her trailer. 

The Korean Aphrodite finishes and now was fully naked like the beautiful woman who was staring at her. 

“Sit on my thigh.” She tells Irene. 

As she approach Wendy, the younger sadistic woman stops her. 

“Don’t sit like that, sit like you are riding a bicycle…because you’re going to hump this knee Irene.” Wendy smiled again. 

Irene felt her heart beat fast. 

“Is this degrading for you?” She asks the older woman. 

The actress stayed silent. 

“We can stop you know, you just have to tell me.” Wendy now waited and smiled. 

“No.” Irene bit her lip. 

In the contrary she loves it…

She loves how this toxic relationship is making her feel about degrading things… 

She loves that every perverted things she only dream of was being satisfied by the woman who sat on her bed naked… 

Because… 

She loves Wendy… 

“Then sit.” Wendy taps her right thigh. 

Irene finally sat on her… 

Her warm wet cunt meeting the sturdy thigh and knee made her shake… 

She exhaled as she now waited for this pleasure and now it’s coming true all over again…

Wendy felt her being so warm already too… 

“Go, start humping I wanna look.” Wendy slaps the degrading loving woman’s ass. 

“AH!” Irene gasps. 

“Go.” Wendy warns as if she was getting tired of waiting. 

She bit her lip and stared as she rub herself on Wendy. 

Irene was moaning…. 

Moaning that somehow felt so much delicious forbidden pleasure… 

Moaning that made shaking noises come out of Irene’s mouth…

She was becoming so hot and red… 

She closed her eyes as she enjoyed herself grinding on the woman she secretly loves… 

“Stop moaning, keep it yourself.” Wendy tells her. 

She hated how she needed to control herself… 

But it was Wendy who asks, so she followed. 

“Go faster.” Wendy now told her. 

Irene scoot closer and now made her grinding speed increase. 

The bed where she was kneeling was now making noises… 

Wendy was just looking at her grind at her now wet thigh and knee because of Irene who was in heat… 

She saw that in a few more rubbing, Irene would orgasm, so she slap her ass again. 

“Stop.” She told Irene. 

“AHhh…I c-can’t” The older woman confesses, for she was losing her control. 

Another slap lands on her ass courtesy of the sadistic Wendy. 

“AH!” She finally follows and stops she was shaking, as she felt her high was coming down… 

The only way she can endure was embracing Wendy… 

The younger girl let her embrace her… 

She suddenly slap Irene again… 

If not for the loud noises of construction outside the drama shoot, which was annoying to Irene before now became her blessing…. 

People would know that the sister-in-laws were having sex…

Irene bit the woman’s shoulder… 

“That last slap hurt right? Well I told you to stop, but you grinded again.” Wendy now was explaining why she landed another slap at the woman who can’t follow instructions properly. 

“I’m sorry.” Irene stops biting her and now was licking Wendy’s Mina hickey filled neck. 

“If you feel sorry, make me feel good to.” The sadistic younger woman tells her. 

Irene followed and now use her left hand to trigger a pleasurable sensation on Wendy’s clit too. 

Wendy exhaled and now just stared at the older woman who was still on top of her. 

Irene bit her lip…

Like she was asking the woman if she can kiss her… 

“Come here kiss me.” Wendy read her mind. 

So she did, she kiss Wendy with her lips and Irene was so happy that she get to insert her tongue inside her too. 

Wendy stops from the kissing, and was now moaning. 

“Go grind yourself to me again, I want to cum together.” Wendy orders her to do. 

Irene now followed and went back to grinding herself while still maintaining to pleasure Wendy’s clit with her fingers. 

The two were moaning hard, but Irene particularly wanted to shout…. 

But she knew the loud construction noises was not enough at all to cover for her… 

So she bit her lip… 

The sister-in-laws kept with the grinding and fingering…

Finally the two came together… 

Wendy who was more of a silent breather whenever she climaxes was able to look at Irene… 

Who was so high that she was dangling back and forth… 

As if the tingling sensation was something she can’t control and made her struggle to maintain her footing… 

And sanity… 

Wendy leads the head of the woman, who kept moaning as she felt her orgasm was still overflowing inside her, to kiss again. 

“Mhmmamm…” Irene was still attempting to make noises with her mouth as she was being kiss by Wendy who she didn’t wanna stop. 

Irene finally stops dangling, it seems like she finally has relax. 

She now sat on Wendy’s thigh, comfortably again and now embraces her. 

Wendy now rubs the woman’s back, with so much care. 

Irene really loves this sort of stuff, Wendy only did for her. 

Well…maybe she did it as well for Mina… 

But right now… 

It was only for her… 

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE, STILL AT IRENE’S TRAILER  **

Wendy was finally dress again, thankfully they finished since the construction workers stop too and took their breaks. 

Irene who was still naked was wearing her panty again. 

The younger woman saw how hard she was on Irene’s ass, that it became so red…not pink…but red on the fair skinned surface called Irene’s ass. 

Irene turns around to see Wendy staring at her. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks now the younger woman. 

“Is it wrong to say, I like seeing how red your ass is? Because of me?” Wendy asks. 

Irene laughs, she now retrieves her bra to wear. 

“You _should_ like it…I let you slap it didn’t I?” The Korean Aphrodite now smiled. 

Wendy felt so turned on with that statement that she wanted to fuck Irene again, but she realized that Mina cannot be ignored anymore…

She ignored her texts and now calls for more than 8 hours and she might get worried or worse suspicious…so she finally calls Mina. 

Irene was still busy wearing her clothes. 

“Hey, **babe** …I’m sorry…I just finished talking to my dad…we had dinner.” The lying and cheating girlfriend tells the blonde girl. 

The actress who has now put on her pants and blouse, was fixing her hair in the mirror. 

She saw Wendy suddenly smile by the mirror, as she kept talking to Mina on the phone. 

“Shut up you didn’t!” The younger girl shouted. 

Wendy even jumped, that it felt like the woman was not capable of doing the things she just did to Irene a while ago. 

“Yeah this Saturday, okay. Of course I will come to the LANY concert with you **babeeee**! I love you Minari **baby**.” 

Irene felt the aching pain again on her chest… 

She thought the hour they spent was enough but Irene was still unsatisfied. 

“Okay, I have to go.” Wendy now was finishing to button up her yellow checkered long sleeves. 

Irene walks to her, to finish the buttons for her. 

“Thanks.” Wendy politely smiled. 

The older woman didn’t move nor spoke. 

Wendy knew she wanted to say something so she waited. 

“Don’t go to that concert.” Selfish Irene tells her. 

“Why not?” The girl now was starting to feel contempt again, but now Irene didn’t care anymore. 

“Spend your weekend with me, Suho just told me he trusts you…so you can spend the weekend with me, in the guise that I am visiting my family in Daegu.” The older woman she was having a messy affair with told her. 

Wendy suddenly laughs. 

“Don’t EVER think, you can overstep your boundary by making me choose between you and Mina, okay? You’re really despicable.” Wendy now goes to the door to exit. 

Irene stayed unbothered and spoke. 

“You said you’re using me because you wanna get even with Suho right? Well then you have to choose me, I’m no longer satisfied with this secret trysts we do…even when we fucked in the mansion, I feel so unsatisfied…I wanna be loud…I wanna have no control…I wanna be fuck by you without anything or anyone holding me back…until my lust…my desire...my every thing will be filled by you to satisfaction.” Irene looked like she just unloaded a heavy burden from her confession. 

Wendy can’t believe what just this woman just told her. 

In a perfect world she would have been touch by the honest words this beautiful woman just uttered for her. 

But this was not.

They were cheating. 

Doing a forbidden act. 

But it got her more excited and happy that Irene was indirectly telling her, she was getting hooked on her too. 

“Make it Sunday.” Wendy tells her. 

“No…a day won’t satisfy me.” Irene replied. 

“Fine, I’ll even skip school for you on Monday…how about that?” She now sighed as she can’t believe she was now sacrificing things as well for Irene, like the older woman did for her last time. 

Irene smiled and now went to her, she grabs Wendy’s hair too who didn’t fought back as the older girl was now re-creating the hair pulling. 

They kiss, and now she let go of Wendy who just stared coolly at her. 

“Yes, I'm okay with that.” Irene finally accepts Wendy’s terms excitedly. 


	10. Confess

CHAPTER 10: 

** C O N F E S S  **

** SON’S CARWORLD, OUTSIDE SUHO’S OFFICE **

Suho was getting back from his meeting when he sees a crowd has formed outside of his office. 

The answer for this crowd was shown in the middle of the people that flocked, it was Irene Bae… 

She was waiting for her husband, for a surprise lunch date. 

The wife was waiting for the general manager of Son’s CarWorld, Suho, since she wanted to give this man a good time before she leaves tomorrow for her “family visit” with her sister-in-law, because her husband is not able to be with her for the mean time. Due to the fact Suho was given a task to handle the South Korea office, while his father Mr. Son, is going to Hong Kong for a meeting with the Lotus Car Company, for a proposal his father was trying to personally make. 

“Miss Bae! Can I have a photo with you!” 

“No me first! I’ve been a great fan since Until You and I Met!!!” 

“You’re all pathetic, I’ve been your fan since you were an idol, I even know your song _“ **Shake that cake** , all that I wanna make make make make!” “ _Baekhyun, one of the head executives for Son’s CarWorld, sang her famous song, **Shake That Cake**. 

It was a mixture of female and male employees lining up to take a photo with Irene Bae, but mostly men who were in awe of her beauty also of her body. 

Since… 

Well she did this nude scene in the movie she did with Kim Soo Hyun…

Other than being a cult film hit with iconic costumes and cinematography… 

The reason why it didn’t totally bomb… 

Was because of her epic nude back ass scene… 

So men were lining up to her… 

Because the fantasy of seeing her in person…

Was now reality… 

Irene can’t help but laugh at Baekhyun as he even dance the girly steps Irene does for her famous song, that she can only clap her hands. 

“Okay, you can have the photo.” She tells Baekhyun. 

The young executive can’t believe it and was so happy that he even place his hand, respectfully, on her waist, as they took the photo. 

Suho cuts the fanatics as he approach the mob with his wife. 

“Hey, cut it off, you all get back to work, now!” He ordered the people, and they finally left the married couple. 

Irene walks to her husband to give him a hug but he avoids it. 

“Get in my office.” 

“Why? I thought we are going out for lunch-“ 

“Just get it in.” Suho ordered and now enters his own office. 

** SON’S CARWORLD, SUHO’S OFFICE **

It was not even a few seconds when Irene closes the antique wooden door when Suho slams his wife on the brown wooden wall. 

“AH!” She cries in pain. 

“You slut, you wanna go and open your cunt again to someone else to fuck?” He shouts at Irene. 

“What?” Irene was struggling to speak as the force of the push was so painful. 

“DON’T WHAT ME! I SAW HOW YOU SMILED AT BAEKHYUN! YOU EVEN LET HIM TOUCH YOUR WAIST!” Suho shouted again and kept pushing his own wife to the wall and glared madly at Irene, never caring that she was in a lot of pain. 

The husband waited to see a scared expression from his wife but instead stops pushing her, since she began laughing on her own. 

The known actress now holds her husband’s face with…love…

She now kisses Suho so passionately… 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to smile at that man, but you see Suho….I would have never been like this if it was not for love…” Irene, The Actress, smiled and stared at Suho. 

“W-What?” The jealous but easy to manipulate man asks. 

“Dummy, what I’m saying is Irene is never the type to smile or laugh Suho…but because of love…I’m now happy…” Irene who was running her hands on Suho’s head, now grabs his hair to get closer to her. 

Irene stared at Suho as if she was the devil herself, and somehow it scared even the man who was threatening in using force on his own wife, because of his jealousy. 

“So DON’T EVER think I would just fuck someone else…I’m in love now, I don’t fuck around anymore.” She smiled. 

Suho stops with the pushing and now embraces Irene so tight. 

“I’m sorry…I’m in love with you too, and I don’t want to fuck around anymore as well.” Suho now confessed for forgiveness through the loving hug he gives his wife. 

Irene only stared blankly around the office, while tapping the back of the man’s back that was embracing her. 

“I love you.” Irene uttered and smiled. 

She was thinking of the familiar woman she was going to spend her vacation with… 

** MYOUI’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

The LANY concert the young lovers were supposed to go to, this Saturday night, was cancelled. 

Mina contracted a fever from her clique, and now was bedridden. 

So the good girlfriend Wendy now is, decided to visit her sick girlfriend. 

She was waiting in the hallway with her cute lunch blue box that contained the cinnamon rolls she baked personally, since Mina loves this baked goods Wendy makes for her and a thermos containing congee soup she also made for pure innocent girl… 

The maid said Mina was too sick, and was being check by her mother if she can have any visitors at all.

Wendy knew Minari was not “out” yet, but she genuinely was worried for the pure and innocent girl… 

So she went to the house as a “close friend”… 

The same close friend Irene told Minari’s mother during their conversation… 

The same conversation Minari branded as a touching moment that she told Wendy during one of their dates…

The same touching moment that made Minari trust even Wendy’s sister-in-law, Irene… 

As tomorrow Wendy told Minari she would be leaving to accompany her sister-in-law for her family visit… 

Also… 

Minari visited her when she was “sick”… 

So Wendy wanted to do the same… 

A beautiful older woman who looked like Minari, but smaller and had her hair in a bun walks to the grand staircase… 

She was in casual Calvin Klein, branded clothes… 

But the way she moved and stood with elegance… 

Made Wendy convince that this woman’s class was unlike any other… 

After all… 

This woman was a famous ballerina in Europe for twenty years… 

A museum in London even dedicated a week for her, just showing a full exhibit of her work as a ballerina that contain her own shoes, costumes and photos… 

So now seeing her up close… 

Made the non-lover of ballet… 

So starstruck… 

Minari’s mother without heels was even smaller than Wendy… 

But the young woman was intimidated with the woman’s presence… 

Even when she walked to Wendy to give her hand to shake and smiled… 

Still intimidating… 

“You must be Irene Bae’s sister-in-law!” Minari’s mother who was going for a hand shake changes it to a hug for the young woman. 

She taps Wendy’s back and now breaks away from the hug to stare at the short haired beautiful woman. 

“My, my, my! Minari was right you are beautiful!” She now praises Wendy who decided to opt out her casual look, and was dress in a white long sleeves, black threaded pants and YSL black flats. 

“Oh thank you…you look pretty too ma’am…I see where Minari got her looks.” Wendy smiled coolly. 

“Oh! Hahahaha.” She now gently slaps Wendy’s hand as she didn’t expect to get a praise from the young woman. 

She stops flustering and now notices Wendy’s lunchbox and thermos. 

“Is that for Minari? I’m afraid she’s too weak to stand or even talk…she just fell asleep…is it okay if you come back tomorrow early morning?” The mother who intimidated Wendy at first, was now actually lovely and the smile that scared the young woman before was now making her smile at Minari’s mother too. 

“Oh…I can’t but please…just give her this…please tell Minari, I made her favorite Cinnamon Rolls.” Wendy hands it to her mom. 

“Does my daughter like Cinnamon Rolls? She always hated breads…but I guess she’s changed…I’ll make sure it’s the first thing she eats when she wakes up.” Her mother now nodded to Wendy. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Wendy now smiled back. 

“I’m not the type to confess easily…but Minari is pretty lucky to have you as her close friend.” Minari’s mother tells Wendy. 

The younger woman felt the words were like bullets shot through her heart. 

Guilt.

Wendy forces a smile. 

“Thank you ma’am…to be honest, since we are confessing stuff…I was actually scared of you…but I was wrong…you are lovely.” The young woman tells Mrs. Myoui. 

“Oh thank you Wendy-ssi….please take care.” She now taps Wendy’s arm again. 

** DRAMA SHOOT SOMEWHERE **

It was already a few minutes before midnight… 

Wendy arrived at Irene’s drama taping… 

The older woman told her to pack her luggage and wait for her inside the Actress’ trailer because as soon as Irene finishes shooting… 

They will really go to Daegu… 

They plan to take the train which will give them 3 hours for travelling time… 

Then arrive at the very exclusive villa Irene booked to have an all day, all night sex probably with her sister-in-law… 

But Wendy got bored in the trailer and now decided to peek at the taping of Irene’s scenes… 

The drama only had a few more days, before the premier next week… 

So they are obviously making sure every sec counts… 

The scene was about to be shoot, was a kissing scene… 

As Irene and Park Seo Joon’s character which are ex wife and ex husband are finally confessing their love and sealing it with a kiss.

“In 3…2...1…Action!” 

“How can it be…even when we are both full of hate for each other…I can only think…that…” Irene’s character now walks to her husband.

“What?” Park Seo Joon’s character asks. 

Irene now holds his face…she realizes that Wendy was standing by the corner. 

“I love you.” Irene acts but her eyes were in the short haired woman’s stare. 

Park Seo Joon kisses her, but Irene gets startled with the kiss. 

“Cutttt….Irene-ssi?” The director asks. 

“I’m sorry let’s do that again.” Irene who got flustered for unknown reasons to the crowd…but for her own known reason called Wendy…apologized to the director and does the scene again. 

** BULLET TRAIN, PRIVATE TRAIN CABIN **

The two women sat opposite their private cabin, silently the two only listen to the noise of the bullet train’s pull. 

Wendy was staring at her dark window, while Irene closed her eyes and was resting. 

“You’re a good actress.” Wendy suddenly uttered to her. 

Irene opens her eyes and stared at the younger woman who still had her eyes on the window. 

“In dramas or real life?” She asks Wendy. 

Wendy laughs and stares at the beautiful despicable woman. 

“Both…but better on screen…I’m no professional…but I now see the passion for acting you were talking about when we first had sex.” The short haired girl yawned. 

She talked about passion and sex like it was so ordinary to her and Irene. 

“I don’t really see how you saw passion, I just was simply shoving my lips to the actor, if you were to visit and see me acting I would have rather let you see those uber dramatic scenes.” Irene now grabs the water bottle on her chair and drinks. 

“Why? Do you feel embarrassed that I saw you kissing as an acting?” 

“No…just wanted you to see more of my range.” 

“But you did have range…you did a lot of takes of the kiss right? You even had to retouch your lipstick, because you kept messing up.” Wendy laughs again and now returns to stare at the dark window. 

“How do you feel seeing me kiss Park Seo Joon?” 

The short haired girl didn’t stop staring at her window. 

“I felt arouse.” Wendy tells her. 

“Arouse?” Irene laughs. 

“Yeah, arouse…because you were passionate to feel that emotion even for a simple shoving lips scene and also how you work hard to get the scene right so you can leave…so you can be with me already…lrene “Perfect” Bae, to the people who believes the illusion of perfect you, the perfect woman being envied by countless women, the perfect woman wanted by men, famous for her perfect beauty, her perfect acting, her perfect countless hard earned success…

“Wanted by all…but only wants me.” Wendy now stares at her, while rubbing her own lips as she kept her eyes on Irene. 

“It feels so good to be wanted…to be prioritized…by you…even when I hate and disgust you.” Wendy admits

Irene showed her real smile tonight at Wendy… 

Wendy smiled honestly back… 

In the small private cabin… 

Where the noises of the bullet train only is heard… 

The two women who were embarking on another episode of their illicit affair… 

Felt so honestly comfortable with each other… 

That silence and smiles were enough for a few minutes… 

That changed when Irene spoke again. 

“Wendy?” 

“Hmm?” The younger woman asks, as she was yawning again on her side. 

“Can you sit with me? Lean on my shoulder…let’s sleep together.” Irene tells her. 

Wendy stared, she was thinking if she wanted to follow the older woman’s request. 

“Okay, after all this is your vacation.” Wendy sighed. 

She finally sat next to Irene, and now put her head on the wife of Suho’s shoulder. 

“Irene-ssi, if this makes you feel a bit sore I can stop leaning.” Wendy tells her. 

Irene didn’t respond. 

She was too busy staring at the woman she was secretly in love with. 

“Wendy?” 

“Hm?” 

“What’s it like growing up for you?” Irene suddenly asks. 

Wendy who had her eyes close, now opened them to reflect on her childhood to give Irene an answer. 

“It was…full of nannies…full of pretending to smile….full of watching my meals…full of…controlling.” She laughs. 

Irene continued to stare at the top of her head that she was leaning to the older woman. 

“Is that why you fell in love with Taeyeon?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Because she made you lose all the control…by making you feel needed and loved?” 

Wendy didn’t answer…

Yet… 

She didn’t let go from the leaning too…. 

She finally nodded….

“Yeah…that’s the gist of her…why I feel hatred and disgust from you…because you took the only person I need and love…” Wendy told her as she kept looking at the empty opposite train seat. 

“I’m sorry.” The only thing Irene can say to the damage woman she made. 

“It’s wicked right? If you think about it…here we are…together…me leaning on your very dependable comforting little shoulder…cheating from our partners….using each other…the woman who made Taeyeon unnie kill herself…and the woman who vowed to need and love Taeyeon unnie…together in this small expensive private train cabin.” Wendy laughs. 

Irene can only agree in silence. 

“Hey…um by the way I might not be able to go in secret trysts with you next week…since I’m starting my internship in the family’s company.” Wendy tells her. 

“Okay…but we can still hang out right?” Irene asks. 

“Sure.” 

“Okay.” 

“Irene-ssi, my dad wants me to take over the company…” 

Irene didn’t answer. 

“He also told me that my mom is not my mom…Suho is my half-brother…something about the past where my real mom’s death was caused by Suho’s mom…and how he loved my real mom…so…being the product of their love…I’m the only one he really considers to take over his company.” 

“I knew about it.” Irene tells her. 

Wendy stops from the leaning and now pouts at Irene. 

“Y-You knew about it!?” She continued to pout. 

“Yeah…you know the night we were supposed to hook up? Suho came home after a few hours, followed by your- his mom, and your dad….apparently he punched the president of the car company, Lotus…so the Son’s reputation was damage by Suho himself…his mom and your dad got into this argument…which lead to her shouting that you’re an illegitimate child…she got slap from your father…and told us if we told you…he won’t ever forgive us….so I didn’t say anything.” Irene confesses. 

Wendy just stared at her. 

“Are you mad?” Irene asks. 

“Not really…it’s not like I cared that my mom is not my mom….” 

Irene laughs. 

The younger woman now playfully punches her. 

“Why are you laughing?” Wendy smiled so honestly again. 

“You remember the night you cried in my trailer?” 

“Oh yeah that…I guess I cared at that time…but…you made me feel better that same night…so now I don’t care.” Wendy kept on smiling. 

Irene’s chest ached.

“I know you don’t care now…but I would have said it…if the situation depends…like if your bitch of a “mother” made you cry again.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t like seeing you cry…it pains me.” Irene suddenly admits.

Wendy stared and waited for Irene to make the scenario that she made awkward for Wendy to stop, but she didn’t, Irene kept staring at her….like somehow….the woman, Wendy was having an affair with…was telling her with her eyes…that she was in love with the younger woman. 

Wendy felt heart beat so fast, a speed she never ever thought she would feel…it was even faster when she realized with Taeyeon, that she was in lov-

The staring finally ends. 

A ring from the younger woman’s phone makes Wendy return to her seat, it was Mina. 

“Unnie…hello, I’m sorry…I wasn’t able to meet you I fell asleep…besides the fever is too strong…I didn’t want you to contract anything especially you’re going on a vacation with Irene unnie right?” Mina says with such a swollen voice. 

“Yeah…by the way did you see the food I brought?” Wendy asks her girlfriend, Irene was looking at the younger woman while she listened on the phone call. 

They had 2 more hours before they arrived in Daegu…. 

The phone call lasted for 2 hours too… 

Irene somehow was annoyed that Mina, the pure innocent girlfriend she cannot hate…

Took the time she could have spent more with Wendy…

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, PRIVATE RESORT, IRENE AND WENDY’S COTTAGE **

They’ve finally arrive in the private resort. 

It was around 5 am…. 

Irene got the sleep she needed but not wanted since Wendy spent the entire train ride just talking to pure innocent Minari…. 

This is also Irene’s favorite cottage…. 

No one is allowed here but her… 

It was Irene’s get away whenever she gets tired of pretending and just wants to rest as Joohyun… 

The big quiet cottage was enough as well to cover for her, if she wanted to get wild… 

Which she plans to do the whole two days and one night with the woman she loves, but cannot say… 

But Wendy the untired insomniac kept looking something at her phone… 

Most probably texting with Mina…

So now the older woman couldn’t take it… 

Anger took over the older woman… 

She took Wendy’s phone and threw it in the wall… 

Irene expected that she’ll either get a slap, shout or any bad reaction from Wendy…. 

But she was just staring at Irene…. 

“What the hell’s your problem?” The younger woman asks calmly. 

“This is MY trip with YOU…so focus on me.” Irene tells her.

The short haired girl crosses her hands and raises her eyebrow at Irene. 

“If you want me to focus on you, you have to make it up for the phone-“ 

“Fine, I’ll ask Yeri to deliver a phone to you today.” 

“No.” 

“What then?” 

“I was searching your profile just now on my phone, and it says there that the house you grew up in, is just one drive away.” 

Irene somehow didn’t know what to feel… 

Should she feel touch that Wendy was actually glued on her phone because she wanted to know more about Irene? 

Or should she feel scared that somehow this woman was searching about her, because she was planning to do something bad to Irene?

Wendy let the older beautiful woman think, while she retrieves her broken phone, it was still manageable… 

She can still open her cracked screened phone… 

But some of the buttons don’t work… 

She flashes the screen to Irene… 

“See? I was focusing on you.” Wendy stares at her. 

“I don’t wanna go to my old house, I wanna fuck you.” Irene argued. 

The short haired girl stared at her with such command. 

“If you want me to fuck your brains out…you have to do what I want first.” 

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, IRENE’S OLD HOUSE **

** **

The two arrived in the house Irene grew up in. 

The women rented a car to drive, Irene was the one who drive for the both of them and now exits the car. 

It was still early in the morning, the sun was just really starting to rise… 

Not a lot of people were around… 

Just a few old women and men making sure they get their morning exercises… 

Out of all the houses that were properly maintained and kept lovely around this street… 

This house was the only one that had been neglected and abandoned… 

Because Irene…. 

Still owned the house but didn’t want to change nor fix it… 

This is the also the first time she had stared and went in this fucking house where all her horrors started…

In four years… 

“Wow…I didn’t expect this house to be so tall.” The younger woman can only comment. 

She suddenly saw Irene running, she had a stone in her hand and now threw it on the house… 

She took some more stones and began throwing that as well and finally lands a window that cracks as the stone she threw hits the window, the neighbors' dogs began barking at the noises Irene made, but she didn't care.

“Yo u fucker !” The woman Wendy was having an affair with shouts.

Irene now can’t find any stones, so she dug her nails for the grass and soil to throw at the house. 

“Why do I always have to be stuck with all the shit you leave behind!? ” The woman in the red dress shouts again. 

Irene took off her red heels and threw them as well on the house. 

She falls on the ground and now was crying. 

“Fucker.” Irene wipes her tears.

The short haired girl retrieves the red heels and now goes back to Irene.

She sat next to her sister-in-law, who was on the ground and made her wear the heels again. 

“What are you doing?” Irene who was angry for a lot of reasons, now asks. 

“I relate to your anger…it doesn’t mean I know your pain…but I’ve done this too….and after the outburst…you're left barefooted…and that can be a pain in the ass…so wear them back.” Wendy smiles. 

Irene stared at her and wondered how can Wendy… 

The woman who tells her time and time again…

That she’s disgusted with Irene…. 

Hates Irene… 

Be more understanding and even caring than all the men and women who confess their love for her… 

So her heart began feeling the love again, she can’t confess to the short haired woman… 

Wendy stood and now offers her hand to Irene… 

“Come on, since we’re here too, let’s go inside.” 

“N-No.” Irene gets nervous. 

“Why not?” 

“I’m scared.” The older woman turns into a terrified little girl, and now frowns. 

“You have me.” Wendy assured her with a smile. 

The short haired woman doesn’t seem to realize that she was assuring Irene with so much love that the older woman can only smile back. 

She finally takes Wendy’s hand and stood. 

“Don’t let go please.” The terrified woman child now pleads. 

“Okay, I won’t.” She tells her. 

“Promise?” Irene now asks. 

“Promise.” Wendy assures her. 

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, IRENE’S OLD HOUSE, OLD HALLWAY TO THE BASEMENT **

Wendy kept her promised to Irene… 

Wendy didn’t let go of Irene… 

Irene who was getting scared and shaking, was made calm and comforted by Wendy… 

Irene who never imagine she will returned to the damn house, was now being brave because she has Wendy… 

The creaking of the old wooden floor was the only noise that the two made and hear… 

Irene points at the door… 

The door… 

That her mother would locked… 

The door… 

That the little girl would keep banging as she cried… 

The door… 

That somehow betrayed all her innocence and hope… 

“Is this the entrance to the basement?” Wendy now asks. 

The terrified girl, now woman, Irene nodded and now held Wendy tighter. 

The short haired woman walked closer, but Irene froze. 

“Hey, I said I won’t let go right?” Wendy smiled. 

So Irene, the woman who was struggling not to say she loves the short haired woman, finally walks to be next to her. 

“Y-You can open it…it’s not locked.” Irene tells her. 

So the short haired girl touches the doorknob and now opens the basement. 

The dark and cold basement Irene knew was changed into dirty and bright basement… 

Because the sun has fully risen…. 

So now the light was entering the basement’s small window below… 

“Oh wow, it’s really dusty, Irene-ssi.” Wendy takes her free hand to fan the dust away. 

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, BASEMENT **

Wendy was rummaging to the boxes that had certain items… 

Most of it was young Irene’s stuff… 

From her commercials… 

To her early Kpop Idol Phase…

Irene was just staring and standing at Wendy who was busy looking at her mementos, while still holding Wendy’s other hand. 

“Hey, you said you wanted to see the house, so you saw it now, let’s go.” Irene who didn’t like staying in the basement even if the cold and dark memories she had was now replace with dust and heat, tells the younger woman. 

Wendy stood and now stared at Irene. 

“Tell me, is this the same room, you were shouting for, when you had your sleep paralysis?” The short haired woman asks. 

The memory of her shouting and breaking down in the bedroom she shared with Suho… 

The time… 

Where only Wendy… 

Ran to her side and embrace her… 

To comfort her… 

To understand her… 

“Yes.” The response she can only muster. 

Wendy walked in the center of the room, still holding Irene’s hand, the older woman can only follow. 

She kept staring at the ceiling and surroundings, while Irene only stared at her. 

Wendy suddenly kneeled and was trying to lay down, but Irene didn’t let her since she was still holding her hand. 

“What are y-you doing!” Irene who was now weirded out asks. 

“Let’s add some new memories for you here.” 

“What?” 

“Let’s lie down…so when you think about this basement instead of just remembering your old traumatic memories, you’ll remember too that 27 year old you, laid down here too.” Wendy smiled. 

“That’s corny and lame Wendy.” The woman who kept getting scared of this basement, began to laugh. 

“I know, so lie down, so you can then think of this basement as corny and lame now, instead of the traumatic shit, you felt before.” The short haired Wendy, laughs as well. 

Irene who was mocking her with a laugh began feeling touch all over again… 

The Wendy she rarely saw after destroying her… 

Was back again… 

The Wendy who held her arm in the bathroom… 

To tell her… 

That she was a lovely beautiful woman… 

Who deserves a person who can love her… 

In their right mind…

Was now smiling and laughing with her… 

So Irene followed, what she told her to do… 

The women finally laid down on the dusty floor while looking at the bright ceiling… 

Irene and Wendy didn’t speak… 

But Irene kept squeezing Wendy’s hand… 

“I saw on your wiki that your sister was just one year younger than you.” Wendy suddenly asks while still looking at the ceiling. 

“Yes…why?” The little girl who was terrified before in this room, now asks. 

“Irene-ssi…why does your sister hate you?” The women who promised not to let go her hand, squeezes hers, and now stared at Irene. 

The older woman, bit her lip. 

No one has asked her before about this part of her life. 

So she made sure she was going to tell it properly to Wendy, who seems to really want to know the story.

“She is my mother’s favorite…”

“Brainwashed by her ideals that I’m the bad child…”

“Also she hates me because…”

“Well let me tell you the story… “

“She enrolled in this prestigious all girls school…” 

“She always dreamt of attending that school…”

“Because they have cute uniforms…” 

“The school was really expensive, but I was able to pay for it…” 

“Since I was already working….”

“One day she no longer wanted to attend the school…” 

“It turns out one of her classmate told her that I was the reason why her parents were divorcing…” 

“Because they said her teen idol sister/ commercial idol, was fucking her daddy.” 

“So my sister got outcast…” 

Wendy suddenly stops her storytelling to ask something. 

“Was it true?” She asks the older woman. 

“Yes….I slept with her father…” 

“It was part of being the new face of that shampoo brand.” 

“Oh yeah, I know that you were famous for that commercial…I saw that in the tv…” Wendy smiled. 

“Do you like your hair to be like mine, that’s flowie? Then choose Shampowie~” The famous catch phrase of the shampoo named Shampowie, said by the two women at the same time. 

The two sister-in-laws, who were lying on the dusty floor, holding hands, and having an illicit affair, laughs together. 

Irene finally stops laughing and goes back to her story. 

“Her classmate’s father was the president of the company…” 

“I fucked him a lot of times and kept the relationship for a year in order to maintain the deal…” Irene says it with such empty eyes. 

“How old were you then?” Wendy wondered. 

The commercial actress/ teen idol/ actress…smiled. 

“16.” The older woman answered. 

Wendy saw how empty the smile and eyes were. 

“Is that all? Is that why you’re sister hates you?” She asks Irene. 

“No that’s where she started to be ashame of me…”

“My mom died 4 years ago…”

“That evil woman and I didn’t communicate anymore at that time, since…” 

“I got mad at her…because I was planning to take a hiatus at age 23…”

“Because all I wanted was to rest...” She says it with so much conviction, that Wendy felt her emotion. 

Rest… 

Is what Irene “Perfect” Bae, only wanted… 

“When I realized all my savings were taken by the mother I had, but not wanted…”

“Plus…I was heavily in debt without my knowledge… “ 

“Mind you I was already being sold like a…no I WAS a prostitute… by the contract she signed with MS Entertainment….”

“But ironically emptying my savings and heavily in debt, were the last straw…” She laughs like it was just a memory she never had troubles of. 

“I never questioned nor demanded anything from my mother…” 

“Because 23 years old Irene, still loved and respected her, even if she was not the same to me…but she was to my younger sister…I wonder why she didn't treat me like my sister, whom I love?” Irene now turns to Wendy. 

“Maybe your mom pulled a Suho and Wendy…maybe you and your sister have other dads.” Wendy now jokes. 

Irene laughs too. 

“Maybe.” She responded, but it’s not like it matters now since, she didn’t care about anything other than the woman she held hands with. 

“But after I cut her off, good thing I landed role after role of good dramas… “

“Well I opened my legs too that’s why I got most of the roles…” Again Irene was admitting things so casually, with such empty smile and eyes. 

“I was able to pay the loan sharks…”

“Months after we have never spoken that time…” 

“My sister contacts me, to inform me that my mom had cancer…”

“Too advance…” 

“Karma.”

“She needs to get the treatment in U.S…” 

“But I refuse to help her…” 

“My sister begged, she told me she didn’t have any more money to support my mother; who wasted my savings in gambling, men and her friends; since she just started her cake business…” 

“Still I refuse…”

“That’s where she started to hate me…. “

“Because to her, all I am, was an ungrateful child, who now had money and refused to share it to her perfect loving dying mother.” 

“My mom died after a few months…”

“But my mom got the last laugh…” 

“Since it came to my knowledge…” 

“M.S. Entertainment…” 

“Signed a contract with her that said I was agreeing to a 20 year contract…” 

“I tried challenging it in the courts, but I lose the case…thrice…so I was tired…” 

“Tired of spreading my legs…” 

“Tired of selling my body…” 

“Tired of overworking myself for others…” 

“So tired, that when Suho, who promised he will fix everything for me, confessed that he wanted me in his life…” 

“I just said yes.” 

She now looked again to the woman, she held hands with who didn’t break the handholding or staring while she listened to Irene. 

“Because, he finally told me I can rest.” Irene smiled. 

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, PRIVATE RESORT, IRENE AND WENDY’S COTTAGE **

They finally got back to the cottage. 

As soon as Wendy shut the entrance door to their cottage and locked it. 

Irene now aggressively kisses her on the lips. 

The small woman that was kissing Wendy, was so strong that she took off the top Wendy had in a few sec. 

The pants she wore was unzip too instantly. 

“Hold on-“ 

“No, I already did what you wanted, you can’t say no to me anymore.” Irene tells her. 

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, PRIVATE RESORT, IRENE AND WENDY’S COTTAGE **

Irene was loud. 

So loud.

That it could be heard by anyone, it will be mistakened for someone being painfully tortured. 

But she wasn’t being tortured… 

She was being pleasured… 

Wendy was licking her clit… 

Her three fingers inside of her… 

Pleasure… 

That made Irene shout in joy.

“HA!”

“ AAahaHHHhh!!!! ” She moaned louder. 

Wendy inserted four of her fingers now, while she continued to lick her. 

Irene finally climax with Wendy’s tongue on her clit. 

She tighten her walls inside that trapped Wendy’s hand while she felt pleasure all over. 

As Irene recollects her strength she sees Wendy standing from the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Irene who wanted to fuck more asks while catching her breathe. 

Wendy stayed silent, she went to her luggage and took out her strap on and some lube. 

She stared at Irene. 

“I wanna use this on you, is it okay?” She tells Irene. 

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, PRIVATE RESORT, IRENE AND WENDY’S COTTAGE **

Irene had already spread herself. 

Between her two legs was Wendy who already wore her strap on. 

The clicking of the plastic lid of the lube as Wendy now closed it, since she got the liquid for the lube for the strap on was enough to make Irene’s heart beat fast. 

She stared at Wendy who was on her knees as she rubs the lube on the strap on. 

Wendy stared at her and smiled.

“It’s gross right?” She tells Irene. 

Irene looked at her.

“What do you mean?” 

“This, I wanna fuck you with a replica of a man’s genitalia.” She tells Irene and laughs. 

“It’s not gross.” She tells her. 

Irene didn’t meet Wendy’s eyes with the next statement she uttered. 

“It’s weird…but not gross.” She tells her. 

Wendy gently took Irene’s face that was not looking at her, with the hand she just rubbed the lube with. 

They stared at each other, Wendy inserted her finger on Irene’s mouth who now sucks it inside her, as Wendy repeatedly took it in and out. 

“You ever get fucked by this weird thing before?” She now asks and pulled out her finger to now rub around Irene’s chin.

Irene stared at her. 

“I did.” She tells her. 

“Hm…so I guess that’s why it’s no longer gross for you…because you’re used to it now.” Wendy tells her. 

“No…I’m still not used to it…it’s still gross for me….but now it’s just weird…because it’s you.” She tells with so much loving honesty. 

Wendy stops playing with Irene’s face. 

“Why? Because I’m your young sister-in-law, who went on a sex vacation with you? While our partners think this is just an innocent family vacation?” She laughs. 

“No, it’s weird because I hate strap ons, but now I want you to fuck me with it…because it’s you.” She tells her. 

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, PRIVATE RESORT, IRENE AND WENDY’S COTTAGE **

Wendy had made her cum loudly 5 times now, but Irene wanted more. 

So she decided to take the lead, and now made Wendy sat on the bed, while she sat and inserted the strap on dick inside her. 

“You hold me, while I hump on you.” She commanded the younger woman who followed, since it was Irene’s trip. 

Irene dug her nails on Wendy’s shoulders. 

She kept gripping her hard, that she was bleeding already but Irene didn’t care nor Wendy who was just staring at the woman moaning loud again as she went up and down the dick. 

“AHH!” 

“HAahHAA!” 

“F-Fuckk!” 

“HAaaa” 

“Hmmm… ” 

She grabs Wendy’s head to kiss, to which the younger sister-in-law, can only follow and now let Irene kiss her torridly inside her mouth. 

The younger woman was feeling more aroused, Irene was leading her, dictating the fucking they were doing… 

But seeing Irene work hard to do everything for her own selfish pleasure, was just pure bliss… 

It didn’t take long enough, since Irene was humping the dick crazy, and now she orgasms again. 

She stopped the kisses and now just embraced Wendy while she kneeled on the bed to feel her own arousal. 

Wendy was just staring, but realized that she wanted to wrap Irene too, and now held her to feel each other’s sweaty bodies. 

The sky was already turning orange… 

Wendy realized that they only spent the whole day, since they got back in the cottage this morning… 

Fucking… 

Irene now went back to her lips to kiss… 

The two shared lustful messy kisses and sucking of lips… 

But this is cut off by Irene herself. 

“Shit!” She shouted and took out the dick inside her… 

She stood on the bed, and now was trying to find her night robe or a towel she can wrap herself… 

Wendy only stared, still on the bed… 

“Have you seen my phone?” Irene asks. 

“Um…it’s on your bag I think, why?” 

“I need to call Suho, or he’ll act possessive again.” Irene runs to her bag. 

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, PRIVATE RESORT, IRENE AND WENDY’S COTTAGE, BEDROOM  **

Irene who spent the thirty minutes talking to her husband, on the veranda pretending she cares and loves him,  misses him, now finally smiled as she entered back to the bedroom. 

She returns to Wendy who she sees eating her dinner. 

“Hey, dinner’s here…I’m sorry, I’m really hungry so I didn’t wait for you.” Wendy confesses. 

Wendy is naked as she ate her food. 

Irene takes off the towel robe she wore just to use from the call she needed to make for Suho a while ago. 

A towel robe that symbolized her pretending but now she was back to being her true self as she got naked being stared by the woman she secretly loves, while eating. 

She stared back at Wendy. 

“Finish that now, I wanna have sex more.” Irene stood and waited. 

Wendy grins. 

“You haven’t eaten since we got back here…eat…you’re gonna pass out if you don’t.” Wendy laughs as she takes another bite of her dinner, which was a salmon with asparagus salad. 

Irene just stood and waited again. 

“I won’t pass out.” She tells her. 

The short haired girl just stared as she chewed on the chair she was occupying from her dinner table. 

“Well I will, so unless you wanna stay there and wait, I suggest you join me here and let’s have a nice talk for a while.” She tells Irene. 

Irene didn’t want to. 

But since it was Wendy. 

She followed. 

She sat opposite Wendy. 

The two were naked. 

She stared and observed the noises. 

She feels comforted by the simple chewing noises Wendy; the one she can’t say her love to; was making, as she chewed the asparagus on her mouth. 

The breeze that made the trees by the rented veranda dance. 

The buzzing of the flies outside. 

The birds preparing to sleep through the sound of their chirping. 

But all in all, it was really Wendy that was making her comforted by all the noises. 

“Not really gonna eat aren’t you?” Wendy tells her with a laugh. 

Irene just enjoyed silently without any smile on her face, the naked dinner of the woman she dearly loves was having. 

“How many have you really fucked Wendy?” She asks suddenly. 

Wendy wasn’t faze but seems like she was thinking as she drank her water on the glass beside her. 

“Hmm…I’d say….five?”

“Five?” 

“Yeah, the girl I lost my virginity to…Mina, Jisoo, a girl I used to do drugs with…then you…that’s five.” She tells her and now goes back to her salmon asparagus. 

“How about you?” Wendy asks her. 

Irene was thinking. 

Wendy continued to eat. 

Irene was smiling on her own. 

“I can’t remember…anymore.” Irene tells her. 

Wendy finishes the food in her mouth and stared, she suddenly stood, and was getting something from her bag. 

Irene only stared, at the glorious beautiful body that was getting something from her own luggage. 

A fancy jewelry box… 

She handed it to Irene. 

“What’s this?” The puzzled older woman asks. 

“I got Yeri’s number if it’s not a bother….we were chatting because I wanted to know the location of your old house, since it didn’t specifically say actually where your house was located in your wiki page, that girl also told me the birthday you had that was posted in the wiki was wrong...it’s not December, but March, specifically March of last week, so I got that for you, since the LANY concert I was supposed to go to yesterday with Mina was cancelled and I had some free time….Happy Birthday Irene-ssi.” Wendy now continued to eat. 

Irene was too shock to even speak. 

In that long answer Wendy provided…

She just mentioned how she really wanted and prepared, to accompany Irene… 

To help Irene conquer her fears… 

To know more about Irene… 

To celebrate her birthday, that only few really knew… 

Even Suho didn’t know… 

But Wendy, who was using her, took the time to understand and care… 

So Irene can’t hold it in anymore and began to cry in front of the naked Wendy who was eating her dinner… 

“Irene-ssi? You don’t like the gift? That’s a real purple diamond you know, it was hard to get especially I asked the jeweler to do it in a few hours…since we left in a hurry last night…but if you want we can have it exchange-“ 

“No…I’m just crying because I’m thankful of you, dummy.” Irene now wipes her tears. 

“No one knows my real birthday, but only Yeri and Chorong, the owner of my new label…then you suddenly just tell me you too knew my birthday….how can I not feel so touched by that?” She confesses. 

Wendy suddenly claps her hands in a beat. 

**_ “Happy Birthday to You.”  _ **

**_ “Happy Birthday, To You”  _ **

**_ “Happy Birthday…Irene….ssi.”  _ **

**_ “Happy Birthday, to You.”  _ **

Wendy finally finishes clapping and now smiled, Irene who was caught off guard just stayed silent. 

The naked women were just staring at each other. 

“I figured…since you said only a few, really know your real birthday…you don’t get a lot of people singing you that….so I sang it for you…hope my voice is not too painful in the ears.” The woman Irene loves but cannot say, smiles at her. 

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, PRIVATE RESORT, IRENE AND WENDY’S COTTAGE, BEDROOM  **

The two were back in the bed, Wendy was back to fingering the very tired but happy Irene. 

Irene had her 7th orgasm tonight, but she was too tired to moan, or even express her pleasure. 

So Wendy, who was on top of her, just held the beautiful face.

She held Wendy's face too and kisses her. 

Irene was too red and tired. 

Like she will collapse any minute. 

But she spoke to Wendy suddenly. 

“You’re voice is great, it’s so beautiful you should sing more.” Irene smiled. 

Wendy can only smile back. 

“Wendy.” Irene calls her name. 

Wendy kept staring at her. 

“I love you.” Irene finally confesses her love to the woman. 

Irene lost, and couldn’t hold back her feelings anymore. 

“Thank you for being so understanding and caring….thank you….I love you.” Irene says and finally falls asleep. 

This shocks Wendy to her core. 

Irene, who just confessed her love passes out due to the continuous sex. 

Wendy stood, she walks back and forth. 

She sees her phone that got crushed when Irene threw it on the wall earlier this morning. 

She dials a phone number.

“Hey it’s me, can you pick me up in Daegu?” Wendy tells the person. 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** CLUB, PRIVATE ROOM **

A group of young, rich kids who were fucking, snorting cocaine in the same big private room suddenly shouts in joy. 

Sejeong who was snorting the powder on the table, runs happily to Wendy who was picked up by Kai, in Daegu, a few hours back. 

“Wendy unnie!” She embraces her. 

Wendy didn’t even reciprocate the hug but responded. 

“Hey.” The short haired girl answered. 

“Yah, all of you stop fucking around! Wendy is back, and we will celebrate!” Kai shouted to the group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Did you like Wicked Love? Thank you so much in advance. 
> 
> I'll try to update Chapter 11 asap, because I have other works I write too. If you want to see those other works you can click on my profile or visit my twitter: @p0tatomushroom. 
> 
> Bye~


	11. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Trigger Warning chapter, you’ve been warned.

CHAPTER 11:

**E N D**

**SUGGESTED SONG TO DOWNLOAD BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You – Frankie Valli



** CLUB, PRIVATE ROOM  **

There were four lines of cocaine on the table, the young junkee men and women in the room keep chanting for one name.

“WENDY! WENDY! WENDY! WENDY!”

Wendy stared at the four lines, she keeps rolling the rolled paper money that she was going to use as a straw for her nose to take a hit…

But she struggled.

The chanting died down, and now Kai puts his arm on Wendy.

“Yah, Wendy, come on take a hit!” He tells the small woman spacing out.

One of the addicts, a more concern one now stops Kai from pushing the short haired woman.

“Hey, stop pushing Wendy to do it, obviously she doesn’t want to.” Chanyeol, though one of the druggees, always cared for Wendy.

“Oh shut up Chanyeol oppa, why don’t you just concentrate on your 4th line of coke.” Sejeong rolls her eyes at him. 

Wendy stood, and the crowd was now staring at her.

“I just need to use the bathroom.” She tells her druggee friends.

Kai takes her hand to hold.

“Just hold on Wends.” He tells firmly of her.

“Here’s some coke, take it…maybe your body is just feeling embarrassed with the crowd, go ahead and try that in the bathroom.” He smiled and now forces to open her hand to take the stash, he then closes her hand again.

Wendy just stared at them and now exits the private room.

** CLUB, BATHROOM  **

Wendy washes her face, and now takes a tissue to wipe it. She stares at the mirror that made her purple since the light inside the bathroom was neon purple. Her eyes were staring at her reflection but her vision was picturing the beautiful naked woman she was fucking a few hours ago in Daegu.

Her hands holding her face, staring at her with her tired eyes, her mouth uttering something to Wendy.

_“I love you.”_

_“I”_

_“love”_

_“you.”_

_“I love you.”_

The woman’s words kept repeating to Wendy.

“Disgusting.” Wendy uttered to her mirror self.

“Hateful.” Wendy again uttered to her mirror self.

Her hands were shaking.

“ _Wendy, I love you._ ” Her ears were even now imagining it for her.

She rips the sachet she had stored in her pocket, she uses her right pinky finger’s long nail…the only long nail she kept, a force of habit that junkees like her have, a nail to use in scooping the white powder. 

The memory of her first hit rushed suddenly to the short haired woman, it was one week after Taeyeon was finally buried to rest. She was feeling angsty and would spend her days and nights in this very club, to get drunk…

She just really wanted to drunk fuck some girl that night, which happened to be Sejeong…

But Sejeong was too friendly and now invited her to try something else…

Something better than alcohol and sex she said…

She gave her some white powder…

“ _Unnie try snorting not tasting, you’ll feel better._ ” She said.

She did feel better, but only for few hours…

Then she needed to take it again, because she felt sad all over again…

That was the start of her crappy druggy life cycle…

Get down, Get high…

Wendy doesn’t want to admit it, but in the back of her mind she knew whenever she was with Irene, even when they are not fucking she felt better. She wanted to run back to Daegu and get her high from the woman who confessed but she knew, she can’t.

She just didn’t understand why that woman would say she loves Wendy, it was too fucked up.

“Really fucked up.” She bit her lip and laughs.

As she finally gives in to the temptation of the powder she had on her nail, a hand grips on her, she looks at the woman who won’t let her snort the powder. It was another beautiful woman, black haired too.

“Jisoo?” She was so surprised to see her.

She remembered of course, the reason she chose this club before was because of Jisoo, because she worked here during the nights as a waitress…

As a matter of fact Jisoo was actually the one she waited by the bar during those depressing nights, she waited for Jisoo’s shift to be over so they can drunk fuck that was one of their routine, but one night she didn’t show up to work because she wanted to study for the exam they had that week. So that’s why she met Sejeong and the rest in that fateful night…

Because Jisoo was not around to drunk fuck…

But here she is now, standing and gripping on the hand that was supposed to get high, in her black and white colored waitress outfit, she was staring at Wendy with so much seriousness.

“Wendy what the hell are you trying to do?” Jisoo who was so disappointed asks.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? You call this nothing?” She asks again.

“Why? Are you worried for me?”

“Yes.”

“Bullshit.” Wendy laughs it off.

“What will it take for you not to snort that shitty powder?”

Wendy stared and think.

“Spend the night with me.”

“For fuck sake you’re dating Mina right?” The black long haired deep voiced waitress now gets more disappointed.

“Yeah, but I really want to do drugs, so if you don’t wanna spend the night with me, get out of my sight.” Wendy smiled.

Jisoo sighed, and now let go from holding Wendy, she was walking back to the bathroom door, when she saw the short haired woman just staring, she now returns to Wendy and gets closer to her.

“I’m sorry for doing this.” Jisoo sighed again.

“Wha-“ Wendy didn’t finish asking.

A fist landed on her nose, the waitress she used to fuck with, punched her, Jisoo might be thinner but she proved that night she can pull a punch if she wanted to.

“Motherfucker!” Wendy whined, her nose was bleeding, she now tries to wipe it with her own hand.

“Yah, don’t touch it with your cocained hand, here’s a tissue.” Jisoo hands it to her.

In Wendy’s anger she punches Jisoo as well on her shoulder.

“OUCH!” Jisoo shouted back and now nurses her right shoulder.

** 388 CONVENIENCE STORE  **

Wendy was staring at her reflection at the glass window she sat on. Her nose had two tissues to stop the bleeding from the punched she received from Jisoo, her hand was still bloody and the girl forgot to wipe it but she didn’t care.

“Yah, here’s your ramyun princess~” Jisoo now hands her the cup of noodles and sat next to Wendy.

Jisoo slurps her noodles whole heartedly, while Wendy just kept staring at her reflection.

“Yah, cup noodles don’t taste good if it gets cold.” Jisoo lectures her as she slurps again her noodles.

“Jisoo-ssi…would you have said yes if I ask you on a proper date?”

The black haired waitress chokes and coughs, Wendy stared at her and tried helping her.

“No! I’m fine, it’s okay…eat.” Jisoo now drinks her banana yogurt drink.

“Answer my question first?”

“What kind of Wendy? Druggie Wendy or Clean Wendy?” Jisoo asks.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes it does, I would never date someone who was on the drugs, I already have a lot of problems of my own, and I don’t want another problem to take care of, tsk.” Jisoo clicks her tongue as she slurps her noodles again.

Wendy with her tissue on her nose smiled at her.

“But I’m not someone, I’m Wendy.” She smiled confidently.

“Hey tissuenose, you’re not cool to look at nor making a good appetizing visual, can you turn your tissuenose face away? I’m trying to enjoy my cup of noodles.” Jisoo tells her.

Wendy complied and now ate her noodles.

“It’s good right?” Jisoo smiled.

She nodded, she swallowed the noodles and now spoke again.

“Jisoo, I’m sleeping with my sister-in-law.” Wendy suddenly confesses.

Jisoo who was staring at her froze, Wendy was just staring at her through the reflection and saw that the black haired girl didn’t move at all. Wendy now slurped her noodles as Jisoo just kept being frozen from the sudden confession.

“H-Hey…you’re joking right?” The waitress clears her throat and laughs.

“I’m serious…we’ve done it like 14 or 15 times in a span of few days…I can’t really count specifically since we’ve been doing it like horny rabbits.” She tells Jisoo and goes back to her noodles.

Jisoo knew how enigmatic Wendy is, that deep inside that goody nerdy girl image she has is a very kind, romantic and sweet woman, plus the fact Wendy was so great in bed, _“leave your pussy hurting and troubled walking”_ great. Once Wendy starts flipping that switch no one can resist her, heck even Jisoo cried for her when she finally got back with Mina last month, that she almost failed one of their exams because she didn’t study that night because she got drunk alone in her small apartment.

But for her to fuck the same woman who her brother left his _late_ wife for?????

Wendy continued to slurp her noodles.

Jisoo was smart, so she deduced that this famous sister-in-law was the reason why Wendy was so happy for the past few weeks, not Mina…because certainly if she was happy with Mina, they would have never started fucking each other last semester. Jisoo fixes herself and now was composing the words she will use to ask this short haired woman who continued slurping her noodles with so much gusto.

“So…you fell for her didn’t you?” Jisoo now smiled.

Wendy now was the one choking, the black long haired girl now taps her back as she hands her the strawberry yogurt drink she put the straw on.

“Drink.” She tells Wendy.

“Can you not tease me like that?” Wendy glares at her.

“Please, you really want to play this game?” Jisoo laughs.

“What game?” Wendy now finishes drinking the strawberry drink.

Jisoo stood and now smiled.

“I’ve never seen you glow like this before, even on our first year, you’ve never glowed like this before…you know when Taeyeon unnie was still alive?” Jisoo smiled.

Of course, the three of them were in the same course, so even if Jisoo and her didn’t actually formally met during their first year, they were already aware of who they are to each other, plus the fact that the whole Computer Engineering department talked about the death of Taeyeon since she was a famous graduate there, certainly helped.

“Don’t bring Taeyeon-“

“Wendy, just stop, I know…I respected Taeyeon unnie too, but all I am saying is, even how much wicked this love you are feeling right now for your sister-in-law, if that person helped you not to do drugs, I’m quite happy for you…I bet she is too, but if you are going back to this fucking drug road again because you can’t admit to yourself you’ve fallen for her, that’s just being a coward you know….and I wouldn’t want to date a Coward Wendy too.” Jisoo now kisses her forehead and now walks to exit the convenience store.

“Where are you going?” Wendy asks.

“I’m gonna work, I told you, I’m not rich like you, so I don’t have the time to wallow with my love problems unlike you, I’m poor so I have to work or I won’t eat or even have a place to stay.” Jisoo continued to walk away from Wendy.

She stopped and turns around for the last time to Wendy.

“If I see that you’re back in the club to do some fucking drugs with those losers, I’ll break every bone you have in your body okay?” She winks at Wendy and finally leaves.

** OUTSIDE 388 CONVENIENCE STORE  **

Since Wendy didn’t want to get another punch from Jisoo, she decided to just smoke a cigarette in the smoking area of the convenience store.

 _“…you can’t admit to yourself you’ve fallen for her, that’s just being a coward you know…”_ The classmate/waitress’ words to Wendy kept ringing in her mind.

“Tsk, fallen for her you say?” Wendy disposes the cigarette by stepping it on the floor and now picks it up to throw it in the trashcan.

She stares at the dark night that had a crescent moon above, the sound of the city at night mainly cars that consists of alarms from police cars, ambulance cars, horns, and other engines like the air conditioner of the convenience store made Wendy really sleepy.

But she realized she doesn’t want to go back to the mansion, because she might see the woman there.

** HOTEL, BEDROOM  **

Wendy thanked herself that she didn’t leave her black credit card in Daegu, it was the only thing she took other than the clothes on her skin and phone. She crashes on the expensive bed she paid for the night to sleep in.

She suddenly worried for the woman she left in the private cottage, she looked so happy and peaceful as she covered Irene’s naked body in the bedroom. Wendy remembered locking the doors from the terrace and the cottage itself so no one will take advantage of the woman.

“But did I really lock the doors?” She suddenly worried.

Wendy suddenly laugh at herself, the laughing stops as she saw an imaginary Taeyeon resting next to her.

“Traitor.” The imaginary Taeyeon told her and smiled.

Wendy swallowed in the nervousness she felt, this was an illusion but why does she feel so real?

“Unnie-“

“Admit it, you’re so happy whenever you’re with her, aren’t you?”

“N-No.”

“Okay, so you imagine me when you fuck her?”

“NO!”

“Hm…such a shame.” Taeyeon frowned.

“Unnie…”

She now crawls to be on top of Wendy.

“What are you doing unnie?”

“Isn’t this what you want? To fuck me? This is your fault, I really like you but you seemed like you were so keen to being just friends that when Suho made his move I just gave myself to him.” She pouted as she runs her fingers on Wendy’s beautiful face.

Wendy who was so worried for this illusion Taeyeon, now glared.

“You’re not Taeyeon unnie.”

“Oh…because I use the word fuck? But you see Taeyeon unnie also spreads her legs, she likes it when she gets to be fucked by Suho, she likes feeling the warm cum of her husband, when she sees her husband roll his eyes out of pleasure, she feels like she has been a good wife.” Taeyeon smiled proudly.

The short haired smiled and now giggled.

“I’m sorry, if this is true, then Taeyeon unnie is such dumbass right? Because after letting Suho do what he wants with your body, he just left you like a useless piece of carcass.” She pouts.

“You’re so mean Seungwan.” The illusion Taeyeon tells her.

She suddenly wraps the illusion of her first love into a hug.

“I’m sorry, seeing you hanging yourself made me mean.” She tells her.

“Why?”

“Because…I failed you…”

“Failed me? How?”

“Remember the fight we had? When I told you about the affair, that woman was having with Suho?...How you got mad because I told you the affair just now then, when it was already going on for months?”

Taeyeon didn’t speak and just kept silent with the embrace she enjoyed.

“Then you lost the baby the next day? How it was used by Suho as a reason to leave you?”

“You know…if anyone should feel guilty it’s Suho not you.”

Wendy is shock by the response.

“What do you mean?” Wendy laughs.

“What I’m saying is stop living in the past, stop ruining yourself, stop wallowing to the pain someone else cause for me, Seungwan…” Taeyeon takes her face into her arms.

“You deserve to have your OWN happiness.” She smiled.

Wendy shakes from the words this imaginary woman just blurted out to her.

“Y-You’re…just an illusion.” She laughs at Taeyeon.

“I am, but…you won’t be dreaming of me, if you didn’t want to…right?”

Wendy finally wakes up, the sunlight was too heavy and painful to her face, she forgot to close the curtains in her own hotel room, and she takes the bedsheet to cover her face.

She just keep replaying the dream in her mind, thinking if she should follow this imaginary woman’s advice, but her thoughts were stop as she heard her phone ring by the nightstand. She sees that it was a phone call made by her dad.

“Hello, dad?”

“Seung seung! I prepared all the things you’ll need for the start of your internship tomorrow! I already gave you, your own office too! Are you proud of daddy!? Hehehe!” Her father excitedly told her on the phone.

Seungwan’s chest hurt, if she planned on doing drugs last night, she would have been guiltier at how happy this father of her was on this call, but thankfully she didn’t yet and now smiles on the phone.

“I am happy, dad, thank you.” She replied.

“Yahhh! You better do good okay? Or you know what don’t feel pressured, baby steps for my baby Seungwan!” His father giggled.

“Dad…”

“Yes, honey?”

“Can I have my apartment back now?”

** SOMEWHERE IN DAEGU, PRIVATE RESORT, IRENE AND WENDY’S COTTAGE  **

Irene was already dressed in a black long sleeves outfit she was planning to use to stroll around the sunny beach with Wendy, but since she woke up alone, she was now just sitting on the bed as she stared at Yeri packing all the stuff, she decides to turn her stare at the purple diamond necklace Wendy gave her last night.

“Unnie, will we take Wendy…ssi’s bag too?”

“Yeah sure.” She says without blinking.

Yeri followed and didn’t asked anything, with how long they knew each other, she was just was aware that some stuff just need to be followed and never asked, so she takes the luggage and bag to the taxi she rode in when Irene called her around 6 am to go to Daegu, which was 5 hours ago.

As Yeri finally finishes loading the taxi with the stuff, she returns to Irene who didn’t even move on the bed she sat on nor her eyes stopped staring at the purple diamond necklace, Irene’s tears were flowing on the necklace she just stared at.

Yes, Yeri doesn’t ask any question but she KNOWS why she is crying, Wendy asked her a few days back about Irene’s hometown, which got them talking about her wiki page, her birthday…which was last week. She might not know what really happened, maybe a fight between the two? But she just knows that Wendy purposely abandoned Irene here.

“U-Unnie?” Yeri now calls for her.

“Yeri just give me a sec to cry, I’ll be there with you after a minute.” She continued to cry on the bed while staring at the purple diamond necklace.

** BAE’S MANSION, FRONTYARD  **

The actress and her sleeping assistant finally arrives in the mansion, it was already dark.

She stared at the cars parked in the frontyard, Suho’s car was not in sight, of course he was a workaholic now also he thinks Irene won’t be home until tomorrow. But something made Irene’s heart beat fast, it was Wendy’s car, Irene knew there was no guarantee that she was here, but just seeing it made her heartbeat fast, but she also notice a mover’s truck…the stuff that was being put there didn’t seem to belong to anyone old nor a man…since the things that was being put there were dresses, boxes of shoes and books too.

“ _Wendy’s stuff?_ ” She wondered.

“Ma’am were here.” The taxi driver announces, that Yeri awakens.

“Yeri take care of this.” Irene opens the car and runs back to the house.

** BAE’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Irene enters the house to see more of the men carrying the boxes.

“Oh…hey hello, Ms. Bae.” One flustered mover bows to her.

Irene, the famous Hallyu Actress, smiled and bowed to them, she then rushes to the staircase, she felt so relieve that she chose to wear flats today.

** BAE’S MANSION, HALLWAY OUTSIDE WENDY’S ROOM  **

Irene was catching her breathe, she didn’t expect she can climb a 24 step staircase in 6 seconds, so she needed to take a break, she saw Wendy’s back as she sat on the floor, while putting some of her notebooks on the box she had.

“Ah…Ahjussi, please make sure the box labeled as fragile be handled with care, that is my most priced collections of crystal snowballs.” Wendy didn’t even turned around for she thought the footsteps that approached the hallway was from the movers.

“Where are you going?” Irene asks.

Wendy heard the voice of the woman she instantly recognize, she stopped for a moment from sorting out her notebooks but she finally continued and didn’t even turn to talk to Irene.

“I’m moving out unnie, my dad told me he saw how responsible I am now, so he told me I can move back to my condo.”

“Wendy don’t call me that…also you left your bag in Daegu.”

Wendy finally stood and turns around, she saw how sad the woman is.

“Oh yeah I did didn’t I? I’m sorry, I was in a hurry, I apologize for leaving you last night like that unnie.” She faked a smile.

Irene rushes to hug her waist and cries.

“Unnie-“

“Stop, stop creating a distance between us, stop moving away from me, stop calling me unnie, just stop please….stop.”

“Unnie stop this, people might see-“

“Wendy I know what I said, I’m sorry for saying it, but I won’t take it back.” She now digs her nails on Wendy’s back.

Another ache was forming in Wendy’s heart.

_“…you can’t admit to yourself you’ve fallen for her, that’s just being a coward you know…”_

_“You deserve to have your OWN happiness.”_

What does Jisoo know? Certainly that illusion of Taeyeon unnie doesn’t even know what she’s saying too.

No…

She can’t…

She won’t…

“Unnie.” Wendy laughs.

“I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Irene shouts but still buried her face on Wendy’s chest.

“I’d rather you call me hateful or disgusting, but please don’t call me something like unnie when you and I both know you’re just using that whenever you want me to stop chasing you.” Irene cried and cried.

Wendy stopped talking but as soon as she saw one of the movers now staring at the crying woman on her chest, she smiled again.

“Hello, please don’t mind me and Irene, this is a family moment.” Wendy tells the movers who now nodded and decided to go back downstairs.

Irene was still crying.

“Irene, stop crying.” Wendy now instructs her, so Irene followed.

She stared at Wendy as she tried stopping her tears with some sniffing, the short haired woman now took her hand to leave the mansion.

“Where are we going?” Irene now wondered.

“You’ll know when we get there…you’re too loud and you’re embarrassing me, so I’ll take you some place quiet.”

** WENDY’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM  **

Wendy and Irene entered the condo, it was really spacious, and even Irene who by now was used to the rich lifestyle, was so shock at how big the condo’s living room was.

“It’s big isn’t it? My dad really spoils me, by the way did you know this is where Suho also found me when I overdosed? Because my dad told him to check on me since I didn’t answer his phone calls-“

“Wendy.” Irene calls for her name.

“Okay, I guess I talk too much don’t I? Come on.” Wendy now uses her hand to offer to Irene.

“What’s that?” The beautiful woman asks.

“Come on, let’s fuck.”

“Wendy, I don’t wanna do that right now.”

“What? You’re telling me you didn’t try to expose me to a bunch of people, by exploding like that in my room because I didn’t follow the whole 2 day fuck vacation you wanted?” She fakes a laughter.

“I’m sorry for creating a scene a while ago.” Irene apologizes.

“It’s okay, let’s go, you probably just want to clear your stress, so let’s fuck now.” Wendy tells her to take her hand as she spoke.

Irene embraces her all over again and made sure she tightens her grip to make sure Wendy doesn’t leave her ever.

“I love you…”Irene confesses again.

Wendy felt the cracks of the ice that had wrap her heart for so long melting away, but resists.

“You’re just saying that because I told you that my father wanted me to inherit the company.” The short haired woman tries to argue in order to make Irene stop.

But she ignored Wendy and continued.

“No, you know that’s not true, I love you, let me please stay with you…let me love you…you don’t have to change anything…even if you don’t end your disgust or hate on me…just let me please stay with you…let me just be here, to love you…please…Wendy…please.” She begged.

Irene now cries endlessly…

It was almost enough to be painful for the one she’s gripping….

But Wendy understood…

Because this woman didn’t want to let her go…

“You see that’s the thing.” Wendy painfully laughs, as she knew she was going to be honest now…

That all that she believed in before…

Was crushing down…

Because of this woman…

She bit her lip and now uses her two hands to stare at Irene.

“That disgust and hate is for myself now.”

Irene eyes widens.

“I ran out of hate and disgust for you.”

Wendy smiled.

“It ended already.”

Wendy still smiled but was crying now.

“E-Even if I know I should.” Her voice breaks. 

“Since you’re the woman who made Taeyeon kill herself.”

“The only woman I loved and needed.”

Irene made sure she was seeing eye to eye with Wendy.

“Which ended too.”

“Because now….”

Wendy sheds two painful tears on both of her eyes, as she speaks.

“I love you.”

Wendy confess with so much pain.

“I need you.”

“My love.”

“My needs.”

“All are being fulfilled by you.”

“You’re a woman I no longer hate nor feel disgusted by.”

Wendy showed a painful smile at Irene.

Irene tear fall on her eye, with the painful endearing confession of Wendy.

“I love you Irene.” She looks at Irene with so much love.

She kisses Irene, a kiss that was so different…

Because finally…

Wendy and Irene knew…

They were kissing…

Because they love each other…

** WENDY’S CONDO, BEDROOM  **

It was already the morning, Irene wakes up to find Wendy getting dressed into a different outfit today, she was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Wendy smiled and noticed the naked Irene was staring at her.

“Morning.” Wendy jumps to the bed and kisses her again.

Irene just stared at her, the short haired girl knew she didn’t respond for Irene must be thinking that she will runaway again.

“I’m not gonna pull another Daegu on you, seriously.” Wendy kisses her intimately again.

“I’m sorry for doing that…I freaked out, but I’m brave now, I’ll stay no matter what…and I love you.” Wendy suddenly whispered to her ear.

It was so surreal to hear Wendy say it again, they just made love for the first time, yes not fuck but make love last night, and now as Irene woke up she gets to hear the words of love from Wendy again.

“I love you too…but why are you dressed if you’re not gonna leave me?” Irene stops the kisses from Wendy’s lips by covering her mouth with her palm.

The short haired woman smiled and now kisses the hand Irene used to protect herself from her kisses.

“I know…you’re situation with Suho is something we need to work on…since you are tied to him in a lot of fucked up ways, but I for one…can break the tie I have for Mina…I can’t go on fooling her like this, she deserves someone that can be honest with her, someone better. So I decided to meet her for brunch before I proceed with my internship later this afternoon.” Wendy continued to kiss her soft long nailed hand.

“Wh-What?” Irene just couldn’t believe that Wendy was really serious now with her.

“Irene….I can call you Irene right?”

“Can you call me Joohyun?”

“Okay, Joohyun…”

“Say it again.”

“Joohyun.”

“Say you love me again.”

“I love you Joohyun.”

“I love you Seungwan.” She suddenly replied.

“Oh, don’t say that…I might wanna fuck- er make love to you again…” Wendy stared at her.

The two suddenly laugh, at how corny Wendy said the word “make love” to her.

“It’s corny right? But I love using that word….make love…since you’re the first one I did the _act_ with love.” Wendy smiled.

She saw Irene wearing the purple diamond necklace, and now plays with the pendant with her hand.

“Me too.” Irene smiled.

“This is so fucked up, but every day with you…makes me feel so happy.” The short haired woman suddenly told her.

“Seungwan, I’m very happy too, and very much in love with you.” The black haired woman smiled to her and now initiates a kiss with her.

They stop kissing and now were just letting their tall pointed noses meet.

“Joohyun, let’s meet later, I don’t know how…but let’s meet okay?” Wendy smiled.

“Okay, maybe go to my drama shoot later since it’s the last day and we’re having a dinner party?” Irene excitedly tells her.

“Okay.” The chaebol heiress that was having an affair with her famous actress sister-in-law smiled and kisses her again.

"I never knew sunrises are so beautiful." Irene notices the sun rising from the high rise building where Wendy's condo is.

"Yeah, the sun looks good from here." Wendy who had a pain watching the sun before was now smiling as she sat next to the woman she loves.

_**The view of the sunrise.** _

** INSIDE A CAFÉ  **

Mina was waiting for Wendy, and while she did, she was staring at the hairstyles she wanted to try since she got bored of her blonde hair now, which she just changed the color to since she was rebelling and trying to get the attention of Wendy before.

She was humming the song, in the café that she only occupied, when Wendy finally arrived, the pure and innocent girl felt so excited to see Wendy since she looked so gorgeous, but that instantly changed when she saw how serious Wendy looked.

“Unnie!” Mina rushes to hug her.

“Hi…you feeling better?” Wendy smiled.

Her question was met with such an intense kiss, that Wendy got shock with how aggressive the no more ill-fevered Mina is to her.

“M-Mina!” She whispered.

“I’m sorry, it’s been almost 3 days that I didn’t see you, I just got excited…you look…so sexy right now Seungwan.” She bit her lip and stares at Wendy who she towers today since she was wearing heels and a dress.

“Ah…hahaha…Mina, can we talk?” The short haired woman finally was able to say it.

“What do you mean talk? By the way, unnie what do you think about this hairstyles?” She shows her phone to Wendy.

She saw the various hairstyles and color of hair, Mina was showing to her, but she knew she has to say what she had to say fast instead of delaying everything.

“Mina, how about we sit first?” She says it in such a serious tone.

Mina got nervous, but she shook her suspicions and smiled.

“Okay! Unnie what’s this song? I can’t seem to remember the title.” Mina asks.

Wendy finally sat opposite her current pure and innocent girlfriend, as she listened to the song.

“ **Can’t Take My Eyes Off You**.” She answered with such a deep voice American accent.

“ **Aw for real unnie? Thanks.** ” Mina who knew how to speak English because she was the perfect smart daughter of Myouis, answered.

“Seriously Mina, I think you already knew the title.” The older girl laughs.

“I knew but I was not sure, that’s why I need you, cause Seungwan is the one who assures Minari that what she’s doing is always right.” Mina holds her hands.

But Wendy takes her hands away from Mina.

“S-Seungwan?” Mina now worried.

“I’m sorry Mina…I can’t do this anymore I want to break up with you.”

“W-What are you saying Seungwan?” She laughs.

“Let’s break up.” Wendy stared at her.

_“Let’s.”_

_“Break.”_

_“Up.”_

Mina felt the pain of those words in her ear and now smiled again in her desperate attempt to deny that Wendy was gonna leave her again.

“Unnie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to have a fever during the LANY concert…I promise to make up for the-“

“Mina, it’s not about the concert…I just think this relationship has meet its end now…we should move on already-”

“UNNIE STOP THAT!!!” Minari shouts suddenly.

The baristas stared at them, thinking what just this beautiful blonde was shouting about, Wendy stayed calm and just looked at Minari as if she was not gonna stop, it made Minari finally realize that she was gonna lose this conversation and began to cry.

“Unnie you said you love me.” Her voice was breaking.

“I do…but my love for you…is no longer enough for this relationship to work…rather, the love I feel for you is a love that respects you that it knows I must set you free.” Wendy now takes her arm to hold.

“You think I didn’t notice you had a hickey you’re trying to hide with some shitty foundation?” Minari looks at her with such anger and points at her neck that had a hickey Wendy did try covering with some expensive shitty foundation.

Mina was always afraid of Wendy getting mad whenever they had a fight, but Wendy knew when Mina started cursing it was a different Mina she was talking to, one of the reasons she liked making Mina mad before, but this was different now. She’s breaking up with her in order to free her, but Mina seems to have no intention of backing down.

“I’m sorry.” Wendy can only muster to say.

“Who is she?” Mina asks.

“Mina…”

“What?! Say it…or you know what I’m giving you permission, go fuck her then, till the last drop, that’s what you like doing don’t you? Fucking around, but after that you always turn back to my lovely Seungwan unnie I love, so I’ll wait…no need to break up.” She now digs her nails on Wendy’s hand that was holding her, she was threatening to dig her nails on Wendy, a symbol of her saying that she won’t let go of Wendy whoever she becomes.

“Stop that, you don’t own me.” Wendy glared at her.

Mina now dug her nails on Wendy’s hands that it made the older woman’s hands bleed.

“Unnie I love you.”

“You’re acting so desperate stop it, you deserve better.” Wendy let go from the hands that was wounding her, and now she stood.

“Unnie, I can’t live without you.” The beautiful Japanese blond now kneeled on the floor.

“I’m sorry for being such a trash to you Mina, but at this point my love for you is done, I love someone else, I cheated on you again, but I’m happy, so I wanna make it work with her, you have to move on too, I don’t like seeing you stoop so low for me, please live a life that you deserve, a life where someone will love you wholeheartedly and make you feel that you don’t have kneel in order to prove your love for them.” Wendy apologizes with a bow.

She goes to the door but stops as she wanted to say something to Mina before she leaves.

“I really prefer that black short hair you had when we first met…you just looked so pure and innocent back then…I almost didn’t want to date you because of that hair….but who am I kidding? You look beautiful whatever the length or color of your hair is.” Wendy smiled and finally left Mina, who still didn’t stop kneeling nor staring at the door as she saw Wendy walking further away from her.

** MYOUI’S RESIDENCE, MINA’S BEDROOM  **

(Suggested Music Background: Can’t Take My Eyes Off You – Frankie Vallie)

Mina locks her room, and now drinks the scotch she took from her daddy’s cabinet while dancing and snapping her free hand to the song she played on her wireless speaker. 

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

Minari now takes the scissor from her make up mirror….

**_Can't take my eyes off you_ **

Minari looks at herself while sitting…

**_You'd be like Heaven to touch_ **

Mina now starts cutting her long blonde hair…

**_I wanna hold you so much_ **

“Seungwan I wanna hold you so much~”

**_At long last love has arrived_ **

She laughs listening to the line while continuing to cut her hair…

**_And I thank God I'm alive_ **

“Not for long…”

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

“That’s true, you’re too good to be true Seungwan.”

**_Can't take my eyes off you_ **

**“** Seungwan~”

**_Pardon the way that I stare_ **

She continued snapping her hands while still sitting and holding the scissor…

**_There's nothing else to compare_ **

“Again, so true!”

**_The sight of you leaves me weak_ **

Mina now opens her make up drawer…

**_There are no words left to speak_ **

There were a LOT of hair colors…

**_But if you feel like I feel_ **

She looks at the mirror again, she sees her eyes crying…

**_Please let me know that it's real_ **

She now applies the black hair color on her short hair with her bare hands…

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

Mina keeps crying as she kept applying the black hair color on herself….

**_Can't take my eyes off you_ **

“Seungwan…”

Mina starts screaming and now throws all the stuff around her make up table…

The smile of Seungwan as she says her farewell to her makes her cry even more…

“Seungwan you’re so mean to Minari.”

** MYOUI’S RESIDENCE, MINA’S BATHROOM  **

**_I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright_ **

“ _Dear Seungwan unnie, I’m so sad you broke up with me…”_

**_I need you, baby, to warm the lonely night_ **

_“It seems like you don’t listen well to Minari, or you’re just really selfish…””_

**_I love you, baby, trust in me when I say_ **

_“Didn’t I tell you when you fucked me by your living room? That I can’t live without you?”_

**_Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray_ **

_“But I guess, that’s my fault too for loving you too much.”_

**_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_ **

_“So I will show you I mean everything I say, like when I said I love you…”_

**_And let me love you, baby, let me love you_ **

_“That I can’t live without you…by ending all of it.”_

Mina finishes writing the letter with her bloody hand…

The short black haired girl now tosses the scissor she cuts her wrists with…

The overflowing bathtub that flows on the white tiles now washes the blood that is dripping from Minari’s hands and scissor…

She now lays on the bathtub to drown herself…

Black and Red colors from the hair color she applied on her hair and bloody hands now exit the overflowing tub as she dips her whole body inside it…

** MYOUI’S RESIDENCE, OUTSIDE MINA’S BEDROOM  **

The water that Mina collected was overflowing so much that it now went to her bedroom and now in the hallway…

The song was still playing so loud inside her room…

“MINARI!!!!” Her mother shouts and keeps banging the door, as she realizes that something was happening to the other side of this door.

The maid finally arrives and now hands the keys to Minari’s mother.

They finally open the door…

** MYOUI’S RESIDENCE, MINA’S BEDROOM  **

**_Minari's messy bedroom._ **

Frankie Valli’s song was still playing so loud…

The bedroom was a mess, and now they see all of Minari’s stuff she threw on the floor…

Black and red color stain was on the wet carpet too…

They rush to the thankfully opened bathroom…

They see the unconscious Minari floating on her bathtub…

It shocks Minari’s mother to her core…

“C-Call an ambulance now!” The mother shouts to the maid.

She rushes to her daughter, and now lifts her unconscious body…

She was smaller than her, but she couldn’t believe that with the panic and adrenaline rush she felt, she was able to lift her taller daughter from the bathtub…

She sees the slit wrists of her now short black haired daughter…

“MINARIIIII!!!!!!” She shouts.

A shout that felt so painful even for the maid that was rushing to the phone downstairs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you all guys? This chapter really is fucked up.
> 
> So let me just explain some stuff:
> 
> Have you noticed when I was writing Wendy’s POV she was referring to Irene as “that woman/ the woman” now, instead of that disgusting, hateful or despicable woman? I guess that was already a clue she is really seeing Irene now as the woman she truly loves.
> 
> Next, Mina…
> 
> Her suicide attempt actually creeped me out as I listened to the song while reading it, did you feel that way too?
> 
> Okay it’s kinda clue already that she will live since she is still part of the new cover I did, but the question now is… what will the new short black haired Minari do now?
> 
> I kinda feel I wanna hate Wendy but I can't...
> 
> BTW Savior Jisoo will appear more (Honestly it's tempting to make her endgame with Wendy too....)
> 
> Also Suho didn’t appear this chapter but you remember how he would snap at Irene whenever she becomes honest with her impression of him or his jealousy? Hmm…
> 
> Wicked Love maybe ending by chapter 15 or 16 guys so there’s that…
> 
> What are your thoughts?
> 
> Personally it was really disturbing to me to write Mina’s attempt suicide, please make sure if you found this chapter a bit disturbing too to read some fluff after or watch OT5’s new performances since this chapter’s quite heavy.
> 
> I hope you had an awesome New Year! See you next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for those who support Wicked Love!
> 
> -potatomushroom


	12. Uncertainty (Part 1)

** CHAPTER 12:  **

** U N C E R T A I N T Y **   
  


(PART 1) 

** SON’S CARWORLD, HALLWAY **

One of the staff was putting the permanent letter stickers on the glass door that spelled out: 

** Son Seungwan **   
_Vice-President_  
(In Training)   
  


One tall and handsome man was looking at the same door being designed. It was Suho, he looked so irritated as he stared at it, a beautiful woman in an executive outfit walked and stood beside him. 

“Woah, I didn’t know your sister is now the vice-president, _former_ general manager Suho-nim.” She claps her hands and smiled. 

She knew Suho will feel irritated with what she just said and now he was staring at her with annoyance, which was her intention and was so happy she succeeded. 

“It’s “ _in training_ ” Yoona-noona.” Suho corrected the executive. 

“I know…but still, I didn’t expect your father really favored your sister this way, oh who am I kidding? Back then she was already exemplary of what a chaebol heiress should be…before she went wild…so I’m assuming now that she seems to have recovered, we shouldn’t be surprised anymore…right?” Yoona fixes Suho’s tie in front of the many people around. 

“My tie is already fixed, stop it.” The former General Manager, now Assistant Manager tells the executive. 

“Oh…I wasn’t fixing it….I was just wondering if you’re new wife did it, since it looked messy…she’s not as caring as Taeyeon-unnie isn’t she?...Your ties would look cleaner if it was me you married….Is the sex better with Irene than me for you to just abandon me like this-“ 

“I’m still your supervisor, Ms. Im, I would advise you not to speak so casually with me.” Suho turns around and leaves Yoona in the hallway. 

“ Prick. ” She says in her breathe as she stared at Suho walking way.

** SON’S CARWORLD, SUHO’S OFFICE  **

Suho entered his office, and now throws a tantrum as he tosses the paper works on his antique desk. He wanted to punch something and goes to the antique wooden walls of his office. 

The man was about to punch the wall with his right arm, but hesitated as he feared he will hurt himself and regret it, so Suho goes to his small cabinet and retrieves his own scotch and glass. 

He plops on his office chair, as he poured himself a glass and now thought of the glass door having the name of Seungwan on it…

“ _Vice-President._ ” He remembered. 

Suho straights the short glass filled with scotch in one sip, the elder brother of Seungwan couldn’t understand why…

Just why? 

Even with her hiccups, their father keeps favoring her and now was even training her to be the vice-president…soon President of the company, when it was Suho who has been working hard every day and night to make up for his mistakes. 

The guy doesn’t even see his friends and wife anymore that much since he started becoming serious on his job, so Suho felt so insulted…so hurt…unappreciated…by his own father who keeps favoring his sister that is a…. 

“Fucking druggie bitch.” He curses as he cried to himself, while pouring another glass. 

** SON’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Irene walks into the hallway, she got back in this goddamn mansion as soon as Wendy left her in her condo. She couldn’t control herself feeling so happy this morning, even the way her hips swayed was so happy, for she and Wendy are finally honest with each other, she made sure her memory of the events were listed down to the last detail and then she remembered her favorite moment. 

_ “I’ll stay no matter what…I love you.” _

Irene smiled and bit her lip to stop herself as she kept remembering the woman she loves and need finally reciprocating her feelings. 

_ “I love you Joohyun.” _

But the moment she remembered the words she never thought would come out of the woman she needs and love, she felt an orgasmic sensation run to her whole body, head to toe, that she finally held on the staircase’s handle to grip, and exhaled. 

_ “I love you Joohyun.” _

_ “I love you Joohyun.” _

_ “I love you Joohyun.” _

She runs her hand on her own hair as she began repeating those words in her head that kept getting louder, the pleasure and reality of having Wendy…and…Seungwan…saying it to her, was bliss…heaven…just pure love that made Joohyun really…genuinely happy. 

Although, this was short live as she now misses the younger woman so much. She knew she was gonna meet her tonight but….

“Can’t day become night now?” Joohyun sighed to herself. 

“Irene? Is that you? Are you home?” A familiar woman’s voice from the kitchen was now walking to the hallway. 

It was Suho’s mom, she was back from Paris, and was on her exercise yoga outfit as she greets Irene with some hug and kisses. 

“How was Daegu?! By the way wanna go shopping with me today?” She asks since Suho told her that his wife was reuniting with some family members in her hometown. 

“The what?” The very much in love woman forgot her cover. 

“You know! Didn’t you meet with your family there? I hope Wendy didn’t prove to be a sourpuss during the trip…if so I’m sorry…she really is a pain to hang out with.” The stepmother frowns in disappointment just thinking about her stepdaughter. 

This was irritating the woman who is deeply in love with Seungwan, before she would just smile or laugh…but that was before…this is different now…and so she glared coldly at her own stepmother. 

“I can’t go shopping, this is my last day for the shooting of my drama also…Wendy was not a sourpuss nor a pain to hang out with, Mrs. Son.” Her tone of voice was even cold. 

This scared the old woman for a bit, since this was the first time she is seeing nice and polite Irene’s very dominating personality.

“I-I uh…Irene-“ 

“Mom, did you do something different with your hair? It’s like you lost 10 pounds!” The actress suddenly changed her tone. 

Mom…

That’s what Mrs. Son told her to call her that she gets so happy whenever she hears it from Irene but not from the innocent young woman who thought she was her mother. 

The old gullible woman who didn’t have time processing what happened, now become so happy since she did change something with her hair, her reddish brown hair had blonde tips now but she didn’t lose any pounds at all, it was just a tactic used by the smart Irene on her, to which she just ate up so bad. 

“Thank you for noticing my very beautiful daughter! I do, I did change my hair’s tips…my hairstylist which is the same stylist for the woman who starred in It’s Okay To Be Not Okay, told me that this is the _IN_ thing now! But no I didn’t lose any pounds, I actually gained 5 pounds since my friends and I kept eating at the most expensive delicious restaurants in _Paerkrieeeee_ (Paris)! ” The old woman finishes her sentence by pronouncing Paris with a poor attempt in a French accent. 

“You sure? Mom it seems to me really you lost 10 pounds! Just look at that waist! Look out Seo Yeji, you have some competition here!” Irene now even looks around the old woman’s waist to act that she was so amaze at her “tiny waist”. 

So the old woman bought it and now kept giggling at the praise of her daughter-in-law, but someone interrupts them. 

“You really think that woman got thin? All she knows to make thin, is my fat bank account.” The patriarch of the Sons entered the mansion and saw the two women laughing. 

“Yah! Don’t ruin our fun, besides…why are you here? Seungwan already moved out right?” Suho mother’s gentle voice she used with Irene, was replaced with a very nasally loud voice as she spoked with her estranged husband. 

“This is _MY_ house, which I still pay for…the staff, the bills, and anything being shone by the fucking sun in this property, so you really should stop using your annoying mouth and voice, besides I’m just here since I need to get things in my old office, which I will give to Seungwan to wish her goodluck for she’s starting her internship in the family business today.” The old man now put his hands on his pocket as he passes by the hallway where the two women stood, in order to go to his study. 

The Son matriarch gets surprised with this information and now runs to her husband. 

“W-What!?” She shouted. 

The old man now gave an irritated stare since his wife’s annoying voice echoed in the big hallway that ached his ears. 

“I thought -are you gonna -is Seungwan -your daughter just had an overdose a few months ago and you’re trusting her with this!? Even giving her a position in the company! Have you lost your mind!? Might as well tell me Seungwan will be the next president of Son’s CarWorld!“ Mrs. Son’s eyes widen in her disbelief. 

“Yes, my daughter is responsible now, and wants to inherit my company, ever since she really got back with Mina, she has become very responsible and just has been unstoppable returning in the right track…so I know Seungwan can keep this up, unlike your useless son who did not even care to make up for his fucking astronomical mistake in the Lotus car deal…as always…well…maybe it’s really true when they say behind every successful businessman or woman…is a great marriage partner…and it really says a lot for the woman Suho is currently married to.” The old man gave a judgmental gaze on Irene, for he was certain she was useless in making Suho to be a vital figure in this family. 

His daughter-in-law decides to look at the white marbled floor. 

Irene didn’t even feel hurt with the personal insult thrown at her, it was the possibility of Seungwan getting married to the pure and innocent perfect Mina that made her chest hurt, she knew Seungwan as of now was supposed to have broken up with the blonde girl….

But… 

Her father loves and adores Mina for his daughter and she has heard, multiple times…how happy he was that they were back together whenever she drops by the office and hears the old man talk with his executives as she waits for Suho. So it’s not debatable at all…that Mina was really the one who made the younger woman she was in love with, be responsible and drug free, it made her so sad and now it showed on Irene’s full of pain face. 

“Can’t you open your mouth without insulting your son and our daughter-in-law!? Besides are you really losing your marbles? You’re okay with Seungwan flaunting her ex-junkee lesbian ass around the company!? Fucking with girls….even considering marriage for THEM?!” She shouted again in her disbelief that her husband is okay with their daughter committing “sin” with her preference. 

Mr. Son now approached his wife and was about to slap his foul-mouthed spouse, but decides against it and just lets out an insulting laugh. 

“Exactly it is _MY_ company, so if you, your son or even this woman sabotages my Seungwan, remember what I said before…I’ll make sure none of you step your fucking foot in South Korea…EVER.” The old man’s stare meant it. 

That even the brave Mrs. Son, now swallowed as she felt her fear building up in her body, while Irene felt sudden chills as she embraces herself. 

** SON’S CARWORLD, WENDY’S OFFICE  **

** **   
_ The pig figurine. _

The young chaebol heiress, who was starting her first day of internship sat on her office chair, as she stared at her excited father who placed a small pink pig figurine sitting that was holding a guitar, on her glass office desk. 

“What do you think!” The excited president Mr. Son now asks his daughter. 

“Of the pig or the office?” Wendy laughed. 

“Yahhh, this pig has been passed down to 3 generations and now on it’s 4th generation which is _YOU_ , did you know this is the pig who gave your great grandfather his first ever car sale which motivated him to save for his own shop, which is now Son’s CarWorld as we know!” The father now points at the pig figurine while he pouts cutely, at his smiling daughter. 

Wendy really liked teasing her father, for she knew this cute friendly side of him only appears when its her, but she suddenly remembered something and now spoke. 

“Dad…why did you give me one of the biggest office here? Also…vice-president…in training?” She now covered her face in embarrassment. 

“What? That’s what you are training for…plus this office is the remodeled office of Taeyeon, figured it’s only you who can take it, so I gave it to you.” Her dad didn’t even missed a beat as he spoke seriously. 

“Still…” Wendy now pouted as she played with the small pig figurine by feeling the curves of it, as she didn’t feel like she does not deserve the title. 

“Seungwan, are you forgetting you were the one who told me to open the Son’s CarWorld in Japan?Seungwan tell your father again, how my genius daughter at the age of 18 made Son’s CarWorld, a billion dollar worth company.” He orders his daughter to tell it to him, as he wanted her to tell him the how amazing she is with her own tongue. 

Wendy sighed. 

“A dumb comment of one of the president for the top cardealers in Japan made all European sports car brands pull out since he called Europeans but nothing as colonizers of small countries…he refused to apologize and was even backed up by the other car dealer companies…it even made the European Union banned any Japanese trade for a brief time…I was a fan of Matsumoto Jun, A J-POP sensation and also an actor, he was arrested as he was caught purchasing a European sports car illegally…which turns out a lot of rich people celebrity or not, were still buying those types of vehicles. As this mess was blown out of proportion, Japan and the countries in Europe finally made peace, but no Europeans’ wanted to work with any Japanese car dealers after.” Wendy finishes. 

Her father now smiled at her. 

“You came running to my office, and shouted that I needed to seal a deal in Japan since we carry a lot of those foreign sports car brands right?” Mr. Son now proudly grins. 

The daughter of Mr. Son now scoffed. 

“Still I was just being 18 and dumb dad.” She dismisses her achievements with rolling her eyes. 

“Exactly, you were younger and yet you were already so capable of finding that kind of opportunity for the family business that may I just remind you the reason why we are so big now in Asia! So never ever tell me again that you Seungwan…were just being dumb and 18.” He now pushes his Seungwan to have more confidence on herself. 

“Thanks dad.” She finally smiled. 

“How was your first day interning with my trusted executive? BoA?” The old man now asks as he sat opposite the intern who had a big office. 

“It’s fine, she introduce me to the other executives plus I sat in the meetings they had this afternoon, she also toured me around the whole office.” The future president in training answered. 

“That’s good, that’s good…but you knew the way around the building already right? Plus you interacted with the other senior executives here.” Her father asks. 

Even at such an early age the child was so charismatic and wise, that _everyone_ in the company just knew about Wendy, and were already assuming since she did a lot of things for the company unofficially like making financial reports for fun, or arranging events with Taeyeon; who was the vice president at that time; that the youngest child and only daughter of the President, was already training to be the heir to the family business. 

“Yep, I even saw Mr. Cho, he told me he was happy to see me, and even wanted to introduce me to his son.” Wendy now smiled. 

“What did you say?” The old man’s eyes widen. 

“I said I was gay…he just nodded and nodded…until he walked away from me.” 

“I heard his son is really handsome Seungwan.” 

“Really? Dang dad, what if I turn straight if I saw that guy!” She sarcastically answered. 

The father and daughter, bursts into laughter…again, this humor…dark, dry, sarcastic…it was one of the thing the two Sons, bonded over and now kept laughing some more. 

“Yah, speaking of…have you ever thought of what I said before?” Her father suddenly changes the topic as he wipes his tears from their dumb laughter. 

“What you said before?” Wendy asks. 

“I told you, marriage, Seungwan…this is the best time to consider it now, since you are graduating…you’ll be busy with this internship too…and maybe you won’t have time for Mina as before, make sure you already grabbed that perfect woman by the hook, so no one can steal her away from you.” The very excited father advises, not knowing Wendy just broke up with Mina a few hours ago. 

The smile Wendy had as she and her father shared a genuine happy moment, now vanished as she didn’t like this suggestion. 

“Dad, you really like Mina for me don’t you?” She showed a painful smile. 

“Yes! Mina’s been nothing but good to you, it’s time to reward her love by marrying her, I can arrange everything, since we did live in Melbourne for a decade remember? Marry Mina there.” He even claps his hands. 

Wendy forced a smile again…

She suddenly remembered the decade in Melbourne…

_ Melbourne was hell… _

_ Her dad had cancer and can only be treated there, so 7 years old Wendy worried so much, and was scared as well...her dad practically lived in the hospital…and she was left in their Melbourne Estate, with her bitch of a stepmother and spoiled brother.  _

_ Everyday she would cry and pray since she didn’t want the only person who loves and needed her, to die…her worst nightmare is to be left by her evil stepmother, who she thought was her mother at that time and didn’t understand why she was hated by the woman who gave birth to her… _

_ Thankfully her dad live, and they moved back to South Korea at Wendy being at the age of 17 then… _

Fast forward to Wendy and her father having a conversation now in her office, it was not just her dad who loves and needs her, she now has that person...that person who loves and needs her passionately…intimately….all embodied in Irene…and…Joohyun…and she felt so genuinely happy, and made her remember how just the thought of that lovely woman made her chest feel so warm and fuzzy. 

Wendy decided not admit to her dad for now that she broke up with Mina, and decided to change the topic instead. 

“Dad…can I ask something?” 

“What is it?” 

“Remember…when you filed the conservatorship few months back…due to my drug spiral breakdown?” 

“Seung baby I just did that because…you know…daddy loves and cares for you.” Her father now leaned on the desk, to hold the right hand Wendy had on the top of the table. 

“I know….and I don’t have any grudge…in fact I wanna thank you daddy, for doing that.” She smiled lovingly. 

Her dad showed a loving smile. 

“But…I’m working on myself….walking to the right path…plus now I’m very sure that I will take on the role you wanted me to take…which is being the heir to the family business…but…can you please…remove the conservatorship…and return my money?” Wendy asks. 

Her dad knew the “money” she was talking about, and just smiled. Wendy thought the smile her dad gave her was a sign that her dad won’t grant the child the removal of her conservatorship and other request as the old 5 foot 7 man now stood and put his hands on his pockets. 

“Seungwan, fine, I will return the money and remove the conservatorship ASAP.” 

“Really!?” Wendy now stood from her chair as she can’t believe her father was agreeing to her demands. 

“But you have to do something for me as well, remember the Lotus deal Suho fucked up? The C.E.O. is in Hongkong right now, I was supposed to fly and meet him there tomorrow…but since you want me to do something for you…by removing the conservatorship and all your financial assets returned to you…do this for me…to prove to me…that you are really CAPABLE…and if you make him re-sign with us tomorrow…I will make sure you get what you want.” The president now spoke. 

The young woman runs to him and offers her hand to shake. 

“That’s a deal you can’t break, understand Mr. Son?” She spoke as she opens her hand to shake. 

The old Mr. Son was in awe at seeing how determined this young woman was, she really was looking like the future president of the company and was so excited to see if Wendy can prove it’s not just looking the part but also living up to the role she is finally accepting. So he shook her hand with such tight grip, his determined daughter didn’t budge and held his hand tighter too. 

“It’s a deal.” Mr. Son smiled. 

** SHOOTING SOMEWHERE **

“Say cheese!” The director shouted. 

The cast and crew were all together in the big part of the drama set, as they took a group photo together, in the center was the leading man and woman named, Park Seo Joon and Irene Bae. The crew were taking photos from wacky then normal again. 

Finally the cast and crew hug it out and claps as they say their farewells, the director suddenly claps his hand as he shouted. 

“Guys! Remember we will meet in the resto for our wrap up in 30 minutes! Don’t be late, since Seo Joon-ssi who lost the rock paper and scissor with Irene-ssi and the cast, will treat all of us!” He shouted. 

The whole staff along with Irene cheered and laughed as Park Seo Joon rolled his eyes jokingly at them. She now was walking away as Yeri, her personal assistant, waits for her at the side, she suddenly sees Chorong with her. 

“Oh…Chorong…what are you doing here?” Irene wondered as she kept walking to approach them. 

“Hey, girl…someone wants to talk to you.” Her friend and label president, Chorong now points her thumb at the light brown blonde woman taking selfies with some of the crew who crowded the woman. 

“Just hold on, guys! I’m just one person.” She laughs at the mob. 

Irene herself was so shock, it was the famous young filmmaker genius, Rose Park. At age 24 currently, she has only done 5 movies but had countless awards and nominations left and right, her first win was a Palm d’Or, which is by the way the highest award in Cannes Film Festival, for her debut film, _Silence_ , a story of a mute woman falling in love with a woman she sees by her window. And last year, she bagged a nomination for Best in Foreign Film in the Oscars for her movie, _Seeing Life Through Pink Colored Glass_ , a story about 3 strangers’ lives connecting together, due to the death of a famous jazz musician. 

Though it didn’t win in the Academy Awards, it sealed Rose Park as a force to be reckon with her stardom skyrocketing overnight, she has become the face suddenly of famous brands like Yves Saint Laurent, and Loreal, Meryl Streep, Nicole Kidman, and Jennifer Lawrence even wants to work with the famous filmmaker.

Lastly, the girl…was just so tall…and pretty…so perfect. 

A hint of jealousy and insecurity ran through Irene’s veins, since she was very familiar of the young woman, for the older girl was a secret fan of her films, Rose was writing, directing, starring in her own movies, a true definition of a great filmmaker. The girl grew up in a very rich family who supported her dreams, and made Irene realized how lucky this woman is to have everything and for sure, not be tainted by this industry in order to get to her dreams…. 

Unlike dirty and disgusting Irene… 

“ _Anyone would be lucky to date this perfect woman._ ” Irene sighed as she thought for herself while still staring at Rose Park. 

“Miss Bae!” Rose now runs to her. 

She offers her hand to shake. 

“Rose Park! I’ve been a great fan of yours like…eversince! God you’re so pretty in person…so small….yet so intimidating! **So sexy too!** ” She was so genuine with her smile and praise that Irene can only smile back as she shook hands with her. 

“Oh, hi…thank you Miss Park-“ 

_ Rose Park, young talented filmmaker, makes an appearance. _

“Please! Just call me Rose, please! Also I can call you unnie right?” She smiled again. 

“Okay, Rose…what brings you here?” Irene now asks with a trusting smile as she was beginning to become fond of her. 

** SHOOTING SOMEWHERE, INSIDE IRENE’S TRAILER  **

Rose hands the film script to Irene, who was sitting opposite her in her small table inside her table. 

“I’m gonna make this quick unnie since I heard you will go to your drama’s wrap up party, I’m making my 6th film, it’s about two ballerinas fighting over the position as the prima ballerina, Ala Black Swan style….you’ll play as Georjette Kim the prima ballerina who had an injury and was now coming back to reclaim her title but a new upcoming ballerina…Aera Jin, played by yours truly.” Rose now puts her palm on her chest. 

“Will try to hinder this, and will set a twist and turn psychological suspense as the two girls compete and battle it out for the role.” Rose now finishes her pitch to the small beautiful actress. 

Irene was skimming through the script silently, the light brown blonde woman was now getting nervous with the silence, it continued for a few more minutes and finally Irene closes the film script’s cover, and stared at Rose. 

“I’ll do it.” Irene now smiled and offered her hand to shake on the agreement. 

** SHOOTING SOMEWHERE, OUTSIDE IRENE’S TRAILER  **

Rose, Chorong, Yeri and Irene were now walking together as they make their way to the parking lot, the three women were talking and Irene was just looking left and right to check for her lover who was supposed to have arrived already, she checks her phone for Wendy’s messages. 

** WENDY/SEUNGWAN  **   
_ 9:32 PM:  _ I’m on my way, just picking up some stuff. 

** IRENE BAE  **   
_ 10:09 PM:  _ Where are you?

The petite beautiful actress now pouted, as she realized Wendy has not yet replied to her text from 15 minutes ago. 

“Unnie, I will be discussing the other stuff with you and the contract so you’ll be fully aware of what this movie will entail as well…before you sign in officially okay?” Rose calls for her, that made Irene’s attention focus now on this pretty and nice filmmaker. 

“Okay.” Irene nodded. 

“Irene SONNNNNN!!!!!!!!” A wobbling handsome man in an expensive pink cardigan and jeans, suddenly shouted. 

The crew that was wrapping up the materials in the set and a few of the cast that were still there, suddenly stared at the obvious drunk man shouting. It was the husband of the famous actress...Irene Bae. 

Suho now wobbly walks to his wife, who just stared at his drunken state and now hugs her, he now let go and smiled at Irene. 

“Are you drunk?” She asks. 

Her husband giggled, and now lets his index finger and thumb meet, in order to signal the sign “a little bit” with his hand. 

“Just…a…biiiiiitttt…my love…my honey…my wife…my….my…mine…” The drunk man points his finger starting from his wife’s head to toe…his wife…his property. 

He kept swaying around in front of his wife, Rose Park, Yeri, Chorong and the rest of the crowd who felt so embarrassed for Irene, who herself was just looking at him with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. 

“Suho-“ Irene wanted him to stop but was ignored by him as he saw Rose Park. 

“Hey! Wait a minute! Rose! Rose! It’s me! Remember me!” Suho now shouts and walks to Rose. 

“O-Oppa…hi…” She bowed in respect to the drunk man. 

“Oppa?” Irene wondered. 

“Irene babe! This the first girlfriend….the…Seungwan…Seung-“ The drunk husband of Irene stuttered in nonsense. 

Wendy who arrives with a violet roses bouquet suddenly approaches them…she went in the back entrance of the set, in order to hide herself…but was not able to reach Irene through her phone, nor in her trailer where she said she will wait for the younger woman. So she walked around to find her love, but as she saw with her own eyes, the scenario her drunken brother, who made a surprise appearance as well, was creating…Wendy wanted to hide, but it was too late and now was seen by a familiar woman. 

“Wendy!” Rose shouted and waves at Wendy.

Irene who was becoming more puzzled at the scenario unfolding right before her eyes, now stared in her surprise at seeing Wendy with a bouquet of flowers, most probably for her…she wanted to hug Wendy…jump on her…but she remembered she was married to this fucking drunk who made an unannounced visit on her set. 

“H-Hi…Rose.” Wendy giggle awkwardly, with the familiar name calling with what seems to be a familiar woman. 

Rose now runs to the short haired woman and stared at her with so much love. 

“ **You look great Wendy** …” She pokes the smaller woman’s shoulder. 

Wendy pokes her shoulder back awkwardly. 

“ **You look great too Rose, congrats on the awesome career you’re having…you always dreamt of being a film maker right?** ” She smiled at Rose. 

“ **Thanks…by the way are the flowers for me?** ” The light brown blonde haired woman joked. 

But as Wendy saw her brother staring at them, she finally hands the flowers to Rose to hold. 

“Yeah, the flowers are for you…since I heard…you were visiting my Irene unnie’s set….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.” The fake Wendy now giggled as she gave the flowers to her. 

The younger girl of one year’s eyes widen, as she took the flower which she didn’t expect to be hers. 

“R-Really?” She asks. 

“Yeah, welcome back…Rose.” Wendy now bowed to her. 

Irene who didn’t like it one bit…but knew…Wendy just did what she had to do, was now thinking irrationally as she approaches them. 

“You didn’t tell me you and Wendy knew each other.” She walks to the former couple and stared coldly now at the young filmmaker she was admiring a while ago. 

“Oh unnie! I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to approach you with the fact Wendy and I knew each other before because I wanted you to accept the film without any bias since it was always my dream to work with the BAE JOOHYUN…besides...Wendy and I haven’t talk since she returned here in South Korea and left me in Australia…unless this bouquet is a sign she wants to rekindle what we broke off 8 years ago~” The light brown blonde now swayed to make her shoulder meet Wendy’s. 

Irene’s stare was getting worse…her growing anger was just directed at Wendy who tried controlling the situation. 

“We were kids back then! That was puppy love, besides Rose really likes to tease! Hahaha, I bet you have an awesome boyfriend or girlfriend now for a talented genius beautiful young woman of your caliber.” The short haired woman tried her best to brush it off. 

But it even annoyed the black haired beauty more, that Wendy was using adjectives like _talented, genius beautiful, and young_ for this perfect woman and now exhaled with her annoyance. 

“Wendy…I’m single…for months now.” Rose teases as she pokes the fluffy soft cheek of her former puppy love. 

Irene was about to explode at this little shit who was teasing her lover, when Suho with the director of her tv drama, now approaches them. 

“Irene-ssi, your husband said he will pay for the whole bill tonight at the resto?” He excitedly asks. 

Suho, the drunk, ironically makes Irene’s attempt explosion of irrational jealousy stop with his embrace on her back. 

“Yeah! This is taking good care of my wifeeee! Hey, Seungwan, and Seungwan’s first love Rose! You come too! Since oppa will treat everyone!” Suho shouts happily. 

** FANCY BIG RESTAURANT  **

Rose was laughing to herself. 

“Yah, what’s so funny?” Wendy asks. 

“You made me laugh at how you reasoned with your sister-in-law, that whatever we had was “puppy love” when you and I fucked liked mad dogs before.” Rose takes a shot of her soju. 

Wendy shushes her. 

“ Shut up .” The embarrass Wendy now whispered.

“What? You’re gonna deny that? Wendy Son, just remember how nasty you are…back in Melbourne you told me you had a fetish of me getting pregnant with your child, remember? Having your egg fertilized with a donated sperm and letting it grow inside me.” Rose further teases. 

Which makes Wendy who was drinking her water, spill it on herself. 

“Jeez!  I was a dumb horny kid then! ” 

“ And what are you now? A dumb horny woman now? ” Rose whispered back and attempted to tease Wendy more by trying to run her fingers on the smaller woman. 

But Wendy backs away and now her eyes turn serious. 

“I’m dating someone, stop it.” She tells Rose. 

“It’s her isn’t it?” Rose now leaned on the table to rest her head with her hand. 

“Yeah, don’t do anything funny.” Wendy’s deep voice meant business. 

The young genius filmmaker laughs. 

“Jeez, I’m not gonna do that, I’m really a big fan of her, why do you think I didn’t contact you? It’s because I wanted to approach her naturally, since I wanted to earn her approval with my own effort alone.” 

Wendy raises her eyebrow at her former brown blonde ex, like she was telling Rose hands off her girl. 

“Hey, just really a big fan! I don’t even know she _goes_ that way silly!” She now laughs at the short haired girl. 

Wendy now shows her real smile to Rose to express her gratitude for her kind ex. 

Rose Park from all her exes was the kindest and she can even consider as her healthiest relationship, granted that they were still young back then and it fell in the category of teenage romance, but Rose is really kind, and very mature. Their break up was mutual as well, since the two cannot handle the long distance relationship, so they finally agreed on breaking up and drifted apart and as Wendy shared a conversation with her former girlfriend, she realized how thankful she is that it was Rose she bumped into the shooting, since she saved both of her and Irene’s ass. 

“You must really love her to show that kind of face to me, I never saw that smile from you…ever...” Rose now was in awe. 

“It’s fucked up right?” As she drinks her water, Wendy asked. 

Rose didn’t even flinch and just scoffs. 

“Yeah…but I’m not the type of person to preach, we all have our own cruxes to bear…as long as you’re not hurting anyone, why bother? Plus it’s not my business, so don’t even worry that I will tell on you.” The girl who had her head leaned on her arm by the table, yawns. 

“Thank you…Rose…for not judging…for…just being cool with it…” She smiled again. 

“Wendy Son, feed me that roasted meat as your thank you for making this Oscar nominated filmmaker play along.” The brown blonde now snaps her fingers at Wendy. 

Wendy laughs, and now feeds Rose with the meat she traps with her chopstick. 

Irene was sitting beside Suho, in the center of the long table of the banquet her husband decided to pay the tab for. The staff kept cheering at her wonderful rich handsome husband who let the people order what they wanted. 

But Irene was not cheering for she was seething, at the two women who didn’t join the long table but had their own table by the corner. It was Rose and Wendy, she saw her sister-in-law laughing at whatever the young film maker was saying, it seemed like she was acting out her excitement at seeing the Hollywood celebrities in person, as she heard Rose say the names of Brad Pitt, Harry Styles, and Emma Stone, which made Wendy’s eyes widen. 

A little part of Irene was hurting since, Rose was an actress too, on top of that she was considered the new generation’s genius, beautiful and younger too, Wendy can just replace her with someone better…and the better is beside her laughing and making Irene’s woman laugh so hard….and here the leftover Irene was forced to control herself since Wendy was too nice and too lovely, and she was stuck with her drunk husband. 

“Th-Theyr’e…they’re cuteeee…right???....Seungwan cried when they broowked up…since….we had to go back to Korea….I think they would have….lasted lownger…if…nowt…for…the…long…distance…stuff….my sister…is a plaaayyer…too…loowkk…art…her…laughing…with…RoSe…Mina…would…be…so…hurt…” Suho wobbled and slurred as he notice his wife staring at his younger sister and the brown blonde, not knowing Irene was glaring out of jealousy. 

As the crowd started getting louder with Park Seo Joon taking the mic to sing his favorite song, Suho uses this opportunity to run his hands on his wife, on her expose legs, her shoulders, even playfully sneaking his hands on her right breast to feel it. Irene didn’t mind…or she acted she didn’t since it was her duty as the wife of this man who paid her debts, she even let him place his greasy lips on her neck as he kept kissing her shamelessly, that even the staff pretended they weren’t bothered. Suho’s wife just drank her soju as her husband got all messy on her neck and body.

The whole staff and even Wendy plus Rose suddenly are startled as Suho collapses on the ground, the guy had too much drinking…after all he has been drinking since 1pm and even drank 6 bottles of Soju here. So it was just natural to see him pass out like this, Irene called for the driver of Suho that accompanied him and now he was taken away to drive back to the house. 

Rose had to leave to, since she was a busy famous woman, so Wendy uses this moment to finally ask out her older sister-in-law, to leave too. 

“Unnie, do you wanna leave too? I can drive you home-“ 

“No, I’m staying, you can leave if you want to.” Irene didn’t even let her finish and ate the lettuce wrap Yeri made for her bratty beautiful boss. 

“I-I’ll…stay…I’m just by the corner table.” Wendy ignores the savageness Irene was trying to hurt her with. 

She went back to her table, and just stared obediently at her beautiful older lover, named Irene Bae, which somehow was irritating the moody woman. 

** RESTAURANT, PARKING LOT  **

The party ended, the people were making their way to their cars, Irene who put the pink coat Suho left on her shoulders as she makes her way to Chorong’s car is now followed by the puzzled Wendy. 

“Unnie, let me take you home, please.” The younger girl pleads as she deduces finally that it might be because of Rose that Irene was acting this way. 

“It’s okay, Chorong and Yeri will take me home.” She ignored Wendy like she was just one of the countless men and women who had fallen for her and now was falling out of favor. 

“Irene-unnie.” She begs again. 

The older woman stops and sighs, Wendy stopped too and now looked so desperate to win Irene over again, as she stared at Irene. 

“I said it’s okay, Wendy, go home, don’t you have work or school something tomorrow?” The older woman even clicked her tongue to show her annoyance at her younger lover. 

She now acted colder and was walking to the car where Chorong and Yeri were waiting and standing as they stared at the beautiful Mrs. Son, named Irene, approaching them. 

“ I guess unnie has strike again .” Yeri whispered at Chorong. 

This was just another normal night for them to see, Irene acting very cold and rejecting her flavor of the month, while the new lover has this expression on their face puzzled on what they did to make the Goddess in a human’s form, avoid them. 

“ Yah, shut up. ” Chorong slaps Yeri’s shoulder. 

Irene played it cool, she was really cool though, her feet in her black high heels made sounds that was cool as well as it hit the cold asphalt ground, her small shoulders looked so powerful even if it was covered in the big pink cardigan Suho left. 

She gets startled as she didn’t realize Wendy ran to her, and now held her left arm tight. 

“What- Wendy I told you-” 

“ _Bae Joohyun_ , I’ll drive you home.” Wendy says with such commanding voice as her light brown pupils turned dark as she stared at Irene. 

The actress finally didn’t fight back and stood still but Wendy’s grip didn’t soften, her eyes were still almost pitch black, it was terrifying to see but it instantly made Irene follow. 

“Chorong, Yeri go home, I’ll go with my sister-in-law.” Irene tells the two without turning around as she didn’t want to turn away her eyes on the younger woman who just made her obey in one instant phrase. 

** INSIDE WENDY’S BLUE PORSCHE  **

The short haired woman went back to her softer side, as she wanted to apologize to Irene, for she felt how terrifying she looked as she held on the woman she loves, a while ago in the parking lot, Irene was just staring silently on her side of the car. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to act like that with Rose.” 

“What do you mean?” The actress feigns innocence from what made her mad at seeing Wendy’s interaction with Rose. 

“You know what I’m pertaining to, Rose is kinda an innocent flirt, but she’s really cool, I explained everything to her…that the flowers were just a misunderstanding…she understood, besides I don’t have a thing anymore for Rose if you’re-” 

Irene’s scoffing made Wendy stop she sees Irene gaze at the side of her window. 

“Please drive me home to the mansion.” Irene ordered. 

“Joohyun, nothing will happen between me and Rose okay? It just so happen that she’s my first girlfriend, Suho saying she’s my first love is just some dumb thing you shouldn’t believe.” 

“Did you lose your virginity with her?” 

“Why is it- this conversation is turning into nonsense, Joohyun, come on.” Wendy tries to free her right hand to touch Irene’s hand. 

Irene notices this, she moves her hand away to avoid Wendy’s touch the younger woman returns her hand to the wheel. 

“Take me home to the mansion, then go back to your condo to rest already, I’m done talking.” Irene commanded her again. 

The short haired woman suddenly hit the gas pedal, which made the older woman who was wearing her seatbelt hold on for her dear life. Wendy parks the car by the side of the highway. Irene waited for her to talk, but nothing was said, she turns off the engine of her Porsche, and now only the highway’s cars that drove by, made noises. 

Finally the puzzled older woman talked. 

“Why did you park the car here?” The long black haired woman asks. 

“Let’s clear the air by talking because if you keep ordering me to take you back to the mansion instead of our original plan to spend the night together, I will be force to tell you to get out of my car.” Wendy tells her. 

Irene looked back at her with such brave and determined eyes, she wasn’t afraid if this is the night they will finally have an official first fight as a couple who were deeply in love with each other. 

Irene was ready, but Wendy didn’t seem to falter, and only kept her serious ground. 

“I was just being polite to Rose, you think I didn’t want to push her away and be with you? You think it didn’t irritate me how Suho would run his filthy fucking hands and sneak it on your breasts? Your legs under the table? How he would occasionally use his fucking greasy gross alcohol soaked lips to kiss you wherever he wanted to, like you’re his fucking property?” Wendy even uses her hands to signal at her own face to show at the parts she felt disgusted as Suho kept shoving his lips and hands onto Irene’s body. 

She suddenly laughs as it was her attempt to make herself stop from getting upset over nonsense petty jealousies. 

“I know you’re his wife, but I can’t help it, I want you all to myself, like how you want me to yourself, with how you say it with the stare you gave Rose with so much anger.” The younger woman who was acting nice in the wrap-up party…. 

Now transformed into looking like she will kill any person who wanted to go closer to Irene. The older woman now realize Wendy was better of an actress than her, because there was not a moment she ever thought Wendy was staring at her with possessiveness and jealousy during that damn party. 

The short haired woman now stops staring at Irene, and now leans her left arm on the driver’s window and stared at the continuous cars passing by them in the highway. 

“So if you’re still choosing to be hard headed and refusing to talk like you’re some 12 year old, even when I’m apologizing and explaining to you, get out of my car.” Wendy now says it with so much coldness. 

Irene felt so hurt and touch at the same time, but it made her contemplate why she was falling in love better and better every second with this woman. Wendy was different from all the men and women who claimed that they have fallen for her. 

Irene was a forced prostitute, but she knew her power with people… 

People who kneeled and beg for her attention, for her forgiveness when she gets mad at them not meeting her expectations, when she was acting immature over her jealousy and her insecurities. Instead of correcting her, they would act crazier and adore her more. 

She loved seeing them crazier for her, it was one of the thrill she enjoyed at the countless confident, successful, rich, gorgeous men and women who wanted her face, body, and heart. Them begging while losing their confidence and sanity over her, just to win her over. It was very satisfying, for Irene… 

Yes not Joohyun, but Irene… 

Irene for such a long time, was the thick and tall wall that protected Joohyun from the harsh world… 

Since no one deserves Joohyun… 

Since they were all trash to her… 

But to Wendy, everything is different… 

Wendy who though was very thoughtful, though kind…

So kind that even if she felt hate and disgust before for Irene, she slit her arms for her in order to protect her from an attempted rape, even piss her own younger sister just to avenge her, helped her conquer her fears by going to the house where her trauma started, even going as far to accept that she has to wait for Irene to divorce Suho before she stops fucking the man, because she loves her. 

But… 

Wendy tonight inside her car… 

Was ready to throw her out, if she didn’t open her heart properly to Wendy who was trying to be patient and understanding at her petty jealousy. It made her realized she can’t be immature anymore, be selfish anymore, be bossy anymore since… 

Since if she kept giving Wendy the harsh cold treatment… 

Wendy will not only toss her out of her car, but toss her out of this blooming real relationship she finally had, if she continued acting as Irene… 

Yes… 

Wendy does not deserve getting the Irene treatment, and the younger woman knew it… 

She knew she deserves Joohyun… 

So Joohyun finally opens up to her. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Joohyun gets tamed, and now nurses Wendy by touching her arm with hers. 

“What else?” Wendy stares at her as if she’s telling Irene a short apology won’t cut it. 

“I was just acting jealous too…since…since….I realized….how…I don’t deserve you.” Irene now looks away to stare at her passenger’s seat window, since she felt ashame of her honesty. 

“What do you mean?” Wendy continued staring at her by the window’s reflection. 

“Rose is a renown young filmmaker who came from a very respected art family, Taeyeon was so great that she earned your father’s approval and even became the vice-president for the company, that girl you did drugs with…I know her…she’s a pretty young socialite that I see around the circle, I guess that Jisoo is young and beautiful too with how great your taste is with women, and to finish it all, the last girlfriend you had, is the beautiful and elegant, Mina, a very pure and innocent young woman, who happens to be finishing her architectural degree that your father was so keen for you to marry….and…” Joohyun sighs.

She stared now back at the beautiful young woman named Wendy who only had her attention to Joohyun. 

“I’m an aging former prostitute of an actress, who started an affair with a promising beautiful young heiress who will become the owner of their family business one day, and one day you’ll most probably get fed up with me…that’s why I was mad…I was acting childish…since…I didn’t wanna accept the chance of you falling out of love for me.” Joohyun finally admits the source of her petty jealousy. 

It made the older woman more nervous, since Wendy’s serious expression stayed the same as she admitted her weakness to the younger woman. 

“You think I will get fed up with you?” Wendy asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Why would you assume that?” 

“I just told you, all your exes are young, beautiful, classy, heck even the woman, the woman I killed because of my own selfish desires, the woman you fell for is so PERFECT she could be listed in the dictionary under the word perfect…plus…I know how your dad really favors Mina, he told Suho how proud he was of you, how you are making great choices in your life since you and Mina got back together, that Mina is the perfect woman for you…how he realize it was better for you to go back to your condo, since he didn’t want you hanging around Suho….and me…so it’s bothers me Wendy that….that…once you enjoy everything about me…you’ll get sick of this and leave me.” She embraces herself as she attempted to comfort her lonely self. 

Wendy unbuckles her belt, and rushes to give Irene a quick kiss on the lips, she had her hand on Irene’s beautiful face, they only stared at each other…the younger woman decides to kiss Irene again. The second kiss was more passionate, Wendy uses her right hand’s thumb to make Irene open her mouth more, she followed the thumb and now Wendy slid her tongue inside. The kiss turns aggressive, that Irene was now thinking they might do it in very same car if Wendy wanted to do it. 

Forget that she is a famous actress that Pispatch, a famous tabloid website, might be tailing on. She didn’t even know if the car’s black tinted windows will protect her and Wendy, but if Wendy wanted to do it, she will grant it. 

But the messy lips and tongues that met inside the blue Porsche, stopped, and now Wendy returned to having her hand on Irene’s face, and was biting her own lips as she stared at the older woman. 

“It’s not Mina.” Wendy suddenly blurted out. 

“W-What?” 

“It’s not Mina who made me get better and be responsible…it’s you.” 

Wendy kisses her forehead and now runs her hands on Irene’s hair as she fixes them to go behind her quite cute big ears, Irene felt so warm inside her chest…with a simple _it’s you_ from Wendy, all her insecurities, all her doubts, all her jealousy were now gone…temporarily. 

“What do they know Irene? Joohyun? They never knew what I saw in you, what you made me feel, so of course they’ll think it was someone else, heck if they saw me smiling laying on the grass, they would think I straighten up because of the grass itself.” The short haired girl giggled. 

“I’m sorry.” Irene now unbuckles her belt, and embraces the younger woman, then buries herself on this girl’s chest. 

Wendy embraces her too, and now massages Irene’s small soft thin back, that she would always feel tired, and hoped her comfort was soothing for her older lover. 

“I’m sorry too.” Wendy now kisses her cheek. 

Her kisses goes to her neck, her shoulder, her chest, it was like Wendy’s way of cleaning Irene, from the dirty fucker who was shamelessly tainting the woman Wendy wanted to protect, and the woman loved it, her lover’s kisses and touch was healing away all her deep insecurities away for now. 

She was surprised but let her lover pull down the thin sleeves of her top, and now unbuckled her bra, the aroma that came as Wendy took off her bra smelled like sweat and perfume, and it made her more aggressive as she kisses and suck Irene’s right breast that her brother was touching before, her right hand feels on the still clothed warm crotch of Irene. 

Irene was moaning crazy as Wendy was just so good at what she does on her body, she moves on to her soft sweaty fragrance smelling neck again to kiss and mark, Wendy was really careful before but seeing the display her husband did on Irene. It made her want to mark what she believes is hers, which is Irene. 

She then kisses the hot mouth that gasping for air, as she kept feeling on now the moist clothed crotch of this beautiful woman, they stop kissing for a sec as Irene pulled away. 

“Wendy…I don’t want to stop…but I…I just don’t think this car is enough for the things I wanna do with you, let’s go to your place now please.” Irene’s doe eyes shines as her red cheeks were highlighting it. 

“Okay.” Wendy smiled. 

** AUTHOR’S NOTE:  **

Guys will try to post the part 2 tonight or early morning, I separated them because UNCERTAINTY chapter is quite long and I wanted to establish first specific events that will lead to the climax of uncertainties between the characters. 

Plus trigger warning part is on the part 2...

_ THINGS TO BREAKDOWN:  _

  * _Irene’s Jealousy and Immaturity_  
This is no random act she has, this was written in order to show you, that even if she shows her maturity and even her acceptance of immoralities that Irene is still a person who lacks healthy relationships, hence she is not well equipped to understand and adjust to seeing Wendy talking to her ex innocently.  
  
Plus this is her first ever relationship where her lover just was not loving her for her body, so she didn’t know how to cope better with her disagreement with Wendy.  
  
Also as you have read it was always her way of trying to take control of things, since she knows most people likes only her external value, so she gets the thrill of making those people infatuated and obsessed with her, grovel and chase her.   
  

  * _Wendy's Suprising Maturity?_  
Is it surprising tho? For author-nim it's kinda given that she will be more experience in handling relationships since I have been hinting she's been this incredible, mature for her age, genius well...you know until Taeyeon died because of Irene..ahe. So her switch when she didn't back down and instead lectured Irene's bratty behavior is a part of her trying to tell Irene to be open minded in discussing things healthily before they escalate it into a worse feud.   
  

  * _Mina_  
I'm using this part 1 too, to establish how ingrated Mina is now to Wendy's existence especially to the only man Wendy loves, her dad, who commends Mina for contributing to Wendy's path to success again, (not knowing it was Irene lol). Which is BTW was notice by a lot of readers who commented already that Mr. Son is pro Mindy ahe....also to those who are now wondering what has happened to Mina you'll get your info on the part 2.   
  

  * _Rose?_  
Is she a person appearing to be kind but has other intentions? Hm…. 



** -potatomushroom  **


	13. Uncertainty (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> Trigger Warning chapter please skip if you don't like this.  
> You've been warned.

** CHAPTER 13:  **

** U N C E R T A I N T Y  **

(PART 2) 

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_  
Trigger Warning chapter please skip if you don't like this.    
You've been warned. 

** Suggested Songs To Download:  **

  * At Your Best (You’re Love) – Aaliyah



** HOSPITAL, HALLWAY **

Footsteps running on the empty hallway of the hospital echoed as they made their way to a middle age couple holding hands by the bench on a nearby private hospital room. 

It was Jihyo, Dahyun and Sana, the three girls were catching their breath. 

“Evening auntie and uncle…is Mina-“ Jihyo didn’t finish. 

“Minari is fine, evening to you too Jihyo, Dahyun and Sana.” Mina’s mom stood up and showed a painful smile. 

They bowed to the parents who greeted them, Mina’s friends were very familiar already with her parents, hence the removal of ssi, in their names, since they, especially Jihyo would always have overnights in the Myoui’s household. 

“The doctor told us, the cuts she did was not that deep….they were able to sew here wrists, and she’s fine now…she just needs some rest.” The father of Minari, who usually had a jolly persona whenever he meets or talks to people was not showing any emotions. 

Dahyun and Sana held hands, as they didn’t expect Mina to do this, and wanted to cry but in front of the parents who are doing their best not to do it as well, they controlled their tears. Jihyo, wanted to burst too, but she just bit her lip to stop herself. 

Mrs. Myoui approaches Jihyo to give the bloody letter she found on Minari’s room, the leader of the clique felt so shock with the letter, even if she has not read it yet. 

“That’s the letter…I found in my b aby gi rl’s r oo m….” The mother’s voice was breaking, but she cleared her throat in order to prevent herself from breaking too. 

“She…um…mentioned…that pretty girl who visited her….when she had a fever….which I am now assuming was her girlfriend?” The small petite old woman’s left eye teared up. 

She remembered the words in the letter that she read…. 

How Minari felt so heartbroken…

How the time she told the woman while they fucked in the living room…. 

How she would die without her…

How she serious she was of ending her life…if that short haired girl…leaves her….

“ _God “fucked” my pure, innocent daughter used that word to describe things they did._ ” Mina’s mother shook her head as she cannot believe her daughter was capable of even uttering vile things. 

The old woman wipes her tear and smiled.

“Auntie…we’re so sorry for keeping it from you and uncle.” Jihyo now apologizes with all her heart.

She realizes it not just the fact that Mina took her own life, the pure and innocent girl hid the fact she was a lesbian, and almost left the world for that asshole druggie, Wendy, with her parents not knowing what was happening with her. 

“That girl…that pretty short haired girl, brought Minari some congee and cinnamon bread…Minari doesn’t like pastries….but she told that short haired girl that she loves cinnamon breads….I should have known…I really should have known….this just makes me realize…how I don’t even know the real Minari is.” Mrs. Myoui attempts a friendly smile again. 

Her husband comforts his wife with a massage on her shoulders, as he let his wife speak. 

** WENDY’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM  **

The lovers entered the living room, Irene’s eyes were covered by Wendy’s hands, she let go from covering them but has asked Irene not to open her eyes, as Irene heard the short haired girl running around the living room. 

“Don’t cheat! Make sure you don’t open your eyes!” The younger woman tells her. 

“Yah! If you surprise with me something scary…just so you know…I can throw a punch!” The famous beautiful actress shouts.

“Irene please open your eyes.” Wendy was grinning as she tells her. 

_Seungwan's surprise._

Irene slowly opened her eyes to see the plain big living room turned into a bedroom with a soft comfy bed on the floor, candles and flower petals all over the whole living room, along the bed there are wine glasses, wine, and certain appetizers like fruits, chocolates and biscuits. 

“Is this scary Irene Bae?” Wendy now smiled. 

The woman who almost instigated a fight in the car of her younger lover, now feels so sorry…as she realizes slowly…why Wendy was late…and was trying so hard to make her stay with her tonight…since she did this all for her…all for Irene…all for Joohyun. 

She runs to hug Wendy again, which surprises the younger woman. 

“I’m sorry…I’m really sorry.” She bursts into tears. 

“Hey, why are you crying?” The owner of the condo, now rushes to wipe her lover’s tears with her own long sleeves. 

“Because! I was so harsh…I was so jealous, that I didn’t even think at how hard you work for me, how you made this painstaking surprise…and I had to act so immature.” Irene stares at her with so much apology shown on her eyes. 

Wendy smiled and pinches her cheek. 

“It’s fine…I’m sorry too, thank you for giving me another chance…for opening up your worries and insecurities…I should have realized with our talks before…that it’s hard for you to have this relationship…since…I’m not assuming…I’m just theorizing…that…this is rare…for you…to show weakness and vulnerability, especially to give your whole heart and trust to me, since you want to love and want someone to love you…is that…making a point?” Her young lover asks. 

The black haired girl stared away, she was embarrass again…to be honest and now nodded as she stared on Wendy’s shoulder. 

“I do…I get really nervous…terrified…unsure…if we can really make this work.” Irene finally looks into her eyes. 

Wendy kept smiling as their eyes were now meeting, which made Irene pout a little bit since she thought she was belittling her honesty. 

“Joohyun…Seungwan won’t know the future…you as well won’t know, but if we keep on being uncertain about ourselves…that it makes you hide…makes you an ass since you don’t want to be honest with me, that will contribute to us not making this work…our love is so not ideal and messed up, but if we fight for it…I don’t care if we are branded us sickos for falling with each other, as long as you let me understand Joohyun’s weaknesses, and you do the same to Seungwan, we can adjust to each other’s flaws…that’s enough and perfect for me.” Seungwan assures Joohyun. 

“Okay…I’ll do that, thank you Seungwan-ah.” Joohyun leans in to kiss Seungwan. 

** WENDY’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM  **

(SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND: At Your Best (You’re Love) – Aaliyah)

The lovers had an impromptu dance, as Seungwan was just supposed to put some background music before…they do the intimate things couple do, but Irene pulled her in the middle of the living room’s petal covered floor, and now were slow dancing. 

**_ When I feel  _ **

**_ What I feel _ **

**_ Sometimes it's hard to tell you so _ **

**_ You may not be in the mood to learn  _ **

**_ What you think you know _ **

**_ There are times when I find _ **

**_ You want to keep yourself from me _ **

**_ When I don't have the strength _ **

**_ I'm just a mirror of what I see _ **

**_ But at your best you are love _ **

**_ You're a positive motivating force within my life _ **

**_ Should you ever feel the need to wonder why _ **

**_ Let me know, let me know _ **

**_ Loooove~  _ **

**_ Let me know _ **

**_ When you feel what you feel _ **

**_ Oh, how hard for me to understand _ **

**_ So many things have taken place before this love affair began _ **

**_ But if you feel, oh, like I feel _ **

**_ Confusion can give way to doubt _ **

**_ For there are times when I fall short of what I say _ **

**_ What I say I'm all about, all about _ **   
  


**_ But at your best you are love _ **

**_ You're a positive motivating force within my life _ **

**_ Should you ever feel the need to wonder why _ **

**_ Let me know, let me know _ **

It was Irene who chose the song too, and now sings as she had her chin on her short haired lover’s shoulder. 

“Can you tell me why you chose this song?” Seungwan asks with a grin on her face.

“You grew up in Australia right? You should know the meaning of the song already.” Joohyun pouted as she remembered Australia...and Rose.

“I dunno know I kinda forgot English suddenly.” She even shakes her shoulder cutely at the black haired woman. 

Joohyun giggles and rolls her eyes at the cute Seungwan. 

“Yeri always played this song on her phone, one time I asked her why does she liked playing the song even if she didn’t understood the English lyrics, and told me she actually researched the meaning of it…she said it meant the singer, having doubts about their lover, but still…since she loves this person, she sings about trusting them…loving them…even if they have flaws, that person is at their best, and deserves love in return.” Her eyes as she explained the song to Seungwan was so full of love and happiness.

“Yeri’s taste in music is good.” The younger woman was impressed. 

“Fine, date her then.” The jealous Joohyun pouts. 

“Yah, there you again.” Seungwan laughs. 

“I love you.” Joohyun places the tip of her sharp nose on her and closes her eyes. 

“I love you too.” Seungwan replied and closed her eyes too as they continued to slow dance. 

** WENDY’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM  **

The lovers were now naked, and laid on the bed Seungwan placed on the living room’s still petal covered floor. They just finished making love, and now were feeding each other the fruits on the bowl on the side, it contained slices of melons, berries and whatnots. 

Seungwan laid on Joohyun’s lap, as the woman was feeding her the strawberry, but now decided to play with her younger lover and Seungwan just kept following her hand as she wanted to really eat the fruit on the black haired woman’s hand. 

“Joohyun-ah.” She pouted. 

“Fineeee.” The other woman laughs and now fed Seungwan the strawberry. 

“Do you really have to go tomorrow?” She pouted as she stared at the short haired girl chewing. 

Seungwan swallowed and now reaches on Joohyun’s chin to poke and feel. 

“I do, if I do then my dad will remove my conservatorship and return the money I worked hard for.” She now pouts as it was not something she liked doing too. 

“You worked before?” The surprise Joohyun now cups Seungwan’s cheeks from below. 

“Kinda…do you wanna know why my dad thinks I’m president material?” She now was going to inform Joohyun why she acquired her wealth at such a young age.

“Why?” The older woman was curious. 

“So…as you know my course is Computer Engineering right? Well…let’s just say I made a little app when I was just 18 years old…it was supposed to be just for fun…people can upload their covers or even their original songs…and voila…other people then can listen to it…anyways…after a year…someone approached me and wanted to buy the algorithm since they wanted to have it in their app…” Seungwan now kisses the small long nailed fingers that was cupping on her face. 

“You familiar with SoundCloud?” She asks her beautiful lover who was listening intently. 

“Kinda…I think I heard about it.” Joohyun was not sure but she knew it was one of those famous apps she sees on her Appstore. 

“Well they’re kinda big now, and mostly rappers who want to start their careers go to SoundCloud, so…long story short, I have a lot of money on my own, and I wanna use that money to buy out my brother and your debts…whatever it is…so you don’t have to worry yourself anymore about those pesky shit.” Seungwan now puts Joohyun’s hands on her chest and smiled so assuring at her. 

But it seems like Joohyun didn’t like what she said, and now remove her hands that was on the girl's chest.

“You don’t like that?” The short haired girl sat up. 

“Wend -Seungwan…don’t do it.” She refuses. 

The younger woman didn’t understand why Joohyun was not liking the idea. 

“Why not?” 

“Because…I didn’t go into a relationship with you, so you can help me with my stupid debts.” Joohyun moves on her side of bed. 

“But it would make things easier, I don’t think of you that way too, I just wanna help…besides…I don’t want you to go home to that house to fuck Suho again…” Seungwan says it with so much pain. 

The wife of Suho felt the pain with just how the younger woman sighed, she couldn’t defend nor put her at ease, since she knew once she goes back to the mansion, sooner or later…Suho’s needs are for her to fulfill…and it hurt her to realize that by this Seungwan was hurting too. 

“Seungwan.” Joohyun now holds her hands. 

“What do you want me to do? Just wait? I know I said that…but when there are options presenting itself…why can’t we take those so we can be finally free and happy?” She now asks her. 

Joohyun let go again from the handholding and now was about to stand to get some water, she was naked but in this condo, she didn’t care as it was only her and her young girlfriend inside of it. 

“Let me take care of it myself, just support me and love me, and trust me please.” She was now getting irritated. 

Bae Joohyun has dignity too, and even if pure Seungwan was just offering out of love, she didn’t want anyone to bear this problem but only her. 

“Are we fighting?” Seungwan blurted out and made Joohyun stop from standing on the bed they shared on the floor. 

She turns around to see the confuse look on Seungwan’s face, Joohyun can’t help but burst into laughter, the short haired girl kept looking at her with such a funny confuse face that she finally wipes her tears from the laughter she did. 

“I-I’m sorry…your face…it’s so cute…also I don’t know…I’ve never had this talk…I never had a great person like you…so I’m panicking I guess…but no…I don’t wanna fight…we’re just having a disagreement?” Joohyun replied. 

Seungwan lets out a gentle laugh. 

“Fine…disagreement it is, but please…think about it Joohyun…at least…while I’m gone, I won’t impose anything on you, you know that, I just want you to know you have better options…it’s you who always comforts me, I feel like I’m being spoiled too much by you…I wanna spoil you too.” The way she said it in such a confident manner made the older woman felt so secure and a bit emotional. 

So she now scoots to embrace Seungwan, their naked bodies met as they wrap each other with a hug, Joohyun never thought an embrace would make her feel the pleasure of love too. 

“You’re younger than me, and yet you’re sweeter…wiser…more mature....did you hit your head in Daegu, when you panicked and left me?” She jokes. 

Short haired, Seungwan laughs and now runs her right palm on the warm thin back of Joohyun. 

“I didn’t…I told you didn’t I? You made me better. And falling for you made me realize how precious you are, how you deserve better since you keep trying and life keeps cursing and shitting on you, and if the world wants to keep giving you such unfortunate events, I will be the Goddess of Luck for you…and you only.” She rubs her soft cheek on the woman she loves. 

** FLOURFLOWER, DINING AREA **

It was around 7 in the morning, the bakeshop had no people in it, a little girl in the dining area was covering her ears as she heard her parents shouting in the kitchen. 

“We can’t keep on doing this, loaning from banks only made us more deep in debt! Why can’t we just reach out to that rich whore of a sister you have!” The husband shouts. 

“I told you why! She’s no longer my sister! Why do you keep insisting for us to reach out to her!” The wife shouts back. 

“Fuck this! I don’t wanna do this anymore! Bake fucking cakes! No one even comes to this store! Now even our employees are even waiting for their wage! What are we supposed to say to them! Another week of delay!” The man shouts and now throws the baking bowls on the floor. 

“WHAT THE FUCK! STOP ACTING LIKE A WIMPY ASS JERK!” The woman now shouted and threw the utensils she can get her hands on. 

The child finally runs away to the entrance door. 

** OUTSIDE THE FLOWERFLOUR **

The little girl kept running and finally reaches the road with no intention to stop, she didn’t see a car that will hit her tiny body. 

** FANCY RESTAURANT  **

Irene was playing around her teacup, she kept swirling the teaspoon around as Rose was discussing the important stuff about the terms and conditions inside the contract she agreed on last night. The younger girl notices this, and finally stops to just stare at Irene’s swirling spoon activity. 

“How long are you gonna swirl that spoon unnie?” Rose laughs. 

Irene realizes she had space out and now blinks to make herself focus her attention on Rose and the contract. 

“I’m sorry, Rose…you were saying about the contract?” She smiled. 

“Unnie…what’s wrong?” The filmmaker decides to shut the cover of the contract. 

“N-Nothing.” Irene unconsciously went back to swirling her tea. 

“Is it Wendy?” 

Irene peeks at her brunchmate to see her grinning as she stared at the older actress. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell, I promised Wendy, that woman is scary…I mean she’s kind and all…plus I have high respect for her...but she’s scary when she gets mad right?” She winks at Irene as she now sips her coffee. 

“How can you make sure that you won’t tell on us?” Irene stops swirling her tea, and now looks at Rose. 

She puts her cup on the table, and now spoke. 

“Unnie, Wendy and I were good friends before we dated, she supported me when there wasn’t anyone who appreciated my efforts in filmmaking, that’s why I fell in love with her...even if we broke up she would send me occasional happy birthdays, and when I made my debut with my first film, she gave me a dozen of flowers in my apartment to congratulate me, she was always that kind of gal that you even if you were not talking anymore just really likes supporting your achievements… **you know?** ” She smiled as she remembered her and Wendy’s memories. 

“Also first of all, a sane person knows he or she has no right to meddle in someone else’s business whatever it maybe…Second I was so sad when I heard it from a mutual friend that she had an overdose, people thought she was taking her own life…but I thought I wasn’t in the position to talk to her…so just seeing her…so cheerful…or you know what I can even say this confidently…this is the happiest I have seen her EVER, you must have done something to that beautiful woman to make her so happy right now.” Rose smiled again, with her joy directed at the woman who makes Wendy happy. 

Irene who was used with compliments that she’s so sick of it, suddenly felt so good with the praise she got and hid her smile. 

“Thank you…also I’m sorry I’m just distracted since Wendy left for Hong Kong to seal a business deal a few hours ago and she hasn’t called nor texted me…I just feel worried.” The beautiful small actress now felt so sad. 

Rose hands the contract to her. 

“Wendy…might be just busy unnie…since you know you just said she has to seal a business deal…how about just spending this time for yourself? Get some beauty rest or something? Just read the contract yourself, and call me when you’re done, so we can proceed with the shooting ASAP.” The younger woman now stood. 

“Okay thank you Rose.” Irene stood as well to hug her. 

“Okay thank you too, unnie, gotta go because I have to finalize some details on the location of our shooting too!” She smiled and waved goodbye as she exits the restaurant. 

Irene sat back down to check on her phone, her texts were not answered, her calls made Wendy’s phone ring but there was no answer at all. She puts her phone down, and now tries to eat the blueberry cheesecake she ordered, she heard her phone ring and rushes her hand to it thinking it was the woman Irene loves. 

“Wen-” She hurriedly answer but was cut off. 

“Joohyun unnie…I’m sorry…I know…I told you a lot of hurtful things…but I need your help right now…your niece…she’s in the hospital…the doctors said they needed to do an operation since she broke a lot of bones and her organs were damaged so bad…unnie please….help me.” Her sister cries on the phone. 

** SON’S CARWORLD, SUHO’S OFFICE  **

Suho was late, he was so drunk last night, that he didn’t remember he had an important meeting today, he was running to his office to gather himself when he saw his father inside his very office, just staring at the around the room. 

“D-Dad!” He shouted. 

“Got drunk again…late for the job again…what else’s new?” The father now laughs. 

“I thought-“ 

“You thought what? That I was going to Hong Kong to fix that mess you made in the Lotus car dealership? So if I was not around that gives you an excuse to half-ass your job here?” The old man now sat on Suho’s office chair. 

The eldest son of the patriarch of Sons, suddenly felt so small in front of his father. 

“That’s not really what I meant…I was just…I’m trying my best…I really do, I’m really sorry…I was just celebrating with my wife last night since she finish her tv drama, and got drunk…that’s all…Seungwan was there partying too…just so you know.” He fidgets around by playing with his left foot meeting with his right foot, because he can’t meet eyes with his dominating father. 

His father got more annoyed at the fact that his son was deflecting his mistakes by making his younger sister as his scapegoat. 

“You mean…you want to tell me, that you had an excuse to be a lazy fuck since Seungwan was partying too?” A deep irritated voice asks Suho. 

He felt so scared and still was not able to meet his father’s eyes. 

“All I am saying is you should check her out too, she might be half-assing her internship as well.” The brother of Seungwan now stared at his father. 

It was so lame for him to do it, to only look at his father bravely whenever he thinks Seungwan was doing worse than him. 

“I did check on her, she just arrived in Hong Kong, meeting the owner of Lotus, to discuss their re-signing with us…base on BoA’s report, things are going well…and due to Seungwan’s talent we might get the Lotus people back on our side sooner than expected.” His dad smiled proudly. 

“W-What?” A puzzled Suho now asks. 

“The more I spend time with you, the more I realize how a waste of a space you have for your big office, should we just demote you into an entry level job in this company? Since you are not doing anything that would contribute to this company’s success?” Mr. Son now stood and walks past his son. 

Suho was fuming mad and his father saw it. 

“I’m not really sure why I still keep you here…maybe because of guilt…or pity? Oh well, why don’t you just focus on your beautiful wife? The only thing I see you being useful for is producing heirs for my lineage, but if I’m able to convince Seungwan to have children with her girlfriend too, then maybe, you won’t be needed here anymore.” 

The old man taps Suho’s back as he bid farewell to him and finally exits his office. 

** HOSPITAL , OUTSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM, HALLWAY **

Irene rushed to the hospital, she finally paid for the surgery and the little girl was sent in the operating room as soon as the actress was able to finalize the payments. 

She stood in the hallway just staring at the clock, focusing as it was her way to calm herself as she waits for her niece that she dearly loves, that was fighting for her life. 

“ Irene unnie, this is the receipt .” Her assistant Yeri whispered as she hands the receipt she was given, for it was Yeri who arranged the payment for the child’s operation. 

“Thank you for rushing here, when I called you.” The actress now rubs her hand on the shoulder of her trustee secretary. 

“No worries unnie.” Yeri touched her hand as well. 

The actress’s younger sister slowly approached them acting so sorrowful.

“Unnie, thank you…don’t worry I will pay you back…just like that time in the-“She didn’t finish talking. 

Irene’s hand landed on her face, her husband was so shock that he was only able to catch his wife that was slapped by her older sister, there was no one around and the slap’s sound echoed all over the hallway. 

“You have the audacity to make things about money again, when your daughter is fighting for her life because you and your useless husband were fighting repeatedly.” Irene glared at them. 

“Joohyun unnie-“ 

“I paid for her surgery, and I will pay for her other treatments, plus any therapies she will need after, you can’t pay me off with money, I want to spend time with her that’s the payment I want, and if you try to take that from me I will hire a lawyer that will make me the guardian of that child due to your irresponsibilities do you understand?” Irene stood higher than before. 

** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM, DRESSING ROOM  **

Irene rushes to get her clothes since she planned to stay the night in the hospital, Yeri was in the frontyard waiting in her car as her boss packed her clothes. 

Somehow she was thankful for this incident happening, since now she had time to think about other things other than Wendy, the woman she needs and love, who has not been answering her texts and calls since this morning. 

Irene stood to check if she forgot anything in the dressing room, when her husband suddenly entered the room. He looked more serious than before as he just stared at his wife. 

“Oh…Suho.” She showed her Irene smile. 

“Where are you going again?” He asks with such a malicious tone. 

“It’s my niece…she had an accident…I was kinda hoping to spend the time by her side, since she really means a lot to-“ 

“No.” Her husband firmly declines. 

“Suho, please…if you want...you come with me. I just need to be with her, right now.” She tries talking it out. 

“I told you no, are you going against the man who made your problems go away?” Suho now was trying to assert dominance over Irene. 

She sighed and picked up her big bag that she filled with her clothes, she ignored her husband and now was exiting the dressing room that Suho stood by. 

** [TRIGGER WARNING]  ** ** SON’S MANSION, SUHO AND IRENE’S BEDROOM,  **

The wife of this man was about to exit the bedroom when her husband suddenly shouted as he followed her. 

“Irene Bae I wanna fuck, open your fucking cunt on the bed!” He ordered her. 

She turns around and just stared at him as if he was such a lame person, like…the stare his dad gave him in his office. 

“Suho I’m sorry, I’m not in the mood…I told you…I wanna stay by my niece’s side.” Irene Bae declined again. 

But the man didn’t like that his very open wife, who would always fulfill his weakness and frustrations, was turning him down. So he now grabs her bag and throws it on the opposite wall, that the clothes inside it exploded. 

“HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TURN ME DOWN!” The desperate man shouted louder. 

Irene didn’t feel scared, she was used to this kind of people, and went to the clothes on the floor to pick them up. 

“AH!” She shouted as Suho grabs her and tosses her on the bed. 

He unzips his pants and now jumps on his wife, who tried fighting back but gets choked by the obviously stronger and taller person above her. Irene holds on to her husband’s face, and caresses it, and smiled, she was so red and her eyes were bulging from the choking, but now Suho loosens his grip on her. 

“Fine….let’s do it…” Irene finally agrees. 

She unzips her pants too, as she was about to take them off, Suho pulls the pants away from her, he rips Irene’s underwear too, and now forcers her legs to open, she didn’t even say nor utter anything, but just looked so lifeless, but it didn’t matter to Suho who wanted to vent all his frustration at this beautiful woman he bought. 

“I love you.” He shoves his tongue inside Irene. 

His rubs his dick for a sec and now was hard, Suho then rushes his cock inside Irene and made her shout in pain, she was not ready at all and the force he thrusted inside was so strong that it made her gasp, Suho smiled thinking that Irene was just playing him, and really wanted to fuck hard. 

“You like playing hard to get don’t you?” Her husband grinned.

Irene smiled at him, showing even her full front teeth, she began slapping her hands uncontrollably on the bed, and began shouting at the top of her lungs. 

“YES, DADDY! YES! RAPE ME! EVEN IF IRENE DOESN’T WANT IT! EVEN IF SHE GETS TRAUMATIZED! AS LONG AS DADDY GET’S TO CUM! IRENE DOESN’T MATTER! SHE’S NOT A PERSON! BUT A FUCKING SEX OBJECT YOU BOUGHT AND SAY YOU LOVE TO CONVINCE WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO HER IS FINE! GO AHEAD DADDY! RAPE ME HARD!” Irene shouted and opened her legs wider. 

She began moaning to herself, even if Suho didn’t even move on top of her, it was not sexy nor attractive…it was scary…and creepy…that Suho finally stood and zipped his pants back. Irene saw Suho stare at her with such terrified eyes. 

“Suho why won’t you fuck Irene? Isn’t this what you wanted?” She asks her husband as she had her legs still open, her cunt just waiting to be assaulted by her husband. 

“Fuck you…ungrateful bitch.” Suho curses at her and finally leaves the room by slamming the door on her. 

She closes her legs, and finally laughs to herself…after all…she was just a bitch bought by Suho right? 

Irene took her phone that was on the pants Suho threw on the floor and kept dialing Wendy’s number that only kept ringing… 

She tried again…

But the phone just kept ringing...

Irene puts the phone down and was laughing to herself again… 

She felt all her weaknesses coming out all over again, and now was becoming consume by the old Irene’s flaws that she thought she was finally erasing with the past few days she has spent with Seungwan… 

Her laughter turned into tears, as she felt so useless, worthless, half-naked, and taken advantage by her husband… 

She wanted to have Seungwan by her side, but even that person is out of reach now, to a normal person they would understand the unavailability of their special someone… 

But Joohyun was not normal, she has been a victim of her mother, the industry, the system that kept failing her… 

So now this vulnerable and traumatized woman who needed someone by her side was doubting even Seungwan at this very moment…. 

“Seungwan-ah.” She cried to herself again and again on the bed she laid on half naked. 

Yeri opens the door and sees Irene crying. 

“Unnie I saw your husband leave in his car and- Unnie!” She runs to Irene’s side as the older woman kept crying. 

She took off her jacket and now covered the lower half of the beautiful woman who didn’t stop crying as she embraced her reliable assistant, Yeri. 

** HOSPITAL, PRIVATE ROOM  **

It was already evening, Irene was staring at her unconscious niece who was saved by the doctors who told her and the parents of the child that she will need time to rest before she wakes up. 

Irene has already changed into some cozier clothes… 

She didn’t wanna think about what happen earlier in the mansion…nor Seungwan who didn’t even bother to text or call her during the whole day and night… 

But she was tired so she decided to rest on the couch on the private bedroom she reserved for her niece, there was an extra bed but she didn’t feel comfortable in sleeping in that for now. 

Irene finally closes her eyes on the couch she decided to sleep on. 

** HOSPITAL, PRIVATE BEDROOM **

Irene wakes up, the nurse was checking on her niece, also… 

There were a lot of newly purchase toys and kid materials inside the private room, Irene was surprised to see she had a pillow on her head too…she wondered who might have done all of this?

“ _Suho?_ ” She thought as she sat on the couch to stretch. 

“Good morning...umm…Ms. Bae, just checking on the patient…will come back with the doctor in a few.” The nurse bowed and finally leaves the room. 

She further realizes she had a dark blue coat on top of her…for a moment she really thought it must be her husband who visited and bought the gifts to make up with his wife. But the coat was a bit small, and it seems like it belongs to a woman. 

“Oh you’re awake.” The familiar voice who entered closes the door as she went inside the private room. 

Irene realizes as she stared at the short haired woman who had only a white blouse, and dark blue slacks, and was carrying some food and drinks on both of her hands…. 

That it was Wendy and her coat…

That she must have been the one who made her lay on the pillow to make sure Irene won’t get any ache as she woke up… 

The gifts are most probably brought by Wendy too… 

She can’t stare at Wendy since she felt so guilty… 

For doubting her… 

For doubting if Wendy even cares now that Irene was the one having serious problems… 

But here she is… 

Smiling and seems to have no sleep at all with how dark Wendy’s eye bags were…. 

Rushing to be with her… 

To comfort her… 

“Hey morning, I’m sorry…I forgot my phone…in the hotel…I can explain…the CEO for Lotus was an ass, so I had to make sure I monitored him the whole day…but you don’t need to know the boring stuff, good news is that I made Lotus finally re-sign their contract with our company…plus daddy will be returning my money…did you get enough sleep?” Wendy asks Irene. 

She just silently nodded with love to the younger woman. 

“Oh, by the way, I asked my new secretary…can you believe I have a secretary now! To shop for your niece since I didn’t really know what young girls want now…I got soft plushie toys, cooking set toys, I got her the latest PlayStation and Xbox too…trust me kids love that, besides she will be resting on her bed a lot so I think that would be the best way for her to cope with boredom. If your sister of an ass again throws all this stuff I will-“ Wendy gets startled. 

Since Irene stood and rushes to her in order to give her a loving embrace, and now buried her chest on the younger woman. 

“I’ m so s orry.” Joohyun bursts into tears. 

The puzzled Seungwan didn’t understand why she was apologizing and crying. 

“Why are you apologizing? W-Why are you crying!? Did someone make you cry!? Did I make you cry!?” The worried Seungwan only cared about making her tears stop and protecting her from whatever made her cry…even if it was Seungwan herself.

Joohyun’s hug was becoming tighter like she didn’t want to let go of Seungwan again, with her uncertainties that almost made her lose her trust with her Seungwan once more. 

“I’m sorry because my pathetic uncertainties about you made me doubt you, again.” She kept crying that she made Seungwan’s white shirt wet from her tears. 

“Joohyun look at me.” Seungwan asks her, so she followed and now stared at her. 

The younger woman smiled and wipes the tears on her free right hand. 

“How can you be so beautiful even without any make up on?” She says it in a greasy tone. 

“Seungwan-ah.” She pouted at Seungwan who was even able to make a joke at this emotional moment. 

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh…but you do look beautiful, also…you did good, so don’t apologize, thank you because you were honest today, and made me understand your flaw before we get into another silly misunderstanding and I will adjust to it…I will memorize your number by heart, so if this happens next time, I can borrow someone else’s phone so I can contact you and to make you not worry.” Seungwan raises her free hand as she made her vow to Joohyun. 

It made the woman cry again, as she didn’t expect Seungwan’s cute silly resolution would put her insecure heart at ease, that she realizes why she was falling harder everytime at this person, for they were so understanding of her and had a good way of resolving things that no person was able to do for Joohyun… 

*authornim cried at this part like a LOT

So she kept crying, and now Seungwan was getting worried again. 

“Joohyun-ah, don’t cry anymore your tummy will get hungry and you might get weak, if you’re weak you might not see your cute niece wake up…so I have breakfast with me, I’m sorry it was only the burger store that was open so I got this buy one take one thing, plus some juice, I know this is not enough for a breakfast but-“ 

Joohyun hugs Seungwan again. 

“You’re enough, you are enough for me…thank you…thank you for being here for me…thank you Seungwan.” Joohyun buries her face on Seungwan’s chest. 

** HOSPITAL, HALLWAY  **

The couple were in the hallway that had a glass window that overlook the bright sky over the other high rising buildings. 

They shared one of the burgers and took turn in eating it, as Joohyun was just leaning on the glass window to smile and listen at whatever her Seungwan was talking about…that mostly talked about the painful jerk of a C.E.O. and how she was able to convince him to re-sign with Son’s CarWorld. 

“Joohyun?” She called for her since Joohyun was not listening more but just admiring the woman she loves who was beside her now. 

“I’m listening.” She tells Seungwan. 

“Yahhh…you’re not listening, I told you if you wanna take a bite of the burger, but you only kept smiling at me.” The younger woman laughs. 

“I was getting full with staring at you that’s why I kept doing it...I’m sorry.” Joohyun says it with such a cool manner that the greasy one didn’t expect she will be the one getting flustered now. 

“Seriously…Irene Bae, you’re such an oddball.” Seungwan picks the burger to feed Joohyun. 

The older girl giggled as she eats the piece of the burger her girlfriend feeds her. 

“Joohyun, is it okay to meet a friend? She’s a friend who’s a girl…that I wanna treat since she was the one who made me take courage in admitting my love for you.” The young girl asks. 

“Who’s the friend?” The older woman who kept chewing now replied. 

“J-Jisoo.” She shyly admits. 

It made Joohyun stop her chewing and now stared at her. 

“I know we were f-friends with benefits before, but I’m really thankful for her, we stopped doing “that” thing too if you’re wondering about that….I just really want to treat her since she has been very good to me and-“ 

“Okay, please tell her too that I’m thankful of her.” She wipes the edges of the mouth of Seungwan that had bits of the burger. 

“ Okay, thank you…love you Bae Joohyun .” Seungwan whispered to her. 

Joohyun smiled at her as she kept wiping her face. 

“Seungwan, I need to say something too.”

“What is it?” The younger woman was the one now asking. 

“Okay let’s do it, I will divorce him…I’ll divorce Suho, for you.” She smiled. 

** SOME EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT  **

Jisoo was gobbling on the lobster Wendy treated her with, and now the short haired girl was just looking at her friend who was eating with so much gusto. 

“Jisoo, slow down you’ll choke.” Wendy tells her. 

The long black haired girl coughs and her partner in the table runs to her side to help her, she finally coughed out the lobster and relieves herself. 

“I said s-slow down!” Wendy laughs as she sat next to Jisoo. 

“Aysh, don’t laugh, this is my first time eating here and maybe last, so I needed to make sure I eat well!” Jisoo now whines. 

“Jeez, if you want to eat again here, I can just take you again~” Wendy now went back to her seat. 

“Really!?” The beautiful girl’s eyes shined. 

“Yes…by the way what’s gotten to you? You used to hate me treating you right?” She now raises her eyebrow at Jisoo as she teases her. 

“That was before, I realized that Jisoo Kim must take all the opportunities given to her, and now I won’t turn down any offer of a good time….especially good food!” She pounds her hand on the table. 

The other rich people seeing at how loud their table was now glared at the two young women, but Seungwan didn’t care as she was so happy her friend that she was thankful of, was having a goodtime. 

“By the way, I’m assuming you’re not a two-timer now right? Since you did tell me you…and that unnie…are takings things to a more serious level right?” The husky voiced girl slices her lobster meat into smaller pieces. 

“Yes we are…I broke up with Mina.” Seungwan sips her champagne. 

“How did she take it?” Jisoo asks as she carefully eats her lobster meat. 

“She um…hopefully well, as far from what I saw in the café I left Mina.” 

A few feet from them, three women approaches the two who were having a friendly date. 

“Jihyo stop!” Sana tried holding onto Jihyo. 

“Jihyo don’t do it!” Dahyun chimes in. 

The leader of the clique grabs the champagne of Jisoo and now throws it on the fancy chaebol heiress who was caught surprise by this. 

“No, my expensive champagne!” Ex friend’s with benefits of Wendy, Jisoo, cried out. 

Wendy played it cool and now just stared at Jihyo who was fuming mad as she stared at the woman who broke Mina’s heart. 

“Hi…Jihyo…hi Sana…hi Dahyun.” Seungwan now stood and bowed to them. 

“You’re just another level of asshole aren’t you!?” Jihyo now shouted. 

“I’m sorry…but Mina and I will never work out.” Seungwan apologizes. 

“Is that what you can just say!? You don’t even feel sorry? Or guilty? At the fact that she almost lost her life by her own hands!? Because of you!” The leader of the clique kept shouting at Mina’s ex. 

“Mina did w-what?” Seungwan who couldn’t believe what she just heard her pure and innocent ex did, asked. 

** AUTHOR’S NOTE: **   
  


Hope you like the update! 

_ Things to Breakdown:  _

  * _Suho and Irene_  
This scene is really disturbing guys, even author-nim felt so stressed in writing it. All I can say is fuck fanfic Suho here and yas queen Irene for standing up for herself...even in a crazy creepy way.  
Did you feel like hugging Irene too after she cried and cried by herself in the bedroom half naked?  
  

  * _Wendy_  
Some might have asked why I left out Wendy in the second half of this chapter, if you kept asking that, then I succeeded since that was the intention of this chapter, to think and wonder like Irene as she searches for her Seungwan, since she was not responding nor answering to her calls that it made her uncertainty worsen.  
  
But homegirl pulled through, and suprised Irene with the best suprise she can give even if she didn't even rest after she came back to Hong Kong, just to be with her love.  
  
Seungwan is super girlfriend material here right? Huhu  
  
Hm...what would Seungwan do if she learned of what Suho did to her Joohyun? Hm...  
  

  * _Mina_  
Everything seems perfect for the couple, but with the mention of her suicide, what would Wendy now do?



- **potatomushroom**


End file.
